Abandonment
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Clarke Griffin was sent down to Earth after her father was floated and she was charged for treason. After surviving the planet's many challenges on her own for a year, everything starts to change when a drop ship lands. Clarke's simple life is about to change drastically when criminal delinquents from the Ark starts roaming around the dangerous planet. AU/Canon Bellarke Story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The morning sun woke her from her dreamless sleep. Slowly and almost unwilling she opened her eyes and found herself in the cave she had been living in for the last few months. The cave was hidden somewhere in the deserted part of the forest, in a hollow place in the ground. It was large enough for at least ten people could enter, but due to her isolation she was pretty much the only one who lived and knew about the cave. Her home was simple and was completely surrounded by rocks that let in a little sunlight during the day, except for the entrance that lead to the forest. Her rocky walls were covered in paintings of everything and anything she could think of to draw, making her home more personal and homey than what you would expect. It was not at all luxurious like the way she used to live before, but it was nice in a way. If you overlook the fact that her life was pretty much about surviving on the planet that had been affected by radiation for ninety-seven years after the devastating nuclear war, being able to gather and earn your keep rather than get everything handed to you like her former life had been was wonderful experience. Her old life back at the Ark had been good, but at the same time very smothering. It was a life that had brought nothing but pain and destruction to her and her everyone she loved. Which was why now that she was living on Earth for a year wasn't interested in making contact with the Ark, especially since she was sent down here to be left to die alone.

She shook her head, trying to shake away those old memories. It was no use to think about the past. The only thing she needed to focus about was to survive and live through the harsh environment the Earth presented to her. So she decided not to think about it and instead got out of her sleeping bag and got dressed before she began her day the way she always did, starting to draw in her journal while her back leaning against the cold rock wall. After spending a year on Earth she took every opportunity to capture the scenery she used to admire from a window back at the Ark. The pencil was moving swift and softly against the paper, creating the beautiful picture on how she saw the planet. Despite the dangers the planet, the Grounders and the Reapers gave her, she still loved the scenery and wanted at least something that could pull her away from the memories of the people she lost and the people that betrayed her.

"You should really eat first before you get lost in your own world inside the drawings and doesn't return for a couple of hours, Clarke," a man's low voice said, interrupting her concentration. She turned around and smiles when she saw her only friend and companion, Lincoln, standing there with his hands on his sides. He was a few years older than her with light brown skin, brown eyes and a shaven head. As well as having a muscular body his head, back, chest and arms were covered in tribal tattoos. Lincoln was the only Grounder that trusted her and didn't treat her like a threat like many of the other Grounders that met her and truly believed that Grounders and people like her could live in peace with each other. Their relationship was purely close friends, possibly considered as close as siblings. And she treasured their friendship more than anything, even though she still missed having different company from time to time, especially when Lincoln was gone most of the time to be with his tribe.

"I know, but I just wanted to draw before I have to gather herbs and seaweed for my healing remedies," Clarke replied with one of her rare smiles. "Besides if I had known you were coming I would have asked you to join me."

"Like I'm going to let you be by yourself in the forest," Lincoln shrugged his shoulder. "Where gods know what's out there and without refusing to care any type of weapon other than you knife to defend yourself with."

Clarke rolled her eyes, not bothering to argue with him because in the end she knew that there was no way he was letting her win the discussion. Lincoln was loyal as they come, but he could be very protective of her over trivial things. Such as letting her walk out in the forest on her own, so the worry was almost unnecessary considering that she was mostly on her own due to Lincoln's tribe commitments. However she didn't mention that detail as she closed her journal, picked up her medical bag and put her journal inside before she quickly left the cove and walked up to Lincoln's side.

"So will you join or would you rather hang out here?" Clarke asked with almost playful tone. However she could never truly be happy and playful with anyone, especially after everything she has been through. Still if there was one person who could bring out the comfortable and relaxed person in her, then it was Lincoln.

"Try and stop me," Lincoln replied lightly. They walked out the cove and headed out to the forest.

* * *

The day moved on slowly as she and Lincoln went through different parts of the forest, gathering up berries and herbs. However something happened while they were by one of the lakes where one specific seaweed type had its habitat. The first thing that struck them was the loud noise, disturbing the almost mind-breaking silence. Both of them turned around to see in which direction the sound was coming from, however the sound came unexpected from above them. More specifically it was coming from the sky, which was why Clarke had this horrible feeling in her stomach about what could cause that kind of sound and in her mind it was nothing good about it. It was then she saw something appearing in the sky that was coming closer and closer to the ground in high speed. She prayed that her assumption where wrong and that she were only dreaming the fact that a drop ship was about to land on Earth. However her assumption proved right when the drop ship moved passed their location and was heading further down in to the forest.

"Was that…?" Lincoln started to ask, but never got the time to finish because the drop ship met the ground or rather crashed due to the unexpected impact with the ground. Clarke nodded absentminded, before she took off in the direction of where the drop ship had most likely landed.

"Clarke!" Lincoln shouted after her, but she didn't listen or care at the moment because she had to know. She had to know if it was more people from the Ark or it was some other threat. As she ran into the thick forest, passing several trees and boulders on her path, all she could think about was if it was really someone from the Ark, then did this mean that the life support was finally failing as her father predicted and tried to warn the people about before he got floated?

If this was true then everything was about to change. Her only peaceful life was going to be disturbed and she wasn't even sure how much damage it would cause for the Sky People or for the Grounders. More importantly she wasn't sure how the truce she had made with the Grounders was going to work when people from the Ark was going to show up and try and control everything the same way they did back on the Ark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, first thing I have to say is that this is is a AU/Canon story, which means it will contain elements of the original story. So I don't own the 100 series and I never will, in other words I disclaim any ownership other than the story. **

**The idea behind the story have been lingering in my mind for a while and I felt I needed to write it down, but I will comment on that I'm not trying change the entire setting of the series or copy the original series. Kass Morgan has created a wonderful universe with incredible characters and I can never out-win her work, so I'm not even going to try and instead just work it out my own way and see how it goes. **

**Anyways I hope you guys will like it, so please review, favorite or follow this story. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Opposition

**1\. Opposition  
**

Once Clarke reached the crash site of the drop ship she just stood there, unsure what she was going to do. Check it out, stay where she was or leave the scene, those were her choices and she had no idea what was the best idea. For what she knew the people inside wasn't even alive, and even if they were didn't mean they were completely harmless either. However her curiosity was getting the best of her as well her need to help if there was anyone who needed medical attention. She was just about to take a step towards the drop ship when she felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving forward. Surprised, she turned around and saw Lincoln behind her with a stoic expression on his face.

"What?" Clarke tilted her head questionably, not seeing why he wouldn't let her go. "There might be someone in there, someone who needs help."

"They could also be dangerous and try to hurt you the minute you try and approach them," Lincoln argued quietly. He began stepping away, pulling them both out of plain sight and found a better position to observe without them getting exposed in the process. "Which is why we will wait and see if anything happens."

Clarke wanted to argue, however there wasn't much she could do about it since he was physically stronger than her and he wasn't going to back off his argument. Then there was also the fact that he had a point and she couldn't argue against it. So they stood there for a while, watching and waiting for something to happen and it stayed like this until the drop skip hatch suddenly opened. It was at first hard to see who was in there, but then a young woman with long dark brown hair stepped forward and breathed in the earth's air and nature before she exclaimed in joy. Shortly after that more people stepped out of the ship and reacted the same way as the young woman had done. What shocked Clarke the most other than the fact that people from the Ark was here on this planet, it was that these people was children or teenagers. Some was her age, but there was some that was even younger than fifteen. The only person who appeared older than the rest was an attractive young man with thick dark brown hair, and he seemed like a loose cannon and not exactly trustworthy in her opinion. Which was why Clarke was almost angry with the Council for sending these children down here, especially since they had no idea how dangerous the planet was and weren't prepared to face the dangers either. Did this mean the Ark was finally dying and the Council decided to send these kids down here in order to spare oxygen for the rest of them?

"What do you think?" Lincoln asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Are they harmless or dangerous?"

"I don't know," Clarke replied as she continued keeping her eyes on all the kids that was running around with smiles and silly grin on their faces. She wondered if this was how she looked the first time she stepped on the ground and realized that she was free from the Ark's control. "I really don't know, but what I think I know is that they were sent down here to die, while the Ark gather more time to spare oxygen before all life-support up there fails and everyone else dies. However I'm pretty sure if that's the case then these kids don't know about it, since the Council was pretty bent on keeping that information a secret from the rest of the people."

Lincoln nodded, but didn't say anything. He was obviously thinking how he and the tribe were going to react and handle the newcomers. And though it would be considered wrong to attack without being provoked, the grounders were determined to destroy anything that could pose as a threat to their tribe.

"I need to go back and alert my people of this sudden change," Lincoln finally said. Then he turned look at her before he continued in a warning tone. "I don't want you to approach them until we know more about these strangers."

She was about to argue when he held up his hand to silence her. She scoffed in annoyance over the fact that he was afraid she could handle people from the Ark on her own, but she could understand his worry about her wellbeing. Besides he didn't give her time to argue about because he left in a hurry, leaving her standing there alone in the forest while she continued observing the newcomers. She stayed out of site and observed from a distance. And she wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but it wasn't until she noticed a group of teens walking away from the drop ship perimeter and was heading in the direction of Mount Weather. Fear hit her in the stomach fast and hard. She knew far to well about the dangers that was up on that mountain and she wasn't about to let these kids go there by themselves, especially when they had no clue the dangers that lied on that territory. So without a second thought she followed after them. She knew that Lincoln would not be happy with her once he found out she went against his order, but he was pretty much used to her opposition by now that he shouldn't really be surprised and expect otherwise. Besides the plan was that she would stay out of site and watching from a distance, but if things turned for the worse then she had to intervene and help them. There was no way she was going to let those teenagers deaths on her conscience, especially when she had already more than enough death on her shoulders.

* * *

The teenagers managed to stay alive for most parts; however there had been one incident where they had been too close to end up dead. One of them, the first girl who stepped on the ground, had taken a swim in the lake and was attacked by a sea creature. Luckily for the girl she had been saved by one of her companions who was wearing huge goggles on his head. Clarke let out a relieved breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She had been close very close to step in and try help the teenagers against the sea serpent, however she saw that they somehow managed to have it under control and decided again not to intervene unless she really had to. Anyways after this incident they all continued walking the next day and it didn't take long before they had finally reached the Mount Weather fence, which marked their territory and the only thing that was standing between was a river. She could feel the hair on her arms just stick up with fear and anxiety, never once did she imagine returning back to this place especially after what happened the last time, which almost lead her to her death. So she had a difficult time understanding why these teens wanted to approach and entered that horrible place, but she shook her head and continued following them despite her resistance.

The teens found another way to cross the river, using vines to swing to the other side. The goggled boy swung across first and once he landed safely on the other side he found an old sign that indicated that they were indeed made it to Mount Weather. The boy held up the sign and the rest of them cheered, however suddenly out of nowhere he gets pierced in the chest by a spear. Clarke's eyes dilated in shock and couldn't even make words of the horrible picture she was seeing in front of her. She didn't expect the Mountain Men to act so quick and vicious against a clueless kid, and it seemed like the teens didn't expect it either. And before they could do anything about it the goggled kid disappeared and the teens ran away, heading back to the camp where the drop ship was located. Meanwhile Clarke stood there for a second, thinking over what she had just seen before she began heading in the direction of where the goggled kid had been taken and vanished. She was probably insane and suicidal for even thinking about going after the kid, but from a medical standing he was still alive so there was still hope that she could help him. Then there was also the fact that she wasn't going to let the kid die, especially since he had just gotten his freedom and wasn't going to lose it to some crazy and dangerous people. Not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

After she had crossed the river and followed the footprints and the blood that were left behind by the Mountain Men and the bleeding kid. The ground was soft and slight wet, so she almost tripped a few times as she followed the trail the way Lincoln had taught her. The trail leads her to a clearing and she was shocked to find the goggled kid tied up to a tree. The boy was unconscious, but still alive based on his breathing and the painful moaning. His chest was bare and had several injuries including to the injury from the spear. They must have beaten him up badly before they left him there to be someone or something's dinner, Clarke thought to herself. She approached the tree carefully, while keeping an eye for any traps hidden in the ground. However she managed to misstep her path over to the tree and felt a pressure underneath her foot. She was stepped on a trap and she was about to fall into the ground. Quickly and almost instinctively she grabbed the closest thing, which was a root that miraculously kept her from falling to the bottom. She let out a shaky breath before she pulled and climbed herself up from the trap. Once she felt the safe ground on her knees and hands, she looked up to see if the goggled kid had awaken by the sudden action that had just happened, but thankfully he was still pretty out of it. Then Clarke continued even more careful than the first time and approached the tree, and this time ended successfully as she reached the tree, cut the ropes and carefully pulled the kid down.

"You are going to be okay," Clarke whispered as she laid the boy who was probably a little younger than her on the soft grass. "You are not going to die, not here and not if I have anything to say about it, but you got to fight and stay alive, okay?"

The kid didn't answer only responded by groaning in pain. It was at least a sign that he wasn't in death row yet. Without waiting for any other response or sign she pulled forth her medical bag and pulled out everything that was necessary in order to heal him.

"Promise me, you stay alive," Clarke said desperately. She was well aware that it was no use to talk to him, but it worked to motivate her despite the nagging thought in the back of her head that told her otherwise. "Be strong until I have healed you and then you will be back with your friends soon enough."

Her right hand removed the goggles and pushed his dark brown hair back in a caring manner. Then she began working on healing his injuries and keeping him alive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all for the amazing response I have been receiving. I'm glad that you all are interested and like my story for now, and I really hope you will continue doing so. However please don't be afraid to give me reviews, I'm not picky :p and I love to hear your opinions. I have pretty much an idea how this storyline will go, but know this that I will be speeding and mixing the original storyline. I will also promise that Bellamy will make his appearance in the next chapter.**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow this story. And ****I hope to be able to give you guys the next installment some time this week, but until then...  
**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Tough Decisions

**2\. Tough Decisions  
**

Things were spinning out of control; exactly the way Bellamy Blake wanted it to be. Everything was good and he had the control over the camp and they listened to him for reasons he had absolutely no clue why, but he wasn't complaining for now. He had even established his own group that followed his orders to take of the bracelets that connected them to the Ark. However when Octavia and her group of friends returned back to the camp after going of exploring towards Mount Weather, the first thing he noticed that her leg was injured. He began barking people around to and retrieves something to clean and bandage her leg. Octavia was fluttered and had a hard time explaining how this had happened, but when he began accusing Spacewalker and Monty she quickly defended them and told him that it wasn't their fault. Then she began explaining what had happened and Jasper was speared in the chest and was dragged off somewhere. Bellamy couldn't help feel sorry for the injured kid, but his main concern lied with his sister and was determined to keep her safe. So when Octavia begged for him to go and look for Jasper he rejected the idea.

"He is probably dead, Octavia," Bellamy argued. He had just finished bandaging her leg and looked up at her staring at him with exasperated expression on her face. "It's a lost cause to go and look for him. Right now the important thing is to survive and in order to do that we need to gather enough food and shelter before nightfall."

"But Bellamy…Jasper saved my life I should at least be able to pay him back by trying to save his. Even if he is dead he at least deserves to be buried probably instead somewhere alone," Octavia argued back. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Bellamy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a second. She was obviously not backing down, but then again that was typical behavior for his sister. However no matter how much she argued and tried to change his mind, there was no way he was letting her go. He knew that she hated to be contained and wanted more than anything to be free to go where she pleased, but he needed to protect and keep her safe. So if it meant to lock her up and keep her inside the camp in order to do so then he was willing to do it, even if she was going be pissed and curse him for it.

"You will stay here, and that's the last I want to hear about it, O," Bellamy replied determined. "Atom will keep an eye on you and make sure you don't try and run off." He nodded towards Atom, who seemed to have understood his order. Then he began walking away before she got a chance to argue or try and run out of the camp. However he could hear her curse after him, but he didn't take it to the heart and continued walking away without turning to see his sister's furious face. When he passed Spacewalker and Monty he gave them the same order and told them they were to stay in the camp until further notice. They also looked like they wanted to argue with him, at least Monty did, but they didn't say anything directly at him. But they only mumble insults about him and his horrible ways of ruling the camp. Again he didn't take it to the heart and said annoyed, "I'm willing to make the hard decisions."

Monty and Octavia headed back inside to the drop ship in a huff meanwhile Spacewalker gave him a dirty look before he walked away, to do what he had no idea, but he didn't care so he didn't ask and instead began gathering his group to go out and hunt some food.

* * *

The next few days was relatively quiet except for the fact that he and Octavia got in yet again another fight, which ended with her walking away in anger and did everything possible to avoid him. Bellamy was tired and annoyed over his sister, but he didn't have the time or the power to deal with her when he had more important things to do than dealing with his defiant sister. However when he woke up that morning he didn't expect to hear that there was someone lying on the ground right in front of the gate that separated the camp and the forest. He ran an annoyed hand through his dark brown and unruly hair before he put on some clothes and followed after one of the delinquents who had been assigned to guard the camp. When he asked why no one noticed someone lying by the gate earlier, all he got was that they had no idea except when they were changing shifts they noticed the guy lying there.

When they finally reached the front gate it was just like they said, there was a guy lying there still breathing smooth and evenly, with his eyes close and dressed in slightly bloodied clothes. Bellamy noticed that the guy had sustained an injury to the chest, but oddly enough had been taken care of based on the bandage wrapped around his chest. He couldn't think of someone in the camp having much medical experience, at least enough to stop such an injury and manage to keep the guy alive, so he couldn't understand how and why this guy would be lying there in the first place. It wasn't until he saw the goggles on the kid's head he knew who this was.

"Please wake up Monty and Octavia," Bellamy ordered the teen, who had informed him and was currently standing next to him. "And tell them that Jasper is here and pretty much alive and then get down here to help me with him."

The teen didn't waste time and hurried off to the direction of the drop ship where Octavia and Monty were staying. Then he turned to look at Jasper who was still unconscious and looked actually peaceful, something he found pretty strange. How could he still be alive after getting speared to the chest? Who had saved him? And more importantly why would someone save him? There were millions of question and very few answers, but there was one thing he was certain of. They were not alone on this planet.

* * *

Once they settled Jasper in the drop ship, the only thing left was to wait for him to wake up, and then they could finally know how everything happened. Which was why Bellamy left Octavia and Monty in charge of watching Jasper and notify him once he was conscious enough. So he continued the routine of his day, ordering people around and venture outside the camp to go hunting food. The only other thing that was different from his routine was that he spent some time with one of the youngest kids, a girl named Charlotte who was suffering from nightmares and was afraid to sleep. The girl reminded him a lot of Octavia when she was younger, so he gave her the advice to "slay her demons" while she was awake. Charlotte looked hesitant and unsure, but she gave him a sweet smile, which warmed his heart greatly since there wasn't many people or many things that did that these days.

* * *

He left her shortly after and walked into the forest alone. After spending almost every hour of his days being in charge, he was in serious need for some solitude. So he walked aimlessly around the forest, however that didn't mean that he wasn't armed. After what happened with Jasper and the fact that they weren't alone, so he didn't want to take any chances.

Anyways he was walking further and further into the forest, stepping over twigs, logs and rocks. Meanwhile his gaze moved everywhere, keeping close attention to everything around him, even the slightest suspicion that someone was out there other than him got his attention. And for a while nothing particular stood out there was just the normal sound from the forest. Then out of nowhere he heard a twig crack and it wasn't coming from him. He stopped on his path, waited to see if his mind was playing tricks with him or something, but when he heard another twig break he was certain that it wasn't something he was imagining. Of course it could be an animal or someone from the camp, but it was unlikely since the hunting team had already been out that morning so there was no need for any them to go out again. Besides he had made it clear that no one was to go outside the camp without telling anyone or with someone, of course those rules didn't reply to him, but no one questioned it and did what they were told. However the sound wasn't coming from behind him or from the sides. No, it was coming ahead of him and he wasn't about to lose whoever it was. So he started walking again, following the sound while not making too loud noises and give away his position. He walked, swiftly and quietly, and it didn't take long before he was close enough to see who was in the forest with him. He stopped and hid behind a tree in order to get a better look as well as keeping his presence hidden. And he was surprised to see a beautiful young girl standing in the clearing, who was probably around his sister's age, with pale skin and long wavy blond hair. She wore a green thermal long sleeve shirt, dark green jacket, dark jeans and boots. Despite her more survivor appearance, she looked and reminded him more of a princess based on the way she acted. He continued to stare at her, thinking who she was and if she was a threat.

As he thought this she began moving away and into the thicker part of the forest. He didn't waste time following after her and he was doing a good job doing so, while keeping his presence hidden. However somewhere along the way she just disappeared and he wasn't even sure how she managed to do it. He was so exasperated that he walked to the location where she had last been seen, without taking the time to observe his surroundings. So he was caught by surprise when his gaze turned slightly to the side and saw her standing there behind a tree. Then everything happened so fast that he barely had time to think what was happening, but at that moment he was angry. They were in close proximity of each other and he pointed the gun at her with the barrel to her forehead. Meanwhile she held a knife to his throat, so close that he could feel the cold blade against his hot skin. However despite the clear threat she was giving him, he wasn't backing down and instead exclaimed, "Who in the hell are you!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful response I have been receiving. I want to mention something that some of you have mention in your reviews to me. Let me get it straight right now, this story is basically an AU/Canon, meaning that it isn't supposed to be exact to the original. That is exactly my intention that this isn't something close to the original, since I can't out do the original nor do I want to do so. I'm changing up the story, taking elements of the original and work from there. **

**Also why Clarke wasn't so knowledgeable and self-assured about herself, there are several reasons for that, all in which will be explained further in the story. However she is pretty knowledgeable after living on Earth on her own for a year, but she is still only human. She makes mistakes just like we all do. **

**And for those of you who wishes for longer chapters, then I have to disappoint you since I will not be able write long chapters. Mainly because my long-written chapters is around 5K and it takes a long time to write. Meaning that you all have to wait a long time before I update on this story, something that I'm not willing to do. Besides my intention is that these chapters are not supposed to be long anyway. **

**Anyways keep on giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings. It is much appreciated and I hope that I will be able to update this story sometime during the weekend, but until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


	4. Don't Play Cute With Me Princess

**3\. Don't Play Cute With Me Princess  
**

Clarke almost winced by the harsh tone, but she forced herself to maintain a calm and proud persona. The man was even more attractive in close-up than what she expected him to be, but as expected he was also pretty much of a stubborn ass like she had seen the last couple of days from the distance. He was aggressive and like now he spoke his mind, but he pissed her off over the fact that he was in control in this situation. So she will be damned if she lost in strength of wills against this man, who had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. She shook mentally that thought and tried to figure out how in the world she was supposed to get out of this current situation, with her life in tact more or less.

"I could ask you the same question," Clarke answered, trying to dodge the question by directing the question back to him. "If you answer mine, I answer yours."

She had not yet let go of the grip of her knife against his throat and she was starting to get nervous that she might slip and seriously hurt him. She was a healer, so it would be unnatural for her to hurt or harm another human being, but some times she wouldn't have any other choice if it were to defend herself from anyone who wanted to harm her.

"Don't play cute with me, Princess," the man sneered. He pressed the barrel harder against her forehead. She frowned over hearing that nickname. She hated it with a passion and it reminded her of the time when she still lived on the Ark and everyone assumed that because of whom her parents were that she was this spoilt little princess. You could guess why Wells had been her only friend on the Ark.

"Don't call me Princess," Clarke replied annoyed. "I'm a nobody, who is minding my own business. Now let me go and I promise will stay out of your way."

"Yeah, right," the man snorted. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that? I know that you don't come from my camp, because I'm certain that I would remember a princess like you."

Clarke rolled her eyes. It wouldn't have surprised her that he would remember every woman in that camp on a more intimate level, but she didn't comment on it because it was irrelevant and she seriously didn't want to know about what he did on his spare time when he wasn't leading the camp.

"So what are you? A grounder?" the man asked. She actually laughed over his assumption that he thought she was a grounder, considering the relationship she had with them. There might be a treaty between her and grounders, but that didn't mean they liked her or wanted her around their tribe. The grounders tolerated her. Normally they would either ignore or avoid her, but when they needed her medical expertise she would help and when she needed something from them they would grudgingly provide her with it. Lincoln was one of the few grounders that actually liked having her around and truly cared about her.

"No," Clarke said softly, after she was finally done laughing over his assumption. "I'm not a grounder, but I'm not going to tell you anything else."

"Well, if you don't tell me anything then I have to bring you back to the camp and interrogate you," the man decided. Then he grabbed her arm, using the hand that wasn't holding the gun and was about to pull her in the direction of his camp. The knife moved away from his throat and she quickly grazed his jacket in order to get away. As a reaction he lost focus on holding her and checked to see the injury, something she used to her advantage and pulled away from his grip and ran as fast as she could away from the scene. She could hear him shouting after her as well as his footsteps following after her, but she knew the forest better than he did so. Along with having the head start and the advantage of knowing the forest like her back pocket, so it didn't take long before she lost him. Then she ran in the direction of her cave, but on the way back she was careful not to lead obvious foot trail back to her place just in case Mr. Hotshot decided to track her again. As she ran all she could think about was the attractive man who had left her feeling emotions that had been dead for a long time. Not wanting them to resurface again since she had already made that mistake once, she made the decision to stay away from the camp for a while. At least until she knew some more what she was up against as well as making sure the grounders wouldn't do anything stupid to provoke an attack from those teens. And based what she had seen the last couple of days when she wasn't attending to the goggled kid's needs, she was pretty sure that her worry wasn't insignificant.

* * *

When Bellamy was walking back to the camp he was pretty sure he wanted to strangle someone or more specifically he wanted to strangle the blonde-haired princess who managed to get away from him. The only other person who had ever managed to make a fool out of him and doesn't listen to him was Octavia. Which is why it was both humiliating and exasperating to know that this unknown girl managed to slip through his fingers and stir up emotions like no one else manage to do.

Once he finally entered the camp, he headed straight to the drop ship to get recent updates on Jasper's condition as well checking in on Octavia and make sure she had not tried to run of while he was gone. He walked through the metal-walled corridor and entered the room that was mainly assigned for medical assistance, even though no one of the campers knew or had any medical expertise, but it seemed reasonable to have just in case someone got seriously hurt.

"Bell, where have you been?" Octavia asked, when she looked up the moment he walked in to the room. "You have been gone for hours, and you told us that we weren't allowed to be outside the camp without backup and anyone knowing where you are going. I was worried something might have happened to you."

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer her question. Not that she needed to know about his altercation with the princess, especially since that girl managed to hold her own and managed to slip away from him and he was too proud to admit to his little sister that he was out-smarted by a blond girl. So instead he asked her about Jasper's condition and if he had gained consciousness. Octavia told him that Jasper woke up a few hours ago before he fell asleep again, but they could check on him now to see if he was awake to talk. Luckily for them Jasper was awake and all right, but he was still lying in bed in order to not reopen his wounds.

"Can you tell us anything about what happened to you after you got speared to the chest?" Bellamy asked. His arms were folded and resting against his chest, impatiently waiting for those unknown questions to be answered.

"There is not much I can remember…" Jasper said with hoarse voice. "I remember pain, a lot of pain before I blacked out. The next few memories are kind of hazy you know, but I remember there was someone talking to me."

"Who?" Bellamy wondered. There was no reason for anyone to help Jasper, let alone save his life. So he couldn't help asking himself who was willing to save the life of a stranger and not asking anything in return. The environment he grew up in was simple; there was a price for everything and nothing went unpaid. There was a price to pay to come down to Earth, though it was a heavy price on his conscience, but no one needed to know exactly what the price was for that decision.

"I don't know…she never said her name, but she begged me to stay alive and promised me that I would return to my friends," Jasper replied softly. "But even though she never told me her name I got a few glimpses at her whenever I was conscious enough to see her."

That certainly got Bellamy's attention. He unfolded his arms and almost jumped on the guy to hear the rest of his story. Octavia's eyebrow lifted slight, suspicious over why he was so interested in this unknown girl. Bellamy couldn't exactly blame her from wondering since the she was the only girl he had showed interest, but he was glad that she didn't say anything. However he was certain that she wasn't going to drop the subject, and he was pretty sure that discussion was going to bring a major headache.

"She had long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes I think," Jasper described. "I couldn't really make out her face, but she was like an angel. My personal savior and I will be forever grateful for her saving my life."

Bellamy nodded. The description matched the princess in the woods perfectly and Bellamy was almost glad that it was her who saved Jasper, not some grounder, but that gave him more questions as to who she was and why she did what she did. Could he and the rest of the 100 trust someone like her? Someone they had no idea was a dangerous threat to them or not and it didn't matter if she saved Jasper or not. They couldn't trust her.

"Okay, you go and get some rest," Bellamy told him, lightly patted his shoulder before he left the room. Octavia followed behind him and walked up right next to him. Without hesitance she said, "We need to talk."

* * *

Octavia was angry over Bellamy's carelessness along with his insane protectiveness over her. He cared and protected her with his whole body, but didn't care enough about himself when he wanders alone in the forest without anyone knowing where and how long he would be gone. She loved her brother, there was no question about it, but she hated him for trying to control her and hide things from her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the forest?" Octavia said bluntly. They were standing right outside the drop skip, neither of them cared that the rest of the camp could hear them or not.

"Nothing happened, O," Bellamy replied. He shrugged his shoulders. "I went out for a walk in the forest, no big deal."

"Obviously something happened since you got so interested when Jasper mention the blonde," Octavia said before used her eyes and pointed to his jacket. "And the graze mark on your jacket says that you were close to someone with a knife. So will you tell me or not?"

Bellamy sighed and shook his head, telling her she didn't need to worry about it. His reassurance only made her angrier. After being locked up her whole life all she wanted was the freedom, which the Earth provided her, but her brother still kept her locked up in the camp and now he would at least involve her for a possible danger.

"Fine, if you are not going to tell me then I have find out for myself," Octavia resolved. She began walking away, but Bellamy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You are not going outside, Octavia," Bellamy said determined. He tried to stare her down, making her squirms and back off the argument, but she wasn't going to be pushed around by him or anyone else.

"You don't own me Bell," Octavia relied coldly. "Leave me alone or else you and I will be having a major problem."

Octavia pulled her arm out of his grip and stormed out of the camp and in to the forest. Bellamy shouted after her, but she didn't listen. All she was focused on was to get away from him and the camp to be alone. That was why she got careless and tripped down the hill, rolling down fast and the moment she stopped her head hit something hard and she lost consciousness.

* * *

When she woke up again she found herself in total darkness. There was nothing to see or help identify where she was, but she was certain that she wasn't at the same place she was before. She looked around and saw two shadows approaching her location. In anxious and fear for what happened next she waited, while she prayed that whoever or whatever those shadows were was not going to kill her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all for the amazing response I have been receiving, I truly appreciate it. One of you reviewed me and asked if Bellamy and Clarke would become friends, the answer is yes, but based on how they were in the original as well as their first meeting in this story you can't expect unicorns and rainbows with them right away. I need to build some tension between them first, since it is obvious that they don't trust each other. But their relationship will grow closer, I promise. **

**For those of you who hates cliffhangers, well you will for sure get a lot from me. It keeps your attention as well as the excitement over what is going to happen next. It's like that when you are reading a good book, at least for me that is, you can't put the book away because you are excited and you want to know what happens next. However I can also understand how annoying cliffhangers could be, but please bare with me on this because it it worth it. **

**Anyways keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings. I hope to be able to update soon, but until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. Longing For Affiliation

**4\. Longing For Affiliation  
**

When Lincoln came back to the cave after informing his tribe about the recent events, Clarke didn't expect him to have an unconscious girl in his arms, especially when the girl was one of the Sky People and was part of that camp he warded her against having direct contact with. However she didn't question his motives and instead helped him healing the girl's injury on her ankle. They put some healing remedy against the skin and wrapped it nice and tightly before they left her inside the cave to rest and went out to gather some that they needed to start a campfire. Lincoln was reluctant to leave the girl by herself, but he didn't want Clarke to be out in the forest by herself, especially when they were not located far from the newcomers camp and he didn't want her to approach them more than necessary since he was still not sure if they were trustworthy or not.

After they gathered enough wood they returned to the cave. It was already dark outside, even darker in the cave, so they went inside the cave to find the girl awake and pretty shook up. Clarke was worried if she was injured somewhere else other than her ankle. There was a possibility that the girl may have received a concussion, but the girl continued shaking and murmuring to herself over and over, like she was trying to calm herself down about something. Clarke's eyebrow rose slightly in concern before she figured that the dark might be a reason why the girl was so spooked, she couldn't see anything and could for obvious reasons assume the worst was going to happen to her. That is why Clarke asked Lincoln to start the fire, so they could shed light on the situation. Without any argument from Lincoln, the fire lit up the cave and painted the rock-walls in soft orange color. The girl who she recognized as the girl who got injured by the sea serpent a couple of days ago, calmed herself down, but wasn't truly relaxed in their company so she took a defensive stance. Clarke sighed and figured that the most proper way of doing this was to calm her down and talk to her.

"How's you ankle?" Clarke asked. She squatted in front of the girl, taking a closer look to see if there was any visible damage, but fortunately it didn't appear to be so. "If you start feeling pain, please tell me and I will try and help."

"Who are you? Why haven't you killed me yet?" the girl asked with caution. Her green eyes shifted between her and Lincoln, though her eyes stayed longer on him. Clarke almost grinned seeing how her friend had been so infatuated with the girl's wellbeing earlier, but now she couldn't help grinning over the fact that this girl was just as infatuated by him as he was of her.

"I'm Clarke," Clarke introduced herself. She turned her head slightly in the direction of Lincoln, nodded her head and continued the introduction. "And that's my friend Lincoln. He found you unconscious in the forest and brought you here to heal your ankle as well as give you shelter since by the time he found you the sun was about to set."

"Oh, okay, well thank you," the girl said awkwardly. "But that doesn't explain why you saved me. You are grounders, aren't you supposed to kill me like you tried to do with my friend Jasper?"

Clarke blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to comprehend how exactly she was going to answer that question, since either way Lincoln was going to be pissed once he found out the truth that she went against his order by approaching the newcomers, saved the life of one of them and going into the Mount Weather territory alone and with the risk of getting caught and killed by the Mountain Men. However she could at least try to keep that part to herself for now and explain everything to him later. Hopefully he wouldn't get too upset that she hid that from him.

"I didn't kill you because I honestly don't want to harm anyone unless I absolutely have to," Clarke explained. "His reasons on the other hand, you'll have to ask him."

The girl turned to look at Lincoln, looking like she expected him to answer yet didn't really want the real answer in fear that she was wrong.

"You are wrong about grounders," Lincoln said stoically. Clarke turned to look at him and gave him comforting expression. She knew how much it hurt Lincoln that everybody judged grounders and accused them of being the bad guys, though she didn't exactly have a close relationship with them either, but she knew that despite the grounders ways and reasons they were still good people in their own way. "We are people trying to survive just like you. And besides Clarke isn't a grounder."

The girl's interest turned immediately to her and Clarke felt all of a sudden uncomfortable the looks she was receiving.

"You are not a grounder? But if you used to live in the Ark then why are you here? I would have remembered if you came along on the drop ship with the rest of the delinquents."

Clarke didn't want to go into it and explain how and why she was here, so she changed the subject and asked politely, "Yeah, I'm from the Ark, but I'm not going into that right now. I can only hope that you will understand and respect my secrecy. But will you please tell us your name?"

The girl played nervously with her hair for moment. Her eyes shifted between her and Lincoln, probably thinking if she should truly trust them or not, but luckily she decided to do so when she said with soft smile on her face, "My name is Octavia."

* * *

The three of them spent most of the night talking, without giving too much personal information about each other. They were comfortable in each others company after the whole trust issue was resolved and it was clear as the day that Lincoln and Octavia was interested in each other romantically. Clarke liked Octavia and became quickly friends with the brunette, but the sexual tension between her and Lincoln was far too annoying for Clarke to be around for. So she went to sleep first and allowed the two lovebirds to get to know each other even further. And the next morning she was the first one to wake up and did started her day the same way she always did, pulling out her journal from her bag and began drawing. This time however she was drawing Octavia and the boy she had met yesterday, who was oddly enough very alike in appearance and fortunately not in personality. Anyways after meeting them she had grown to want to meet more people who used to live on the Ark and felt this connection with them that she had not felt in a long time. Lincoln was a nice guy and terrific friend, so don't get her wrong, but she had never realized how much she missed her own people after being away from them for so long. She longed for the same affiliation he had with his tribe, because no matter how much anyone tried to sugarcoat it there was just one truth. She was an outcast and she would always be considered an outcast by the grounders.

"Wow, your drawings are amazing," Octavia said astonished, surprising Clarke and making her almost drop the journal on the ground. "Almost looking at a mirror reflection."

"God, you scared me," Clarke exhaled. Octavia smirked and sat down next to her. "I guess you and Lincoln got along well after I went to sleep."

Octavia blushed and turned slightly away in embarrassment. Clarke laughed in a teasing manner, nudging her arm as a way to show that she wasn't being mean about it.

"Shut up," Octavia nudged back and the two of them laughed by their own silliness. It didn't take long before their laugher woke Lincoln up and he approached them with a small smile on his face, happy to see the two girls talking and smiling despite the fact that their focus should be about trying to survive the harsh conditions on Earth. However he probably figured that both of them deserved to have some freedom to be happy.

"We need to go," Lincoln said dejected. His gaze was facing the ground, unable to see the happy expressions on their faces turn downwards. "Your people is probably looking for you and won't be happy to find you with us. So you need to return."

"But…" Octavia wanted to argue, but based on her expression it was obvious that he was right. "You're right. I'll go, but promise me that I will see you again. Both of you, okay?"

Lincoln didn't answer, but Clarke gave her a reassuring smile to confirm the promise. Octavia smiled and hugged Clarke.

"How about Lincoln escort you back?" Clarke suggested with a sneaky grin. She knew that those two wanted to spend some time alone together, especially since they were going to separated for unknown amount of time. So why not give them a little time before they truly had to say goodbye. "He can make sure you get there safely and assured that you won't drag me back to your camp. And I promise Lincoln I will stay here and wait until you have returned."

Even though Lincoln liked Octavia he didn't fully trust her people and didn't want Clarke around them until he was completely sure they wouldn't pose as a threat to her. That was why she suggested staying behind, but also because she was afraid what exactly would happen if she ever entered the camp. Anyways Lincoln looked at her suspiciously, trying to figure out what exactly she was planning, but didn't say anything. Instead he held out his hand towards Octavia, who smiled and grabbed it gracefully as he pulled her up and the two of them walked away from the cave.

* * *

Octavia was walking behind Lincoln as they were moving uphill and towards the camp, however the tension between them was excruciating to endure. From the moment she laid eyes on him a spark was lit and certain feelings were coming out the more she got to know him. She didn't want to leave him nor Clarke for that matter, because they both seemed lonely in their world. She knew more than anyone how it felt to be lonely when the only people she had sixteen years of her life was her mother and Bellamy, but ever since she got down on earth she made friends with some of the kids at the camp she was much happier than what she has ever been. However that didn't change the fact that her brother wouldn't be receptive to the idea of bringing a grounder and an unknown sky person with her into the camp, especially since he didn't trust any outsiders that wasn't part of the camp.

"Your camp should be up ahead," Lincoln said lowly, interrupting her train of thought. She looked at him surprised before she became once again dejected over having to leave him. Her hand reached out to touch his and electricity pierced through her skin and stunned her with these feelings she was having for him. His hand had moved an inched since they touched, but she knew that he felt the same electricity like she did. She wanted to talk about it before she had to leave, she had to know exactly what was going on between them, but just as she was about to open her mouth and ask when out of nowhere her brother and a few delinquents showed and put Lincoln to the ground while some of them pulled her away and made sure to keep her away from Lincoln. She screamed and begged Bellamy to leave him alone, telling him that the grounder hadn't done anything to hurt her, but her brother ignored her and ordered everyone back to the camp. Octavia knew that things was about turn ugly and she wasn't sure if knew a way to stop it from happening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you once again for the amazing response, I truly appreciate it. And I want to mention once again I'm changing the original to fit this story. I know Lincoln doesn't appear as forward as he do in this story, but I needed it to fit in with the story and again I'm not trying to write original over and over again, because in the long run it is kind of boring. So I hope you like my rearrangement. **

**Anyways keep giving me reviews (I mean it I truly appreciate reviews from my readers), favorite and/or followings. I hope to be able to update soon, but until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


	6. Halted Rescue-Mission

**5\. Halted Rescue-Mission  
**

"But he didn't do anything, Bellamy. He didn't harm me in any way and I know for certain that he wasn't going to either!" Octavia exclaimed. "Please just let him go!"

Bellamy shook his head. His arms was crossed and had the same expression on his face that told her that he wasn't going to listen to her or do what she was asking him to do. The two siblings were standing outside the room where the grounder was locked inside, having yet again a shouting match over how he was handling things.

Octavia had spent the entire way back to camp shouting at everyone, trying to convince him and everyone that the grounder wasn't dangerous and that they should let him go. However Bellamy's mind determined that this unknown grounder, who had his hands on his little sister, couldn't be trusted and they needed to gather as much information they could about the grounders. Which was why when they reached the camp they tied him up and locked him inside the drop ship, and then brutally interrogated him. The entire time Bellamy was cold and empty, but on the inside he knew that a part of him was dying for what they were doing. Every time he whipped the grounder's back and blood began dripping down, he had to force himself not to break down. The only thing that kept him doing these horrible things to another human being was his need to protect Octavia and the other kids. And like he said he was willing to take the tough decisions, even if it meant that his sister would never forgive him for doing so.

"I don't care if you believe he wasn't going to hurt you, O. All I know is that there is a dangerous threat out there, who wishes to harm us, possibly kill us," Bellamy said angrily. "My priority is to keep you and everyone here safe."

"You don't even care about the other kids!" Octavia argued. "Besides kidnapping a grounder and torturing him without any reasonable cause doesn't exactly makes the situation better either. What are you going to do once the other grounders finds out what you are doing?"

Bellamy had to admit that his sister had a point, but there was no way he was going to admit that out loud. She was right on both grounds, but he knew what he was going to do if the rest of the grounders were going to place an attack on them. It was simple, he was going to fight back and he wasn't afraid to face them if it was to protect his sister.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Bellamy said. His head turned away and faced the floor. He didn't want to watch his sister's angry and defiant expression any longer, especially since he feared that that expression would change into fear and disgust towards him. He could accept her hatred because she had millions of reasons to be angry with him and everyone else.

Anyways his mind was set and he wasn't going to change his mind just because of Octavia's weird obsession with the grounder. They fought some more, but in the end he walked away from her and entered room where they kept the grounder. Besides he was far too tired to listen to her anymore, but he managed to hear her swearing and mumbling something to herself. About what exactly he had no idea, but at that moment he didn't care since he had more important things to do than arguing with her about a grounder.

* * *

Octavia hadn't expected Bellamy to change his mind. No one seemed to listen to her no matter how much she protested and begged everyone to let Lincoln go. Even more so when they started to torture him, but her words was gone in the wind apparently. She hoped that Finn, the most humane and pacifist guy on camp to take her side and help her, but he and Bellamy wasn't exactly friends so there was no way he was going to listen to the Spacewalker. So when she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere with neither Bellamy nor anyone else, she decided to take matters into her own hands. If they weren't going to listen then she just had to find someone who would and didn't care about Bellamy's orders. And she had just the person perfect for that, and that was Clarke. She was certain that Clarke would jump on it to save Lincoln, but first thing she needed to do was to get out of the camp and without getting spotted by the other campers.

Fortunately for her, everyone seemed to be busy with doing his or her job on the camp or helping Bellamy torturing Lincoln. She shuddered just thinking about Lincoln tied up with sweat and blood running down his skin. Somehow he managed to stay quiet during the whole interrogation and didn't say or show anything that indicated he was in pain and was willing to confess to anything. Something that annoyed Bellamy a lot and wouldn't admit out loud to anyone, not even to her. However she knew the truth and almost wanted to smirk about it, but decided against it since she didn't need to give her brother more incentive to harm Lincoln.

Anyways she snuck out around the time when there was scheduled for a guard shift by the front gate of the camp and ran like a mad man in the direction of where she and Lincoln had been walking earlier and where the cave was located. She stumbled a few times and she was starting to feel a slight pain on her injured ankle, but ignored it until she had finally reached the cave and found Clarke sitting on the ground drawing. Clarke looked surprised to see her, but smiled for a second before she realized that something was wrong when she didn't gave a smile back. Instantly Clarke got up and walked up to her and asked with a serious tone, "What happened? Something is wrong with Lincoln?"

"My brother and the other kids caught Lincoln and forced him back to camp," Octavia said agitated. Something just broke when she had to explain everything to Clarke, so it was difficult for her to stay calm when she knew exactly what her brother was doing back at the camp. "They think he is a threat towards us and that he was going to harm me, but he didn't…"

She was babbling, not able to keep her sentences reasonable until Clarke grabbed her arms.

"Octavia, Octavia, calm down, okay?" Clarke said concerned. "Tell me everything from the beginning. You mentioned you had a brother, but that is not possible."

"It is possible," Octavia replied wearily. "All the kids that came down on that drop ship were delinquents, all hundred of us, are kids who was locked in the sky box for doing any kind of criminal action. I was locked up for being born and I have spent my entire life hiding underneath the floorboards, while my older brother Bellamy and my mother did everything to keep me alive. I don't have to time to give you the whole story right now, but I got arrested and then I was sent down here with the others. My brother managed to get himself on the ship and followed me down here. He acts currently as the leader for the camp and makes the big decisions around, but when he found me with Lincoln he assumed that he was a dangerous threat to everyone, like he was going to do harm towards us. And Lincoln brought back to the camp to be interrogated, but what they are doing is brutal and terrible. They are torturing him, Clarke. And I can't get them to stop and let him go."

Clarke was quiet, only nodding her head while maintaining this thoughtful look on her face, like she was analyzing the information and processing what she was going to do about.

"Okay, I need you to sneak me inside the camp if we are going to have a chance to save Lincoln," Clarke said finally. Her facial expression was in way similar to her brother's, strong and determined, ready for a fight. However unlike her brother Clarke looked like she had a plan behind her actions.

"I should find a way to get you inside the camp," Octavia replied unsurely. "However once we get to Lincoln, I'm not sure if I can get you two out the same way. Not even sure out of the camp in general."

"Oh, that's okay," Clarke smirked. "I have a couple of ideas for an escape plan."

* * *

Just like Octavia anticipated, during the guard shift she managed to sneak them inside the camp. However what she had not anticipated was that most of the kids around camp was gathered around the fire and was ready for supper. So it was harder to slip through the large group of kids without anyone noticing them heading towards the drop ship. That is why every time someone was walking past them, Clarke hid herself behind whatever was around or simply keeping her gaze somewhere they couldn't look directly at her face. It worked fortunately and as they slowly approached the drop ship, Clarke told her to go inside the ship first in order to find out how many people was inside and how many people was guarded at the room where Lincoln was kept, meanwhile she would stay outside and out of site in the mean time. Octavia did what she asked and was gone for a while, so Clarke took the opportunity to observe the camp-life and found it liberating. She was in a way jealous over the closeness these teens had with each other, that they came down here and managed to stay together as a group was admirable. But then she remembers the reason why these kids were down here. They were sent by the Ark to die.

She shook her head, trying to ignore the dark thoughts that were associated with the Ark. Then turned her head towards the drop ship door and focused on waiting, but when the door opened up she immediately hid behind one of the near-by tents. Out the door came a group of guys, one of the Clarke recognized as her mystery man from the forest, and they were all covered in blood. Nausea built up in her stomach, realizing whose blood was on their hands and clothes, but somehow managed to get control of her nausea so she wouldn't throw up. The guys walked past her hiding spot and Octavia showed up behind them. Her gaze searched around until she found and walked up to her.

"Okay, it looks like Bellamy and the others are done interrogating for now," Octavia reported. "There is no guard watching the door, but they locked it shut so no one can enter or exit without the key, which ironically my brother has in his possession and is definitely not going to give us.

That would be a problem, since the drop ship wasn't constructed with other exits so it wasn't possible to enter from another entrance.

"Hmm…" Clarke thought out loud. "Can you point out your brother for me?"

Octavia nodded and used her finger to point at the guy Clarke had an altercation with in the forest. Now the universe was playing a horrible trick on her. What is the possibility that the guy who stood between them and Lincoln was the same guy she met in the forest, who put a gun to her head during their first meeting?

"Damn it," Clarke hissed. Octavia looked at her with a huge question mark on her face. "My original plan was to pickpocket it, but I'm pretty sure that won't work."

"Why not?" Octavia asked, tilting her head slightly to the left. "Have you two met each other before?"

"Yeah, we have met," Clarke nodded. "And let me tell you after our meeting, there is no way he is going to give me anything."

Octavia asked again and Clarke gave the clip note version on their meeting in the forest, how he had a gun to her head and she having a knife to his throat. Octavia almost laughed over how she had interacted with her brother, but she understood her point. Her brother wasn't going to give up the key that easily.

"What do you suggest we do?" Octavia asked concerned. Clarke thought over it some more then a sneaky grin appeared on her face.

"How do you feel about drugging your brother?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all for the amazing response I have been receiving, truly appreciate it. I know that ended the chapter with yet another cliffhanger, but I thought it was a nice spin as well as curious ending with many ways to continue it. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter. **

**Keep giving me reviews (I really really like to get some feedback from you guys), favorite or/and followings. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon. But until...**

**xXrebelgirl07XX **


	7. Suspicious Actions

**6\. Suspicious Actions  
**

Clarke had come prepared when she searched through her medical bag and found the herb she was looking for. It was one of few herbs Lincoln had told her about that worked perfectly to knock someone out, but the effect of the herb doesn't last very long unless she increased the dosage, which can do a lot more harm than good.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Octavia asked unsure. Clarke had just finished the preparations and put the herb in the homemade metal kettle and filled it up with water.

"Yes, this herb is perfect for the job. It doesn't have any too dangerous side effects and the effect doesn't long for too long, but long enough for us to get the key and possibly get Lincoln out of the camp before they all wake up and realize what we have done," Clarke explained. She closed the lid of the kettle and handed it over to Octavia.

"How long does it last before they all wake up?" Octavia said. She took the kettle in an uncomfortable manner, something that Clarke noticed immediately. She was afraid to hurt her brother, but Clarke was confident that that stubborn ass wouldn't die easily from just a couple of sleep herbs anyway.

"It last usually thirty minutes. If we are lucky then it could last for an hour, but I wouldn't hold my breath for that possibility," Clarke replied. "Now go out there and make as many as possible drink the tea. The more people who are out of the calculation the better chances we have for this plan to be successful."

Clarke gave her one last reassuring and told Octavia to trust her and Octavia responded by giving her a small reassuring smile as well before she left the tent. Clarke sighed as she carefully approached the entrance of the tent and watched everything from the sideline. All she could think about was that she hoped the plan would work somehow, but she feared that if something were to go wrong then she had make a decision that she knew Lincoln would agree with. However if things were to come to that then she was willing to do so if it meant that Lincoln was safe and sound away from the camp.

Bellamy's eyebrow rose slightly. Something was up with Octavia; there was no doubt about it. His sister wasn't good to hide stuff from him, mostly because he knew all of her tells after having to practically raising her for sixteen years, but also because he was bound to find out about it whether she wanted him to or not, like right now for instance. She was acting overly nice to the other campers giving them their mugs of tea, though if you look closely she was also slightly nervous, so it was obvious that something was going on with her. When she finally came up to him she handed him a mug, his head tilted slightly to the left and mentally asked her what was going on.

"Geez, Bellamy, can't I just be nice and give you your tea?" Octavia said. Bellamy knew that she wouldn't be nice to him, especially after the whole grounder thing, so the answer to that question was a no.

"No, you wouldn't be nice to me right now since the last time I checked you were still pretty pissed off at me," Bellamy replied. "So why the sudden change?"

Octavia shrugged her shoulders, but scoffed and mumbled something about his lack of trust in her and that being nice was obviously a mistake. Bellamy winced by the accusation and felt like he had been kicked right in the stomach. He trusts and cares about Octavia the most and put her wellbeing before the camp if he ever had to make that decision. So how could she accuse him of having a lack in trust, especially after everything he had to do to get down here in the first place?

His grip on the mug tightens and carefully sniffed the liquid in order to check if she spiked the drink or something. Then he remembered that she wouldn't know how spike something since she was never really taught how to make health remedies that had unwanted effect on others. So he calmed down and drank the hot liquid. It tasted unusual from the normal tea they usually prepared, but he didn't question it and his sister left to continue supplying tea to the rest of the kids. He was left alone and just stared at the campfire absentminded, not really thinking about something specific until the fire shortly began to grow hazy in front of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes in order to get a clearer vision, but everything was starting to become foggy and he felt suddenly so tired. His eyelids began falling down and he had much difficulty trying to stay awake, but it was like his body just shut down because before he knew it he fell backwards and landed on the hard ground and everything just went black.

Octavia didn't waste time when she was reassured that everyone was unconscious, even though she was still a little suspicious about Murphy since he had not been shy to state his dislike of her, but she hoped that he was too busy being a psychopathic jackass in his tent to realize what is going on around the camp. However she tried not to think about that when she approached her fallen brother swiftly and carefully then began searching his body for the key to the room where Lincoln was locked up. His pants pockets was pretty much empty if you don't normal pocket dirt and the front pocket of his leather jacket was the same, but when she searched on the left pocket inside the jacket she felt a small cold object touching her fingers. She found the key, so she retrieved the key from his pocket and quickly ran away to get Clarke, who was practically bouncing when she came to her tent. The two girls hurried off to the drop ship and went inside.

They almost ran the metal floor and turned many corners before they stopped in front of a metal door with an old locking mechanism. Octavia held up the key, while checking around to see if there was anyone there besides them, but thankfully it didn't seem to be the issue so she put the key in the lock and twisted. The door opened the girls went inside and was shocked by the sight that met them. Lincoln was hanging in the middle of the room, bound in chains and blood and sweat was flowing down his skin. Even though she had seen him like this earlier, the horrible sight still made her feel sick to her stomach and angry thoughts on how her brother and the other kids could do this to another person. However Clarke stiffened just for a second before she ran up to Lincoln side and checked his injuries. He was barely conscious, but when he saw Clarke standing next to him he grew more focused and whispered something quietly that Octavia couldn't really hear from this distance, but she was pretty sure that he was trying to reprimand for coming and trying to save him. Obviously Clarke ignored it and asked Octavia to help her get the chains of him, something that she didn't waste time questioning before she too was standing next to Clarke and Lincoln. It took a while to untie the chains, but they managed to do it somehow since Lincoln's body almost fell down to the floor if they hadn't grabbed him when they did.

"Okay, I'm guessing that we don't have much time before everyone at the camp start waking up," Clarke said. Lincoln was leaning against them both and with one arm over their shoulders. "Which means we need Lincoln out of here, fast and undetected."

"What do you suggest we do?" Octavia asked concerned. She didn't want neither of them getting hurt and in danger more than they were already in, but in this scenario someone had to take the risk in order for Lincoln to escape.

"We need a diversion," Clarke said determined. "I will keep the campers busy while you and Lincoln escape."

"Not going to happen," Lincoln protested. "You are not going to be the diversion in this plan yours. You have no idea how these people would treat you, especially since they will think you are a grounder."

Octavia agreed with him. There was no way she was going to let Clarke handle her brother and the others by herself. Which was why she suggested that she could be the diversion, but Clarke didn't budge on the matter just like Bellamy.

"Look, this trouble only happened because of me," Clarke sighed deeply. "I should have stayed away like Lincoln told me to do, but I didn't. Instead I watched you guys since the moment you stepped out of the ship and followed you. Then I saved a goggled kid after an unexpected attack with a spear to his chest and spent days healing him. And let's not forget my unfortunate meeting with your brother in the forest. No wonder why they think we are a threat, but there is no way I'm going to let you take the fall for the trouble I caused."

"You saved Jasper?" Octavia said densely. Clarke nodded her head slowly and Octavia almost wanted to hug her for saving one of the few friends she had at the camp meanwhile Lincoln's facial expression turned sour and hissed, "You did what? After I told you to stay away…did you approach the mountain?"

Clarke didn't answer, but her gaze turned away in shame only confirmed his quest and he looked like he wanted to yell at her, however he kept quiet and mumbled something about talking about everything later. Octavia didn't understand what was the big deal about the mountain, especially since the hundred was given information that their supplies were at that mountain, but she didn't ask since they didn't really have the time and also because she didn't want to pry.

"Any way we don't have time to discuss this," Clarke said seriously. "Octavia, once you get a clear escape route you and Lincoln run back to the cave. I will keep them occupied as long as I can until you have returned."

Both Octavia and Lincoln wanted to argue, but Clarke was already determined and wasn't going to change her mind no matter how much they tried. Besides time weren't exactly on their side either, so they couldn't waste more time talking about it. Octavia only hoped that Clarke knew what she was doing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you once again for the amazing response. I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday and went against my normal update pattern, but I didn't really have time to write yesterday and I was also busy today, which is why the chapter wasn't updated at its usual time. But I hope you will forgive me and I will try and return to my writing pattern again. **

**I also want to say I'm sorry for not giving you any Bellarke in this chapter, since this chapter mainly focused on retrieving Lincoln, but I promise that there will be in the next one. And again I will deviate from the original, but try and be loyal to the characters. **

**And for those of you who are Divergent fans, check out my story _Dead In The Water_ on my profile (along with my other works) or just search for the story. It has annoyed me that many people dropped out following the story, since that story is with long length written chapters I don't really have time to write on due to my up-coming exams. So I hope you like it, along with my other stories.  
**

**Anyways keep on giving me reviews, favorites and/or followings. And like I stated earlier I will try and update as soon as I can (hopefully with my normal writing pattern for this story), but until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	8. Kiss The Girl

**7.** **Kiss The Girl**

In the end it wasn't really a plan on how to distract and divert everyone in order for Octavia and Lincoln to slip out of the camp undetected, if Lincoln knew that he would never have let her do it in the first place, but she could at least try and create a diversion and keep everyone on their toes. Clarke didn't doubt that once Octavia's brother figured out about her whereabouts in the camp he and the rest of them would come rushing her way. That is why she was going to use that to her advantage.

She was already out of the drop ship, running around the camp, checking everyone's position and consciousness as well as finding something she could use to capture their attention. Some of them was still pretty unconscious, but a few of them was starting to wake up and wasn't really too focused to notice her as she passed through a few tents. She didn't have much time before they all were awake, so she shifted her head all over the place in her search. They had a few guns, but she had no idea how to use one and besides she was planning on hurting anyone in her plant, even after they hurt Lincoln the way they did. As she thought this, her foot stubbed her foot on a glass flask that was lying on the ground. It was filled with brown-colored liquid and when she picked it up to smell what exactly it was, an intense and horrible smell brushed her nose and immediately made her pull the flask away from her nose. She had never smelled something that before, but odor had the similar smell to one of those alcohol drinks her father used to drink together with Councilor Jaha when they were watching football. And then it hit her like a punch to her stomach; this flask was exactly what she needed to create the perfect diversion. A small smirk appeared on her face, she had a plan and it was going to be fun to see how Octavia's brother was going to handle it.

* * *

Bellamy wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but he noticed when he woke up that he was on the ground and felt stiff from sleeping on the hard the ground. His head felt heavy and he couldn't remember how or when he had fallen asleep. It was weird since despite the work he did all day as well torturing the grounder had been tiresome, he had not been that tired that he would have lost consciousness suddenly. Something wasn't right, he thought to himself as he began sitting up and turned around to see many of the other kids were just as confused about what had happened. If he thought that it was coincident before he was pretty sure that it wasn't anymore, because there was no way him and almost all the kids in the camp could have lost consciousness at the same time. Unless they had been exposed to someone or something.

However he didn't get the chance to think about it further because all of sudden a major explosion came from the campfire. He turned to in the direction of the fire and saw a blonde-haired girl standing close by, holding a half-empty flask in one hand and used the other to protect herself from the sparks. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was behind the explosion, however he and everyone else was shocked as well as confused to why someone would cause an explosion like that. She wasn't Monty or Jasper, so it didn't make any sense why she would do it. That is until he took a closer look at the girl and noticed it was the princess from the forest.

"Hey-Hey, catch me if you can," the princess taunted. "Prove to them that you aren't scared and that your are truly leader quality." Her words pierced straight to his heart and before he could argue with her further she dashed away from the site. Bellamy wasn't sure why he felt insulted over that someone tried to undermine his authority, but he didn't want to be taken as a fool in front of the others. Letting her words come true was the worst kind of humiliation he could receive from anyone, she had directly challenged his pride and there was no way he was letting her get away from him again.

"Get her!" Bellamy exclaimed. "Don't let her get out of the camp!"

Then he was on his feet and ran in the same direction she had done and most of the kids followed his lead, while the others went in a different direction in hope to cut her path. He was confidant that there was no way she was going to find away to escape the camp and once he finally caught her he was going to use her as an example to the rest of the camp for others who tried to undermine his authority. More importantly he was going to get to the bottom about the mysterious princess and set her up straight.

* * *

Clarke ran and took another sharp turn. It was only pure luck that she didn't lose her footing as she turned and continued down more tents. She took a quick look behind her and saw Octavia's brother as well as a few other teenagers following not far behind. At least she got their attention, probably caught it too good since with people following her from behind and coming almost every direction she had limited options about how to pass and dodge them all. Then there was the fact that she lost speed when she slowed down to take a turn, making it easier for them to catch up to her. However what they couldn't predict was her determination to not give up and fall into their hands, so she sped up and dodged a few teenagers in her path and turned to an empty corner close to the drop ship. Without anyone coming from the front or from the side Clarke believed she had a chance to escape. That is until she felt someone grab her waist and pulled her to the side pushed her back towards the metal wall that was a part of the drop ship. She had definitely been taken by surprise and looked up to see whom her captor was. She was instantly spooked seeing a tall boy with brown hair that hung just above his ears. He had dark blue eyes, large pointy nose and was relatively slim, but his entire nature and body screamed that he was dangerous.

"Huh? You are quite fast," the guy said dangerously. He had his grip around her wrists, making it almost impossible to move. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he wasn't letting it instead tighten the grip even harder. "But not fast enough."

Clarke didn't reply instead just glared at him, while trying to think of a plan to get away from him. She shifted her gaze back and forth to find someone or something she could use, but no one was around and there was anything on the ground that she could use.

"I'm supposed to hand you over to Bellamy, but I think I want to play with you first," the guy smirked as he leaned to lick her cheek. She was practically panicking, she didn't want this guy to touch her, and so she tried once again to get out of his grip. She lifted up her knee that was place between his legs and kneed him straight where the sun never shines. He was taken by surprise and let go of his grip on her wrists instantly, and she used the opportunity to run away.

She was running towards the end of the camp that was leading to the forest, thinking that she had given Octavia and Lincoln enough time to get out, so now she just had to get out of the camp herself and then she was home free. Unfortunately Octavia's brother predicted she would try and leave the camp and made sure there were extra guards by the gate. So she had to figure out a different way out. The question was only where she could escape without getting caught.

* * *

Octavia had just left Lincoln back at the cave and was heading back to the camp in quite the hurry. Even though Lincoln wanted to bring Clarke back himself if he could, however he knew that she wouldn't allow it or listen to him no matter and then there was the fact nether she or Clarke was willing to let him since he was hurt. So they had practically forced him to stay as a part of the plan.

Anyways she was running towards the camp when she saw the heavy protection by the front gate. She knew that Clarke didn't have many options to get out of the camp, especially without having people chasing after her. So she stopped a few feet away from the gate and searched for Clarke's whereabouts until she saw her hiding between two tents with a calculating look on her face. Octavia wondered if she was having trouble, and if she was then she was going to help her even if Clarke didn't want her to get more involved than what she was already in. Due to the guard paying more attention looking for her blond-haired friend she passed the gate easily and headed towards Clarke's hiding place. Once she settled next to Clarke's side she asked if she had an idea how to get out of this mess. Clarke didn't show it, but she was quiet something Octavia took as a sign that she didn't have any current ideas at the moment. Octavia leaned back to think of something they could do in order for Clarke to escape without Bellamy catching her right away. Then it struck her as lightning, and Octavia turned to face Clarke and said with a sneaky grin on her face, "I have the perfect idea for you to get out of the camp, however it requires you to do some acting."

Clarke's eyebrow rose in question, however Octavia didn't doubt that she wasn't unwilling to try out her idea since they really didn't have any other plans.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

Clarke thought Octavia's plan was crazy and reckless idea, however it was too perfect to shrug it away. Besides it wasn't like she had any better ideas at the moment and there was just so much time before they would realize where she was hiding any way, so might as well try the most crazy idea till now and see how it goes from there.

"Ready?" Octavia asked. Not really, Clarke thought to herself. But she didn't say anything instead pulled out her knife and put it against Octavia's throat. And they began walking into the middle of the camp where some of the teens had begun to gather since they had already started giving up trying to find her.

"Listen up," Clarke shouted out loud, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to look at them with shocked and terrified expressions on their faces. Meanwhile one of them, who she recognized as Octavia's brother, had a totally different expression that said he was angry and was close to killing her on the spot. "If you don't want anything to happen to your friend, then you will let me leave the camp and I promise that I will leave her unharmed not too far away from the camp as long as no one follows me and try to kill me."

No one responded, however Clarke could see that they weren't going to try to do something stupid. So she dragged Octavia willingly out of the camp, her eyes not once leaving the teens, until they were far enough from the camp that the other teens couldn't catch up to them straight away and then the two of them began running further into the forest.

"Octavia, I think it's safe. You can return back to camp," Clarke suggested as they ran over another log. "There is no need for you to follow me back."

"I know, but…" Octavia said carefully. However she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Octavia's brother and the other teens caught them unguarded, but this time Clarke was pretty sure that their plan about Octavia being an unwilling hostage wasn't going to work. Which meant that there weren't any options to escape since they were by now surrounded.

"What are we going to do?" Octavia whispered as her brother was moving closer towards them. Clarke wasn't going to try to fight the fact that she was about to be captured and being locked up in the camp, possibly killed, but if she was going down then at least she was going to give Octavia's brother something to remember her by.

"Tell Lincoln that everything is going to be fine and I promise not to die on him," Clarke whispered, so low that only she could hear her. "As well sorry for what I'm about to do, to both of you, but think about it as test to see if you are a great kisser once you and Lincoln figure out your feelings."

Octavia turned to look at her confused and was just about to ask what she was talking about, but her words were silenced when Clarke leaned in and placed her lips against Octavia's. It was strange to kiss a friend, especially a girl nonetheless who could be considered her own sister the same way she considered Lincoln her brother, but she didn't back down and Octavia didn't pull away. The kiss itself didn't last long before the silence was interrupted by familiar voice and Clarke was pulled away with great strength that she fell to the ground. However something was coming down along with her and when her body hit the ground someone towering her. Clarke opened her eyes and stared into the familiar brown eyes of Octavia's brother and felt almost completely lost in them. Oddly enough she thought that he too was lost in her eyes, but the moment between them ended quickly when someone in the crowd cleared their throat in order to get their attention. Octavia's brother got of her, but he quickly turned her body so that her stomach was to the ground and grabbed her hands.

"Looks like I finally caught you Princess," Octavia's brother said with sass. "Next time you want to get my attention, you should kiss the guy not the guy's sister. Because I won't forgive you even if you are a girl, no one touches my sister."

Clarke turned her head in his direction and only stared at him before she shook her head.

"Boy, you are wrong on so many levels. If I wanted your attention, something I don't then I wouldn't be kissing your sister, even though I do have to say that you sister is quite the good kisser," Clarke said with a confident grin. "But you are even more wrong about the first thing. You didn't catch me if I let myself get caught, right?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you again for the amazing response. I hope you like this chapter, especially since I tried to twirl in Bellarke due to my promise from my last author's note. And before anyone ask if there is going to be a coupling between Clarke and Octavia, then the answer is no. I thought it was a great twist to end the story as well building up some sexual tension between Bellamy and Clarke.  
**

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings and I hope to be able to update soon, but until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	9. Reluctance

**8\. Reluctance**

If there was one thing Bellamy was certain that he would never admit out loud and would burry to his grave, in his case when there were many things he wouldn't admit to anyone however he overlooked those reasons, and that is seeing the princess and his sister kissing had turned him on. He knew as well as she did that the kiss had been a way to taunt him, something that amused her whenever they were in the same room, but that didn't change the fact that he had been turned on and felt this feeling that she should have been kissing him not his sister. Terrible thing to think considering that one, it was his sister who shouldn't even think about love relationship with guys or girl in this case. Two, the girl in question was an enemy to the camp as she released the grounder and caused quite a mess around camp, so it was obvious she couldn't be trusted. Yet here he was staring at the blond-haired girl, whom had her hands chained to the floor, and was absolutely refusing to corporate with them.

"No matter how much you ask and threaten me, my answer will be the same," the princess sneered. "I'm not telling you my name or anything else for that matter. So stop being so stubborn and decide to kill me or not because honestly I don't really care which one you chose."

Damn, Bellamy thought. This girl certainly had a way to push his buttons, possibly even more than Octavia, which is quite the feat considering how she is and something he found almost hard to believe. The princess was obviously just as stubborn as he was and wasn't going to let herself get pushed around by him, even though he didn't really like the insinuation that she didn't care about her life that was currently hanging on a thin thread with many of the campers, including himself.

"Look, Princess we can do it the easy way or the hard way I don't care which," Bellamy said wearily. His arms was folded against his chest and he took few steps towards her and stared into those beautiful eyes that made him angry at himself for feeling gooey on the inside. "Either way we are going to get you to talk, even if I have to cut off your damn arm to do it."  
"Do it, I dare you," the princess glared, obviously challenging to complete his threat. "Otherwise I have nothing else to say to you."

Bellamy was seriously getting tired fighting with her, since she wasn't going to listen and do what he said no matter what he tried. He decided let her blow steam before he was going to try and interrogate her again, besides he also had to talk with Octavia because it was obvious that the princess didn't act alone to rescue the grounder.

"Brave princess," Bellamy whispered before he began walking away and headed to the door. "I will give you some time to think about your options, but now this that we are not done until I say we are done."

The princess glared at him like she was about to stab him and sneered back, "It wouldn't matter because I'm not going to change my mind. And also don't call me princess."

Bellamy smirked. He might not stand a chance against her when it came to stubbornness, however he had to admit the girl had guts and was quite feisty. She was something different from the other girls around camp, definitely not like the girls he slept around with, but he was terrified of the other emotions he had for her other than anger and distrust. It was foreign and he had no clue how to act with those emotions, so that is why he had to hide them from everyone, including himself otherwise he was sure those emotions were going to be his demise in the end.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Bellamy shrugged her comment away. He left the room and closed the door behind him, however he was pretty the moment he closed the door he heard a angry female shriek coming from the other side. He couldn't help but chuckle over her reaction. Obviously he could also step on her toes as well as she did with him.

* * *

Once she had calmed herself down she leaned her back against the metal-wall and stared up at the ceiling. Octavia's brother or Bellamy she learned was his name had spent the last few hours butting heads with her and infuriated her to no end, there was nothing she wanted more was to strangle him. However she was pretty sure that he felt the same about her and she couldn't see how Octavia thought she and her brother was very alike. Because there wasn't anything they had in common except their stubbornness and the joy to taunt and challenge each other. That wasn't what annoyed her the most about him; it was rather the feelings she wished would just go away. She recognized them easily since she had felt those feelings before, but she wasn't act on them. She wasn't going to allow herself to be weak and once again be betrayed due to her feelings. She had already done that mistake once and there was no way she was going to do it again. Besides he was her enemy and had an important decision hanging on his shoulder whether he was going to kill her or let her live. And honestly he had no reason to keep her alive, so why did he prolong the inevitable?

Clarke only shook her head, trying to shake away those thoughts away. She didn't want to think about the past nor the present and definitely not the future because she didn't believe she had any future even before she was captured, so why bother try?

However despite her reasoning, she couldn't help but think about Wells and how she missed him deeply. She had done many mistakes in her life, but the biggest was probably how she treated their friendship.

"Wells…" Clarke said sadly. She pulled her knees against her chest and her head dropped and rested on her knees. "I wish you were here, you would probably have a silly idea how to get out of this mess."

Clarke chuckled sadly and she could feel the wetness build up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she had cried enough to last her whole life, but just thinking about her best friend stirred up old scars. "I'm sorry for not appreciating you while you were still alive as well as not trying hard enough to save you."

She lifted her head and saw her father's watch residing on her left wrist. The only memento from her deceased father, however thinking about her family was even a bigger mess and filled with more turmoil. And it was something she had an even harder time trying to deal with, especially when she learned the truth that had been hidden from her. Once again she shook her head. Why was it that everyone who came close to her ended up hurting her or they getting hurt because of her? Was she truly a curse?

* * *

After the whole showdown in the forest, Bellamy had ordered her straight into the drop ship to the medical area where Jasper was currently residing. However this time he had sent Atom and a few other guys to make sure she didn't go anywhere and didn't try to escape before he had a word with her. Normally Octavia didn't care about her brother's orders and chose most of the time to ignore them, but after the killer expression she saw on his face back in the forest after he interrupted her and Clarke's kiss she wasn't going to take any chances.

Thinking about that kiss, she placed her fingers unconsciously at her lips and felt her cheeks burning red. That was the first time she had ever been kissed by a girl, however there was nothing romantic about it despite how it might have appeared on the outside. She couldn't really see the point in why Clarke would have kissed her the way she did, obviously they didn't feeling anything deeper than friendship and possibly sisterly love towards each other, but she had an idea that the kiss had been a way to annoy Bellamy and prove a point that she wasn't going down for no reason. And based on how he reacted in the forest and on the entire road back to camp, she was pretty sure Clarke had been successful.

"So are you going to tell us why we are suddenly under house arrest or do you want us to guess why you are locked in here with us with guards watching the door?" Jasper asked playfully. Octavia smiled and was sincerely glad that he was doing better. Before Jasper could barely lift his head up, but now he can sit up straight and have a long conversation with until he passed out from exhaustion.

"If you ask them, they will say I did something stupid," Octavia shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to him, while sitting across from Monty who was just as interested as Jasper to hear what was going on. "If you ask me, then I say I did what I thought was right and unfortunately wasn't a very popular choice around here. And now I'm stuck here until my brother gets here to yell or punish me, whichever comes first between those two."

Both Jasper and Monty looked entirely confused, since they had apparently not been kept up-to-date with what had been going around the camp, however they had Jasper's health to think about so it wasn't that surprising that they didn't know. Octavia sighed and ran one hand through her hair before she began explaining the events with Lincoln and Clarke, though she decided to keep the part about Clarke being originally from the Ark to herself. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that neither Clarke or Lincoln was very forthcoming about the past and she wasn't going to push it and cause unnecessary trouble if there wasn't any point in it. Besides she was sure Clarke would tell her once she was ready that is why she was willing to wait until then.

However when she told Jasper that Clarke had been the one to rescue him and healed his injuries, his face turned instantly conflicted like he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the information. On one hand, she had saved his life. But on the other hand, she was from the grounder's side (or so they believed), who attacked him in the first place, which meant that she was an enemy. No wonder he was confused about the whole thing, but he seemed somewhat curious to meet his savior despite her affiliation with the grounders.

"Hmm….that's interesting," Bellamy interrupted the their conversation. Octavia turned around and saw her brother leaning against the entrance. And she was certain that her brother had heard the entire conversation, including the part about her friendship with Clarke and Lincoln. "So you knew the princess and asked her for her help to rescue the grounder when you found out that we weren't going to let him go."

Octavia didn't show it, but she felt shivers coming up her spine. Damn, she was in big trouble now. And all because she had to open her mouth and tell Jasper and Monty the truth. Nice work, Octavia. You added more exhilarant to the already existing flame.

"Y-yes, I did," Octavia admitted. Her voice was slightly nervous, but it was well hidden behind the defiant exterior she was trying to maintain in front of everyone. "Because what you were doing was wrong and when you didn't want to listen to me, I went for her help and helped her get in to the camp to save her friend."

"Damn it, O," Bellamy exclaimed. "Do you realize what you have just done?"

She glared at him defiantly. She didn't regret what she did and wasn't going to admit it otherwise either just because her brother and everyone else didn't agree with her decision.

Bellamy continued to reprimand her, but she didn't bother to listen instead had her arms crossed and had her gaze turned away from him. Despite his yelling he figured out quickly that she wasn't really listening and didn't feel the slightest remorse for her actions. So in the end he just sighed deeply and said wearily, "Normally what you did is punishable by death, but that is not an option so instead you are being placed under house arrest. You are not to leave this room for no reason and not without an escort, and while we are at it you are forbidden to see the princess until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

Octavia scoffed in response and Bellamy ran a tired hand through his curly hair. It was obvious that neither of them was happy with one another, but there was not much they could do right now. Besides they would make up with each other despite the terrible fights with each other.

"O, before I leave you here with the nerds," Bellamy nodded his head at Jasper and Monty. "Will you tell me what the princess's name?"

Octavia was reluctant to answer his question, since she thought that Clarke didn't want anyone to know her name based on how she hadn't revealed it to her brother yet, but there was something strange about the way her brother asked her as well as his facial expression showed sincere curiosity. That was something she had not often seen with her brother, not back at the Ark and especially not here at Earth. Whatever her brother's fixation on Clarke was, she believed it was good thing for her brother.

"Her name is Clarke," Octavia replied with a small smile. She gazed at her brother and for a second she thought she saw a smile on his face, but he quickly hid it and left without saying another word. She was right. Her brother might not be willing to admit it out loud, let alone to himself, but it was almost obvious that there was something going on between the rebel king and the princess.

* * *

Clarke wasn't sure if she was to be grateful or pissed that Bellamy and others hadn't figured out what to do with her. The only time someone entered her cell, was when they came to deliver her supper, and during that one time no one spoke to her and just frankly ignored her and just left her in there by herself. Not that she was complaining or anything, since she really didn't want to speak to any of them because it was bound that sooner or later someone was going to figure who she was and then the million question game would begin. And that was something she was honestly not in the mood of dealing with. However that didn't mean she wanted to be totally isolated either, it was bad enough the small time period she had been isolated in the Sky box back at the Ark.

Anyway after she ate her supper in caution she almost immediately fell asleep with her back resting against the wall and the room was almost covered in darkness. Except for her breathing, it was otherwise quiet until Clarke woke up by the sound of someone entering the cell. She couldn't see who it was, but she could for certain determine that it was a small statured person. But that wasn't what caught her attention; it was rather the knife that person was holding in his or her hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response, I truly appreciated it. I have been receiving messages about the kiss, hopefully this chapter would clear the confusion. Anyways I hope you like the chapter, and once again sorry for the cliffhanger. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings and I hope to be able to update soon.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	10. Uneasy Agreement

**9\. Uneasy Agreement**

Clarke's eyes dilated with horror. No matter how you would try to look at it, when someone enters you cell in the middle of the night with a knife in his or her hand it could only mean one thing. It meant that her life was in danger and that she had to fight to defend her life.

Clarke stood up and immediately went in guarding position as the small figure began approaching her. The person in question was mumbling the entire time, but she couldn't make it out what exactly in the beginning. However now that this person was coming closer she could hear her begging, trying to convince herself to be strong to slay her demons. Clarke wasn't sure exactly what this person was talking about, but she recognized the voice as a very young female, possibly a child. But why would a young child be here on this dangerous plant, more importantly in here cell with a knife in her hand?

Then she remembered what Octavia told her about the other kids around camp, how they were delinquents who were in the Sky Box before they were sent down here. This girl was probably the same, arrested for a small crime, but was put in the Sky Box and waited for her trial to see of her crimes would have been pardoned or not. Unfortunately for her, things ended with her coming down here unaware of all the dangers and risk the planet had to offer.

"I need to kill, then the nightmares will finally leave," the girl said, clutching the knife tighter in her hand. Clarke didn't have the chance to reply because the girl suddenly leaped and attacked her. Unprovoked, she liked to add, but now wasn't the time to think that. Clarke flung herself to the side, dodging the attack barely, and landed hard on the floor. Meanwhile the young girl crashed into the wall and almost lost the grip on the knife. She noticed this uncomfortable pain coming from her arm she had used to lessen her fall, but she tried not to think about possible injuries and instead looked up to see the girl once again standing up and turned in her direction. And before she had time to prepare herself, the young girl flung herself towards her and once again Clarke managed to dodge the attack, but like before she managed to do it only barely. The chains on her wrists tighten the more she moved around and she turned to see that she was very limited to how much she could move around in the cell. Her chain was connected to the wall and it was very long so she couldn't walk to the door without being pulled back and hurt herself in the process. Clarke cursed mentally to herself, about the whole predicament. How in the world was she going get out of this situation when she didn't have anything to defend herself with and when she didn't want to hurt the young girl despite her poor decisions? Whatever was going on with her, it wasn't really her she was fighting with. Clarke realized the one she was truly fighting with was herself and her nightmares. However if that was the case how was she going to help this girl without getting herself killed in the process?

* * *

He sensed there was something in the air. Whatever that something was, it kept him awake despite the tiredness and made it almost impossible to go back to sleep. He ran a exhausted hand through his hair and was for once glad that he didn't have a girl from his harem in his bed that night. After the day's event with the grounder and the princess haunting his mind, there was no way he wanted any other female company. Even though he knew her name, which he thought suited her very well since she seemed pretty knowledgeable, he still called her princess because it was his own nickname for her and though she wouldn't admit it he thought the name was starting to grow on her. Besides he thought it was kind of fun to annoy her with it. But the thing that worried him right now about the princess was that she had obviously done something with him that made him suddenly so uninterested in other women, though he didn't exactly know what since he had only met her twice and both times didn't leave any good impressions, yet here he was with his head filled with pictures of the beautiful and feisty princess.

He sat up and got out of his tent. There was no way he could stay in his tent any longer, not if it meant that he couldn't sleep and the only thing that was on his mind was his prisoner and enemy of the camp. So he just began walking aimlessly around camp, checking up with the guard posts and other leader duties. He made himself a couple of mental notes what needed to be done in the morning, but continued on and headed towards the drop ship. He wasn't sure why he was heading in that direction, but he told himself that he wanted to check up on Octavia, making sure she didn't try and slip away in the middle of the night to rescue the princess or try to see the grounder again. He was suspicious that his sister cared too much about the grounder to his liking, but there wasn't much he could do about it other trying to keep her away from him. Simple enough until his sister snapped at him and ran away because of it.

Bellamy sighed deeply by that thought. Just thinking about it caused his heart to break, but when he opened the door to the medical area he felt relief. Octavia was sleeping against the wall next to Monty while Jasper was lying on the stretcher breathing almost completely normal again. Bellamy had to admit it, he had been wrong about Jasper and that he had been a lost cause. Apparently based on what Octavia told them the princess didn't give up on saving his life despite the assumption that he wouldn't make it, though he didn't know why she did what she did, but he was grateful. However he didn't believe that the princess had the guts to make the tough decisions when it came down to it. From what he had seen and heard she wouldn't hurt or take a life, even if her life was in danger, but by doing so she appears as someone who could never make a hard decision when the situation called for it. That made her weak in his opinion.

* * *

She was starting to grow exhausted from all the dodging and running away. Her breathing was uneven and her throat felt as dry as sandpaper. It had been sometime since she had last been in fight and her body showed exactly that since she was already this tired. The girl was also starting to grow tired, but her determination to kill her or what the girl interpreted as her demon was only getting stronger from each failed attack. Clarke was at a great disadvantage with limited placed to go, no weapon and her chains starting to feel like she was carrying around rocks that slowed her immensely down. What was she supposed to do?

The girl leaped once again, but this time Clarke didn't get the chance to dodge instead caught the girl in her arms and they both fell down on the floor. Clarke opened her eyes and stared at the tiny girl with a pale skin, dark blond hair that was pulled back and brown eyes. The girl still had the determined expression on her face, but Clarke noticed now closed-up that she also expressed worry and scared. Clarke was about to say something, but the knife was pressed against her throat. She felt a sharp sting and then felt something streaming down her neck. The most obvious assumption was that the girl cut her and now blood was streaming down her throat, but despite the sight the girl didn't snap out of her nightmare.

"You need to wake up," Clarke begged. She forced her hands up and tried to pull the knife away from her throat, but the girl kept on pushing back. "Please wake up."

"Need to slay my demons when I'm awake, then they won't be there to get me in my dreams," the girl whimpered.

Clarke was shocked by her confession. Whoever gave her that advice had obviously not thought it through, because it could be interpreted as an encouragement to kill innocent people. This girl couldn't go around killing people just to make herself feel better, but she couldn't honestly blame her for wanting to get rid of her demons since she too had demons she was afraid to face. Still it wasn't too late for this girl to get over her fears and start over despite the scary situation she was caught in the middle of.

"You are wrong!" Clarke exclaimed. "Did you stop to think about what you are doing for a second? Look at me!"

Clarke was being forceful, but right now she didn't care because this girl needed to understand the grave actions she was going to do. Which was why when the girl showed hesitation Clarke took the opportunity to flip them over so that she was hovering over the girl and quickly disabled the knife out of her hands and threw it away.

"You can't just try and kill someone to make yourself feel better," Clarke said wearily. She didn't realize how exhausted she was emotionally, but she shrugged it off thinking that she would deal with it later. "I don't know what you have been through, but murder isn't the answer you seek. Killing doesn't make it any better instead you will have to carry the guilt with you for the rest of your life. And trust me, it isn't worth it."

Her words were filled with truth because she has carried the guilt for the deaths that she had caused for a long time now and it didn't get easier. She regretted what she did in the past and knew that she couldn't change it, so instead she was determined to never kill in cold blood again. Otherwise she would lose herself entirely and this time she wasn't sure she could survive it again.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl whimpered. Tears was building up in her eyes and before Clarke realized what was happening. The girl plunged her arms around her neck and began sobbing heavily. Clarke waited for a moment before she stroked the girl's back, comforting her and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

It was then the door opened once again, but this time it was Bellamy standing there with a confused and agitated face expression.

"What happened?" Bellamy exclaimed. "Charlotte, what are you doing in here? You are supposed to be in your tent asleep."

Then he noticed the state of the situation, Clarke with a bloody neck, a distraught Charlotte wrapped around her neck and a bloody knife a few feet away from them. Clarke wondered if he understood the situation, but he immediately assumed the worst and that she had been the culprit in this mess.

"What happened, Princess?" Bellamy said intimidating. "Did she try and hurt you, Charlotte?"

"No!" Charlotte confessed, denying Clarke's involvement. "You got it all wrong. I tried to kill her."

Bellamy looked shocked and was completely lost for words. However despite not asking the question himself, Charlotte continued on explaining everything how she had taken his advice and everything that lead up to this point. Clarke was surprised to find out it had been Bellamy who had given Charlotte the advice, but she was certain based on his expression that he had not been literal with the advice when he told her. In Clarke's eyes what happened had been a human error on both sides, but that didn't mean that Charlotte should go unpunished. She needed to truly understand the consequences of her actions and appreciate human life. Which was why Clarke turned to Bellamy and asked bluntly, "Can I come with a suggestion? I have an idea how to punish her and make her understand the consequences of her actions, but in order to do so you need to let me go."

Bellamy thought like she was joking for a second before he sniggered and asked why in the world he was going to do that. Then he came up with the reasons that they were enemies and he wouldn't trust her with anything. Luckily for Clarke, she had already argument for him to agree with her suggestion.

"How about this then, you can come along and stay in the background," Clarke reasoned. "That way you can make sure I don't run and that Charlotte remain safe and unharmed. And if I try to do something you disagree with then you can kill me and then you don't have to consider what to do with me any longer. Problem solved."

Bellamy was quiet for a moment, thinking it over carefully before he nodded and said, "Fine. We try your way, but if you try and do something then the deal is off. And I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's fine," Clarke agreed calmly. "Is in the morning good enough for you?"

"Perfect," Bellamy replied. His eyes never left hers. "But remember Princess, I still don't trust you. So don't think that just because I allow this that we are friends, allies or anything else."

Clarke nodded and continued to glare at him. Honestly, she couldn't even imagine them being friends or anything else in close future or any future at all, but she had learned over time that things happens beyond her control. And if that happened then she was just to accept it and hope for the best.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again and again for the amazing response. I truly appreciate it. In the next couple of chapters I'm going to try and build a understanding between Clarke and Bellamy, since they don't trust each other and considered themselves as enemies to each other (at least Bellamy does). I really hope I will do a good job, but you will have to be the judge of that. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings and I will update as soon as I can, but until then... **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	11. You Are Not Alone

**10\. You Are Not Alone  
**

The next morning Bellamy was quick to make preparations for him, Charlotte and Clarke (a.k.a the Princess) to go outside the fences of the camp. He had planned it carefully, they were going to leave together with the hunters and keep some distance with them, but they would be close enough just in case he needed back up. Despite the fact that Princess had been very determined on where they were going to go and how she wouldn't try anything foolish, that didn't mean he was going to take his chances in case she did.

After he had made the arrangements with the others he then began heading towards the drop ship and towards the medical bay. He wanted to check in on his sister, who for once acted accordingly to his demands, as well picking up Charlotte for their trip. He didn't trust on leaving Charlotte alone for the rest of the night after what had happened in the cell, since both Charlotte and the princess was pretty shook up about it, so he had asked for Octavia's help to keep an eye on her for the night. It seemed to have worked nicely enough, but when he entered the room he was taken back on how his sister and the little girl was chatting away about the princess like she was indeed the princess of the Earth or something. He didn't like it how the princess didn't do much to get them to like her, possibly even respect her, considering how she was an enemy and with no clear motives about what she was doing. Nothing gave him or anyone else a reason to trust her, but yet she had managed to warm the hearts of two of his people with ease. This awakened a certain fear in him, how this girl could easily overpower and overthrow his authority if he wasn't careful.

"Ready to go?" Bellamy asked, while trying to keep his concerns to himself. Octavia turned to look at him with a skeptical gaze. She saw right through him, no wonder since they had grown up together, but that didn't mean he wanted her to know what was going on with him. There were certain things that she couldn't know about, how he managed to get himself on the drop ship in the first place as well as why in due time he needed to get away and run before the Ark coming down.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded with an excited grin until she remembered the reason behind the trip. Her face fell and she grew worried and sort of gloomy over what could happen. "Do you know what she is going to do?"

"No," Bellamy replied. "But I will promise you that I won't let anything happen to you."

Charlotte responded with a short nod before she began putting on her jacket and packed her backpack, meanwhile Bellamy strode over to Octavia who was still looking at him with skepticism.

"So what happened that made you change your mind about allowing Clarke out of her cell?" Octavia asked, though her voice gave him the impression that she knew exactly the reason why. He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled an unintelligent answer and tried to keep his cool. However Octavia didn't take his answer as good enough and her brow rose with suspicious question and said, "Really, that's your grand reason why you would suddenly change your mind and allow a stranger to punish Charlotte. Man, bro, if you keep this up then you are never going to get married."

Bellamy had to chuckle at that last remark. Marriages on the Ark was just practical motion between two people, rarely done out of love for each other, and was just a formal way to live together in the same unit and to be allowed to have children or the correct term to have a child. He didn't want to live his life like that and because of that he was determined about not getting married. Besides it wasn't like love, marriage and children was a priority back on the Ark. The idea of it all was even less of a priority here on the ground, especially when you compared the selections with criminals who were seriously crazy or who were not bright at all. If he ever thought he was going to be tied down by someone, then he wanted it to be a woman who was his equal. Someone who didn't feel the constant need to have him around, unable to do anything for themselves, but at the same time would know she needed him and loved him for him. But that was just wishful thinking, like there was a woman out there who could stand to be around him long enough to care and long enough to actually feel something like strongly for him.

"Calm down, O," Bellamy said with smirk. "The marriage ship had pretty much sailed away on my end, but let's hope there is still a chance for you."

Octavia groaned and mumbled something about feeling bad for the female population. He only chuckled over her response, though there was a part of him that didn't really want his sister to belong to another man since then she would have no reason to stay around with him any more. And that thought was just scary and lonely to even think about, so he quickly dropped subject.

"Bell, just promise me something," Octavia said tiredly. Bellamy tilted his head and looked at her in wonder. "Please don't kill Clarke. I know that after everything she has done up until now is very suspicious and give you no reason to trust her, but she is my first female friend and I care about her a lot. I also believe she possesses something that might be good for us, something useful that can help us survive here. Only if people are willing to trust her and allow her help, but again it is up to you and the others what you want to do."

Bellamy didn't answer or promise his little sister's request; in fear how she might react if he possibly had to break that promise in order to keep everyone safe, but also because he was still not sure if the princess was even worth his time.

* * *

Clarke was sincerely happy to be outside again and not locked up in a cell that only reminded her of her short time in the Sky Box. However she would be even happier if she didn't have to walk through the camp and everyone was looking at her like she was a freak. The teenagers were whispering between themselves, she only managed to catch few things, but apparently no one had made the connection about her former affiliation with the Ark despite knowing her first name. It wasn't hard to figure out that Octavia must have told Bellamy and the name began to quickly spread around camp, but she wasn't angry with her for doing so. Octavia did what she had to do and besides Clarke didn't want her to get in even more trouble than what she was already in. So she didn't mind that the rest of the camp knew her name as long as they didn't connect the dots, everything was fine. Anonymity was a truly blessing for her and probably an annoyance for everyone else, including Bellamy, but it was necessary in order to keep herself alive. As she thought this as she passed another small group of teens, but stopped for a second when she saw the guy who tried to assaulted her before, standing behind them and had this expression that made her feel very uncomfortable. Their eyes met for a second, but she quickly broke the connection and hurried off to Charlotte's side. Bellamy who was walking behind her followed after her in quick strides and had this questionable expression on his face, but didn't say anything just kept quiet and allowed her and Charlotte to talk happily with each other. Without any interruptions, the three of them along with a group of hunters left the campsite and ventured into the forest.

* * *

The kept on walking for awhile, the hunters had long discarded to go and hunt some food, but Clarke knew they weren't far behind to step in just in case she really did try to escape. Besides it didn't come as a shock to her that Bellamy had taken precautions before he allowed her outside the gates.

"Are we going in the right direction?" Charlotte asked. She had taken the lead and was walking a few feet away, while Clarke and Bellamy was walking next to each other looking anywhere but directly on the person next to them. Clarke gave sad smile and nodded, something that caught Bellamy's attention since he asked shortly after, "Where are we going anyways?"

"To see a friend," Clarke replied curtly. She knew her answer could be interpreted the wrong way and people would make the assumption that she was going to cause trouble, which proved to be right in this situation since Bellamy stopped walking and pulled her arm. Unfortunately it was the arm she had hurt last night and could still feel the throbbing pain whenever her arm touched something or in this case when someone yanked on it.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy said angrily. Clarke flinched by his touch, but didn't try to struggle out of his grip.

"Relax, my friend is pretty much harmless and can't do anything to hurt you or Charlotte," Clarke said wearily.

"That doesn't comfort me at all, princess," Bellamy sneered. "Now tell me where we are going or less I will kill you right here, right now."

Clarke sighed deeply. Octavia's brother was quite an impulsive hothead, but she also saw the protectiveness that gave him great leadership skills. He would think of others before himself, so despite having an attitude of an ass she knew that she would want someone like him having her back whenever she needed it.

"What I mean is that my friend can't hurt anyone because he is dead," Clarke said sadly. "We are going to visit his grave, which is not that far now, so please can we keep on moving?"

Bellamy stared at her for second before his grip her arm dropped and they began walking again, but this time in awkward silence.

* * *

It didn't make any sense why he felt guilty. He had jumped to the most obvious conclusion when the princess told him about visiting her friend, he had not expected her to show him and Charlotte a grave not far from a river where the water had a slight reddish color in it. There was no tombstone or anything lucrative except for a small patch of yellow flowers. However it seemed more tranquil and nice compared to how things were done at the Ark, where people was only floated into space and with nothing left for people to grieve over like his mother.

"This is where my best friend is resting," Clarke said softly. She squatted in front of the grave and simply stared at the yellow flowers gently. "He is probably glad that someone else is visiting him other than me for once."

Charlotte remained quiet and only stared at the grave with worried and sad eyes. Bellamy did the same, more out of politeness than respect for this dead person he didn't know.

"When did he die?" Bellamy asked quietly. "And also how did he die?"

"He died a year ago. No, that's wrong he was killed a year ago," Clarke sighed. "It was during a grounder attack. He and I were by the river, gathering seaweed when out of nowhere we were ambushed. My friend sacrificed his life to save mine…"

Bellamy didn't know what to say, neither apologizing or comfort her seemed oddly enough wrong in this setting, but he slowly starting to realize why she had brought Charlotte here.

"Do you understand, Charlotte?" Clarke asked. She turned to look at the girl with this gentle yet sad smile on her face. "Human lives are precious, so it is wrong to kill just to make yourself feel better. You will regret it and carry the guilt with you, the same way I still regret how I couldn't save my best friend's life."

Though Clarke spoke directly to Charlotte, he couldn't help but notice that she was also conveying the same message to him. How it was wrong of him to hurt the grounder the way he did and that the bloody image in his mind would always stay there. Clarke stood up and pulled the girl into a reassuring hug and then continued saying quietly, "The point in this visit is for you to remember to remember my friend, how he cared enough about me to give his life away for mine, and who faced his biggest fear. He feared the lost of my life, and though he was terrified of dying and leaving me alone, he faced his fear because he treasured and loved me enough. What I'm trying to say is that being brave doesn't mean being fearless, it mean being afraid and faces them anyway."

"I'm afraid of dying," Charlotte confessed. She explained how she had watched her parents get floated in front of her, leaving her alone and terrified. Bellamy understood her fear because he too had the same fear, but he always pushed his fears back and never did anything about it.

"But you know, you are not alone, Charlotte," Clarke explained. "You have people who shares the same fear as you do. You have Bellamy, Octavia and the other kids at camp, so you are not alone in this world."

Charlotte nodded and tears began running down her face. Then she suddenly threw her arms around Clarke's neck and sobbed behind her back. Clarke calmed her down and hummed a soft melody that made even him calm inside.

After a while Charlotte fell asleep after her emotional breakdown, and he took her in his arms before he and Clarke began walking back to the camp. They didn't say anything, but he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had just happened. However he was most curious about the blond princess who seemed even more mysterious than before and made him almost determined to figure her out. The way she spoke about her friend and about the grounders made it seem like she and her dead friend were outsiders, based on how they had been ambushed by the grounders, but that didn't make any sense. Why would they kill one of their own?

He was just about to ask her when the sound of a horn resonated through out the forest, the princess turned in the direction of where the sound was coming from before her entire body language screamed fear.

"We need go leave now!" the princess exclaimed. Then she began running and he followed after her like a fool, but whatever that horn meant it caused the princess fear and disturbance. "There isn't enough time for us to get back to the camp…we need to find safety in somewhere else. There is a bunker not far from here. Come on!"

"What is happening? What does that sound mean?" Bellamy asked or rather yelled as they pushed up a speed. They were seriously running from their lives, but what exactly were they running from?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the great response I have been receiving. I hope I managed to build some questions and some understanding between Clarke and Bellamy, but I will work on it further in the next chapters. **

**Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter. And please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings. And I will update the story as soon as I can.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	12. Does That Mean You Trust Me?

**11.** **Does That Mean You Trust Me?**

When they finally reached the bunker, Clarke opened the hatch and they quickly leaped down the hole inside and the locked it shut. The bunker was covered in darkness and he could barely see what was right in front of him until she lit up one of the lanterns, which thankfully lit up most of the room. Bellamy carefully laid Charlotte's sleeping body on the makeshift bed, meanwhile Clarke found her own little corner in the bunker and sat down and it didn't take long before he sat down next to her in silence. They didn't look or talk to each other, but both carefully turned their gaze at Charlotte once in a while to make sure she was all right. The tension between them was awkward and simply uncomfortable and he didn't even understand why. He had been raised in a household that consisted in just women, so was it suddenly so weird for him to be alone with the blonde princess?

"What is going on out there? What did that sound mean?" Bellamy finally asked, tired of this tension and being stuck with all those unanswered questions in his head. Clarke turned her gaze away from Charlotte and turned to look at him for a second before her eyes fell down to the floor.

"Acid Fog," Clarke said simply. Bellamy's eyebrow raised her answer, since those words didn't explain anything to him. So he nodded his head, signaling that he wanted her to continue. "It is a poisonous gas and before you begin to jump to conclusions, it isn't the Grounders doing. The Grounders have a warning system where they blow a horn to alert others in the area, which is what we heard in the forest earlier."

That still didn't explain who released the gas or why they did it, but he began to realize that now there wasn't just exposure to radiation and grounders he needed to worry about, there obviously someone else other there that even the grounders considered to be a bigger threat.

"Will the others be all right?" Bellamy asked, even though he was pretty sure he regretted the question. Clarke nodded and assured him as long as they found some place safe they all should be all right. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and then he thought back on this unknown threat that even the grounders were cautious about. He wanted to ask her if she knew who this unknown enemy was, but decided against it when she saw her face turn into a mixture between coldness and pure anger. Whatever this enemy was the princess had apparently had a very bad experience with them and he feared what could happen if he asked her right then, so he stayed quiet, but that didn't mean he didn't stop asking questions.

"So you are not associated with the grounders?" Bellamy asked nonchalant. His arms lifted and went behind to support his head like a pillow. Clarke's scary face turned calm and she shook her head.

"No," Clarke said. "I'm not affiliated with grounders, but there is a peace treaty between us. However the treaty is more a formality, where we make use of each other's expertise like my medical assistance and their earthly knowledge. But that is as far as the relationship goes, since the grounders tolerate and ignore my existence, so I'm on my own really."

"If the grounders don't really care about you, then why did you save the grounder we captured?" Bellamy said with curiosity. Of course he wanted to ask her more about her background, but right now he needed as much information about the present that could help the future.

"He is the only exception," Clarke said sternly. "Lincoln is the only grounder who cares about me. I would do anything for him the same way he would do to me."

Hearing that the grounder had an intimate relationship with her made his angry. He couldn't explain it; he didn't like the thought that the princess had special relationship with a man. The feeling felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time that it literally drove him crazy.

"Your boyfriend?" Bellamy tried to say coolly. He tried to smirk about it, but somewhere along the way this feeling slipped up. It must have shown clearly on his face since she looked at him confused with her head tilted to the side.

"Heavens-no!" Clarke exclaimed. She realized her voice had been raised very loud, so she quickly took a glance Charlotte, who was still thankfully asleep, before she continued with a lower voice. "We are close friends. I consider him as an older brother while he sees me as a younger sister. Nothing romantic about it, so don't get any ideas."

That last comment struck him like lightning. He might not be able to explain these crazy feeling he was feeling towards the princess, but why would the princess say something like that? Neither of them had showed particularly trust towards each other. They weren't friends, allies or anything, so why did he seem so fixated on her and felt this pull to have her closer to him?

They stared at each other, blue eyes meeting brown eyes, and were just lost in each other's eyes. She really did have the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The same color of the sky, he thought. However he could see behind those eyes lied something heavy and almost haunting inside. It was the kind of sight he didn't expect on finding in an eighteen-year-old, there was no trace of the young innocence he still found in his sister despite everything that had happened to her. And for some reason he felt this desperate need to comfort her and reassure her that everything was going to be all right, something was totally out of character even for him, but it felt so right to say it to her. Without even realizing what he was doing, his right hand began reaching out in order to touch her cheek and caress it. She took notice on what he was about to do; yet she didn't try to pull away or break the connection between them. At first, that is. Something flashed in her eyes and then looked at him, but this like she was truly realizing what was going on and she said hoarsely, "I think it is safe to go out now."

Then she quickly got up and walked up the latter and opened the hatch slightly in order to reassure everything was clear. When she confirmed it was safe she quickly got out of the bunker, leaving him stunned by her, but more importantly feeling stood up.

* * *

Clarke could barely keep her heart in control. It was throbbing like crazy, overpowering her ears and causing her cheeks turning red. It was crazy she didn't know the man. Hell, she didn't even trust him enough to tell him or anyone who she really was because she wanted to throw away that part of her life. After making a mistake in the love department, she wasn't about to try and do it again to someone she barely knew or rather someone she wasn't sure she even liked. Bellamy was an infuriating person to deal with and honestly not someone she would even consider having a love connection to. Yet here she was acting like a lovesick teenager after just staring into said guy's eyes and almost getting touched by him. She shook her head as she continued walking ahead with Bellamy and Charlotte behind her. She has to be more careful in the future (or at least if there was a future), there couldn't be a repeated incident like this again. She wouldn't allow it, not now not ever, especially with Bellamy Blake.

They continued to walk back towards the camp in insufferable silence, but the tension became even more awkward when Bellamy was walking beside her with Charlotte in his arms. His face could be described as, for obvious reasons, pissed off and she wasn't about to comment on it, so she pretended she didn't see anything and only looked straight up ahead. When they came to clearing they saw the group of hunters from earlier standing surrounded at one spot. But what brought concern to both she and Bellamy was their facial expressions. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. They ran over to see what was going on and wasn't prepared for the sight in front of them. It was guy with short black hair, blue eyes and was pretty muscular and fit, but it was the coughing and the slightly burned skin that caught everyone's attention. He was a victim to the exposure of acid fog and from the looks of it; he had been exposed to a lot of it. And based on what the other kids told him, there had been at least two others who had been exposed and was currently dead.

"Everyone get back to camp," Bellamy ordered. He handed over Charlotte's sleeping body to one of the other hunters. Everyone was reluctant and overall concerned about leaving their friend in his state, but they knew there wasn't much they could do either. So they all left, leaving only her and Bellamy behind.

"Can you save him?" Bellamy asked forced. Clarke examined him, but only noticed what she already suspected. He had been exposed to too much acid fog and was reaching the finally stages, which was even more painful than death itself. She shook her head, her eyes was getting wet as she knew that she couldn't save this person despite her biggest wish she could do it. Bellamy's shoulders fell as he stood over what seemed to be a friend of his with a sad and upset expression. The guy hoarsely begged for someone to end his life, but his eyes were mainly fixated on Bellamy. However she could clearly see that Bellamy couldn't do it, rather that he didn't want to kill his friend with his own hands even if it was to stop his suffering.

"Okay, I will help you," Her voice was sad, but so strong and gentle she was almost surprised her willingness to do what he was asking her to do. She turned up to look at Bellamy, mentally asking him for his knife, since they had taken away her knife and medical bag before they had imprisoned and they haven't given it back to her yet. He looked sort of unsure to give her a weapon, but he did it anyways and handed over his knife, which she took gracefully. Then she got down on her knees and began humming the same hum she used to calm Charlotte down. The boy paralyzed and couldn't move an inch, but he relaxed by her careful touches and calm voice. She caressed his hair dark hair before her hand slide down to his check, while the knife in the other hand was positioned close to his neck. And in an instant moment she pierced the knife straight into his neck. Blood flowed out of the wound and it didn't take long before he was lying there dead next to her. When she turned up to look at Bellamy, who was staring at her with disbelief like he couldn't believe what she had just done.

"I…." Clarke began saying, but her words were stuck. She had just killed his friend, and even though he had asked her to do it, doesn't exactly mean it would have been okay with Bellamy. But if that was the case why did he give her the knife? She got back on her feet and handed over his knife. He stared at the knife for a moment before he grabbed it and put it back in the cover and into his pocket.

"We should head back camp," Bellamy said quietly. Clarke nodded and took one last look at the dead person on the ground. And he answered the unvoiced question. "I will give him and the others a proper burial in the morning. Right now I need to check up with the other kids and make sure my sister is safe and alive."

"What will you do with me?" Asking the question that has been hanging on her shoulders since she had been captured. She didn't want to hang on that think thread any longer. She needed to know where her fate lied at this moment.

"You are on probation for now," Bellamy answered tiredly. She was shocked by his response; she thought that he had already decided to kill her. Of course she was thankful that he hadn't decided to kill her, but she couldn't help wonder why. "As long as you follow my lead and don't piss me off then we shouldn't have any trouble."

"Does that mean you trust me?" Clarke asked surprised. Bellamy began walking away in the direction of the camp. His back was towards her, but she heard the husky reply loud and clearly.

"We will see, Princess," Bellamy said. "Now hurry up."

Clarke hid the smile that was appearing on her face and began following after him. Maybe he had given her the chance to finally have a place she truly belonged with and if that was the case then she wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. I know I have left things between Clarke and Bellamy with this insane sexual tension between them, but like in the series they had that tension despite not being friends or even liking each other at a certain point. So I thought it was best to be faithful to that, especially considering that building trust between two people usually takes time. At least it is like that for me. **

**Anyways hopefully they will grow closer in due time, but I promise a lot of things are going to happen in the meantime so stay put for more. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will come soon enough.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	13. Did You And Mom Fight Again?

**12\. Did You And Mom Fight Again?  
**

It would be easy to say that the next couple of days went smoothly at the camp. Clarke worked mainly at the medical bay, fixing and healing injuries of the majority of the camp. Of course the kids had been wary of her at first, about her abilities as well as if they should truly trust her, but once they came to realize that she wasn't going to harm them in ill intent they almost immediately came to her, asking for her expertise. And she was oddly enough happy over the sudden change of pace in her life. She was feeling important and a part of something instead viewing herself as alone on this planet. She liked many of the kids, including Monty, Jasper and Miller. The only exception was Murphy who she had learned was the guy who had been inappropriate with her earlier, but was fortunate with the fact that they avoided it each other most of the time. She also tolerated Bellamy's way of ruling the camp. However it was only to a certain point that tolerance ran out and she would speak out about his wrongful doings.

"I'm telling you for a millionth time, you need some kind of balance taking care of the camp!" Clarke exclaimed, throwing her arms out in exasperation. "You need rules, since everything will just turn into chaos if you continue ruling the camp by 'doing whatever the hell we want' idea of yours!"

"Seriously, Princess!" Bellamy responded back in the same manner and volume as hers. His arms were folded against his chest. "Last time I check you weren't the leader of the camp and I'm most certain that I didn't ask for your impute in how I run things, so if you don't like it then suck it up because that's the way it is. Don't make me regret having you around."

After the whole incident in the bunker and in the woods it seemed like their relationship had taken a hard turn and to the point they couldn't stand each other without having the urge to straggle the other. They disagreed about everything, though Clarke followed his order as long it stood reasonable in her perspective, which wasn't much since Bellamy was making it a point to do things the hard way. It was almost impossible to believe that they had a moment back in the bunker; where she had almost foolishly lost herself entirely to him, but it was obvious once that moment was gone Bellamy had reverted back from the nice guy to the jackass.

"If you regret your decision so much then do something about it," Clarke threw the argument back at him. "Otherwise you will continue hearing me because the others might be afraid to stand up to you, but I'm not that's for sure. But please do me a favor, use your head!"

Bellamy groaned and mumbled something along the lines, "I don't have time for this." If she was going to be honest then she didn't want to fight with him, especially about this sort of things since they didn't have the time and had more important things to do, but why couldn't he be reasonable?

"Are we done here?" Bellamy said frustrated. Clarke sighed as a response to his question. It was obvious that they weren't getting anywhere with this discussion. And at that moment neither she nor Bellamy was in the capability to listen, let alone be around each other. So she nodded defiantly before she turned on her feet and headed back to the drop ship and the medical bay. However she managed to hear him murmuring to himself and she was certain it was an insult towards her, but she didn't turn around to start another fight with him instead she flipped the bird at him before she ran in a hurry back to the medical bay before he had the chance to respond back to her.

* * *

Stupid girls, Bellamy thought to himself. Why did they have to be so complicated and annoying all the time? He was prepared for that sort of thing with Octavia, but he didn't expected to be so challenged by Clarke as well. Even though he had to admit she was a great asset to have here at the camp with her knowledge about earth as well as her medical expertise, he was couldn't stand her constant need to argue and question his authority. What was worst was that out of all the people, out of all the girls, the one who challenged and infuriated him the most was the person who could stir up these unwanted emotions of wanting her close to him.

Bellamy groan by the thought, something that caught Octavia's attention. She was currently sitting next to him, both taking a break to eat their midday's meal. Octavia had been allowed outside a few days ago, since she managed to show proper behavior in accepting her punishment, and has spent much time together with Clarke in the medical bay. Her words were that she and Clarke were friends and she was going to stop seeing her just because he didn't get along with her newest best friend.

"What's up with you?" Octavia asked lightly. "Did you and mom fight again?"

That's another thing that currently annoyed him besides Clarke. The rest of the camp had somehow gotten the impression that he and Clarke were close or something; hence they began looking at them as parental figures for the rest of the kids. Don't ask him how that had happened because he had no clue, but it wasn't exactly the image he wanted to gain with the fellow campers.

"Please stop calling us that, and yes we fought again!" Bellamy said frustrated. His head fell into his hands. "I mean seriously what is up with that girl?"

Octavia shrugged her shoulders while trying to contain her laughter because she obviously found his misery amusing. He looked up with a frown on his face, something that caused her to lose her grip and let out an almost infectious laughter. Unfortunately he didn't find his problems with the princess the slightest amusing.

"You know I think you are confusing your feelings for her," Octavia said with stupid grin. "Is it possible that you don't dislike her as much as you think you do?"

"No," His reply was blunt and denying, yet there was a hint that he wasn't being completely truthful. Something he knew his sister saw through despite his attempts.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" Octavia said dryly. "Look, Bell. Clarke may be an outsider from your point of view, but she is not stupid. She thinks reasonable for the sake of the camp. She completes you and your leadership the same way you complete her, almost like you two are two sides of the same coin. You trust her, don't you?"

Bellamy didn't say anything, but it was true. He did trust Clarke, despite the little he really knew about her. She had proven that she is strong and good-hearted person with Octavia, Charlotte, the other kids, even with him. Not that he was willing to admit it, but in some ways they were similar and probably why they butted-heads as often as they did. However that didn't really help his current situation very much, unless he truly had to complete his threat how was he supposed to live with her when she was always so infuriating?

"If you want my advice, you should talk to her," Octavia said. "Not yell or argue, but simply talk. And who knows maybe you will turn out to be good friends or possibly more…"

Bellamy's brow rose over what she was trying to insinuate. Did she honestly believe that he and Clarke was going to become a couple? The idea seemed too far-fetched to be possible, especially considering their current relationship, but then he thought about the brief moment back at the bunker. However he shook his head, shaking away that thought and stared into his empty hands. Whatever had happened back there it was pretty clear that Clarke wasn't interested and he wasn't going to waste his emotions on someone who clearly didn't want him that way.

"I'm guess I should try," Bellamy said reluctantly. He stood up from his seat. "However please refrain yourself from thinking there is something more going on between Clarke and I because it isn't going to happen."

"Sure, whatever you say, bro," Octavia waved her hand lightly. "But when it does happen, I will be the first to say 'I told you so' just so you know."

Bellamy had hold back from rolling his eyes as he began returning to his work, deciding to talk with Clarke later since they both needed some time to cool off before they could make another shot in talking with each other.

* * *

The day passed on quickly as she spent her time stitching up injuries of the other teens who had been a little careless working around the camp and sustained injuries that required her attention. Clarke was actually glad that she had her work to distract herself with because that way she didn't have to deal with her conflicting feelings towards Bellamy. It was easy to pretend to dislike him and argue like they were the fire and water. However that didn't stop her heart from beating out of her chest whenever she was around him or her constant wish to touch him and feel his warmth. True, she disagreed with a lot of the things Bellamy did about how to rule the camp, but she could also see how everyone surrounded him and needed him in order for things to happen. It was admirable to see his leadership abilities, something she could even envy him for, but it didn't matter how much she admired him because she could never allow herself to be with another person again.

"Can we talk?" A familiar voice said, interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Bellamy standing by the entrance with a tired expression on his face. If she was going to be honest, she didn't really want to talk or spend more time than necessary with him, but the look he was giving her convinced her to do what he asked. He walked closer towards her and when there was just a few feet's distance between them, he sighed and said bluntly, "We have a problem."

"Yes," Clarke replied, no use to try and make sweet-talk because they both preferred straightforwardness instead wasting time with useless talk.

"I get that you are knowledgeable in both earthly and medical matters, and I'm grateful for your assistance," Bellamy began saying, but she could almost hear the 'but' resting on his tongue. "But you can't go making demands and tell me what to do."

"Why? So you can do it with me instead," Clarke pointed out sternly. "I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself fine and I don't need someone telling me what is right and what is wrong, but you need to use your head and consider what I'm saying. There need to be a balance, a set of rules because people need to understand that their actions don't have consequences."

"And who do you suggest make those rules? You?" Bellamy sneered. He ran his hand through his dark curls in agitated manner. She knew that he was already starting to lose his temper with her, but she needed to get the message through to him otherwise things at the camp was going to take a turn to the worse.

"No," Clarke shook her head. "We will make the rules."

Those words were honest and strong, almost unthinkable considering who they were, but it seemed right for them to be the ones to make up the rules and work together. Again, she was afraid that she was going to lose herself to her feelings, but she figured as long as she didn't try and be affectionate in any way she would be okay around him. Bellamy thought hard about what she was suggesting, but in the end surprised with simply saying, "Okay."

"Okay?" Clarke asked tentatively. "Does that mean we will do it?"

Bellamy nodded, though it looked sort of forced, but either way she didn't care as long as they were working on the situation. The tension between them lightened and she almost took a step towards him when suddenly someone entered the medical bay.

"Big trouble!" A young girl, whom Clarke distinctively remembers her name was Monroe, exclaimed. "Finn got attacked by a grounder, but there is something wrong with his injuries."

That certainly caught both her and Bellamy's attention and they hurried out of the medical bay to see what was going on. Though Clarke had a bad feeling in her stomach that whatever was going on, it was going to be nerve-wracking.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. I know I left things with yet another cliffhanger, but at least it will keep the suspense and more importantly your attention. Stuff is going to happen in the next chapters, so may not involve Bellarke, but it crucial for the story as well being sort-of faithful to the original. **

**Please give me more reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be here soon enough. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	14. Refuse To Choose

**13\. Refuse To Choose  
**

In his honest opinion, Bellamy really didn't care much about Finn Collins a.k.a Spacewalker. They were as opposite as day and night; with only one thing they shared in common. They hated each other with a great passion and neither of them was afraid to show it whenever they were around each other. However that didn't mean when he found out that Finn had been attacked by a grounder, more specifically the grounder they tortured and Clarke's friend, he didn't have any concerns what this exactly meant for the rest of the kids. According to Clarke, the real threat wasn't the grounders, but how was they all supposed to believe that wasn't true after what they had just done to Finn?

When they got out to see what had happened, a couple of the kids were supporting Finn and slowly dragging him towards the drop ship. He was literally frozen by the sight of a bloodied Finn, who was pretty much of it. The others had similar reaction to this as him, except for Clarke who reacted immediately ordering the others to help him to the medical bay. The sound of her strong voice woke him up from his frozen state, but unfortunately once he got out of his frozen state it was instantly replaced anger. So the moment Clarke, Finn and some of the kids were inside the drop ship, he gave the rest of the kids that was standing there orders to find the grounder and bring him back to the camp. Like he promised Clarke, they needed rules and balance in the camp. More importantly people needed face the consequences for their action, which is what he had planned in store for the grounder.

"Listen, everyone. A grounder has harmed one of our own," Bellamy said. "This is something we can't overlook, which is why we are going to find him and make him receive punishments for his actions."

The crowd shouted a war cry before he began divided the group in smaller sections in order for them to cover more ground. Murphy was more determined about this than the rest, but Bellamy shrugged his observation. He convinced himself that the man who was his right hand man wanted the same thing as he did and was willing to do anything to make it happen. However the only one who didn't share the rest of the camp's determination and spirit, was his sister Octavia, who stood there a few feet away with a mean glare on her face. Bellamy sighed tiredly. He didn't have to guess to know that they were about to have yet another argument about his way of ruling, but he also knew that he couldn't avoid her forever, So might as well her words before he was off to find the grounder.

"You are seriously going to do this!" Octavia exclaimed. "Haven't you done enough with that poor grounder? What are you going to do once you capture him?"

"I'll do what I agreed with Clarke. I will make sure a proper punishment is given for his action for harming one of our own," Bellamy replied smoothly. "Besides my first priority is to protect you and the rest of the kids."  
Octavia groaned. She took a few steps away and turned her gaze away. Then brushed her hands annoyed through her hair before she turned to look at him again, however the look she was giving him was somewhere exasperated and close to wanting to strangle him.

"I don't think that was what she meant, when she told you about rules and facing consequences," Octavia threw her arms out. "Argh, why can't you just let Clarke deal with this? She would be able to talk to him without anyone trying to kill him the moment they see him."

Bellamy understood that the most logical way to bring in the grounder was to use Clarke, since the grounder wouldn't see her as a threat, but he also knew that if he did exactly that then either she would help him escape from their grasps or simply take the blame and the punishment for herself in order to spare her friend. Neither of those two options would satisfy Bellamy or the other kids the slightest. She was already paying her punishment by being forced to stay at the camp, so he wasn't about to let her be selfless more than what she already was. Besides she had other things to worry about at the moment than what was going to happen with the grounder.

"I'm not going to take the chance, especially when I know that Clarke and the grounder have intimate relationship with each other," Bellamy said strongly. "What's done is done, and now he needs to face the consequences."

She glared at him with disgust, probably remembering the sight of how he had tortured the grounder for information. He knew far to well that his sister didn't like what he was becoming, and probably hoped that Clarke's influence would help him return back to the way he was before they came down here, but after everything he has done there was no hope or salvation for him left. So he was to be damned for the rest of his life and afterlife, then so be it. As long as it meant survival and safety for his sister and the other hundred kids who had been sent down here.

"But…" She tried to continue the argument, but he had already decided. So before she had the chance to voice another word about this discussion, he left her standing there and caught up to Miller. Then he and his group ventured into the forest with hope and determination that they would find the grounder and execute the proper punishment for his crimes.

* * *

This was bad, Clarke thought as she tried to stop the bleeding from Finn's abdomen. She couldn't stitch him up before she had stopped the bleeding and no matter what she tried it didn't seem to work in the long run. And that wasn't the worst part, it seems like there was something else causing Finn's shortness of breath as well as the terrible pain. Based on what she had been told from the others on how he had sustained the injury, Finn had been in the forest, canvassing the area when he had come up and personal with Lincoln. It didn't make any sense for Lincoln to attack someone, even though he was a warrior like the rest of his tribe, but he was first and mostly a caring person. However due to his upbringing he did things that was necessary to survive and keep the ones he cared about safe. So why would he attack Finn?

"Why isn't the bleeding stopping?" Raven, Finn's girlfriend from what she had learned, exclaimed. She didn't know Finn or Raven very well, but she had a generally good relationship with both of them, though she was a lot closer to Finn than to Raven. However she had learned quickly that they both had been arrested for illegal spacewalking, resulting in waste of air supply. She had also learned that Finn was a peaceful person with great earth skills while Raven was a tough mechanic. Odd how these two managed to stay together as couple due to their different personalities, but then again they do say that opposites attract each other. "He is supposed to stop bleeding once you put pressure on the wound and stitched him up. Why isn't that happening?"

Clarke didn't answer as she continued to put pressure on the wound with clean cloths before they were completely soaked with blood. She examined the body once more, thinking of a reasonable explanation as to why no matter what she tried the bleeding would stop, because it was only a matter of time before he would die from blood loss alone. It was possible that Lincoln had used a poisoned blade at the moment of the attack, but if that was the case there was no way for her to figure out what kind of poison it was, especially considering the short time limit she was dealing with.

But there was no way she was going to tell his agitated girlfriend that. It was times like this she sincerely wished she had paid closer attention at her medical apprenticeship back at the Ark. She might have the most medical knowledge of all the kids in camp, but it was still not enough since she was still not fully learned yet. However even if she had her limits that didn't mean she was going to give up and let him die, not as long as there was still a chance to save his life. As she came to that conclusion, the door to the medical bay opened and Octavia entered the room in angry strides.

"We have a problem," Octavia stated angrily. She noticed all the red cloths on the table and then removed them and found another set of clean cloths from the medical cabinet.

"Bigger than this?" Clarke gestured to Finn's injury. "No way of stopping the bleeding as well as the possibility of poison inside his blood stream that prevents me from stitching him up and heal him. What could be a bigger problem?"

"How about the fact that my brother and the rest of the camp is out in the forest, looking for your friend to make his face his crime and receive a harsh punishment for his actions," Octavia replied with the same angry tone. Hearing those words made Clarke drop the grip on the cloth she had used to put pressure on and turned around to look at her brunette friend with shocked expression.

"What?" Clarke asked, almost uncertain she had heard correctly. But one look at Octavia told her that she had not heard wrong.

"No kidding," Octavia said simply, yet her tone still had that certain edge that made a grown man cry if he got on the wrong foot with her. "Apparently, he is listening to your advice and want to make sure everyone knows it."

Clarke couldn't help but groan over hearing that. Out all the times he ignored her words, he choses now to actually listen to her. There is definitely something wrong with him, but she was just as certain that there was something wrong with her as well if she managed to convince him shortly after their talk.

"I have to do something," Clarke murmured to herself, not loud enough for anyone else but those close to her could hear, but loud enough to make Raven react.

"What are you talking about?" Raven said exasperated. "You are supposed to help Finn, not the grounder that hurt him!"

The accusation hit her hard. She wasn't going to choose one life over another, but if there was a chance she could save both then she was going to do it. If she got the chance to talk to Lincoln then she might be able to convince him to give up the antidote to save Finn, even help saving Lincoln, but that also meant she was going to butt-heads with Bellamy and the rest of the kids in order to do it.

"I'm not going to chose between Finn and someone I consider my older brother," Clarke reprimanded. "I may not be as tough as you, Raven. But in order so save Finn, I need my grounder friend's help whether you like it or not."

Raven was taken back by her rebuke, but Clarke didn't wait for a further discussion because she turned to Octavia and asked her to bring her to Bellamy. However before she left she ordered some of the other kids to keep pressure on the wound in the mean time and the two girls left the medical bay to stop the madness Bellamy and the others were doing.

* * *

Bellamy's group had searched for a few hours, but they didn't have much luck in locating the grounder. And once they returned back to the camp Bellamy learned that the other groups hadn't had any luck as well, which annoyed him tremendously especially considering how Finn managed to find him and get hurt that easily.  
"Bellamy!" an angry, yet strong and lovely voice shouted from the crowd. Bellamy turned in the direction of the voice, even though he recognized it right away, and saw Clarke walking towards him with Octavia not far behind her. The crowd made way for them as they approached closer and closer towards him, they didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going to happen and they was sort of frightened by Clarke's anger, especially when they normally heard it being directed to him.

"What is it now?" Bellamy said tired, yet with a nagging tone. "Aren't you supposed to be in the medical bay, healing the Spacewalker?"

"Don't dare try and change the subject," Clarke glared at him. "Heard from Octavia what you are planning to do. And I'm not going to let you drag him into camp and punish him."

The crowd was shocked by her words, Bellamy on the other hand had a feeling she would react like this once she found about.

"Are you telling me that he is not going to face the consequences for his actions?" Bellamy asked dangerously.

"No, but you can't go punishing people without knowing the full story," Clarke said sternly. "We don't know the entire story about what had happened. And until we do know more there is no use to punish him for anything. However I need to be allowed outside to find him in order for me to save Finn and clear up the situation."

"No way, not going to happen," His voice was strong and determined, wasn't going to get swayed by her stubborn request. "You are not go out there, especially by yourself. If you are so desperate then I and a couple others will come with you."

"It doesn't matter what you think or want because I need to go," Clarke said. "And my friend obviously don't trust you and wouldn't appear as long as you and the others are looking for him with ill intent. However I can talk to him and ask for his help but he wouldn't help you otherwise."

Bellamy didn't like the option she was giving him, but he was sure that if he didn't agree to her proposition then she would go against his back with his sister's help for sure.

He sighed deeply. He touched the bridge of his nose like he had a headache, which was most likely going to happen soon with the way his sister and Clarke kept pushing his buttons.

"I can't let you go by yourself," Bellamy said wearily.

"I wouldn't go by myself," Clarke stared at him with strong eyes. "Octavia is coming along with me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. I need to inform you that medical terms and such in this story might not be accurate, since I have little to none knowledge of this area. I have never been fascinated by the human anatomy, rather more interested in the psychological aspect. So forgive if I'm wrong, but please go along with it. **

**Please give keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be released soon enough.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	15. The Past Stays In The Past

**14\. Past Stays In The Past**

She wasn't sure if it was pure luck or guts that convinced Bellamy to allow her and Octavia to enter the forest alone in order to search for Lincoln and a possible antidote for Finn. Leafs and twigs snapped underneath their feet as they continued to walk further and further into the deeper part of the forest. Clarke wouldn't take the chance of finding Lincoln by her cave, especially when he was suspicious about the campers' intent, and there was also the fact that she wasn't going to expose her safe haven in case Bellamy went against his word and followed after them.

Clarke sighed by the thought on her friend's older brother. She was conflicted about him in general, feeling almost pulled in two different directions. There was a clear dislike between them, obviously due to their strong stubborn personalities crashing against each other, but there was an equal intense emotion she felt for him that went against her wish, so she continue to try and deny them while hoping they would just fade away, although it was starting to become more and more obvious that she was struggling with this battle. However despite all of those things she felt about him, she wasn't sure she could trust him. After all neither he or anyone else in that camp really knew about her and what they were up against here on the ground.

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Octavia asked, interrupting the silence as well as her train of thoughts. Her voice was strong and clear, no hesitation or concern apparent, but Clarke had learned over the short time she had spent with Octavia that she would always try and hide her uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Clarke replied and shook her head, shaking away those bothersome thoughts in the older Blake sibling. "He and I have a secret place we would go in order to find a rare kind of herb, and since we are one of the few who knows were this place is we arranged to be a secret haven in case we stumbled upon threatening people. I'm almost certain he has gone there because he wouldn't go to the tribe unless he truly considered danger approaching, threatening his tribe. And besides I'm sure he was close by to the camp in order to make sure I was okay."

Octavia nodded her head understandingly. Probably understanding the overprotectiveness Lincoln had with Clarke due to her own experience with her older brother. However she was pretty certain that there was a difference between the two men since from what Octavia had told her Bellamy had been mainly responsible for her and practically raising her himself.

"I understand…wait a moment, what do you mean threatening people?" Octavia wondered. Clarke didn't get the time to reply to her question because they were approaching a clearing with a blue butterflies dancing in the air. The butterflies that were swarming in the pitch dark night captivated Octavia, which was why she stood there in the middle of the clearing and began twirling around the butterflies, almost dancing along with them. The sight brought a smile on Clarke's face as she stood there and watched her friend appeared so happy and peaceful despite all the dangers that were here. How envious she was, knowing that she had never been like that the entire time she has lived here on the ground, always had to worry about survival and keep peace with the grounder among other things, and seeing Octavia appreciating the beauty the earth had to offer with open arms was by all means admirable. Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought this since in the shadows of the trees there was figure hiding behind one of the trees, observing Octavia dancing around. Clarke wasn't worried about who it was because she already knew who it was before she could see him clearly and approached him.

"Lincoln," Clarke said gently with a happy smile on her face. The figure stepped out of the shadows and the familiar figure of her grounder friend and brother figure appeared.

"Clarke," Lincoln said in the same manner, even with the same expression on his face. "Thank goodness you are alright. I was so worried about you."

That made her smile even more, and let out a small giggle as she threw her arms around his neck. She had not realized it before she saw him, but she had really missed him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and almost twirled her around in relief. They stayed this way for a while until Clarke ended the hug by taking a step back and remembered the reason why they were here in the first place.

"I'm sorry to say that this isn't just a friendly visit, but I need seriously your help," Clarke said seriously. "I need to talk with you, and get a better aspect on what happened earlier before I ask for your help. But please talk and listen to what I have to say."

* * *

After the reunion between him and Clarke, they made a small fire with Octavia's help and were currently sitting around the fire in low conversation. The awkward tension was heavy and almost unbearable, but Lincoln wasn't sure if it was due to the conversation he and Clarke was having or the fact that Octavia, the girl he had fallen in love with under odd circumstances, was there listening on their conversation. Either way he was worried about both of those two options, but he thought over what she had told him and waited for Clarke to continue the conversation. He wasn't going to make unnecessary conclusions and promises until he had all the facts. Once she was done retelling the event from her perspective, she turned to him and waited to hear his side of the story.

"I was careless," Lincoln admitted silently. His hands folded in each other while his gaze was focused on the flames. "After my injuries was healed, I went back to the camp and observed the people, hoping to get a glimpse of you and be reassured that you were truly alright. My fears was settled when I noticed you, my torturer and a younger girl walking towards your friend's grave. So I stopped coming by so often because I got the impression they weren't going to hurt you since they had not done it already and you were walking freely around inside the camp. However earlier today I had just checked in on you and was on my way back to the tribe when one of those campers stumbled upon my path. He obviously recognized me as the one they had captured and tried to bring me back to the camp. In the beginning he tried to straight on tackling me, which I dodged easily, but then his fists began going in the direction of my face I acted in self-defense and used on my knife and he fell to the ground. At the time I didn't think about that it was one of my knife that I pour poison on, but when I realized my mistake it was already too late. He was already affected and was bleeding severely, and before I got the chance to bring him back to the camp a few more campers appeared and I didn't see any other choice but get away from the scene."

He regretted his decision, even though he did it in order to save his own skin, but that didn't mean he had done it without causing unwanted harm to another person. He didn't dare look at Clarke or Octavia, in fear that they would find his actions cowardly and disgusting, but when he felt a hand on the top of his own he turned to see Clarke, who was giving him a sad yet reassuring smile.

"It is going to be okay. As long as you feel guilty for your actions, nothing else matters," Clarke comforted him. "What happened in the past stays in the past. Then we move on."

Her words didn't light up his guilty conscience, but he knew she was right. She even used his own advice he had given her a few months ago when she was burden with guilt over the incident regarding the Mountain Men.

"But I have to ask you to give me the antidote, so that I can save Finn," Clarke continued saying, but her gaze was slightly turned and avoided his eyes. As much as he knew that she carried her own guilt with a heavy heart, it also caused her to desperately wanting to save everyone's life and although it wasn't always a bad thing, but she shouldn't feel responsible for everyone's life in her attempts. Just like he had told her before and what she had just retold him now, the past stays in the past and then we move on.

However even if he gave her the antidote, it really wouldn't solve the real problem. Her people wouldn't trust him or any of the other grounders, making it impossible for the two tribes to co-exist with each other. Conflict and war were only brought sadness, guilt and death, which could ruin the soul of a person. That was exactly what had happened with Clarke and he had barely managed to save her soul before she was completely lost in guilt and despair.

"As much as I understand your reasoning and wish to save the life I caused harm upon, I can't give you the antidote," Lincoln replied with a determined, yet sad voice. This time it was his turn to turn his gaze away from Clarke, because he couldn't bear seeing the disappointed frown on her face. "Giving you the antidote might save one life, but it wouldn't solve the problem between our two tribes."

Clarke didn't say anything, only nodded her head. She understood the meaning behind his words and knew that he wouldn't change his mind no matter how much she tried. He might not be a stubborn individual like Clarke, but his believes and opinions wouldn't be wavered.

So when she realized what the reason was behind his refusal, she sighed deeply before she leaned slightly back from her sitting position and said wearily, "So in other words, you wouldn't give the antidote to me, but are you willing to give it to someone else from the camp?"

He nodded in response, but his eyebrow rose slightly wondering where exactly she was going with reasoning. And he was just about to ask her when she tilted her head slightly to the left, in the exact direction of where Octavia was sitting and was listening, while having a hard time trying to restrain herself from interrupting and demand his help regardless of his believes were. Octavia's first most important was to help her people, one of many things he admired greatly about her. Which was why she had finally had enough with the suspense and exclaimed, "Please help us! Give me the antidote if you don't want to give it to Clarke."

He shouldn't have been taken back by her plead, yet he was and almost with no hesitation his hand moved to his belt and removed a small flask that had been hanging on his belt. Then he stood up from the log he had been sitting on and took quick steps and stopped right in front of her. Unconsciously she opened the palms of her hands and he placed the flask gently in hands. She was shocked over his actions, could barely muster up a thank you. However seeing her act like that he couldn't help, but think that she looked very cute when her cheeks were red and flustered.

* * *

"Thank you for your help," Clarke said with soft smile. Octavia and she was about to head back to the camp, since they were running out of time and she didn't seriously want Bellamy and his minions to show up and ruin what they had managed to accomplish. Lincoln didn't reply, but his arms went around her waist and pulled her into one finally hug, knowing that he might not see her again for a while. She hugged him back before she took a step back and began moving away from him and towards Octavia's side.

"Wait a moment, Clarke. There is something important we need to talk about," Lincoln said seriously. Clarke stopped and turned to look at him with concern and wonder, but she knew him well enough that whatever he had to say was important so she told Octavia to run up ahead and promise she would catch up with her shortly. Octavia looked between the two of them, questioning what she should do, but decided to do what she asked and began running uphill and away from the scene. Once she was far enough so she couldn't hear them, Clarke turned towards Lincoln with a questionable expression.

"Have you told the campers about who you are and your past from back on the spaceship and here on the ground?" Lincoln asked. She didn't need to answer his question for him to know the truth. He sighed tiredly and said, "Clarke, you know that you can't keep it hidden forever. People are bound to find out, so why don't you make it easier for you and everyone else and tell them?"

"I can't," Her teeth clenched. "Once they learn about who I was and my background they will judge me and think I'm some spoilt brat that is above them. Besides no one would understand everything I went through back on the Ark and down here, everything I have done. It is my burden to carry and my secret to keep, so I wouldn't say anything unless I have no other choice."

He sighed once again and folded his arms against his chest before he unfolded them and said reassuring, "I guess nothing I say will convince you otherwise. As long as you understand the decision you are making and take full responsibility."

Clarke nodded in agreement with his assessment and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him one last time. And just as she was about to pull away she leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Thank you for your concern, but I will be all right. But promise me next time you see Octavia you will build up the nerve to kiss her."

Then she pulled away from him and began walking away, but she got a glimpse of his surprise over how she knew his obvious feelings for the brunette. She switched her volume and began shouting the further the distance between them became, "She is a great kisser, so you should go for it and don't worry she feels the same way about you. Bye Lincoln."

She waved her hand a few times before she began dashing in the direction she had seen Octavia take, but despite the growing distance between them she managed to hear him exclaim to himself, "How in the world would you know that?"

Clarke giggled and sped up her dash while could barely hold her laughter the entire trip back to the camp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. I truly appreciate it. Hopefully you guys think is okay, though I think that it is not one of my best, but the real excitement with show in the next chapter. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be released soon enough.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	16. Clarke, Is That You?

**15\. Clarke, Is That You?  
**

Bellamy was pacing back and forth outside the medical bay, worried as well as impatient over how long it was taking for Clarke to give Finn the antidote and stitch him up, but most of all he was pissed that she had chased him and everyone who didn't have any medical knowledge to wait outside until she was done. Sure, he could understand that Clarke needed her space to work, but seriously did she expect him to be calm after the whole hour she and Octavia had been alone in the woods with a grounder and completely worried about their safety?

Apparently she did since the moment she and Octavia entered back into the camp, both of them hurried inside the medical bay without saying so much as a word to him or anyone else other than that they all should wait outside. He was used to his kind of treatment from Octavia, but not so much from Clarke. However the princess kept on surprising him, so his expectations was pretty shattered at this point, but strangely enough he really didn't mind it.

He was so focused on his thought that he didn't notice at first Jasper and Monty approaching him because they had just gotten the news that Clarke was back since they had been working on some project in order to pass time.

"Still no news about Finn?" Monty asked worried. Jasper stood next to him with the same worried expression on his face, since both were good friends with the Spacewalker. Bellamy stopped his pace and quickly shook his head as a response. Both Jasper and Monty was dejected over hearing this, but they didn't say anything which was totally fine by him. They weren't friends or talked much on a regular basis, and he was pretty sure that Jasper and Monty thought he was a jackass, so nothing he said could be comforting to neither of them. Instead the three of them stood there, waiting to hear some kind of news. Any kind of news for that better, because Bellamy didn't believe the stuff about no new is good news. After all he was more of a pessimist when it came to serious matters like life and death than an optimist.

* * *

Sweat was streaming down her face and she was practically forcing her hand not to shiver uncontrollable while she was trying to open Finn's mouth in order for him to drink the antidote. She couldn't spill or waste the antidote, since this was the only antidote they had and if something happened to it there was no chance she could get another one. Not unless she wanted Finn to die in the meantime.

However Finn wasn't doing her many favors opening his mouth, more importantly drinking the antidote. Clarke was starting to get more and more frustrated over her patient's inability to corporate. Because the antidote need to be taking an effect on him before she could start stitching up his injuries. But how in the world was she going to get him to drink the antidote?

"Raven," Clarke said. The girl looked up from her sitting position on the floor. She had been giving the assignment to clean the bloody stained cloths that Clarke used to put pressure on the wound; meanwhile Octavia was putting pressure on the wound in order for him not to bleed out and possibly remain stable until Clarke could get to him. "I need your help with something. I need you to drink the antidote and give it mouth to mouth."

Raven looked confused and most of all suspicious over her request. Not that Clarke blamed her over that since people don't normally ask this kind of request from someone they barely knew, especially since she and Raven had not gotten on the best foot with each other. However there was this kind of spark about Raven that Clarke genuinely liked and she wasn't going to kiss her boyfriend without permission, though she would rather not do it at all even if it was to save his life, so that is why she was asking for her assistance. Luckily for her, Raven was jumping for the opportunity to help her boyfriend in any way possible, so she took the flask from Clarke's hand and drank it without swallowing it before she leaned in to kiss Finn on the mouth. At first nothing seemed to be happening, but then he swallowed heavily and Raven pulled away.

"Now what?" Raven asked, using one of the clean cloths to clean around her mouth.  
"Now, we wait a little till the antidote take its effect and then I can finally start stitching him up," Clarke said. Octavia nodded her head and took the now blood stained cloth away from the wound. It was then she began noticing something odd about injury.

"Hey, Clarke, is the wound supposed to that?" Octavia asked, pointing insecurely at the wound. Clarke turned to check on wound and saw the blood running out quicker and in an even faster pace than what it had done earlier and it didn't make any sense for it to do so either. As far as she knew the antidote Lincoln gave her shouldn't be able to do that and there was nothing else that she could see that could cause this kind of effect.

"No, it is not supposed to do that," Clarke mumbled. She grabbed a clean cloth and put pressure on the wound, but it was already soaked half through within a couple of minutes. "Damn it!"

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Octavia said agitated. Clarke didn't say anything, but her face must have said everything. She didn't know what was wrong and more importantly how to fix it, apparently during her apprenticeship this had obviously not been part of the course, which now left her in serious situation. "What are we going to do now?"

Clarke was thinking over and over. If she didn't do anything fast then Finn was going to die and after all that effort to get the antidote would all go to waste. The only thing she could think of and was probably the only thing that could work. However it was also the one thing she was more reluctant and if she had to be honest, was the last thing she wanted to do at all, but it looks she wasn't having any other choice.

"There is one possibility, but it depend on how good you are making miracles happen," Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair in an annoyed manner. It was in scenarios like this she really wished she were someone else other than herself.

* * *

Bellamy had been sitting on the ground when the drop ship door opened and out came Octavia and Raven. Both the two girls seemed agitated and worried, but also determined about something. It was exactly why he got even more suspicious and concerned when they came over to Monty.

"I need your help, Monty," Raven said straightforward. "From what I hear you have engineer experience."

Monty nodded confused. He and along with everyone else was confused over why Raven would need an engineer, especially when both she and Octavia should be inside the medical bay helping Clarke out.

"What is going on? Why do you need Monty?" Bellamy asked frustrated. He couldn't stand being sidelined and the last person to know things, which apparently seems like how Clarke run things, based on how tight lip she was regarding everything about herself and her actions.

"Listen, Bell, Finn's condition has escalated for the worse and… well we need help for someone who has even more medical experience than Clarke," Octavia tried to smooth him over, placing each of her hands on his arms. "We are going to try and contact the Ark."

Hearing that his sister and the other were trying to contact the Ark flipped him over, and that was to say it nicely. He had been determined to keep his and everyone existence here on the ground low profile when he ordered all the kids to remove the tracking bracelets they received before they left for the ground. If the Ark ever came down here on the ground it was without a doubt that they were going to kill him, which is why he needed to get away from the camp soon. However if they were planning on doing what they said they were doing, then he had to make preparations faster than he was expecting and he wasn't going to simply rush into things just for the sake of the Spacewalker's life.

"No-no-no, we are not going to try and contact the Ark," Bellamy argued. Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper and him were going back inside the drop ship and inside one of the unoccupied sections that apparently they were going to use as a workshop to fix the radios.

"Sorry, Bellamy, but right now your order is not even for consideration," Octavia argued back. "We need to save Finn's life and in order to do so we need the Ark despite how much we all really don't. No offense."

That last part was more comment to the others than to him due to the fact that most of the kids down here had family on the Ark, meanwhile he and Octavia was the only thing left from their family so they weren't in need for the Ark. He felt bad for the others being unable to contact their family, but still he wasn't willing to go along with this plan.

"But we can't," Bellamy said, though his argument was starting to sound weak. "Besides who was it that came up with the genius idea?"

"Clarke," Raven and Octavia said at the exact same time. Then they all began to work, practically ignoring his existence. However he was just about to tell them to shut it down and actually have another serious talk with Clarke when Octavia saw the look on his face and said sadly, "Please Bellamy. I think about if it had been me in this situation. Wouldn't you have done everything you could to save my life, even going to the Ark to ask for help?"

Although he was pissed over how everyone, including Clarke, seemed to be working against him in every way possibly by contacting the Ark and trying to save Finn's life. But he had to admit that if the roles was reversed and it was Octavia's life on the line then he would do everything in his power to save her life.

"Fine, I will go along with it for now," Bellamy replied grudgingly. "But that doesn't mean I liking it."

"Funny, that was exactly what Clarke said when she suggested his plan," Octavia said lightly. However she quickly caught on what she had just said and placed a hand over her mouth like she was regretting what she had just said. Bellamy tilted his head and his eyebrow rose slightly in suspicion over what she had just said, and was just about to ask her how and why Clarke had mentioned and seemed to know about the Ark since most of the kids here was refraining themselves from talking about the life in space. Unfortunate for him was that Octavia was needed for her assistance in gathering equipment, so she managed to dodge his questioning. However that didn't change t troubled him that she knew about the Ark, but it was reasonable to believe his sister had told her and that she would be cautious about establishing contact with them. However although he couldn't place his finger around it, there was something that told him that there was more than met the eye about this while situation and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

Hours went by and Clarke was practically panicking over facing her past. Lincoln might have warned her about telling everyone about her identity and past, but she had definitely not expected to be facing some of it now. She wanted to crawl into a cave and hide because she wasn't ready facing her, not after everything she had done, but then again a life was at stake so her personal issue was irrelevant at this point. She turned to look at Finn, who was at the moment unconscious, but still heavily breathing. He was somehow stable, which was a real miracle considering the circumstances. The antidote was kicking in thankfully, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the current problem. Hopefully she was going to be able to change that once the others managed to established contact with the Ark.

As she was thinking this, Bellamy entered the medical bay and informed her that after a few arguments between Monty and Raven they had managed to make some contact with the Ark, more specific the counsel. Clarke felt her nerves returning and she was almost afraid that her knees was going to buckle, but then Bellamy's warm hand was placed on her back and guiding her out the door and towards another room inside the drop skip. And during the entire time Bellamy had his hand on her back and she felt all hot and tingling on the inside and if someone looked very closely they might even say she was blushing, but she was grateful that Bellamy and everyone else in the room was too occupied with the radio and the screen that showed an middle-age woman with long brown hair and a man a little older with dark brown hair. However the gooey feelings disappeared when she saw those two people on the screen and the panic resurface. She recognized them immediately, but they didn't seem to have seen her since they continued talking with Raven and Monty. Clarke didn't really listen on the conversation, but was solely interested in the woman who she had not seen or heard from in a year.

"…Anyways we have a grave situation down here, which require your medical expertise Dr. Griffin," Raven explained. "The only person here who has some medical experience hasn't experienced this kind of symptom before."

"Can this person describe the cause of the injury as well as the injury itself?" the woman asked seriously. Clarke almost wanted laugh over how even now she felt undermined in this person presence, but contained it and instead interrupted the conversation and began listing several things about the injury. Once she was done she waited expectantly for a response and wasn't surprised when the woman said shocked, "Clarke, is that you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. And just like my last author's note I have little to zero knowledge about human anatomy, so if I have made a mistake in the medical part of the story then sorry for that. Don't hold it against me. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out soon enough.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	17. A Kiss From A Rose

**16\. A Kiss From A Rose  
**

"Clarke, is that you?" Dr. Griffin said shocked.

Everyone went suddenly quiet and Bellamy along with everyone else in room switched their gaze away from the screen and turned to looked at the blond-haired princess's stoic expression. They all were confused over the doctor and council woman question, since it didn't make any sense that why the doctor would know someone living on the ground outside the Hundred when no one on the Ark had lived on the ground for ninety-seven years. And although she didn't say or react to the doctor's question she shifted her stance with an annoyed manner and folded her arms like she was waiting impatiently for the conversation to move on.

"With all do respect, doctor. I think we have more important things to talk about, since we have a life on the line here and I'm not going to let him die without doing everything in my power to try and save him," Clarke responded coldly, while glaring at her with this cold and serious eyes he had never seen on her before.

Bellamy turned his gaze back to the screen to see Dr. Griffin reaction and was surprised to see her taken back by Clarke's coldness. The question that was going on and on in his head, was what was the connection between those two and why did it seem like Clarke didn't like the councilwoman very much?

"Agreed, we don't have much time," Dr. Griffin said seriously, but there was also a hint of sadness and hurt in her voice that suggested she wanted to have more time with Clarke. "But afterwards I wish to continue our conversation since I haven't heard from you in a year and most of the council members thought you were dead."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Clarke's voice was strong and determined as she rejected the doctor's proposal. "I have nothing to say to you and frankly there isn't anything I want to hear or know from you."

"We may have our differences and we may live apart from one another, but I'm still your mother and your are still my daughter so we are going to talk," Dr. Griffin said strongly, making it clear that it wasn't an option whether Clarke wanted to talk or not. However Bellamy didn't care about that because it hit him hard and straight to the stomach. He couldn't believe he hadn't made connected the dots before with the few vague clues Clarke actually shared with him. Everyone on the Ark knew of the head medical doctor/councilwoman and head engineer's daughter, Clarke Griffin, the golden girl who disappeared out of the blue a year ago. No one knew what happened to her, but rumors have it that she committed a terrible crime and was floated before ever receiving a trial. But apparently the rumors were wrong since here she was alive and well on the ground, and was helping them survive on the ground and was currently trying to save Finn's life. Although he truly appreciated her help, especially for the help regarding to keep him and the others grounded and alive, he was felt betrayed and furious. Clarke represented everything he hated about the Ark and all their wrong doings, and he didn't even find out about from her instead he had to learn about it from her mother. And that hurt more than finding out her identity and background. He trusted her, even though he disliked the way she challenged him and disagreed with everything he thought and decided, and she repaid his trust by hiding and keeping secrets from him and everyone else. How was he and the others supposed to trust her when she wasn't willing to tell anyone the truth? Even if they were to be okay with her identity there was no way neither of them could trust her completely again, including him. And he was certain that he was going to confront her and make it clear how much her actions hurt and angered him.

"Too bad that I'm grown-up and can make my own decisions," Clarke replied, interrupting his betrayed and angry thoughts. "And once we have saved Finn's life, we are done. The other kids should be allowed to see and talk to their families, but you and I are over because no matter what our relationship is I can never forgive you for what you have done."

Dr. Griffin's face suddenly turned pale and almost looked like she was going to have a stroke. It was apparent that Dr. Griffin knew exactly what Clarke was insinuating and was probably sad and regretful over it. Bellamy's brow rose slightly, wondering what the councilwoman had done in order to make Clarke so furious and unforgiving to her mother, but whatever it was it became clear that she wasn't going continue the conversation any longer since she switched the conversation topic back on Finn. However Bellamy zoned out the conversation and left the room because he needed to leave and be alone. He was far too emotional at this point to stay calm and he wasn't sure long he was going to be able to keep his composure around without losing his temper and say something that he was going to regret. Besides his sister would possibly have his head for snapping at Clarke, even though she was probably also hurt and angry with Clarke for not being completely honest with her too. So he had to plan the confrontation on the right time and in the right place, otherwise someone or something would try and interrupt them and there was no way he was letting her try and avoid this.

* * *

The sound of her mother's voice during the entire operation was exhausting. No matter what she said or asked her to do next, she would always think about what she had done and tried to hide from her. If there is people you should be able to trust the most in this world it should be your parents, right? So why is it that her mother not only betrayed her, but betrayed her father and got him floated after he got arrested and charged with treason. There was nothing that could explain or justify her mother's actions, which is why Clarke couldn't forgive her for the fact that she had been involved in killing her own husband and the father of her only child. And for what exactly did she do this? Because of that damn council believed that what her father found out wasn't worth telling the people the truth and they killed him in order to shut him up. That is why Clarke didn't want any further contact with her mother or the Ark itself.

So when the operation was finished Clarke washed her hands with Monty's moonshine, which is alcohol she uses as disinfectant, while allowing the others to watch and keep an eye on Finn and leaves the medical bay to be alone and clear her thoughts. She was covered in blood and was exhausted from working the entire night. So when she exited the drop ship the sun was starting to rise, coloring the sky in a beautiful orange-pink color, and rain was falling ferociously, but Clarke didn't care as she began heading towards the gates and into the forest. The only place where she could find some peace and quiet and where people wouldn't be able to find her that easily. However it would seem that fate had a different plan for her since out of nowhere Bellamy appeared and grabbed her arm.

"You and I are going to have a talk," Bellamy said dangerously calm. He began pulling and leading her into the forest, which she followed reluctantly since there was no way she could out-strength him and force herself out of his grasp. "And this time you are going to tell the truth, and we are not done until I say so. Got that, Princess?"

"Fine," Her voice was lightly and sounded almost like it was no big deal, however it was exactly opposite from no big deal. She knew that he and everyone else must have been feeling hurt and betrayed by the fact that she didn't share her information with anyone, but she had her reasons to keep quiet. Although those reasons was mostly to protect herself rather than the other, but that was beside the point. However if she wanted to still be able to live in the camp and have everyone's trust, she had to be first and most honest with him. She owed it to him to be honest with him, separate the fact that she had special feelings for him, and if she was ever going to have a chance in restoring the relationship they had before the truth was revealed.

* * *

They were walking in the soaking rain and stopped at the clearing where they had had their first official meeting. Bellamy was confident that no one would find them in that particular clearing since no one else besides him and Clarke knew about the significant place and what meaning it held for the two of them, which means no one could just show up and interrupt them instead gave them the peace they needed to have the conversation between them. He had let go of his grip around her arm and stepped a few feet away from her, but close enough so that he could still hear her despite the heavy rain.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" Bellamy asked, although he had already lost his composure and almost snapped at her. "Did you honestly think that we would never figure it out?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed deeply, thinking hard how she was going to answer the questions without losing her own composure, then she said wearily, "Honestly, because I didn't want anyone to know about it. When I was sent down I quickly learned that the Ark didn't matter down here and I was on my own, so I cut all ties with them. So I didn't see any reason telling anyone about it."

"Right," Bellamy replied sarcastically. "Do you think I'm stupid? There is obviously more behind the story and it apparently has something to do with your mother."

Just mentioning her mother got her all riled up and she glared at him with ice-cold eyes that almost made him shiver on the spot.

"Okay," Clarke said frustrated. "Around a year ago, my father found something wrong with the oxygen supply and he and my mother fought whether the people should be informed or not. My dad believed that the people had a right to know, but my mother and the council disagreed and asked him to keep his mouth shut. However they didn't know I had been listening on the conversation because I had forgotten something in my room, so I learned about the problem and confronted by father, who had planned to tell the people anyway, but then the guard showed up and arrested my dad and me. Hence my dad being charged with treason and was floated with my mother and I watching, meanwhile I was sent to juvenile lockup. However the council feared that the secret about the flaw in the oxygen supply would leak out any way, even when I was locked up in isolation, but they couldn't float me since I was still underage and I hadn't had a trial. So they decided to get rid of the problem by sending me down here along with my friend I mentioned before."

"Who was the friend?" Bellamy asked, since it had been a question he had been wondering about for a while, but stayed quiet since it sounded like a sensitive subject.

"Wells Jaha, my best friend," Clarke said. Her eyes started to become wet and he was sure that she was ready to cry. However he was more focused on the fact that the son of the man he killed was dead and now the Ark could have even more ammunition to kill him. Seriously, was this girl planning to get him towards his doom?

"That doesn't explain why you hate your mom and why you didn't tell us the truth," Bellamy said sternly.

"I can't forgive my mom because she was the person who told the council and got my dad floated!" She cried, with tears streamed down her cheeks. "And my best friend was willing to take the blame, so I wouldn't lose both of my parents. But when I learned the truth I didn't want any more to do with her and the Ark. Which is why I didn't tell you about my life on the Ark, that and also that I didn't wanted to be treated differently due to the social classes. Here on the ground stuff like that doesn't matter and we need each other to survive."

He could understand her reasons. She was just as hurt as him regarding the rules of the Ark and how they both had been betrayed by the system. However although he could understand it all didn't mean that it hurt any less and that his trust in her had been severed at this point.

"Couldn't you have put your faith and trust in me, in everyone to understand? Bellamy said hurt and angry. "We need each other to survive, but we also need to trust each other to do so. So how am I supposed to do that when you kept something like this from us?"

The accusation hit her hard and the frustration and the sadness in her eyes was immediately replaced with anger.

"You should be able to trust after I told you this when I didn't want to say anything!"

"That's not exactly true, is it? You had to tell me after your mom gave you away," Bellamy pointed out.

Clarke unfolded her arms and began waving them dramatically, shouting, "And don't even dare treat her like she did you a favor. The Ark sent you down here for a reason and it was definitely not to give you another chance!"

"What do you mean by that?" Bellamy approached her and took slow steps towards her; meanwhile she began talking a step back.

"All of you were sent down here to die," Clarke said strongly. "With you guys gone, the Ark bought themselves at least three or four months before all the oxygen run out and they all die."

Bellamy stared at her. Not sure how to comprehend that information, but in the glowing light and the rain soaking them both Clarke looked so beautiful and vulnerable in his presence. It was then he realized he didn't want to deal with their situation at the moment; all his focus was on the princess who literally drove him crazy in every way. They were only a few inches away from each other and he heard that her breathing making heavy and uneven. And before he even thought over what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first she was surprised and didn't respond, but she quickly kissed him back with the same intensity and gentleness. Nothing else mattered at that moment, not the rain falling down and soaking them both, not the situation back at the camp and not the problems with their relationship. This was the only moment that existed and they both were loving and treasuring every second of it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. Finally some of Clarke's past is revealed, but there is much to come. And I hope you guys like the Bellarke moment and there will be more to come, however there will also be drama and confliction between them so stay tuned for more.**

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will come soon enough.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	18. Distrust And Heartbreaks

**17\. Distrust And Heartbreaks  
**

From the moment she felt his lips on hers she was struggling, struggling very hard to resist the temptation of allowing her feelings control and simply just love the man. She knew she shouldn't let herself be swayed by his power, just simply put back on the mask she had in desperate attempt used to hide her strong feeling for Bellamy, yet she found herself unable to resist him as she responded to his kiss with the same warmth, intensity and gentleness. She moaned quietly and placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to her, meanwhile Bellamy's arms was wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The rain kept on falling down in ferocious speed, but neither of them cared about that and was simply just lost in each other's presence. Forgetting about all the worry, hurt and anger that still was a great problem between them as well the rest of the camp along with everyone on the Ark.

And as they stood there, the feeling of his lips on hers reminded her of how sad and lonely she truly was. She didn't have many people in her life, not on a very close and personal manner to say it nicely. Everybody she trusted and cared about was either someone who hurt her and betrayed her or someone who was dead because of her. The only exception of this general rule was Lincoln and Octavia, though she was sure even her recent close friend was upset by the secrets she kept and probably didn't want anything to do with her right now. However it seemed that no matter how much she tried to keep her distance the 100 and more importantly Bellamy had somehow gotten past many of her defenses and become people close and seriously important to her. And that seriously was scaring her because she didn't want these people to get hurt and killed because of her. That is why she had to stay away from them and most of all lock away these feelings she had for Bellamy. She had been hurt and betrayed so many times before that she simply couldn't trust to allow her heart to take control and just accept the strong feelings she had for him, in fear of being hurt once again. Which was why she should stop the kiss before she no longer had the power to withstand him, otherwise she was going to be left towards her doom because her heart has taken enough pain and hurt to last a lifetime. If he got the chance to open her heart and then break it into tiny pieces, then she wasn't sure if she had the strength to pick up the pieces again.

The lovely, yet bittersweet moment ended when she pulled away and almost whispered heartbreaking, "Stop, we can't do this. I can't do this."

Her confession seemed to have brought him back to reality and the main problem at hand since the lovely and gentle expression on his face shifted immediately to frustration, hurt and anger.

"What do you mean by that? Why can't we do this or rather why can't you simply open up to me and let me lo…care about you?" Bellamy exclaimed frustrated. His words stabbed her like a knife, although she wasn't sure if he didn't understand or the fact that he caught himself from admitting what exactly they were feeling for each other. But she knew that in order to protect him and everyone else from herself she needed to push them away, even if it broke her heart to do it.

"You wouldn't understand," Her voice was sad and distraught. She shook her head and refused to look at him, seeing the rejection in his eyes as she denied the one thing she truly wanted.

"You mean you just don't trust me or anyone else, after everything that has happened after everything we have been through?" Bellamy accused quietly. Clarke didn't dare answer because she could almost feel the mask she had put on to protect herself was starting to crack.

His teeth clenched and she glanced over for a moment and saw his hands clenched and unclenched like he was trying to control his feelings from spinning out of control. She almost expected him to say something more, something that could tell her what he was thinking, but instead he turned and walked away from her without stopping or taking another glance at her. Once she no longer could hear his footsteps she went down on her knees and her head into her hands. Tears was streaming down once again, mixing in with the rain so you couldn't really tell the difference if she was crying or not other than the puffy redness in her eyes. However she didn't care about it as she continued to sob in her hands. Her inhalation was slow and erratic with occasional instances of breath holding and muscular tremor. Her head lifted up for a moment looking up towards the sky and said heartbroken and without expectations of forgiveness, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Bellamy was furious as he was almost stomping back to the camp. Everything that had happened in the clearing with Clarke had turned out to be totally different from what he expected, and it wasn't a good thing either considering how things escalated from them fighting to kissing and then to rejection and went back to fighting again.

He stopped on his path. Thinking about the amazing moment they had shared kissing in the rain made him realize what his feelings about Clarke truly meant. He was in love with the incredibly stubborn princess and she had rejected him without any real explanation. That certainly hurt his pride to know this girl had rejected him and leaving his heart broken before it even had the chance to truly appreciate the love he had for her. But when he thought back on it he remembered his lips against hers and how for a second she didn't respond to the kiss and he feared that she would pull away, but instead she kissed him back even pulled him closer to her and moan in quiet pleasure. However it didn't make any sense if she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did, then why did she reject him the way she did?

He shook his head. He didn't understand her at all and based on how she acted back there she obviously didn't trust him as much as he thought and that was possibly even more hurtful than being rejected, at least he knew she trusted him then he could might have worked on becoming closer despite her initial rejection, but being told she didn't trust him or anyone at all made it even worst to overlook the fact that neither of them trusted each other.

He sighed deeply and ran an annoyed hand through his soaking wet hair. He was tired and hurt and the day had not even started yet. He didn't want to think about Clarke at all and besides he really didn't have the time for it either since he had a camp to keep in order. So he began walking again and this time determined to keep the blond-haired princess out of his mind, although it was really successful, so he figured the best way to get her out of his system was to find another girl who was willing to have him at least for one night. And besides it wasn't like Clarke could say or do anything about it anyways. She had made her choice and now he made his. And as he got closer and closer to the camp, he continued to ignore this tiny voice in his head that was telling him that his plan to get over was a terrible idea and he shouldn't do it, and when he finally reached the gates he entered the camp and began his day with the daily duties.

* * *

The next three days were simply just awkward, but most of all just terrible. All the kids at the camp stayed as far away from her as possible and didn't blankly avoid or ignore her, since she was still a necessity to them, but Clarke could hear them whisper between themselves about how she had kept it secret about her life on the Ark and things like her being her majesty of the camps or something like that. Anyway rumors were going around and it was driving Clarke crazy and everyone made clear that they either was very angry with her and had grown to distrust her or they were angry, but they still cared about her and needed some time before they would forgive her. Bellamy was for obvious reasons in the former, meanwhile Octavia was in the latter since she knew about the fact that she came from the Ark just not about the part where she was one of the privileged ones. And for that her friend simply kept her distance and avoided whenever she could. But seriously she didn't blame them for their reaction, but it was just hard to take all the punches without being allowed to defend herself even though she had no right to defend herself since they had every good reason to be mad at her in the first.

Clarke sighed heavily as she continued to stay inside the medical bay and keep an eye on Finn's progress and at the meantime trying to ignore the stink-eye Raven was giving her. Finn was sleeping sweet and soundly, no longer bleeding, sweating or groaning in pain.

And as she stood there she couldn't help wondering why in the world she decided to return back to the camp despite knowing everyone's reaction, she could have easily just went back to her cave and then left to find another home. Lincoln would have found her eventually and he would just tell her the whole 'I told you so' speech and just let it go afterwards. But oddly enough the 100 camp had grown to be what she considered her home. She couldn't leave this home no matter the personal issue involved with some or most of the kids inside. They were her people and she was going to help and protect them even if they didn't want her to. So she was either just stupid or someone who enjoyed receiving pain in order to stay, but either way this place was her home and she loved her home.

"The injury is healing nicely," Clarke said straightforward. "He should be able to get up and around soon enough."

"Thank you," Raven said reluctantly. Clarke sighed deeply once again, since she didn't have any other patients than Finn at the moment she decided to step out of the drop ship to get some fresh air.

So she left the room quietly, walked down the hallway and out the drop ship. The blinding sun was up high and everybody was moving around, busy with his or her usual daily duties. Her eyes gazed on each of the kids, realizing that she didn't see Bellamy anywhere and she didn't hear there were any hunting trips today, so she began searching for him and it didn't take long to find out where he was either. He was in his tent with his hoe of the day, who was just leaving. For three days now he had different girls come and keep him accompanied in his tent or as she called hoe of the day. Clarke knew exactly why he was doing it, but she hated to admit it that she was jealous and angry, but most of all hurt over what he did to punish her for rejecting him. However there was no way she was going to admit that out loud, it would only increase Bellamy's ego and pride even more than necessary and that would be catastrophe. Still she wasn't going to stick around to watch any more of this, so she turned on her heel and headed back towards the medical bay.

Once she got back to the drop ship was walking down the hallway, but stopped on her path when someone shouted her name.

"Clarke," Charlotte ran up to her with a happier expression on her face than the last time she saw her back in the forest and in her cell. Clarke smiled back at her with the same gentle smile. Charlotte was one of the few kids in the camp who wasn't angry and simply didn't care about her identity and how she kept it from everyone, something she appreciated greatly.

"Hello, Charlotte," Clarke said gently. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping I could help you out at the medical bay," Charlotte replied. "I wanted to try do something good and help out where I can."

Clarke nodded and tilted her head in the direction of the medical way, indicating Charlotte to follow her. They began walking, though slightly slower than before in order for them to do walk-and-talk.

"How are you doing with dealing with your nightmares?" Clarke asked. Her gaze was turned towards the girl, who looked embarrassed.

"Better now than before. Although they are still not completely gone yet, but I'm working on it," Charlotte answered softly. The girl had been dealing with her issues the last couple of days by talking with both her and Bellamy, who like most of the other kids considered them as their surrogate parents (at least before she betrayed everyone's trust that is).

"That's great to hear. I'm proud of you," Clarke was truly proud of the accomplishments Charlotte and was glad that she was able to help her. They talked some as they turned the corner that lead to the medical bay, but they both were taken by surprised when someone ambushed them and forced the two of them in to one of the empty rooms and shut the door behind them. Clarke turned around to see whom her kidnapper or attacker was, and her body froze seeing the one person she considered the most unstable and dangerous of all the kids in the camp.

"Nice for you to join me, Clarke Griffin," Murphy said with this grin that told her that this meeting was anything but nice. "It's time you and I arranged a heart to heart."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you again for the amazing response. I truly appreciate it. And like I warned you last time the Bellarke couple isn't going to get together any time soon, but it will happen so be patient until then. **

**Please keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, I really-really appreciate it. And the next chapter will be released soon enough.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	19. Charlotte

**18\. Charlotte**

Octavia was many things, but stupid was not one of them. It was clear something had happened between her brother and Clarke, and that something had obviously taken a turn to the worse based on how they avoided each other like a plague and the fact that Bellamy had return to old habit of sleeping with the first hoe he could find. She didn't know why he did it or why he changed his sexual partner every day, but she knew that it was meant to hurt Clarke. And unfortunately it worked since she saw the heartbroken expression on her face when she saw his latest hoe of the day leaving his tent. Octavia had wanted to comfort her, even though she was still hurt that Clarke hadn't been very forth coming with her past she still cared about her friend, but she decided against it when she saw Clarke heading back to the medical bay. Clarke didn't look like she wanted company right or at least her company, so instead she decided to confront the only other person who knew what was going on. That is why she walked swiftly towards her brother's tent and opened without any restriction or value of his personal privacy because at that moment she was too pissed to care about Bellamy being fully clothed or not.

"Bellamy Blake, what did you do?" She exclaimed. She closed the tent entrance behind her, but it was really no point since it wouldn't take long before half of the camp would know that they were fighting and what exactly they were fighting about.

"Jeez, O, don't you care about privacy?" Bellamy groaned. His chest was bare and was thankfully otherwise clothed. She might have grown up with her brother for sixteen years, but that didn't mean that she wanted to know every little detail about him either. Just the thought was traumatizing enough.

"No, right now I seriously couldn't give a damn about your privacy," Octavia replied hotly. She put both hands on her hips and glared frustrated at him before she continued saying, "What are you doing? Hurting Clarke by sleeping around with all the hoes in the camp. Seriously, bro, if this is to hurt her for keeping her background a secret then I must say it might have been a good thing after all that she hid it from you."

Bellamy glared back at her, but his eyes were a lot darker than hers and it wasn't because of difference in eye color. He looked like he was close to strangling her for mentioning Clarke and her actions, however they both knew that there was no way he would do such a thing no matter how angry he was with her. Which is why she continued to poke his side, to get him to come clean about his thoughts and feelings.

"She doesn't trust me or anyone else in the camp!" Bellamy shouted. "I learned the truth from her, but it doesn't change the fact that she didn't trust us enough to come forth with it."

Octavia sighed tiredly. Bellamy was the best big brother a girl could ask for, but once he pushed your buttons you wanted nothing more than shoot him in the leg just to get him to leave you alone. She ran a ran through her hair before she said, "I knew about Clarke living on the Ark, although she didn't give me any details about it."

Bellamy looked more than nothing furious over the fact, but she wasn't going to let him be an ass about it."

"Clarke probably had a good reason to keep it to herself, but that doesn't explain why you are so affected by it. There is something else that pushed you over the edge, so what is it?" Octavia asked. Bellamy turned his gaze away and his arms were folded against his chest. The darkness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by hurt, sadness and love. She didn't understand at first, but the pieces began to line up.

"Something happened between you two?" Octavia said, but this time she said it gently and comforting. If that was the case then it was obvious that it hadn't ended very well with either of them.

"We kissed, but she rejected me," Bellamy said quietly. He wouldn't look up to see her, but she didn't have to know that he was hurt, possibly heartbroken because of it. "She said she couldn't do it, but didn't really explain why."

Octavia was shocked over what her brother told her. She knew very well that Clarke had strong feelings for Bellamy, no matter how hard she tried to hide the fact it wasn't hard to see that she was in love with him, so why would she reject him when he felt the same about her as she did for him?

Octavia had no clue and wanted to be angry on Bellamy's behalf, but then she remembered the heartbroken face on Clarke's face when she saw his hoe earlier. Clarke was pushing him away for some reason despite her feelings, but what could be stronger than her feelings that were worth rejecting him and break her heart at the same time?

Maybe Lincoln knew the reason, but the best way to get to the bottom of this was to talk with the blonde or more specifically Bellamy needed to _talk_ with her. And she told him so, which he was very reluctant and set against in doing, but when she took the reasonable approach and said that the only way he was going to get closure and be able to truly move on is to know the truth behind the rejection. He grumbled to himself and reluctantly put on a shirt and went out of the tent and headed out in the direction of the medical bay. Octavia left her brother's tent shortly and went to check up on Monty and Jasper, but she planned to see Lincoln and hopefully he could help with Clarke because based on what she had learned nothing happens smoothly.

* * *

Holding Charlotte's body close in front of her with her arms wrapped around her protectively as she continued to glare at Murphy. Clarke didn't trust the guy for a second with either of their lives, especially after he decided to lock them both inside without any escape route than the door where they came in. They were simply trapped in a lion's cage and the lion in this case wasn't harmless as he twirled his knife between his fingers, like he was waiting and planning how to use it.

"I will be blunt with you, princess," Murphy said. Clarke frowned over being called princess, especially since she considered it being Bellamy's nickname for her, so it was obvious that she really didn't like to be called that by anyone else. Besides it reminded her too much of the life back on the Ark, a life she had abandoned a long time ago. She was no longer the same person and she was certainly not going to be the damsel in distress with Murphy as her villain. "With you being here in the camp as well as with your background you poses as threat to what we have going for us here on the ground. Your role has changed everything we had built here from the start and you keep trying to change it to suit your ideal of living on the ground, which we can't have anything off."

Clarke didn't say anything, but it wasn't due to fear or because she truly agreed with his notion. It was rather the fact that it was best to keep her mouth shut for both her sake as well as Charlotte's sake. Not that it matter if she talked or not, because he continued on and began walking closer and closer towards them, the same way she took a step back the closer he got.

"That is why I need to do something about you," Murphy smirked. "And I don't think I need to elaborate what exactly I need to do, since I have gathered that you are pretty smart. Then I guess you are smart enough to see where I'm going with this."

He was going to kill her. He couldn't be clearer even with a pair of flares shooting up at the sky. Clarke could understand how her role here in the camp could cause problems, but that was as far as her understanding went with Murphy. Problems could happen with or without her, but she could help them in more ways than one. She was already doing it by healing and saving their lives as their only medic. So what other cons on the list was there that said he has to kill her that would beat out the pros in the argument?

She wasn't going to ask, since who knows how he would react because he was like ticking time bomb waiting to explode. However her main priority was to think about Charlotte's well being and get her out of there without getting neither of them hurt or killed in the process. She didn't honestly care what Murphy was going to do with her as long as Charlotte was safe and sound, it really didn't matter what happened to her. So she kept her gaze at Murphy, but her eyes scavenged the room in order to see opportunities for an escape. He was closing in on them and soon her back was going to face the wall, so she longer could take a step back and would simply be trapped even more than before. If she was going to get Charlotte out she needed to do it now.

She tightened the grip on Charlotte, who looked just as spooked as Clarke was feeling on the inside, and wanted nothing more to reassure her everything was going to be all right. Unfortunately she wasn't naïve or an optimist and she was most certainly not going to lie to Charlotte about the odds weren't great in their favor. She didn't have much of a plan in her mind, but it was at least an idea that could work even though that plan included mostly improvisation.

"When I say go, you will go and head towards the door," Clarke leaned down and whispered in her ear. She felt Charlotte's body freeze up, although she wasn't sure if it was because of the plan or because of her voice, but she guessed it was the former and she waited a few moments before she gave Charlotte the signal. Her arms untangled away from her and she went straightforward in Murphy's direction, meanwhile Charlotte leaped to the side and hurried towards the door. Murphy was caught by surprise, but quickly got a hold of himself when Clarke took hold on both of his wrists and lifted them up slightly above her head. Due to her short stature and differences in strength, he easily overpowered her and forced her hard against the wall. Clarke felt this piercing pain on her back and had to force herself not to scream as she desperately tried to push him away. Murphy only smirked over her reaction as he pulled out of her grip and the knife was on her collarbone.

"I wonder if I'm going to slice you on the throat or cut several places of your milky skin to shatter the royal image of you before I kill you," Murphy grinned with a creepy smile. His knife moved up and down between her collarbone and her neck. She shivered by the touch and wanted more than anything to get out of his grasp, but one wrong move could end up being her last and improvisation couldn't give her the reassurance that he couldn't kill her, especially if she hesitated for one second because of fear or all the above. However she didn't get the chance to think or do anything because suddenly out of nowhere a loud scream came and Charlotte jump on Murphy's back and with arms wrapped around his neck, forcing him backwards and away from her. Clarke was shocked over what she was seeing and couldn't move because of it as she saw the tiny girl fight against the stronger man and was determined to stop him. Murphy tried desperately to shake her off him, but she kept on holding on like he was a lifeline. He tried to push her against the wall and throwing her off before he resulted using the knife. He lifted hi arm and in a quick movement stabbed her in the neck, which resulted with her dropping her grip on his neck and she fell down on the hard floor like a sack of potatoes. The shocked disappeared almost immediately when she saw Charlotte fall down and Clarke didn't waste to come to her aid. The blood was flowing out in a quick pace and in massive amount, and she suspected that Murphy had punctured one of her arteries, which would lead to her bleed out and die within a few minutes. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Charlotte…" Clarke whispered, unable to hold in the sadness and the guilt she was feeling. Another person was dying because of her, how cruel could destiny be to her? Wasn't it enough to take away two important people in her life?

The girl was just staring blankly at her and was breathing desperately for air despite the fact that doing so would only quicken her death even more. She croaked and barely managed to say how grateful she was of meeting her and Bellamy, who saved her from her nightmares and herself, and how she wished to see them get together. It was then tears were streaming down Clarke's face as she pulled the girl's body closer to her and silently hummed Charlotte's melody until Charlotte stopped breathing all together and was slowly starting to feel cold in her arms.

The door opened and Bellamy stepped in to see the sight of Clarke and Charlotte covered in blood, while Murphy had apparently taken the opportunity to slip out before he arrived and without Clarke noticing. Clarke looked up to see Bellamy's confused face and only shook her head to confirm what he was most likely thinking. And as she suspected he fell down on his knees in front of her. She placed Charlotte's dead body carefully back on the floor and shortly after felt Bellamy's arms wrapped around her. They didn't say anything, but it didn't take long before she felt wetness on her shirt and back. They sat in that room in silence for what seemed like a lifetime, neither of them spoke or tried to comfort the other because being near each other was enough. They could deal with the problems that were circling around later, but right now they were in need of each other so that they could mourn over the girl who lost her life even before she truly had a chance to experience it. Whether they were going to admit it or not, one thing was certain. They needed each other in more ways than one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. First I have to say that I know it sucks that I killed off Charlotte, but her death was an important piece on their growing relationship in this story. They are starting to learn to rely on each other in more ways than one, and besides it wouldn't be totally realistic if everyone lived in a fictional story. No matter how much you love the characters, at some point some of them have to die even if it kills us when they do. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	20. I Need You

**19\. I Need You**

Murphy was banished from the camp later that same day, a decision both Bellamy and Clarke agreed upon since Charlotte's killer shouldn't go unpunished for his actions even if it wasn't with intent that he killed her. What more happened was that the other kids, including Bellamy recognized Clarke as one of them hence becoming a co-leader of the camp. Most of the kids saw how the two of them balanced each other and made life on ground and in the camp survivable, even those who was angry with her realized how much of an asset she was and truly cared about them especially seeing how heartbroken she was about Charlotte's death, but that was just a piece of cake compared to how Bellamy felt about it since he had a even more special relationship with the young girl and was unable to save her when she needed him. However he was calmer than expected once he had gotten most of the sorrow out with Clarke's help, although neither of them really understood why they were able to do so since their relationship wasn't really healed or fixed, but at least they were no longer ignoring or avoiding each other. Which was a great plus considering how messed up they both were, but it was also frustrating how they were unable to come forth with their personal problems and it lead to that they would simply keep things formal between them.

And since they had established contact with the Ark the kids were allowed to contact and speak to their families, who had been terribly worried and wanted reassurance that everything was okay. Bellamy was happy for those kids, but he also realized how little time he had before the Ark was coming down. Although he was glad to hear that Chancellor Jaha was still alive and didn't die because of him, but once they came down on the ground they wasn't going to hesitate to kill him for even trying to kill the Chancellor in the first place. Which is why he was planning about his escape and was gathering supplies he was going to need once he was on his own, but unfortunately for him Octavia had to go and pick a fight with him and of all the things it had to be about the grounder he tortured and Clarke's friend. His sister was almost persistent on how valuable he was with his knowledge about the ground and the grounders, but he had a big suspicion that there was something more going on about her infatuation with grounder than what he was comfortable with.

"Come on, Bell," Octavia nagged. "Lincoln is a nice guy and Clarke trust him, so why not try and ask him for advice?"

Bellamy groaned in annoyance. He wasn't stupid and was almost certain that she wanted Lincoln around for other reasons that included the guy kissing and putting his tongue in his sister's mouth. No exactly what you want see, let alone imagine some guy do with your younger sister. Besides he had more important things to do than listening to her boy crushing some guy she barely spent time with. So he tried to explain how they needed to prepare themselves to leave the camp before the Ark would arrive without actually explaining the reason why they had to leave. And let's just say Octavia didn't take the news all to well and instead started yelling at him like a wild cat. And her yelling lasted for what seemed like forever and pretty much everyone in camp could hear them, so he was thankful that Clarke entered his tent but it instantly changed to frustration when he quickly assumed why she was there for.

"I'm not talking to Jaha," Bellamy said annoyed. Even though Clarke didn't want any communication with the Ark or its council members including her mother, they were pretty persistent about talking with her and didn't give up before she was so tried that she relented and listened, but really didn't do what they wanted unless she saw any real reason in doing so. He began walking away and towards the entrance when she grabbed his arm and stopped him from going any further.

"That's not why I'm here. Apparently there are some bunkers around, which is worth checking out for supplies," Clarke replied smoothly. "And I thought you and I could go and see if there was anything worth taking back to the camp."  
"Why would I go along with you?" Bellamy said with a snarky attitude.

"Because right now I don't actually want to be around someone I actually like," Clarke answered lightly. He smiled over her honesty, although she probably didn't mean to say it to hurt his feelings, but it still stung to hear that she didn't like him despite the fact that him sleeping around didn't exactly help his popularity poll with her. Besides he too could use some time away from his sister and the others and it was a perfect opportunity to find a temporary haven when he was on the run.

"I'll go and get my gun," His response was quick and almost humorous, even though he didn't take chances of going into the forest alone without a weapon to defend himself against an unprepared attack. "I also need to grab some other things, meet you by the gate?"

"Good, see you in a couple of minutes," Clarke turned around and left the tent. Bellamy shook his head and turned his attention on Octavia, telling her that their discussion wasn't over, but she turned a blind eye on him and scoffed. He sighed over her reaction and took one final look at her before he picked up his things and left the tent. He was obviously not popular with the girls today.

* * *

Their walk in the woods was in awkward silence, as neither of them really knew how to talk to one another when it didn't involve camp duties. Both of them was hurt for the other one's action, but was too proud to admit it and hence why they didn't say a word to each other. However once they were starting to come closer to the bunker location Clarke had finally had enough of the silence treatment and said slightly frustrated, "Are you angry with me?"

Bellamy stopped on his path, but didn't answer the question. But he really didn't have to because his silence only confirmed her suspicion and in the end she could really blame him since she had rejected him without giving him a proper reason, but still did he have to be such an ass about it and purposely try and hurt her by sleeping around with every other girl like changing clothes?

"Okay, that's fine. I'm angry with you too, but I'll survive. Tell me what did you and Octavia fight about before I came in earlier?" She was trying to make a civil conversation, but based on how his entire body stiffens over her question it was clear that whatever they had been fighting about she wasn't going to like it either.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Bellamy replied shortly. Clarke had learned from the other council members what Bellamy had done to get on the drop ship for Octavia's sake, and she truly admired how much he cared about his sister and was willing to follow her just to keep her safe. No one was willing to do that for other than Wells and she didn't get the chance to appreciate it before he was gone, leaving her all alone.

"You know you can't avoid Jaha forever, right?" Her voice was simply understanding and sympathetic. "You should talk to him and maybe he will pardon you for your crimes."

Bellamy scoffed and simply began walking again without her. Clarke tightened the grip on her medical bag, thinking if she was truly a fool for trying to help him or for being in love with the guy. She shook her head and began following after him since he needed her help if they were going to find the bunker. And the awkward silence was even more awkward than before, practically suffocating, but she was determined to solve this otherwise their problems would affect a lot more than just the two of them.

* * *

Bellamy had no idea how it happened, but it did in the most catastrophic way. He and Clarke were doing well when they found the bunker and entered the hidden space. Although gathering supplies was a total bust since most of the things was either soaked or useless, but they found guns and bullets stashed away, which was great to have in case surprise attack from the grounders and other enemies. He had taken time to teach Clarke how to use a gun and they did target practice for fun, and during that time he wasn't consciously aware how his hand was against her back. Once he did realize it he became flustered and embarrassed, and was pretty sure he was blushing too, but was lucky that the light inside the bunker wasn't that good to begin with. His feelings for the blonde princess was certainly not dead, far from it in fact, and he could almost feel this string that pulled him closer to her while she leaned into his presence. The earlier awkwardness vaporized and they were peaceful in each others company, almost like nothing that happened back in the forest, but then the moment was gone when Clarke found out about his plan to runaway from the Ark once they began talking about where to keep the guns and who to trust with that information.

"Please Bellamy be rational about this," Clarke tried to convince him. "Octavia needs you to stay at the camp."

"Hah, Octavia hates me. She'll be fine," Bellamy scoffed with frustration. "Listen, I don't want to die or get locked up like I did with your grounder friend and with you for the rest of my life when Jaha comes down to the ground."

And he ended the conversation in a flustered state, telling her to continue practicing on shooting the gun, and left the bunker to get some fresh air.

What he had not expected once he was out in the fresh air was that he would start feeling the effects from eating some strange nuts. And he started to hallucinate Chancellor Jaha, who was confronting him along with the 320 people who was killed in the culling. He felt all the guilt over his actions and their death strike him like lightening, and before he knew it he was overwhelmed by the guilt. So he did the only thing he could think of and that was to run away from those who called him a murderer. But things turned weird when he gets surrounded and ask for Jaha to take his life, the chancellor slaps him and tell him about life and how he needed to live, breathe and suffer. Because there was no doubt he had to earn the peace of death if he truly wanted to die. And just before the hallucination disappeared Jaha asked him if he deserved to be free of pain because he was going to get it.

Then everything faded and he meet the image of Dax, one of the kids back at the camp, standing over him with a rifle.

"It's nothing personal," Dax said, while aiming the rifle at him and pulls the trigger. However his bullet was a dud, meaning it didn't fire properly, but that didn't matter because he realized that Dax was going to kill him. So when Dax cocks the rifle he tried to reach for his own gun, but he found out quickly that it was a hallucination as well. He was vulnerable at this point without any way of getting away without getting himself killed, but just before Dax could pull the trigger again Clarke appeared out of nowhere with pointing her own rifle at Dax.

"You should have stayed down in the depot," Dax said with a glare. "I tried not to kill you, but Shumway said no witnesses."

Clarke's face becomes confused, having no clue what he was talking about, but Bellamy explained that Shumway was the one who set it up and gave him the gun to shoot the Chancellor.

"Just walk away and I won't kill you," Dax told her. Bellamy wanted her to do what he said, since she didn't deserve to get killed because of his actions, but she surprised them both by staying and tells Dax to put down the rifle down. When he refuses Clarke fires her rifle only to find out her bullet was a dud as well. Dax didn't hesitate to shoot her and she managed to hide behind a tree just in time. It was then it hit Bellamy that Dax was going to kill her, so he took the opportunity and barreled him to the ground, losing the gun in the process. As they fist fight for short while with Dax getting the upper hand, Bellamy noticed the forgotten bullet from Dax's rifle, but at some point Dax managed to retrieve his rifle and placed the rifle on his neck in order to choke him with it. Clarke tried to help by trying to throw Dax of him. However Dax thrust the end of his rifle into Clarke's stomach, knocking her to the ground. Her distraction luckily allowed him enough time to grab the forgotten bullet and lodged it into Dax's neck, leading to Dax dying quickly after that.

* * *

"You're okay," Clarke said relieved. She took a place next to him and watched him carefully in order to see any serious injury. However at that point he was too tired and emotionally exhausted, so he answered heavily, "No, I'm not."

"I'm a monster," Bellamy leaned up against the tree and he simply breaks down. "My mother taught be to be better, to be good. If she knew what I have done, who I…I'm really a monster."

"Hey, that's not true," Clarke consoled. "I need you, everyone back at the camp need you. If you want forgiveness, then fine, I give it to you. You are forgiven, but you can't run away. You need to come back to the camp with me and face it."

"Like you faced your mom?" Bellamy asked, knowing far to well the answer to that question.

"You're right. I don't want to talk to my mom and I don't want to face any of it," Clarke admitted. "All I think about is to keep everyone alive because we don't have a choice."

Bellamy nodded and told her that he still thinks Jaha will kill him when he lands on Earth.

"We will figure something out," Clarke reassured him.

"Can we do it later?" Bellamy asked wearily. Clarke leaned back on the tree and carefully tangled her hand into his, which he responded by locking it inside his hand.

"Whenever you're ready."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. The _Day Trip_ episode is one of my favorite episodes and I wanted to write it in my story since you get to see Bellamy's more vulnerable sides, which also establish the whole trust between Clarke and Bellamy. I hope you guys like it. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	21. Trust

**20\. Trust**

When the two of them returned to the camp, it was already dark and they quickly learned that the rest of the kids had been affected by the nuts, like Bellamy and was now currently suffering from one major headache. However because of the hallucinations they had grown overly suspicious about the grounders and what kind of threat they posed, although Clarke had to fight back in order not to laugh sarcastically over their assumptions. The real threat wasn't really the grounders unless you seriously did something to piss them off, which results in them attempting to kill you. Of course they had tortured Lincoln, but she was almost certain that Lincoln wouldn't report back for revenge, especially now when he knew she was in the camp.

"Let them come," Bellamy's voice booms over the others. Both of them were confident and were reassured that they were safe, but Clarke was sort of frustrated how they quickly they blamed the Grounders when the real enemy was the Mountain Men and her face expressed that frustration. "We have been scared of the Grounders for too long because of their knives and spears. I'm done being afraid."

Bellamy shows everyone the guns they discovered in the bunker, and quickly tells them that the training to use them starts the next morning. Clarke was quick to warn everyone that they are weapons, not toys. However something about this didn't sit quite right with her, especially since they thought they were targeting Grounders. She might not have the best relationship with the Grounders, with the exception of Lincoln and a few others, but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt the Grounders or anyone else. Still she also realized they needed weapons to defend themselves with if an attack should happen. And apparently she wasn't the only who shared her opinion about the weapons and the Grounders since both Octavia and Finn, who had gotten well enough to start walking around as long as he didn't overdo it, looked at them with unhappy expressions on their faces.

"Right, Bellamy. Can I talk with you for a second in private?" Clarke leaned in and said lowly so that no one else heard.

"Sure, lead the way, Princess," Bellamy replied lightly. She rolled her eyes over the nickname and dragged him away from the crowd. Once they were out of earshot, she turned and said annoyed, "I get that we need the weapons, but seriously the Grounders aren't the real concern here. They have more important things to do than care about us."

Bellamy scoffed and folded his arms against his chest and stared her down with the face that wondered if she truly was naïve.

"Trust me, they wouldn't attack unless they think it is necessary or consider us as a threat."

"How can you be so certain?" Bellamy asked with a cocky attitude. "Because your grounder friend said so?"

"No, I have lived here for a year so I should know it for a fact," Clarke replied seriously. "As long as we don't aggravate them, we should be safe. Besides they have their own problems to worry about and they don't consider us as a major threat yet."

"Right-right, the mystery enemy that you warned me about, but wouldn't tell in detail who they are," Bellamy commented rudely. "Because you don't trust me."

Clarke sighed frustrated. It was seriously starting to piss her off how he truly believed that she didn't trust him, especially after everything that went down with Dax. She might not be willing to give into her feelings for him, but she trusted and cared about him more than anything and anyone else.

"I'm not going to have this argument with you, since I'm pretty sure you are going to be just as stubborn as me and refuse to listen to whatever I got to say," Clarke said with a glare. "I'm going to radio the Ark and give them the recent update, feel free to join me once you are ready to listen and face your fears."

Then she walked away and headed over to the drop ship. She didn't turn around or stop to see if he followed her or not, but she didn't have to because shortly after he ran up to her and together walked to the drop ship and into the room where the radio was located. During the whole time they walked to the radio room, Clarke couldn't help grinning over Bellamy's stubbornness and pride. Guys had their issues about it and had to make it a point that they weren't afraid and intimidated by something or someone.

* * *

He and Clarke was sitting in front of the screen, facing Chancellor Jaha through a video chat. This was the first time the chancellor had made his appearance since his operation and when he saw Clarke he almost immediately jumped on the question about where his son was. Unfortunately she had to inform him about the death of his only son and child, and she did it with a heavy heart as she tried desperately not to lose her cool. That was why he snuck his hand into hers in order to comfort and calm her down. She responded by tightening the grip of her hand on his and turned her head slightly to face him before she smiled a small smile at him and then turned her gaze back at the screen. Then both the chancellor and Clarke went back to the real topic of the conversation.

"Please before we begin to talk about everything down here, I ask you to pardon Bellamy's actions," Clarke defended him. It surprised him that she was defending him against Jaha and even more begging him to excuse him for his crimes. "The only reason why these kids are alive right now is because of Bellamy. And I might not care about the council and the Ark anymore, but if there is anyone in this camp I trust with these kids and everything going down here it is Bellamy."

She turned to look at him, like she was trying to convince him that her words were honest and true despite what he and everyone else believed. The tingling feeling he had for her returned in intensity as he grinned at her over her confession. She trusted him and he wasn't going to betray that trust and leave her and the others to fend for themselves, not now when he finally knew some about her true feelings for him.

"It's not that easy," Jaha tried to explain her, but he wasn't about to let him shoot her down or deny him the chance to be pardon for her and his sister's sake.

"It is easy if you want to know whom on the Ark that wanted him dead and gave me the gun," He interrupted and his gaze was fully focused on the man who haunted his mind with guilt, but he wasn't going to squirm and run now.

Jaha appeared to be thinking about what he was suggesting and before he knew it the chancellor pardoned him for his crimes, much to his relief and gave Clarke a happy smile, which she responded by smiling back at him.

"Now tell me, who put you up to try and kill me as well handing you the gun in the first place?" Jaha asked.

Then he began explaining about Shumway involvement with the attempted assassination of the chancellor, but during the whole time he captured glances of Clarke smiling with pride over his actions. And he thought how incredible this girl was and was so strong that she was willing to trust and fight for him when no one, including himself wanted to or believed it was possible. Clarke Griffin was more than just a co-leader and a medic of the camp. And he was glad that she was a part of the 100, even though she could drive him crazy like no one else could, but that didn't matter because she truly had a lion's heart.

* * *

Clarke was truly glad and proud on Bellamy's behalf over being pardoned for his crimes. He was a good person and even a greater leader once he pushed the whole ass-attitude away. Still it sucked that people like Finn, who believed in peace and wanted nothing but obtain it considered Bellamy as a dangerous individual leading them all through a dangerous path by trying to aggravate the Grounders. In the end they ended their argument with her walking away, uninterested in listening to what more he had to say. However she couldn't help thinking that Finn was going to do something stupid, but she didn't want to think much about it since she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. So she walked through the camp and was heading in the direction of Octavia's tent, where she had slept the last couple of times when she wasn't in the medical bay, and when she entered the tent she found the brunette girl in her sleeping bag barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, rough day?" Octavia said tired. Clarke nodded and began undressing her clothes, only left wearing the underwear she had worn underneath her clothes. Then she found the pelt Lincoln had given her, which she had grabbed with her before she left her cave and became part of the camp, and used it to cover herself up before she slipped into the sleeping bag.

"Yeah, something like that," Clarke murmured. She was facing Octavia while her friend was facing her, looking at her with wondering eyes. "But I can't say I regret this day from happening."

"You and my brother made up?" Her voice was curious, but also sharp and straightforward like she wasn't in the mood for walking-around-the-bush tactic. "Are you two finally a couple now?"

"Yes and no, we made up in a way," Clarke replied. "But we are not a couple."

Clarke brushed her hair with her fingers in a tired manner, not really in the mood to talk about the whole couple issue with Bellamy. It was sad and hurting to remember and be reminded over her choices and how it restricted her from having close relationships with other people.

"Don't try and fool yourself, Clarke," Octavia argued, the tiredness was gone in one second as she sat up and looked down at her. "There is something there between you two, but for some reason neither one of you want to take the first step. How twisted is that for two people who was truly made for each other?"

Clarke sighed deeply. Octavia had no clue how right she was with her accusation, but she didn't really know or understand how messed up she was and how it complicated things with Bellamy.

"I agree," Clarke said wearily. "But right now I'm not capable to start a romantic relationship with him or anyone else for that matter, and I really don't want to hurt him by stringing him along because of my incapability."

Octavia nodded understandingly and sighed deeply before she leaned back and lied down in her sleeping bag.

"I understand a little," Octavia said sadly. "But Clarke, you should know that by hurting him and rejecting these feelings you have for each other hurt a lot. Probably even more than you think it does."

Clarke didn't say anything else about the conversation instead just said goodnight to Octavia and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep with open arms.

* * *

The next morning Clarke was up early and was preparing the medical bay in case of an emergency when Finn stepped inside with this peculiar expression on her face that only said he was going to say or do something that she wasn't going to like. So she stepped right on it and asked bluntly, "What did you do?"

Finn tilted his head innocently, like he thought he could charm his way out of his problems, but Clarke was certainly not that kind of girl who fell for the innocent boy shout routine.

"What makes you think I did something?" Finn replied smoothly.

"Cut the crap, and tell me what you have done that's going to piss me off?" Her voice was serious and sharp like a knife.

"I arranged a peace meeting with the Grounders," Finn said. Clarke's eyes widen in surprise from hearing the news and the instant the surprise passed it was replaced with exasperation.

"You did what?" Clarke said exasperated. She could strangle him for what he had just done. And because of his actions, things were going to be a lot more complicated, especially now that he got himself involved with the Grounders.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response, I truly appreciate it. Some news, I will be busy with taking my exam ****Friday and Saturday****s, so I will be busy the whole week studying. In other words, I wouldn't be updating this story in the meantime, but once I'm done the next chapter should be up soon enough. Hopefully on Sunday, but if not then it will be on Monday. Anyways I hope you guys will be patient and understanding.**

**If any of you guys are interested in reading my other works, then check out my profile to do so. I really appreciate more feedback on my other stories.**

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and I promise once I'm done with my exams I will be back with more chapters for you all. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	22. Meeting Anya

**21\. Meeting Anya  
**

After hearing what Finn had done, Clarke quickly left the camp in search for Lincoln to get information over this peace meeting. Of course she didn't leave the camp on her own, Bellamy would have her head if she even tried to do something like that and frankly she wasn't in the mood to get into another pointless fight with him, so she brought Octavia with her since she was the only one who knew and trusted Lincoln without suspicion. And as they walked through the thickness of the forest and in the direction of her cave, she kept her close friend in the loop over the recent development of their situation with the Grounders. However like Finn, Octavia didn't see the problem about the peace meeting and it frustrated Clarke to no end over how they didn't understand what this meeting could lead them.

"I can't really get into the details right now, but believe me when I tell you that this meeting is a bad idea," Clarke said with evasiveness. "Nothing good with comes from it. Right now we need to be able to survive, not get pulled into something that will kill all of us."

"How do you know that for a fact?" Octavia asked. Her eyebrow rose slightly with question and suspicion. Clarke stared at the brunette and held a tired expression on her face. And she was just about to answer when someone else interrupted and said seriously, "Because she speaks from experience, something she has apparently not shared with you or your people."

Both of them turned in the direction of where the voice came from and saw Lincoln appear from his hiding spot behind one of the trees. Then he slowly began approaching them and stopped a few feet away from them. Although he seemed happy to see them, probably even more Octavia than her, but his demeanor remained serious as his gaze was solely focused on her.

"You should know since you barely managed to save me the last time," Clarke said curtly. "Which makes me wonder why in the world you agreed to do this?"

Lincoln shifted uncomfortable and his gaze turned away from her for a moment before he turned to look at her again.

"You understand my wish that Grounders and Sky People lived together peacefully here on the ground," Lincoln replied. "I hoped that by this peace meeting we could finally accomplish that goal and make my wish come true. Besides I felt bad for injuring him in the first place, so I agreed to set it up."

Clarke didn't say anything because although she didn't like his actions and decisions she could understand and not really judge him for wanting peace. Peace was something she too longed and wished for, but in the end the need for survival was stronger and mainly a first priority.

"Just tell me something, who exactly did you arrange for us to meet?" Clarke asked wearily. She was worried over who exactly she and Bellamy was supposed to meet because there were far too many unreasonable Grounders, who weren't afraid to show disgust and distrust towards her whenever they saw her or was in need of her expertise. She could only hope that it was someone she knew and got along with better than the most of them.

"It's Anya," Lincoln said.

"Damn it," Clarke flinched. She knew Anya very well and one thing is certain and that is that she wasn't going to be reasonable at all. The woman was harsh and would certainly not listen to her or any of the other delinquents. "You know how bad she and I get along. No way is she going to listen and agree to a treaty."

"Would it have been better if it was the Commander instead?" His brow twitched and she flinched again by sound of the Commander, who she never wanted to see again as long as she lived. She sighed heavily and ran an annoyed hand through her hair. Why couldn't things turn out easy for her?

"No. However I guess Bellamy and I will just have to deal with Anya instead and see how things goes," Clarke replied. Then she turned to Octavia and said, "We better head back and inform you brother about what's going on."

She turned and was facing the direction to the camp. She was determined to keep the others safe, but she knew that by dealing with Anya there was no way she was going to show up unarmed. And although Finn promised that she and Bellamy wasn't going to show up with weapons, they would only be fools if they actually followed through with that promise.

"Lincoln, you will tell Anya that we will come, but not without being armed," Clarke said dead serious. Lincoln was about to object, but she wouldn't let him and continued saying, "That's the way it has to be, because she is going to be armed and there is no way I'm putting the others in danger by playing 'duck duck goose' with her. Understand?"

Lincoln sighed tiredly before he nodded and agreed with the condition. Without anything else to say Clarke started to walk back towards the camp, leaving Octavia and Lincoln behind. She was sure those two wanted to spend some time alone together, and even though she was in no condition to obtain love and happiness from a significant other with her current self, there was nothing that said others like Octavia and Lincoln should not be able to find the love and happiness they both deserved. Besides she thought those two looked really good together and they might be the best sign that Sky People and Grounders can live together. Even though she had a feeling that Bellamy was not going to like the love relationship his sister was establishing with Lincoln.

* * *

Bellamy sneezed and covered it with the sleeve of his jacket. Someone was talking about him, he thought to himself as he showed another clueless kid how to use one of the rifles. However he wasn't sure who exactly was talking about him, but he was sure whoever it was that person had some kind of issue with him and had it in for him. He shook his head, realizing that it seemed pretty stupid to get all worried and worked up for something frivolous like that when he had other things to worry about. Besides he needed to talk with Clarke, hoping to fix the issues in their relationship. He had decided to stop with his one-night stands in order to pursue Clarke, especially now when he knew she truly trusted him despite his suspicion and distrust from before, because he realized that there was something holding her back from opening up to him and allow her feelings to surface and accept what is going on between them. The only question was how in the world was he supposed to redeem himself for his actions and make it all happen?

"Bellamy," Clarke called up. He turned around to see Clarke entering the camp and the first thing that popped into his mind was where she has been and why did she leave the camp without telling him, but she wouldn't allow him to ask anything. "We need to talk. Something has come that is in desperate need of your attention."

He became quickly guarded because of the seriousness in her voice, so he left Miller in charge of the other kids. Meanwhile he and Clarke retreated into his tent for privacy and closed the entrance behind them in order to signal to the others that they were to be left alone. "What's going on, Clarke?" Bellamy asked as he leaned against the table, waiting for the explanation. Her hands was on her hips as she told him about the peace meeting that damn Spacewalker had arranged with one of the leaders of Grounder clans. And if that wasn't enough this leader happened to be someone who really didn't care about them and was not even the least interested in maintaining peace between them.

"So what do we suggest we do?" Bellamy said with his arms crossed against his chest. "Meet this Anya person and hope for the best? You can't really be serious."

"If we blow her off then we will aggravate them and make them attack, which is bad considering we are nowhere close to be ready for a battle against experienced warriors, who has trained all their lives," Clarke argued. "I think we should go to this meeting."

"You're joking, right?" Bellamy's eyebrow rose. "It could be a trap and get us all killed."  
"That is why I'm saying I'm are not going there alone, you and the others will be with me," Clarke said.

Bellamy wasn't very reassured by this at all, but he trusted her to know how to handle the situation and besides she had put a lot of faith in him as well. So how could he even be in doubt when she needed him?

"Fine," Bellamy replied curtly. "If that is what you think is the best idea."

She didn't respond to his reply, but he had a feeling that she didn't really like this meeting very much either. The difference between him and Clarke was that she was more willing to find reasonable and peaceful solutions than him, which is probably one of the reasons why he listened to her ideas than the other kids.

"Oh, and Bellamy," Clarke interrupted his train of thoughts. "Please bring guns."

He smirked by her order. It was obvious that he was going to bring guns; like there was a chance he was going to let her go unarmed and alone.

"Anything for you, Princess," Bellamy said with cocky smirk. "Is there something else you desire while we are at it?"

When he asked her the question he didn't think she would react by turning away with redness on her cheeks. He didn't really understand it at first, but then he started to think. Was it possible that she was embarrassed? Then why would she be? Unless she had something naughty on her mind and it involved him. Just the thought of it brought those tingling feelings up to surface again and he was almost sure his cheeks too was blushing, but he quickly shrugged it off and tried to pretend it was nothing by coughing and turning his gaze away.

"That is all, Bellamy," Clarke murmured. "Thank you."

Then she ran out of the tent without saying another word, but that was fine because he wasn't confident over how much control he was going to have if things were going in this direction.

* * *

After much time planning on how things were going to take place on the peace meeting, everything was starting to fall into place and when the next morning happened Clarke ventured alone towards the bridge meanwhile Bellamy and the others remained armed and hidden not far away. Octavia and Lincoln were up on the bridge along with her and Finn, and it was pretty apparent that there was something going on between the brunette and her grounder friend. Clarke could only imagine Bellamy's realization over his sister's boyfriend, but she quickly shrugged those thoughts away. As long as they were happy, she wouldn't complain. Finn on the other hand was not happy over the fact that Clarke had gone behind his back and gone to Bellamy, but there was nothing left to do since Anya and her warriors was approaching the bridge on horseback. Clarke remained perfectly still as she kept her eyes fully focused on the woman, who got off her horse and slowly walked up to the bridge with only a few feet away from each other.

"Clarke, it has been a long time," Anya said with a stoic face. She had dark blonde hair and black roots, which was kept in a braid. She wore leather clothes and her hazel almond-shaped eyes were covered in dark eye shadow, something Clarke had seen many times among the female grounder warriors. "I almost hoped that you were dead."

"Anya, nice to see you haven't change a bit," Clarke said with strained politeness. She really didn't like the woman very much, but she didn't hate her or wish her any harm. Things between them had always been bad and Anya wasn't slow in blaming her for when things went wrong.

"Apparently your people are here to form a peace treaty with us," Anya said nonchalant. "I find it silly really, considering how much harm and destruction your people has done during the short time they have been here."

Clarke had to force herself from sighing annoyed and heavily over being once again blamed for everything that went wrong in Anya's world, or as she like to call it crazy land.

"I'm not wrong in assuming that there is a price to pay for the peace treaty between us," Clarke said. "So tell me, what it is so that we can get things moving and stop the pointless chatter?"

Anya smirked and it annoyed Clarke to no end, it was obvious that she hit the nail with her assumption. And she was pretty sure that whatever the price was she wasn't going to like it one bit and Anya knew this.

"The price is that you and your people will join us in our battle with the Mountain Men," Anya said seriously.

Clarke only stared. It was like she was reliving her own personal nightmare, but this time it was not a dream. This time it was real.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response I have been receiving. I should start up with the fact that I'm back after being finally done with my written exams, although I still have one oral exam left, but I will inform you guys later on when I will be busy with that. **

**If you guys haven't figured it out, I'm beginning to really deviate from the original storyline. Hopefully it will still be fun and entertaining for you, since I don't plan on writing a copy of the original because I'm sure it gets sort of boring reading the same story over and over, no matter how you change the circumstances of the original. But that is my personal opinion. **

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings. And the next chapter will be coming out soon enough. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	23. Haunting Memories Returns

**22\. Haunting Memories Returns  
**

Bellamy was watching everything that was happening on the bridge from a distance, but from the moment it all started he liked this meeting less and less. Not only was it because of the fact that Octavia was standing was so close to Clarke's grounder friend, too close for his liking, but also the fact that Clarke was vulnerable with only his sister, the Spacewalker and her grounder friend to keep her safe from that Grounder woman of a leader. And it seemed like Clarke's assumptions that the Grounder woman wouldn't show up unarmed was true as well and looked more than ready to attack by the inch of suspicion that danger was near. He didn't like the Grounder leader and based on how Clarke interacted with the woman his princess didn't seem to like the Grounder woman much either, but somehow managed to maintain the calm and polite persona despite obvious animosity between them. However that suddenly changed when Clarke's demeanor changed and was replaced by anger, but there was something else that was clouding her judgment. He had seen it once before, only for a moment, but back in the clearing where they had kissed he had managed to catch a glimpse of fear when she rejected him. And he knew quite well that Clarke was the type of person who would never show her true feelings in front of others, but apparently whatever that Grounder woman said had triggered a reaction from her. And it could only mean that the situation would turn to the worst.

"What should we do?" Miller asked, almost whispering in order to not make too much noise. "Should we attack or?"

Bellamy's teeth clenched against each other, as he trying to figure what to do since he wasn't sure what he was going to do either. They really didn't want to give off their position, but he needed to do something especially when Clarke began throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"I will go down there, but the rest of you hold your position until I signal you to do otherwise," Bellamy ordered. He stood up and moved away from his hiding place behind a boulder and began slipping down the hill. As he did and came closer to the bridge he could only hope that the princess didn't try and be for once to impulsive to think rational till he got there.

* * *

"How dare you!" Clarke exclaimed in fury. Her arms was weaving in the air, almost attempting to grab Anya by her throat, but was only stopped by Lincoln grabbing around her waist in order to stop her from getting near the Grounder leader. "Why should these kids lose their life for your war? They all came down here to die, only to be given a chance to survive despite the odds and yet here you are asking them to die for the sake of others. How despicable you are..."

"Clarke," Lincoln whispered into her ear. "Please calm down."

However she couldn't calm down, especially after hearing that price. Haunting and painful memories was piercing through her mind like a knife. She didn't want to remember any of it and more importantly she didn't want these kids to experience the exact same thing she did months ago.

"You should know that this isn't just our war, Clarke," Anya scoffed. "This involves you and your people just as it involves us. You have seen what they have done to us; you have even gotten inside and experience how big of threat they are. Yet you lecture me about killing your people. Such a hypocrite you are."

Clarke glared at her, although if she thought rational about it she could understand her reasoning for asking for their assistance, but the fight wasn't worth it. It would either end up with them dead or live with unbearable guilt that killed from the inside.

"The princess is not a hypocrite," a familiar voice said, interrupting the conversation and oddly enough managed to stop the memories as well. She turned and saw Bellamy standing a few feet away on the end of the bridge behind her, holding his rifle and was currently aiming it at Anya. "She is a caring person, who thinks and considers everyone else's well being before her own. If she declines your price for peace then it is for the sake of her people instead of cowardice as you assume."

Wetness was starting to grow in her eyes, but refuse to let herself shed tears in front of Anya and the others. True, Bellamy was an ass most of the time, but he also more than that. He saw behind the walls she had put up and shattered them with ease. And he was backing her up despite knowing that it would result with a war with the Grounders because of it.

"And who are you?" Anya huffed, not liking to be lectured by someone she has never seen or met before.

"I'm Bellamy and is Clarke's co-leader of the 100," Bellamy replied sternly. It was obvious by now that neither of them liked being in each other's presence.

"Co-leader?" Anya smirked. "Is that what your people call being lovers these days?"

Clarke felt incredibly embarrassed and awkward over Anya's assumption. Sure, they had feelings for each other, but why the big jump to lovers? Nothing in their actions indicated they were actually in a relationship, right?

"Are you c-crazy?" Bellamy said. His cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment. "We are co-leaders and friends, not lovers. So don't overthink it."

Anya laughed tauntingly. Clarke assumed that Anya realized that she had stepped on a nerve, so she found it amusing to finally have something to attack them with since there wasn't much that had worked in the first place. Other than the topic about the war, Anya had never been able to pull Clarke's chain. But now she not only managed to find it, she could also pull both her and Bellamy as well.

"Things has certainly changed since last time I saw you," Anya said half-amused. Her question was directed to Clarke, but there was no surprise about there was a bigger meaning to the question than what was being said out loud.

"Yes," Clarke said strained. "It has, however I still won't let my people get harmed or killed because of their involvement in the war against the Mountain Men."

Anya scoffed over her answer, thinking she was being a coward for refusing to help. Mentally she sighed over Anya for not understanding anything. It wasn't that she didn't want to help or save the Grounders from the Mountain Men, but the consequence was too hard to carry especially from these kids who was just in their teens and shouldn't have to worry and deal with a conflict that was yet not a problem to them. She knew the unbearable guilt far too well and it almost killed her because of the war and her involvement in it. She wasn't going to let Bellamy, Octavia and the others go through with it and lose themselves in the process.

"You are truly a fool," Anya said finally. "But that is the price for the peace treaty. Take it or not, that is your decision, but remember that if you refuse to assist us in this battle then there is nothing stopping us from killing you and your people."

"That may be," Clarke replied in the same manner. "But there will be more of us coming down here soon, so don't assume that we are going to give in that easily."

Anya huffed in response and turned her back away. She mumbled something, but it was hard to hear what exactly due to the low volume, however Clarke could only assume it wasn't anything good so she didn't question her about it. Instead she simply let her walk away from the bridge and get back on her horse. And she and her entourage was just about to leave when she turned around one last time and said seriously, "If you do decide to be follow us in the war then go to Tondc. The Commander is expecting your return, Clarke."

Clarke sneered by the sound of the Commander, but didn't get the chance to reply before Anya and her people rode of in the direction where her clan was located. Leaving behind the five of them on the bridge confused and frustrated. But Clarke didn't think about Anya because her mind was already darkened by the mere thought of the Commander. The Commander and the Ark was on the same level of people she really didn't want to deal with, considering everything they have done in the past, however her hatred for the Commander was possibly even stronger than her hatred towards the Ark. She could somehow suppress her angry and unforgiving feelings while dealing with the council, but the betrayal the Commander had committed was too strong to simply forget and act civil against each other. So she couldn't forgive nor could she agree with being used as a puppet once again. They fooled her once, there was no way they were going to fool her again.

* * *

The return back to the camp was in complete silence, which was awkward and uncomfortable for all of them, but it seemed like Clarke was the one who was most quite as she refused to say anything to him or anyone else for that matter. She wouldn't even look at him directly, simply just staring in to the air with this tired and sad look on her face. Something was obviously bothering her and it had most likely something to do with what had happened back on the bridge, but whenever he or Octavia tried to ask her, she shrugged it off and mumbling something incomprehensible and returned staring in empty space. Once they were inside the camp's gates Clarke disappeared before he had a chance to stop and talk to her. Bellamy was getting frustrated over the evasiveness and went in desperate search around the camp to find her. No matter how much he searched and asked around camp for her no one seemed to know where the blonde-haired princess had disappeared. It wasn't until he passed the gate guards after running around the camp for the millionth time they had informed him that Clarke had ventured out of the camp to wash up in one of the nearby lakes in the area. He felt relief that she was safe and had not completely run off, but that relief quickly disappeared when he asked if she had someone accompany her and learned that she had indeed left alone. Frustrated over how stupid she could act, he informed the guards that he was going after her and they should worry about them before he quickly left in the direction of where the guards had seen Clarke going.

* * *

Bellamy was impressed when he finally found the lake, which was hidden behind a thick layer of trees surrounding the lake, making it a perfect hiding place. Normally you wouldn't enter such a thick layer of trees since it was also perfect for sneak attacks if you weren't careful, but apparently Clarke considered herself careful enough to be there without back-up. So he approached the lake, almost stomping, till he reached the tree closest to the lake and hid slightly behind it in order to take a peak. His intention wasn't to peak out of perverted desires, but rather out of concern for her. And what he saw caught him certainly off guard. Clarke was completely naked with her back towards him and was carefully rubbing pieces of moss over her arms, however that wasn't the only reason he had been caught off guard. On her back there was a huge burn mark, which looked like an explosive star against the pale skin. His mind wandered into confusion and wondered how in the world she managed to get such an injury and who had done this to her?

However before he had time to think further a sudden force pierced through the air and land hit the tree he was hiding behind.

"Whoever you are, show yourself," Clarke said with serious and annoyed voice. Bellamy stepped forward and saw her knife imbedded into the tree; she had obviously thought he was an enemy who was trying to attack her so she had thrown it to ward them off.

"Stand down, Princess," Bellamy said. His palms were, as indication that he was not out to harm her to harm her. "It is me, and let me just say you have quite a good aim for someone who has never shot a gun before a few days ago."

"What do you want, Bellamy?" Clarke said wearily. Her back was still facing him, but she was heading towards the place where she had stashed her clothes and slowly got out of the lake. Feeling incredibly shy and embarrassed he turned away, meanwhile Clarke put on her clothes. Apparently the girl wasn't very shy about being naked around him, although he wasn't sure if he should be pleased or not by the fact.

"I wanted to talk to you," Bellamy answered. He was still not looking at her, but once she said that it was okay he turned to look at her. "You disappeared before I had a chance to talk to you."

Clarke sighed heavily. Her shoulders shrugged and her gaze was turned away from him and then said, "Is it important? Because I'm really having a crappy day and I really don't want to fight with you."

"Yeah, well…too bad," Bellamy said lightly. "We might fight about it, but we need to talk about what we are going to do about the deal with the Grounders."

"You are right," Clarke sighed. "But I guess you also have many question as well."

Bellamy nodded and he sat down on the grass. Clarke didn't wait long before she took a seat next to him.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning," Clarke stared at the shimmering water. "My past with the Grounders and the war with the Mountain Men."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response, including the criticism. I'm very aware of my mistakes, but I'm glad for the pointers and I'm trying at least to do better. However I wouldn't promise it will be successful any time soon, but I will try at least. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will come out soon enough.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	24. Trip Down Memory Lane - Part 1

**23\. Trip Down Memory Lane - Part 1**

The soft yet flaming orange-pink color appeared on the sky and most of the kids around the camp were starting to prepare supper over the fire. Octavia gaze was focused on the gate entrance that lead to the forest where Clarke and Bellamy had disappeared into a few hours ago without explanation. Honestly, she was worried about them, but she was more worried about Clarke than her older brother at the moment due to Clarke's state of mind. Her friend had been extremely distraught back at the bridge and she didn't know the real reason behind it.

"Worried?" Lincoln said with a low voice. Octavia turned around to look at her boyfriend with a small smile, who had somehow been allowed to enter the camp although she had a distinct feeling that he was only allowed to be inside the camp as long as the kids kept a close eye on him. It didn't matter if he was a close friend to Clarke and good ally to them or not, since they simply didn't trust him or the other Grounders. However she didn't care about any of that as long as he was by her side nothing else seems to matter.

"Yeah, I mean, they have been gone for hours," Octavia replied softly. She took a seat on one of the logs and was accompanied by Lincoln almost immediately. "They should have been back by now."

Lincoln nodded with an expression of concern on his face, but remained calm and thoughtful. His hands was tangled inside one another and looked completely lost in thought until she asked carefully, "Lincoln, is something the matter?"

"No," He denied, but his expression didn't light up. "Don't worry, Clarke and your brother is fine. I assume they are taking so long is because they have some issues they need to talk about."

Issues? Octavia wondered to herself. If it were the normal discussions about the camp then they wouldn't be discussing it alone in the forest without telling anyone where they were. Could it be that they were out there to talk about their relationship?

The thought was warm and happy since she truly wanted the two of them to be happy, and apparently it seemed like being with each other did exactly that, so she was more than pleased that those two finally did something about what everyone else seemed to know about the atmosphere between the two co-leaders.

"I can only assume how hard it is for her right now," Lincoln said sadly. "The memories are bad enough, but for her to relive and explain it again…"

"Huh?" Octavia's eyebrow rose. "What are you talking about? Did something happen with Clarke?"

She was sincerely confused. Although she knew some things about Clarke's past back on the Ark, the blonde had been pretty locked about what had happened during her time on the ground before they all arrived. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out that something bad had happened, but what could have happened that was so secret and painful for Clarke that she needed to keep it locked inside?

"It may not come as a surprise to you," Lincoln said seriously. "Clarke wasn't always the strong girl she appears to be here nor does she appear to be the person she used to be back in the space station. She would never admit it out loud, but she was afraid and lonely when she first came down here."

Octavia's interest was peaked and waited for him to continue the story and asked curiously, "So what happened that made her change?"

Lincoln sighed heavily, like he was lifting heavy weights. His eyes were strong and serious, but they also seemed haunted like he reliving the memory.

"The first time Clarke encountered our people was the same day her friend and companion was killed."

* * *

"You remember what I told you about Wells's death?" Clarke said, not shifting or turning to face him. Instead her eyes was rested on the water that resembled nothing he had ever seen before outside the few books he managed to get a hold of during his upbringing.

Bellamy nodded silently and waited for her to continue her story.

"After Well's was killed, the Grounders brought me back to their village and held me captive there for what seemed like months," Clarke explained. "You see, the Grounders value life and is cautious about taking a life, at least if they aren't provoked, but they have also values about keeping their people safe from any treat. So they weren't exactly sure what to do with me at the time, so they held me prisoner inside the village. Only later on they allowed me to walk a little more freely once they learned about my healing abilities. Of course, they didn't trust me very much whenever I helped out, but they lived with it since I was escorted around and never had a moment for myself."

"And let me guess, your personal escort was that Grounder friend of yours," Bellamy said with a slight amused tone.

Clarke smirked as a response and nodded her head before she continued saying, "Yeah, our relationship began with him being my personal babysitter, making sure I didn't try to run or place a treat to his people, however over time we grew very close and despite all odds our relationship turned into that of two siblings.

Back on the Ark I used to wish that I had a sibling, didn't matter if it was an older or a younger sibling, just a sibling because then I wouldn't be so alone anymore. Silly thought, I know, considering the circumstances and compare it to what you and your family went through."

Bellamy was astonished how Clarke opened up and revealed something so personal she probably never once spoke out loud about despite her wish and desires to do so.

"You and the other kids might assume that because of my social status back on the Ark I was happy," Clarke said dejected. "But that's far from the truth. The golden world might seem shiny and beautiful, but it is in reality a sad and lonely world."

He never really thought of it like that before, but when he really thought about it he came to realize how true her words were. When he remembered back on his life on the Ark during the times he patrolled, never once had he seen or heard any rumors that Clarke or Wells hung out with people other than themselves. Originally he thought it was because they thought they were better than others, but was it possible it was more over the fact that they didn't have anyone else who would look past their social class and truly wanted to be friends with either of them?

"So what happened that lead to you joining this war Anya spoke of?" Bellamy asked.

The tension in the air grew even heavier now and Clarke leaned back with his arms supporting her from falling to the ground.

"After a couple of months living with the Grounders, the on-going treat with the Mountain Men had grown more serious and warriors from the village I resided in was called to join in the battle," Her voice was serious and at the brick of anger, but she kept it hidden as she continued her story. "Lincoln had been called upon joining the battle, so it was only natural that I came along too. Besides it wasn't like they wanted me around and be responsible for me either, not that I wanted them to, so it was worked out fine for both parts. Anyway the Grounders clans met up and prepared for what they were going to do in order to take down Mount Weather. It was during this meeting I for the first time met the Commander of the 12 Grounder Clans."

"Both you and Anya mentioned it before, but who is this Commander exactly and what is the relationship between the two of you?"

Clarke didn't answer the question and appeared as stoic as ever, however when he looked deeply into her eyes he saw the burning fire inside them. Clearly, something had happened with the Commander and it most likely ended up with Clarke being unforgiving and angry enough to shut this Commander out of her life. The question was what exactly had this person done in order to make the Princess all riled up?

* * *

She was debating it over and over in her mind what she exactly was going to tell him. Clarke didn't really want to get into details about her relationship with the Commander or Lexa. It was a memory from the past, didn't even last long enough to be anything, but it had hurt so much that it could last for centuries before she even would consider thinking about making amends with Lexa. No, hurt was the wrong word to describe what happened with Lexa. Destroyed was a better word for it, since her involvement with Lexa and the war had broken her and left her with just pieces to restore what was left of her heart and conscience. Any way it didn't really matter right now what her previous relationship with the Commander was, the most important thing was to explain her past with the Grounders and the war with the Mountain people, not her romantic problems with someone he most likely was never going to see or meet. So she wouldn't give him the finer details of the relationship, but would keep it to the truth as far as that went.

"The Commander is the most powerful Grounder you will ever face upon. That person is respected a great deal by her people and is reasonable and merciful, but that person is also far too different from yourself as she detach from people emotionally and view love as a weakness."

"She?" Bellamy looked surprised, obviously didn't think that the leader of all the Grounder clan was a woman, but he didn't state such as he waited on her explanation.

"Lexa," Clarke said bluntly. "Anyways back to the story, when I met Lexa I was surprised to see how willing she was to accept me despite my background being a Sky person. And as the strategy meeting went on we became close of sorts and we talked with each other at great ease. Then she came up with the perfect plan in order to defeat the Mountain Men."

Bellamy tilted his head slightly to the left in questionable manner, wondering what exactly this Grounder leader had decided to do.

"What exactly did she decide to do?" Bellamy asked carefully. He must have noticed how tense she suddenly became and didn't want to aggravate her more. Clarke was starting to feel exhausted. The mere thought of what resulted with her own stupidity and Lexa's plan brought angry flames, but she needed to get it out in the open.

"She came up with the idea of someone infiltrating the mountain from the inside, someone who could work as an informant and get back with their plans," Clarke said with a dead serious tone. "It was a great plan, no doubt about it, but it wasn't exactly doable due to the fact that the enemy already recognized most of the Grounders and wouldn't be so gullible to let them inside without hurting them."

Clarke stopped for a second to take a breath before her tone switch to angry sarcasm and said, "So with no one to go the plan was about to shatter before it was even executed, so stupid as I was I volunteered to be the inside-man or inside-woman in this case."

Bellamy's eyes grew big and croaked out a shocked, "What?"

"You heard me," Clarke huffed. Her gaze was turned away from him. "I volunteered to be the inside-man…"

She was planning on continuing the sentence, but was loudly interrupted by Bellamy, who was looking like he wanted to kill her.

"You can't be serious," Bellamy exclaimed. "Do you know how stupid and dangerous that was? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Her eyes became dark by his accusation. He had no right to yell at her like that. She knew far too well how stupid and dangerous it was and he wasn't aware how close she had been to death, so he should be lecturing her over a mistake she regretted with all her heart.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that fact, Blake!" Clarke yelled. "I don't need to be told about that fact."

This time she was glaring at him and he glared at her with the same angry intensity. How in the world had the moment shifted from her explaining her past into a screaming match between them? And she wasn't even halfway through her story yet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving from all of you. Okay, first some not so fun news. My next and finally exam is on Wednesday, so I wouldn't be able to update this story before Thursday. So please be understanding and patient in the meantime.**

**I decided to split the whole Clarke's past to at least two parts, because I wouldn't have the time to write that long. So I hope you guys like it.**

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and followings. And the next chapter will come as soon as I'm done with my exam. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	25. Trip Down Memory Lane - Part 2

**24\. Trip Down Memory Lane – Part 2**

"Will you just shut up for a moment and listen through the entire story before you start to judge!" Clarke exclaimed in exasperation. She had finally lost her patience with Bellamy after they had been yelling and glaring at each other for a great while now, since it was already starting to become cold and dark. It was a ridiculous fight, even by their standards, and it wasn't like he could change the past no matter how much he disliked her actions.

"Fine," Bellamy scoffed. "But once you are done telling your story, then I will definitely reprimand you big time."

"Geez, I'm not that silly little girl anymore," Clarke looked at him sourly. "So please spare me the reprimanding. Besides I know now how much the consequences for my actions messed things up."

Bellamy went quiet, swallowed deeply like he was nervous before said carefully, "What do you mean messed up things?"

Clarke sighed dejected. It was at that point she was the most ashamed about her past with the Grounders as well as the Mountain Men.

"Just like you, most of the Grounders disagreed about allowing me to be the inside-man due to their distrust in me, but Lexa put her faith in me and allowed me to enter the mountain. So I did and the whole experience…it traumatized me, Bellamy."

Her voice was cracking and she was starting to shake, the memories were floating back. The pain, the fear and the anger were coursing through her like a flashlight. The way the Mountain Men had first treated her was the same way you would treat a doll in a dollhouse. With no way of moving and making decisions on your own as well as hearing the never-ending reassurance how she was safe and they weren't going to kill her, even though they both knew that wasn't the truth. The worst was feeling of the syringe they put in her arm before they drew blood in order to experiment on it like she was a test rabbit. She felt like she had sold her freedom and soul to the cruelest being, which she didn't believe was possible however the experience proved her wrong.

"You told me that was the way they treated you at first, but what happened?" Bellamy asked after hearing her retelling her first experience with the Mountain Men. Clarke closed her eyes. She didn't want her tears to stream down her face and she certainly didn't want Bellamy to see her tears and try and comfort her. She didn't deserve it, especially after everything she had done.

"At first the information I gathered went through to Lexa and the Grounders, but after while the Mountain Men figured out that information was leaking and they found out about me. And lets just say they no longer treated me like a doll after that," Clarke explained, trying to maintain the serious and calm approached. However it was getting harder and harder as the story went along, but she was far too stubborn to give up now. "First they chained me up and did simple things in order get me to talk, but because of my stubbornness their methods escalated into pure torture."

Bellamy's expression turned into fear and concern, and he couldn't imagine what kind of torture they had put her through.

"They tortured you…" Bellamy said quietly, but she wouldn't be deceived by his quietness. "Then the burn mark on your back it was from them torturing you."

Clarke nodded and almost unconscious she placed a hand on her back like she was trying to ease a pain despite the fact that the pain was long gone, but the memories was still present and was at its brink to destroy her from the inside. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt another warm hand on her back and she saw Bellamy comforting her before he pulled her closer to him. His kindness and warmth took her by surprise, but she didn't reject him and instead pulled in even closer to him. Her head was resting on his chest and she could clearly hear his heartbeat beating in even tempo, but it quickly rose due to her touch.

"Thank you," Clarke murmured into his chest. He chuckled awkwardly and used his other hand and ran it through his hair. When she looked up at him for a moment she noticed his cheeks was slightly red, was he embarrassed?

"I'm sorry that all those stuff happened to you," Bellamy whispered. "I wish I could have done something to help you."

She shook her head and said sadly, "There wasn't much you could have done to help me."

"What do you mean? Why didn't the Grounders come for you?" Bellamy said agitated. Clarke sighed once again. Here it comes, the truth behind one of the many reasons why she had hard time to trust others and more importantly incapable to allow herself to be in love.

"Because I wasn't worth to be saved."

* * *

Octavia stared at her boyfriend in shock. She had listened to Lincoln explaining Clarke's past and was more and more horrified hearing what had happened to her. And while her horror and shock over everything was great, she was slowly gaining a understanding why Clarke had wanted to keep her past a secret as well as why she wasn't willing to be together with her brother despite her strong feelings for him.

"What do you mean?" Octavia said completely taken back. "She wasn't worth being saved?"

Lincoln nodded. His expression was grave and almost frightful, like he was remembering it all and was ashamed of what was coming next.

"Just before Clarke's cover was blown, my people learned of a missile attack that was coming our way, so Lexa decided that we should flee before the missile arrived," Lincoln said. "We managed to get out, but the injuries were grave. So because we had only a few good people left for a fight the odds were not in our favor to continue an attack against the Mountain Men. So when I asked Lexa on how we were going to get Clarke out of there she only said that it couldn't be helped and that her main priority was her own people."

"In other words she left her there to die," Octavia predicated. She felt great anger towards the Commander, how she was willing to use Clarke and then abandoned her when she truly needed them. No wonder why Clarke was so set against helping the Grounders with the war and more importantly helping Lexa once again. "But if she wasn't saved by Lexa and the Grounders, how in the world did she get out of that mountain?"

"I went against Lexa's order and went in and got her out," Lincoln said quietly. Learning this shocked Octavia even more that her boyfriend risked everything for Clarke just so that she could get out of the mountain alive. It truly showed how much Lincoln cared about Clarke and why he was so loyal to her despite his own people's distrust in her. "It wasn't easy and she was at the brick of death when I found her chained up with blood and sweat streaming down her body in great speed. I guess you could say it was only pure luck that we managed to get out of there alive, but in order to do so we had to take some of the innocent lives inside the mountain. And lets just say the whole experience scared Clarke, the fact that she as a healer took the lives of the Mountain Men without mercy. That experience itself was more than enough to bury her with great guilt of what she had done."

"That's why Clarke is very unwilling to kill anyone," Octavia said in realization. Her hand was instantly placed in front of her mouth like she had done a mistake in saying those words out loud, but Lincoln only confirmed it by nodding his head.

"Yes, however that didn't lighten the burden she held for those lives she took. The whole experience ruined her and she was losing herself to the guilt," Lincoln said sadly. "There was few incidents when I almost found her wanting to give up and die, but luckily we managed to get through it. However because of all this Clarke refused to stay with the Grounders and simply cut all contact with them. She asked for a peace treaty with my people, but she gave us the condition that she would stay out of their way and would offer her medical expertise if we needed it, but she wasn't to be involved with them any further. My people accepted the condition with opposition, but because of my involvement in Clarke's rescue I was exiled from my tribe."

"You were exiled," Octavia didn't like how the Grounders ran things. People shouldn't be punished from trying to save someone they cared about. It almost reminded her of how things were back on the Ark, where they killed her mother because she was born and was hidden underneath the floorboards. No matter if you resided on the Ark or the Ground, both people was capable to do cruel things towards one another and many people lost their lives because of it.

"Yes, but it was no surprise really," Lincoln replied. "I did go against Lexa's order, but despite my exile I still well-liked and is able to enter my village. However for the last few months Clarke and I survived out there in the forest by ourselves before we settled inside the cave where I brought you when I first found you."

Octavia smiled being reminded over their first meeting. It seemed like it was years ago, definitely not days ago, but never mind that since she was truly grateful for meeting both Clarke and Lincoln. So she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before she pulled back. A few moments later his thumbs was rubbing her cheeks in loving and caressing manner. They stayed like this for a moment before Octavia said tentatively, "What do you think Clarke is going to do about this new development with the Grounders as well us joining the war?"

Lincoln didn't say anything, but it was clear that he was thinking things over carefully he answered.

"I don't know, but I think that by telling your brother the truth he will be able to help her make the right decision without being guided by old grudges and hatred," Lincoln reasoned. Octavia sighed heavily. She could only hope that her brother could indeed help Clarke and maybe even help her to finally be together with him now that he has an understanding about Clarke's feelings.

* * *

Bellamy didn't know what to do nor did he know what to say. Slowly the pieces were falling into place, but the complete picture was simply sad. However that didn't change what he felt for Clarke, but it explained why she had rejected him back in the clearing. She was hurt emotionally by the whole experience and add that with what happened back on the Ark it was a wonder how Clarke still managed to stay herself and not lose herself completely to her darkness.

"So now you know pretty much everything," Clarke said quietly. His arms were wrapped around her body as he pulled her even closer to himself. "Can you see why we can't be together? After everything I have done…I don't deserve to be loved."

"No!" Bellamy exclaimed. He buried his face into her hair, which smelled like water and fresh air. "Who we are and who we are supposed to be are two different things. And besides you gave me forgiveness for attempting to shoot Jaha when I needed, now I will do the same for you. I forgive you for what you have done, but please don't say you don't deserve to be loved because hearing those words break my heart."

Clarke looked up to see his face and before he realized what was going on she placed her lips on his and kissed him with a passion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the great response I have been receiving, I truly appreciate it. I'm offcially done with my exams, now hopefully I passed them so I don't have to retake them because that would be horrifying. So now I will be able to update more often, however I'm thinking about reducing the amount of updates for each week because I want to be able to work on my other stories too that I have put on hold because of school and this story. But I will get back to you once I have made up my mind. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out soon enough. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	26. Love Is Strength

**25\. Love Is Strength  
**

Common sense would have told her that kissing Bellamy, after how he reacted when she had rejected him, was a terribly idea. Her mind was screaming, begging her to stop before she did something she was going to regret, but her heart said something else. For a long time she had always used her head in order to survive, only making the mistake listening to her heart that one time with Lexa, but now she wasn't thinking about surviving or keeping everyone safe. Now she simply allowed herself to be a young woman who was in love with this man, who was holding his arms around her in such a tender comfort and safety that gave her strength.

She placed her hand gently on his cheek and rubbed it carefully with her thumb, while she waited patiently for Bellamy to react and kiss her back. And for a moment he was too shocked to realize what was going on, and when he didn't react she was starting to grow worried if she had done another mistake and was to pull away, but then he kissed her back with the same passion and intensity. She could almost feel the smile on his face as the kiss grew more passionate and hungry. Their hands couldn't keep off each other and Bellamy leaned back and lied down on the ground with her hovering over him. They pulled away a minute to catch their breath, but their eyes never left one another.

"Not that I'm complaining, but are you sure about this?" Bellamy asked. His question could mean a lot of things, but somehow she knew that he was asking if she wanted to put her faith in him and try and be with him despite his poor judgment over her rejection the first time when he slept with all those girls back at the camp as a way to hurt her. She knew that the fact that he slept with those girls had hurt her a lot, a lot more than what she was willing to admit out loud, but she also knew that it was also her fault for driving him into taking such actions without truly explaining things to him and trusted him with her entire heart.

"We both handled things horribly, but I'm willing to forgive you if you are willing to forgive me," Clarke stated strongly. "If you absolutely have to redeem yourself from those actions then show me what you truly feels for me and time will heal those scars if you simply stop beating yourself up over it."

Bellamy looked unsure about the redemption part, but he didn't question it as he said that she was already forgiven and carefully pulled her down carefully to kiss her once again. Shortly after that he pulled away to answer with determination, "Your trust in me is admirable, but I do wish to prove to you that my feelings are genuine and that I will earn your complete trust after everything that happened back in the clearing."

Clarke smiled warmly at him and she could almost feel the tears that were building up in her eyes. He really felt bad about it and was willing to get to her good graces in order to lift the guilt for sleeping around with the girls from the camp, even though he didn't have to. It truly showed her how much he cared about her and that was more than enough for her. The feelings they had for each other would only grow from there.

"You are already on the right road," Clarke said sincerely. "I'm in love with you, Bellamy Blake. So please just let me show you just how much."

Then she leaned down to kiss him, no longer in the mood to talk. All she wanted to do was kiss this man senseless and show him how deep her feelings ran for him. She was tired of being afraid to love, and Bellamy had proved over and over that he shared her feelings and wouldn't want to purposely hurt her. He was a protector as well as a strong warrior like herself, totally different from Lexa. For Bellamy, love was strength, not a weakness. She was going to face her fears and finally allow herself to be happy.

They kissed for a long time, sweet and passionate until the kisses became hungry. They were unable to keep their hands off each other because each touch grew hotter and more electrifying. And before they knew it clothes was shrugged off and thrown in every direction, however they didn't care because it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to them was being in each other's arms, consummating the love they shared for one another.

* * *

It was a wonderful sight that met him when he woke up to the dark night, where the only light source came from the moon. The sight of Clarke sleeping on his chest completely naked, yet never looked more innocent and beautiful in her appearance than what was right in front of him. He loved her; there was no doubt about it. She had finally revealed her true feelings for him and showed him the depth of her love for him. The princess was really something else, and he loved every part of her, even the scars she had tried so desperately to hide from him. His eyes turned to look at the burn mark on her back and the hatred towards the Mountain Men returned, but also the disgust towards the Commander who had left this wonderful young woman to die on that mountain just for sake of her own people especially after everything she had done for them. He began stroking her back gently back and forth with his right hand, while trying to bury the hatred he felt and simply allow himself just to feel the love he had for Clarke. However it didn't take long before she began to stir and her eyes opened up to look at him with this peaceful and happy expression on her face.

"Hey," Her voice was tired, but content. She smiled at him with warmth, which made his heart beat faster.

"Hey," Bellamy said in the same manner. "How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Clarke shook her head and continued to smile, like it had been so natural for her to do so despite the fact that she had rarely genuinely smiled since he met her.

"I feel wonderful," Clarke said. "Besides you could never hurt me that way because I trust you completely that wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"You set the bar quite high, Princess," Bellamy smirked. "Though I'm glad that you feel that way, I can't be certain that I would never hurt you."

"That isn't what I was saying," Clarke interrupted, her voice was slightly sharp but it still filled with warmth. "I know there will be times when we will hurt each other, but that shouldn't stop us from trusting and loving each other, right?"

Bellamy didn't say anything, but she had a point. There was no way neither of them could promise that they wouldn't hurt each other in the near future or late future, but as long as they continued to trust and love each other they would always find their way back to each other and deal with the hardships that followed along.

"You're right like always," Bellamy finally said with pride in his tone. "What would I do without you, Princess?"

Clarke chuckled and leaned in closer to his chest before she said jokingly, "Oh, I don't know. Let the camp burn to the ground or drive your sister mad."

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh out loud by her reply, but realized that this might be one of the few times since he came to the ground that he has finally been so relaxed and happy enough to laugh from the bottom of his heart.

Once the laugher stopped they just laid there in content silence, staring up on the stars and the full moon shinning down upon them, while thinking that they didn't want this moment to end. But unfortunately they needed to return to the camp and run things before it really did end up being burned to the ground.

"We need to get dressed and get back to the camp," Clarke said seriously, though you could almost hear the sadness that was hidden behind her words. Bellamy nodded and held her tighter for a moment before he let her out of his arms in order to retrieve the clothes that had been disregarded earlier. The two of them got dressed, but their backs were turned against each other so the other one wouldn't look. Although they had just been completely nude and seen everything that didn't mean they were comfortable enough to get dressed in front of each other.

Once they were completely dressed and looked at least a little decent they began heading in the direction of the camp. As they walked their hands were entwined in each other, which worked as an empowerment and security to be near each other.

"What are we going to do with the Grounders and their offer to join the war?" Bellamy asked, interrupting the lovely moment and reality kicked in.

Clarke sighed tiredly. She didn't know what to do, but the one thing she knew was that she really didn't want Bellamy or the other kids involved in this war with the Mountain Men. A war that would only lead to pain, guilt or death, and that was definitely not something she wanted them to suffer through. It was enough that she had suffered through the war; her people didn't have to share the same fate just for the sake of a peace treaty.

"I don't know," Clarke replied simply. "All I know is that I don't want anyone to suffer and go through what I been through by being involved in that war, but then again I don't want the people, who are trapped and suffering at Mount Weather to die either."

Bellamy nodded quietly. He understood her concern about worrying about the wellbeing of the other delinquents, but he personally found the worry about the captured Grounders pointless, however he didn't tell her that because he knew how she would react. She was a caring person, so it was no wonder she placed her worry towards both her people and the Grounders, but he knew that her loyalty lied with him and the 100. Which is why he didn't start a fight with her about the subject.

"We don't have to figure this out right now," Bellamy reassured her. "Anya didn't give us a time limit, so lets take the time to think this thoroughly before we make a decision."

Clarke turned to look at him with this questionable expression on her face, even her eyebrow rose slightly over what he had just said and he didn't really understand why.

"What?" Bellamy asked sort of guarded. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No-no, you didn't say anything wrong," Clarke replied. "It's just weird you being the one thinking things through, that's normally my job. You normally act before you think, so I guess it is sort of refreshing to see I have some influence on you."

He wasn't sure how to react to her answer, but her response made him oddly enough smile and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before they continued to walk back to the camp in comfortable silence. And as they walked back all he could think about that for the first time since he came down on the ground things were finally starting to look up. Sure, they needed to survive and deal with different issues including the Grounders and the Mountain Men, but he believed he and the others could get through it now that they had Clarke by their side.

* * *

What could be taking them so long? Octavia thought as she paced back and forth by the fire, worried about her brother and her friend who were still not back from their talk. It was already pitch dark and most of the kids were asleep, the only people who were still awake were those kids who had the night shift to guard the fence and herself. Lincoln was sitting by the fire with his face resting against his left hand, sleeping soundly while she was freaking out. Why wasn't he worried about Clarke?

He had tried to explain to earlier that Clarke could take care of herself and besides she had her brother with him, so he believed the two of them were perfectly safe. She believed that as well at first, but they were taking too long so it was no wonder she was worried. However as she paced back in the direction to the gates she stopped when saw two familiar figures approaching and entering the camp. Almost immediately she leaped towards them, ready giving them the reprimanding of a lifetime when she saw Bellamy and Clarke holding hands. Confused, her eyes moved between the two of them while trying to figure out what was going on with them. It only took her a few moments before she finally realized what was going on, and based on the stupid grins the two co-leaders had on their faces her assumption was more than likely correct. So she smirked, glad that these two had finally gotten it together, and said, "About to time you guys figured it out."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for the amazing response, I hope you guys like it. So Bellarke is finally together and before you guys question me about how Clarke could forgive that easily, think about the trust in their partnership. Despite their differences, their trust is enough that they are willing to look past it all and work together. Which is why I also wanted to point out that they were both at fault regarding the incident back at the clearing, so if they both are willing to forgive and forget then why hold the grudge?**

**And besides they are still going to deal with hardships later on, proving that for a relationship to work you need to work hard and communicate with one another. **

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out soon enough. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	27. New Problems Arrives

**26\. New Problems Arrives  
**

Life on the camp returned to normal with a few exceptions of course. The delinquents had truly let go of all prejudgment about Clarke and her former social status, after seeing how capable she was and how she treated everyone the same with fairness. It had even helped her establish a good friendship with Raven, which he was certain that she was more than happy with seeing how her only other female friend in the camp was Octavia. The three girls together were strong and independent, and was good influence to each other, at least until they managed to get in conflict with him, Finn or some other poor unfortunate person in the camp.

His relationship with Clarke was going nicely, but that didn't mean it was perfect. They still continued to fight and butt heads together whenever there was a disagreement and they always made up at the end of the day, which gave him more than enough opportunities to earn her forgiveness despite her telling him he didn't need to. And although she told him that he was forgiven he knew how much his one-night stands hurt and angered her whenever she saw one of the girls around. She tried to hide it or simply ignore it from him whenever it was brought up, but they both knew it was going to take a long time before that incident was forgotten and truly forgiven from their memories. So needless to say he had his work cut out for him, besides he was never the one to back away from a challenge.

As he thought this, his princess snuck up on him and leaned in to kiss his cheek with a silly grin on her face. Seeing her so relaxed and more joyful warmed his heart immensely, so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hey," His voice was almost breathless, but too happy and content to care. "I missed you."

She smiled and laughed quietly before she said, "I missed you too, but I can't help wondering if it is me you are missing or simply someone who challenge and fight with you every chance they got."

"Nah, the kids wouldn't dare to question my authority," Bellamy replied smoothly. "But there is this princess, who seems to know how to step on my toes, but she is too lovable to be angry with for too long."

"Really?" Clarke said with an exaggerated tone. "Well, I know this rebel king who has the same ability as well, especially when it comes to protect the ones he cares about, but he is also too lovable to be angry with in the long run."

He smiled and his hands cupped her face, almost like they were handmade to fit her face and pecked her on the lips before they made their way to fire to eat. And during their walk he couldn't help thinking that despite how their need for survival was first priority he was actually happy about his life right now, and hoped that nothing was going to change now that he has finally found another purpose to lived other than protecting his sister.

* * *

After her lunch with Bellamy, she and Octavia spent most of the day in the medical bay, healing the few injuries the kids managed to obtain during the day. Fortunately it wasn't that many who showed up that day, so the girls really spent the time talking about their respective boyfriends without giving too many details away. Sure, they were close as sisters could be, but that didn't mean neither of them really wanted to know the dirty stuff considering the fact that their boyfriends were either a brother or a brother figure to one another. It would be too embarrassing to think, let alone talk about it.

"Have you figured what you are going to do with the Grounders and the war with the Mountain Men?" Octavia asked curiously, while she folded the remaining white cloths.

Clarke groaned and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger in an annoyed manner. The whole situation was conflicting as she was pulled in two different directions, which were literally killing her to make a decision and face the horrible consequences if she chose the wrong one. Her first and out most priority was her people and their safety, but then there was still a part of her that said they should help because she didn't want to be like Lexa, who only cared about her people and pushed back every other personal feeling she had for others. But what was she going to do?

"No," Clarke replied sadly. "I don't honestly know what we are going to do. Even though we don't really need the peace treaty, seeing how it is just a formality for all of us since as long as we don't interfere with the Grounders business we should be able to live together peacefully, however there will be no reassure that there are no risk of being attacked or killed for no apparent reason by them either. Then there is also the fact that I'm reluctant regarding the whole issue with the war, but still want to help those who are captured in that mountain."

She sighed deeply, her mind filled with confusion and doubt. Then she turned to look at the brunette, who nodded her head and looked like she was thinking about their situation too.

"What does my brother think about all of this?" Octavia wondered, but her facial expression was strong and serious.

"He says that he will go along with whatever I decide, but I know that he is not interested in helping the Grounders," Clarke answered wearily. "Not after how they treated me and their treatment towards our people, thinking that we are so weak that we shouldn't be allowed to live."

"That's sounds like him," Octavia sighed. "Always guarded and protecting towards the ones he cares about, although you and I are probably the ones he cares about and want to protect the most."

Clarke didn't say anything, only nodded her head and kept her gaze towards the floor. She didn't need to confirm Octavia's assumption because she knew that it was in fact true. Not only had she seen it, but Bellamy had also confessed to her that before he met her his sister was his most important person, especially after their mother was floated. That is why is was no surprise that he tried to shield her from the other guys in the camp, more specifically Finn, despite her attempts in reassuring him that she didn't care about other guys than him. Needless to say, he had not completely dropped his guard but gave her at least more freedom around the kids, because if he didn't then he was in for a reprimanding of a lifetime.

"What do you think I should do?" Clarke asked instead, trying to change the focus on the situation at hand and not on Bellamy.

"Honestly, I don't know what you should do," Octavia replied. "However I think you should think about this thoroughly before making a decision, but there is one thing I want to know. What is it that you want to do? And don't think about what Bellamy, Anya or the others are telling you. What does Clarke Griffin think is the right thing to do?"

* * *

Back in Tondc, Anya had just informed the Commander about the recent development and their former ally, Clarke's involvement in all of it. She had half-expected the Commander to react to the news, but the young woman was neutral and expressionless about the news. Her former mentee was average in height, slim, with a high forehead, plump lips and a youthful face. Her hair was kept out of her face and was tied in a number of layered braids. And like herself, Lexa wore the same tribal-like face paint on, making her appear more or less like a majestic lion.

"Is that so?" Lexa finally replied, almost unfazed, but it was clear there was a small hint of annoyance in her voice. However it was only clear for those who knew Lexa and knew exactly what to look for in order to see her true emotions. "And you think that Clarke will agree helping us for the sake of a peace treaty?"

Anya didn't answer, but she quickly understood that Lexa had a totally different opinion about how Clarke would solve the issue.

"She isn't going to help for such a frivolous reason," Lexa said. She stood up from her throne and began taking short strides around the room, which Anya walked next to hear in order to hear more about her leader's reasoning. "Not after what happened the last time. And based on the little you told me about her people, they are sure not going to do anything unless Clarke and her...cough…co-leader say so."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Anya asked, not sure where she was going with all of this. If Clarke and her people were unwilling to help, what else could they do other than threaten and attack their camp.

"Although now is not the best time to just drop everything, I believe I shall go and have a talk with her myself," Lexa concluded. "After all we have a common understanding, which I will use to convince her to join us once again."

Anya was about to try and discourage Lexa from going through with her plan, but the young woman had already walked out of the tent without turning to listen to her opinion in the matter. She was apparently determined to see Clarke, but Anya had a feeling that there were other reasons to why Lexa would personally go to the Sky People camp. However she had learned a long time ago not to question the Commander's orders, so she kept her mouth shut and followed her in order to hear the rest of the plans before her departure.

* * *

His day had been long and tiresome, but once night appeared he was finally allowed to relax by the fire while eating the latest hunt from the woods. The kids seemed peaceful and happy despite their living situation, which he was more or less glad over since they have been through enough and deserved a break from it all and relax, even for a little while. The only person who seemed glum in the scenario was the Spacewalker, who was glaring at him one moment before he turned his attention back on Raven or Jasper and Monty. Bellamy had a few ideas as to why Finn was mad at him, but he wasn't going to go over there and begin another discussion with him. So he let it go and impatiently waited for Clarke to show up.

She had been in the medical bay with his sister all day and had told him that she was going to radio back to the Ark about how things were going down here, something he couldn't understand why she did especially considering how she didn't want anything to do with them or her mother, but the council wanted to hear from the leaders of the camp and since he didn't want to, it was only natural that Clarke was selected. Besides the council probably preferred talking with someone of their own social standing.

Anyways he had been staring aimlessly into the flames that were dancing in the fireplace when he felt another presence taking the seat next to him. He turned to smile at Clarke, but the smile disappeared when he saw the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked hastily. "Did the council say something?"

"They are coming down here," Her voice was concerned, but it didn't hide her sullenness. "The oxygen is soon gone, so the Ark is coming down here on the ground."

"What!" Bellamy exclaimed. "They are coming down here!"

Clarke nodded and sighed deeply, "Just when we seriously don't need anymore problems. We already have the Grounders, the war and our own survival to worry about."

Bellamy didn't know what to say, because either way it wasn't going to help the situation, so instead he pulled her close to him and tried to comfort of the troubles to come. It was a hopeless attempt, but he tried to at least ease her worry even though he grew more and more concerned. Why couldn't the universe be kind to them and give them a break, instead of giving them more problems?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response I have been receiving. So problems are coming the 100's way, wonder how they are going to solve this? But I will tell ya that this isn't going to be Clexa in the end of the story, because this is a Bellarke story and I'm determined to keep it that way. However Lexa's appearance will cause trouble for the couple as well as Abby's appearance. **

**And to you, guest named Wright, I agree about the whole forgiveness issue with Clarke and in real life. And hopefully after this chapter you see that it isn't just easy to forgive and brush the problem under the carpet, however the point in the last chapter was that Clarke was letting go of being afraid to love and be loved by someone else. She is trying to shrug it off, but to let go of hurt takes time even if you forgive someone. **

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out soon enough. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	28. A Made Decision, Another Problem

**27\. A Made Decision, Another Problem  
**

Clarke felt like she was drowning. All her worries and problems were pulling her down in attempt to drown her and make her unable to breathe. While trying to wrap around what she was supposed to do about the Grounders and the war, her latest problems had shifted towards the fact that the Ark was coming down, but it wasn't the Ark itself that concerned her. It was rather her mother she was going to have to meet face to face after a year of no contact between each other that concerned her. She tried to talk with her mother, she really did whenever she radioed the Ark, but she was unable to forgive and forget what she had done to her and her father. The betrayal was still to fresh and hurtful for her to ignore and pretend nothing had happened, but it wasn't only her mother's betrayal that made the bridge between mother and daughter unreachable. No, it was the fact that they both had changed so much during the year apart that they had great difficulty to get along and agree on something, whether it was regarding the 100 or it was regarding a personal matter. Their relationship was too strained at this moment and she was sure that it was going to become even more strained once her mother learned about her and Bellamy's relationship.

It was no surprise to her that her mother couldn't stand Bellamy and she had several reasons to be doubtful and overly concerned about his involvement at all. Even if he were pardoned for his crimes, her mother would always see the man who shot Chancellor Jaha, the one who had kept his sister's existence a secret from the Ark for sixteen years before she was discovered, and the one who was in charge of the kids on the ground and had more influence than she or the other council members liked him to have.

Anyways she was lying in Bellamy's tent, unable to sleep due to her overworking mind and was simply staring into thin space. Bellamy had fallen asleep a while ago and was breathing with an even and almost relaxed tempo. She turned to look at him in attempt to forget her problems. His eyes were closed and his hair was even messier and curlier than it was during the day, but it made him appear younger and more innocent than he really was. Careful about not waking him up, she slowly moved one of the loose curls away from his face and simply got lost in his appearance. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful man by her side? Clarke wasn't sure, but she didn't care either way since she was simply too thankful and too happy to give a damn. Bellamy had his faults, but even with those faults it didn't ruin her image of him the slightest. He was incredible in every way, even when he annoyed the crap out of her and challenged her like no one else he was one of the greatest people she had ever met. And she was never going to regret meeting him, even if something were to happened to either one of them, she was grateful for meeting Bellamy Blake and truly showed her the importance of what love is.

"You are so beautiful," Clarke whispered absentminded. "I'm happy being with you, and I hope that will never change."

She wasn't sure at first if he had heard her or not, because once those words were out in the open he smiled a warm smile, but still didn't open his eyes and his breathing didn't change either. So he was still most likely asleep, but his unconscious mind must have heard her and was truly happy to hear her say that regardless if he was awake or not. She smiled by the fact and closed her eyes, trying once again to fall asleep. The difference this time was that her mind weren't filled with her worry and problems, instead it was filled with the warmth she felt every time she thought about Bellamy or was close to him. And slowly the darkness surrounded her, but she wasn't afraid of it because she knew that Bellamy was always by her side to fight away her fears and nightmares.

* * *

The next morning they continued their work like always, however Bellamy was more or less worried about Clarke, who was still concerned as well as unsure what to do about the situation. He had never once seen her so insecure about what was the right thing to do and how they were supposed to handle it. Clarke wanted to do the right thing, but what exactly was the right thing to do when it came to the issues at hand? He didn't want to help or participate in the war against the Mountain Men for the Grounders sake, it was their own problem and they shouldn't have to be dragged into something that was nothing of their concern, but that wasn't what was Clarke's problem. It was rather the fact that she didn't want to make decisions that went against everything she believed in. However who they are and who they have to be are two different things and was irrelevant in the matter of survival.

And he told her that when he came to check up on her at the medical bay. She stared at him for a moment before she sighed deeply and said, "Yeah, you are right. I need to make a decision, not wasting time thinking what-if because either way I need to make it and live with what I have decided."

He nodded his head and took short strides to her side before he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She laid her right her right hand over his and they both felt this empowerment by feeling each other close.

"It is not easy to be in charge, is it?" Bellamy said tiredly, knowing that she would truly understand the meaning behind his words.

"No, it isn't," Clarke said bluntly and turned around to look at him. "Which is why I have decided to not accept the peace treaty conditions hence not participating in the war."

His eyes dilated in shock. He had not expected her to make the decision so quickly and right out of the blue, because honestly she was the person who thought things through while he jumped on it and asked questions later.

"Are you sure?" Bellamy said surprised. "I mean, this is such a huge decision. Wouldn't you want more time to think it through?"

"No, I have been thinking enough about this," Clarke shook her head. "My main priority is to do what is best for our people and keep them safe and alive. Joining the war would lead to exact opposite of that. They are only kids who has enough to worry about, getting themselves involved in a war they had no part on in the first place would be cruel to expect from them. And besides I don't want them to go through the traumatic events I had to go through being in the war as well being inside that damn mountain."

Bellamy understood her assessment, and was frankly glad that she had decided to put her people above the Grounders and some peace treaty, but he could also understand that her decision had been hard on her. She was an idealist and believed in sparing lives, but her decision went her own beliefs and she did it for the sake of the people she loved and cared about instead out of a possible debt she had to the Grounders, who had spared her life in the beginning.

"I just want to make sure you are certain with your decision and that you are ready to live it despite the consequences that might occur because of it," Bellamy whispered. Then he began playing with her blonde locks and making small braids in her hair, like he used to do with Octavia when they were younger. Whenever she had been upset about having to hide or anything else, playing with her always calmed her down somehow and he had eventually become quite good at making braids. And he was thankful that it seemed to be working on Clarke as well.

"I know," Clarke replied reassuringly. "But I'm certain about my decision. So don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you," Bellamy said quickly. "I worry because I care about you. That isn't going to change. Just ask Octavia if you have any doubts, I'm sure she will tell you how overprotective and possessive I am."

"Oh, believe she told me, she told me all about it," Clarke said with a lighter, almost joking tone. "We have had our talk about you and your overprotective tendencies."

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing," Bellamy replied sort of hurt, but not hurt enough that he thought that she was seriously disliking that side of him.

"It isn't a bad thing," She said with a small grin on her face. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and slightly pulling him down to look at her. "At least until you start being too protective and drive me insane because of it."

"I'm protective towards the ones I love and care about," Bellamy pointed out, starting to grow a little annoyed by this silly argument. "I'm willing to do anything to keep them safe and alive, even if that person will find my methods overbearing and annoying to handle."

Clarke only shrugged her shoulders and sighed deeply, figuring out that it was useless trying to argue about this. So instead she stepped on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips, something he responded to immediately and kissed her back with the same gentleness. They kept on kissing for a while until he pulled away since he was needed to help the hunting party and Clarke had patients to deal with. So he left the medical bay quietly with this huge grin on his face, while she waved her hand for moment before she turned her back on him and went back to work.

* * *

Lexa was riding her horse in silence while her entourage was taking cautious looks at her once in a while, wondering what was going on with their great leader. It was unlike her to drop everything while the battle with the Mountain Men was still on going and she was needed to lead her people. What could be possibly be so important about the Sky-girl and her people that their Commander was in need of their help?

Anya couldn't understand it either. Sure, Clarke had her people and they could really use more people in their battle, but they still had some useable warriors left. So they really didn't need their help. Other than people and more modern weapons, what other use did they have of them anyway?

Anya found the courage to ask Lexa, once she was tired by wondering what was going on in Lexa's mind to make her make such a rash decision out of the blue. Lexa didn't answer her at first, simply staring on the road ahead before she mumbled quietly, "Because it is Clarke, that's why. And besides I owe it to her for saving us the last time, even though she most likely wouldn't want to hear my thanks."

And without anything else to say, Lexa sped up the pace and her horse began galloping towards the Sky People camp. Leaving Anya and the others behind with more questions than before, because due to her words it sounded like it was something more going on with Lexa. However they figured they would find out the truth soon enough, so they quickened the pace of their horses and followed after Lexa.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Clarke said with a low voice. She had been in the medical bay and had just finished patching up one injured kid when Octavia came and informed her that Lincoln wanted to talk with her. Finding it odd that Lincoln had not come to retrieve her himself, she left the medical bay and ventured into the woods where she knew he would be. The other kids still didn't trust him fully, so maybe that was the reason why he asked to see her outside the camp, but she quickly learned it was a whole other reason for his discretion.

"Yes, I just received the news," Lincoln said quietly. "She is coming and she will soon be here at your camp."

"But, I have already decided not to help," Clarke shook her head. "Why would she come her to see us personally?"

"I don't know," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that Lexa is going to be here soon, and she is definitely going to want to see you."

Clarke clenched her teeth together and sneered over the recent development. How was it that every time she solved one problem, another one problem just shows up out of the blue and makes the whole situation more complicated?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. I should have released a chapter yesterday, but I spent most of the day catching up with one of my close friends, who I have been to busy to see these last couple of months. And when I got home I was too tired and unmotivated to write the chapter, but I got to it today so hope you guys like it. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next installment will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	29. Love Hurts

**28\. Love Hurts  
**

She was having a mental debate with herself about what she was going to do. The fact that Lexa and her entourage was coming closer and closer to the camp brought Clarke unease as she perfectly remembered what kind of person she was going to have to deal with. Anya was easier to deal with as she knew what kind of person she was and knew what to expect from her. Lexa, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of that. Although the Commander was reasonable and merciful, she was also too logic and unemotionally detached from the living world and could no longer really understand the emotions she was going to stir up by showing up again and demand her to help out again.

She sighed deeply and ran both of her hands through her tangled hair. She really-really didn't want to see Lexa again, not after what happened last time, but she knew that she had to because there was no way she was going to let Bellamy or the other kids talk to her and be influenced to do something they were definitely going to regret. With that said, the whole situation brought forth a different issue she had to deal with as well. What was she going to tell Bellamy?

Even though they agreed about the wellbeing of the 100, that didn't mean that he was going to sit there quietly and allow her to handle it, especially since she had yet to tell him about the old relationship she had with Lexa. She was for once happy and content with her life after the year she had with the Grounders and the Mountain Men and she knew that telling him about Lexa would upset him, which was understandable considering what happened, but she knew that no matter how much she wished she could brush it under the table the issue wouldn't disappear. That is why she finally decided to go and approach Bellamy about the matter before Lexa and her entourage got there. There was no way she was going to let Lexa come here and destroy her relationship with Bellamy by bringing up unpleasant memories and use it against them.

So she left the medical bay, leaving Octavia in charge, and went around the camp in search for her co-leader and boyfriend. However every time she went to the place where the kids last saw him they would lead her in different directions, so in the end she went around the whole camp searching for the camp. It annoyed her to no end how things were already not going her way, especially when she had not even talked to him yet, maybe it was a sign that the conversation would lead her to their doom? As she thought this, she finally found Bellamy standing with Miller close to the gate entrance in deep conversation about increasing the hunting parties when she shouted out his name.

"Clarke?" Bellamy said surprised. He had obviously not expected her to find him and call out on him out of the blue. Normally she would walk up to him and bluntly talk about whatever was so important, but she didn't do that since she didn't want an audience when she told Bellamy her news.

"I need to talk to you," Clarke said straightforwardly, but with a more distressed tone in her voice.

Bellamy tilted his head slightly to the left in a questioning manner, wondering what was going on before he asked, "What is it? Is everything okay, Princess?"

She shook her head sadly; her gaze was facing the ground and began nervously twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers.

"No, everything is not okay," Clarke replied. "I need to talk to you in private. This is important."

Bellamy looked at her suspiciously for a moment before he asked Miller to keep everything in line while they talked and they were only to be disturbed if something of importance came up. Miller left shortly after that, leaving them by themselves before they decided to have their private chat in Bellamy's tent. That way the kids could retrieve them should they need them as well they got the chance to talk privately, even though it wouldn't be very private if things escalated and turned into a huge fight between them. Hopefully things didn't turn out to be her worst-case scenario of the conversation, where the outcome would be them breaking up in a upset rage, but she prayed with her entire heart that it would come to that and quietly prepared the dreaded conversation.

* * *

Bellamy didn't like it whatever was going on with Clarke. Her body language expressed tension and dread over something and was worried about what could cause whatever was on her mind so much distress. When they came into the tent she had asked him politely to take a seat and asked not to be interrupted till she was done talking. Now his worry had gone up a few notches and knew that whatever the conversation was about he wasn't going to like it. That is why he wanted nothing more to object and force her to be straight with him, but he held his tongue and nodded his head and patiently waited for her to continue.

"Lincoln informed me about some unpleasant news," Clarke began explaining. She sat down across of him in order to have his full attention before she continued the conversation. "Anya have apparently updated Lexa about us and the whole situation with the peace treaty, but it seems she managed to bring the woman out of her shell and now the Commander and her entourage is on their way to the camp in order to convince us to change our minds about the involvement in the war."

"What!" Bellamy roared. He stood up from his seat and was more than ready to grab his rifle. However Clarke quickly stopped him from doing so when she took a hold of him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders in order from him to move out of the tent.

"Calm down, will you?" Clarke hissed, obviously not in the mood for him to being his usual hothead attitude. "I'm not done talking, so will you please refrain yourself from grabbing your rifle and prepare the camp from an attack? Besides that is not what I needed to talk with you in private about."  
He glared at her, not wanting to submit to her demands, but he realized that she had a point and he needed all of the facts before he could make any decisions. Rash decisions would only lead to sloppiness and their own demise, which is why it was essential that Clarke gave them as much information as she could.

"Fine," His gaze was turned slightly and his reluctance was apparent in his voice, but he sat down on his seat. "Proceed with what you were saying."

Clarke sighed heavily, like the heaviness on her shoulders weren't even lifted the slightest. It became apparent to him that this wasn't the bad news she was worried to tell him about and that there was expected worse to come.

"It isn't the fact that Lexa and her people are coming that we should be worried about. We will be able to handle it somehow without having weapons drawn at each other, but what I'm about to tell you is important and I have been reluctant to tell you about it because I know that it will hurt you," Clarke said heavily. "But seeing how Lexa and the others are approaching as we speak, I need to be fully honest with you about my relationship with Lexa."

"Your relationship?" Bellamy asked with wonder and surprise. "What are you trying to tell me, Clarke?"

"The things I told you about my past with the Grounders and Lexa was true," Clarke admitted. "But what I left out was the part about the closeness she and I had back then. Please understand that at the time I was so alone and was desperate for someone to love and care about me in other ways than what Lincoln could offer me. That was why when she leaned and kissed me, I didn't move away from her."

"Kissed you," Bellamy's eyes were dilated and several feelings were piercing through him, and he was not sure what he should feel as he has never encountered something like this before. "You two were involved with each other?"

Clarke shook her head to deny his question, but her gaze was on the floor instead of facing him.

"No, we never came as far as becoming a couple," Clarke said heartbroken. "That kiss were the only thing we ever did, but it had stirred up my feelings enough to have given me hope that I could find happiness and love here even though Wells and my dad were dead and my mother was back in space. But then she betrayed me by leaving me alone and left be tortured to the Mountain Men."

Bellamy was too shocked and stunned to utter a word, needless to say whatever would have gotten out would most likely have hurt her or him or simply both of them. She had lied and kept this to herself, even after they had gained each others trust and established their new relationship, she had continued to keep this fact hidden and had never intended for him to find out about it. The only reason she was telling him now was because Lexa was coming and just for that fact he felt the anger, jealously and betrayal work up and exploded. However he tried to keep his demeanor calm and collected on the outside, but while on the inside he was feeling like he was being stabbed multiple times.

"Is she the reason you couldn't be with me at first?" Bellamy asked strained. He stood up from his seat. He needed to get away from her, since he was unprepared and not ready to deal with her and the whole issue right now. "Why you couldn't allow yourself to be in love? She ruined you."

Clarke looked up at him for the first time since she told him the horrible truth and tears were streaming down her face quietly as she looked as heartbroken and ashamed as he felt. She didn't say it, but her entire expression only confirmed his questions which brought him even more sadness than what he could handle right then. So he left the tent, leaving her alone inside. He didn't want to think or feel anything, his heart was already starting to shatter and he wasn't even sure what exactly was causing it to do so, but he knew that Clarke's confession had changed things between them. She could deal with Lexa and her Grounders as she pleased, he didn't care anymore because they have already done enough to ruin their lives here on the ground.

* * *

For the next two days the relationship between her and Bellamy have become estranged as he tried to avoid and ignore her as much as possible. It broke her heart even more than what Lexa had done to her, but she couldn't honestly blame him for being confused and hurt over hearing about her connection with Lexa. When Octavia heard about the fall-out and the reason behind it she blamed them both for ruining their relationship, although she placed most of the blame on Clarke than her brother because she had been the one to hurt him and kept it a secret from all of them including her. The whole thing ended up with that the Blake siblings stayed away from her and refused to talk to her at all, while the other campers excluding Miller, Raven, Jasper, Monty and Lincoln were still unaware what was going on with their co-leaders and what had caused the relationship to become so sour in such a short time. So she had spend the last two days with only Lincoln and Raven as company and both had tried to reassure her that things were going to be fine, but Clarke wasn't as sure anymore. Her tears had long dried up, but her heart was still hurting and felt even more alone than before now that her boyfriend and her best friend didn't want anything to do with her.

She had been preparing the fire and was making arrangement for supper when the guards signaled that intruders were approaching. All the kids got all nervous and quickly began preparing themselves for an attack while she remained perfectly still, knowing full and well who it was, but wasn't willing to acknowledge that fact just yet. So she had her back turned and unfocused continued her work, waiting for the crowd to die down. Murmuring roamed until it all suddenly became quiet. That was when she knew that the Commander and her entourage was inside the camp, but her assumption was confirmed when the strong familiar voice called out, "Clarke?"

She sighed deeply before she turned around to find Lexa standing a few feet away from her, meanwhile Lexa's people and the kids including the Blake siblings were staring to see what was going on.

"Commander," Clarke stated with an air of politeness and pure coldness towards the woman. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again? Especially considering the last time I saw you I frankly told you that I no longer wished to see you again and our friendship is over."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response. And I'm sorry for being so late updating on this, but I was kind of stuck how to proceed from this point. ****And don't worry Bellarke is not broken up, but they are currently going through a hard time and has to work hard in order to make their relationship work. Love is funny that way, no matter how much you feel for one another it takes hard work in order for the relationship to survive in the first place, but another thing that is important in a relationship is the loyalty and trust for each other. Anyways h****opefully you like what I have given you and that you will continue loving this story. **

**Frankly, I'm guessing that this story wouldn't be continuing for that much longer. I hope that the story will be completed with under 50 chapters, but we will have to see how things are going to turn out. If it do becomes longer than what I assume than more updates for you and more writing for me. **

**Please continue giving me reviews (don't be afraid I don't bite), favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible for me at least. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	30. Taken

**29\. Taken**

Bellamy felt the shivers coming up his spine hearing Clarke with that coldness in her voice. She had never used it towards him, Octavia or any of the other kids in the camp since she first joined the 100. The only time he could think of that she had ever used that voice against anyone was towards her mother and the Ark, who she had obvious reasons to be cold towards, but never had the coldness been a poor disguise for the pure hatred she was feeling towards the Grounder leader in front of her.

"Clarke, I wish to have a word with you," the Commander or Lexa said with authority, like she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Hopefully in private."

Clarke glared at her, but didn't answer at first. She turned her gaze on him for a moment to see his reaction, but he didn't know what to think of the whole scenario in front of him. He was still hurt by Clarke, even though he understood that it was an incident from the past and they didn't know each other back then it still brought feelings of hurt and betrayal into his heart. However that didn't mean he wanted to leave her alone with that woman especially now that he knew what had happened between them before. So he gave her a short nod to confirm her unspoken question.

"All right, but the conversation will be happening with my co-leader in the room," Clarke said with the clear condition to allow her to have words with her at all. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to him as well. I trust him, and his trust weight a lot more to me right now than what yours do."

Lexa looked like she wanted to argue for a second, but closed her mouth when she realized that Clarke wasn't going to budge on the subject. Bellamy felt proud knowing that his trust was worth more than Lexa's and almost wanted to gloat in front of her because of this, but he kept his face somehow expressionless in order to keep his focus on the situation at hand and not his personal issue with the Commander.

"If you follow me," Bellamy stepped out from the crowd, which made Lexa for the first time since arriving make a notice of his presence. "And we can find somewhere we can talk in private without the kids to eavesdrop on our conversation."

Reluctantly, Lexa nodded and he began walking in the direction of his tent with Clarke for the first time in two days, walking next to him. And although he still was hurt and confused to deal with his personal issues with her, there was that part of him who truly realized how much he had missed her presence next to him since their fight. He didn't make any movements to touch or speak to her, but his gaze was turned on her for a moment. Long enough to catch her attention and wordlessly reassured her that it was going to be all right and that he were going to be there for her despite everything that was going on. And the connection broke as soon as the message was conveyed and they continued on their path in silence with Lexa's glaring eyes on them the entire time.

* * *

Clarke didn't realize it at the time due to the fact that she had been mainly focused on that she wasn't going to be left alone with Lexa, knowing her motives wasn't honorable or relevant to the conflict between the Grounders and the Mountain Men, but what she had come to fail to remember was the fact that she was going to be locked up in a tent with the two people who was competing for her affections. From the moment the tent was closed and they all had taken a seat with her and Bellamy sitting next to each other while Lexa sat across from them, lightning struck between Lexa and Bellamy and they were glaring at each other in order to obtain dominance in the room. Which unfortunately left her to be the peacemaker between those two and make sure that they don't kill each other. She could careless about what happened to Lexa, but she didn't want Bellamy hurt or killed due to the fact that Lexa was far more experienced warrior than him. So she sighed wearily, while praying to herself that this doesn't get too out of hand before she asked, "What is it you came here for, Lexa?"

Lexa removed her attention away from Bellamy and turned her expressionless gaze on her instead.

"I'm here to convince you and your people to assist in the battle with the Mountain Men," Lexa said with a monotone voice. Clarke's eyes grew smaller as she knew far too well that was not the only reason behind her sudden and unwanted appearance. However she didn't say anything since Bellamy stepped up and growled at Lexa, "Well, too bad. We have already decided not to get involved in your problems, now leave!"

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose in a frustrated manner. It was still early on in the conversation, but already she wanted to knock their heads together in order to make them stop being so openly hostile towards each other.

"Show some respect!" Lexa glared. "I'm merely asking for your help, seeing how Clarke already has experience from the last battle."

"Yeah, and after what happened the last time there is no way she or any of us are going to help you," Bellamy roared. "She helped you and you left her there to die. She had already gone through that before already, but was it really necessary to do make her go through that all over again."

"I had to do think about my people first," Lexa defended herself, although her voice had a hint of shame in it like she regretted her decision and the consequences because of it. "You understand that being a leader is not easy and that we have to make hard decisions for the sake of our people."

Bellamy looked seriously like he was going to say something offensive and stupid, so Clarke quickly intervened after having finally had enough listening to their ranting.

"Enough, both of you!" Clarke said hotly, making the two leaders shut up in fear of aggravating the blond more. "Now that we have confirmed how stupid and childish you can be, lets move back to the point of the conversation."

Neither of them said anything, not that they would or dared at the moment, so she continued on saying with a frustrated voice, "Now that's cleared up. I have to say that it was unnecessary for you to have shown up here Lexa. I have already made up my mind about the matter and I have my co-leader as well as the rest of my people's full support. We aren't going to help you and getting involved in something that has nothing to do with us at the moment. Instead we wish to focus on staying safe and alive here on the ground since our people haven't lived here for the last ninety seven years or so."

Lexa still remained as stoic as ever nodded her head and didn't say anything at first, but her eyes were alert as they switched their focus between Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke wondered if Lexa realized the relationship between her and Bellamy, but she didn't ask due to the fact that Lexa tried once again to convince her to change her mind like she still had the power to do so.

"Please, Clarke, can't you reconsider what I'm asking," Lexa said. "I know I wronged you in the past, and I am truly sorry for that, but I need your help."

If she had still been the insecure and lonely girl from the past, she most likely would have given in to Lexa's demand, but after a year of trying to heal her broken soul and meeting Bellamy, Octavia and the others she had changed to be someone stronger and more determined than ever not to be lead aimlessly around like a doll anymore.

"Even though I can't forgive you for what happened, I do understand why you did it," Clarke answered strongly, and unconsciously grabbed hold of Bellamy's hand in order to borrow his strength to continue. Bellamy didn't say or react to her touching him, something she was relieved over, only responded by tightening the grip. She smiled a small smile for a second before she continued her reasoning. "That is why you need to understand that I can't or rather I won't do it again. Sure, we leaders make hard decisions, but being here I learned the opposite of your belief, Lexa. Love is not a weakness; it is really strength that allows us to protect the ones we love and care about, which I do with my people."

She turned to look at Bellamy, who was grinning proudly at her, and she smiled back at him with the same warmth before she turned to look at Lexa once more.

"If there isn't anything else, then I think it is time for you and your entourage to leave," Clarke said as she stood up and was still holding onto Bellamy's hand, which ended with him standing up as well and not letting go of his grip on her hand. Lexa followed the same suite, but she tried to approach her Bellay placed himself in front of Clarke in order to shield her.

"Don't even think about it," Bellamy glared. "She is not your for the taking, not anymore."

Clarke smirked by his action. The message behind his words was pretty clear. Lexa was not allowed to try and woo her, since she had lost her chance by betraying her and making the decision to leave her behind. Clarke belonged to Bellamy now and he wasn't going to sit there and let her try and steal his girl away. Clarke should have felt offended being claimed ownership over, but she was more content knowing that he still cared about her, even though he has still not forgiven her for keeping her relationship with Lexa a secret. It gave her hope that once the Grounder leader left, she and Bellamy could finally work things out and their relationship could grow only stronger after the whole experience. However the universe seemed to have different plans in mind as Octavia interrupted and entered the tent with a agitated expression on her face.

"You better get out here quickly, it seemed trouble is coming," The female Blake stated hastily before she left seconds later. Neither Clarke or Bellamy wasted time and instantly left the tent followed quickly by Lexa and what they saw once they got out of the tent was unexpected and totally taken off guard by not only the 100, but also the Grounders as well.

* * *

Everything was just chaos and for once it wasn't his doing either. Kids were running around in panic, searching for weapons to defend themselves against the enemy, who had somehow managed to sneak up on them and entered inside the camp. Bellamy didn't recognize who they were due to the fact they were covered in black from top to bottom with guns aimed at kids, but he quickly assumed these were the Mountain Men he had heard so much talk about. Needless to say, he took quickly command over the offense while Clarke ordered those who were able to bring the wounded ones back to the drop ship. He didn't care what the Grounders were doing or what happened to them, but from the corner off his eye, he saw them fighting as well even though they were not allies, but didn't question it seeing how he took the help he could get.

However despite their attempt to maintain control they were losing badly, some were killed on the spot while the Mountain Men dragged others out of the camp in order to bring them back to the mountain to do heaven knows what. So to be simple, the odds of them winning the ambush were not looking so good at the moment. Which was why he saw no other choice than sending the remaining kids who were defending the camp back to the drop ship including himself and Clarke and shut the door until it was safe.

"Clarke, come on, we got to go," Bellamy exclaimed as he ran in her direction in attempt to grab her and make sure she got inside. "Hurry!"

Clarke had been behind him and across from his location, ran as fast as she could towards the drop ship, while Mountain Men were chasing as after her and were determined not to let her get away from them. Somehow they managed to catch up to her and grabbed her by her waist and began pulling her away from the camp.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled out, desperate to get away. "Help me!"

"Clarke!" Bellamy leaped for her, taking a hold of her hand and held it tightly. He wasn't going to let her go. It was his duty to protect her and make sure she was safe, there was no way he was going to fail her now. Unfortunately the man that was holding onto Clarke realized he was on board and that he was going to let go and tried everything to keep them from moving on any further. So in a haste decision the man kicked him in the stomach hard, making him lose his grip and fall to the ground. By the time he got up on his feet again it was already to late. Clarke was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response I have been receiving. And I want to ask, not to complain or anything, but can you guys please give me more reviews. It sort of weird that I have only one person gives me reviews and I love to hear what you think and what your thoughts are for what is coming next. So please don't hesitate, I don't bite _much _:P**

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out soon enough. **

**xXrebelgirl07**


	31. Trapped In My Personal Hell

**30\. Trapped In My Personal Hell  
**

When Clarke opened her eyes, she found herself in whiteness. Quite literally, the room was plain white with only the bare necessity like a bed and bathroom. She looked around the bright and empty room. There was no windows or any other way of escape than the front door with a small round window. She didn't have to be clairvoyant to know that on the other side of that door was two pair of guards keeping an eye and making sure she didn't try and escape. And that wasn't all her clothes had been changed into a plain white dress that went down to her knees sometime after she had been taken from the camp. The Mountain Men who had grabbed her knocked her out because she began to struggle out of their grasp when she saw Bellamy being hurt and wanted desperately to return to his side where she belonged. However it disturbed her about the fact that someone had undressed her and seen her naked while she was unconscious, but she tried to think of something else as she stood up and tried to rationalize the situation at hand.

Okay, she thought to herself. There had been a sudden attack on the camp by the Mountain Men after the meeting with Lexa had finished, but how did it all escalate to such a rash decision to attack their camp when they had not provoked them to come or sought them out? Could it be possible that Lexa and the Grounders were behind the attack?

She shook her head to deny her assumption. No, it wasn't possible. Lexa might be emotional detached from reality, but she would never stoop so low and arrange a surprise attack on them like that by cooperating with the Mountain Men. Or would she?

Just thinking about it made her head hurt as she thought back on the last time she had been locked up like this. It was when she first came into the mountain and they were taking precautionary actions to make sure she was contaminated by radiation. The time before she had been discovered to be the mole for the Grounders and was tortured for her actions.

"I need to figure out how to get out of here along with the other kids," Clarke murmured to herself. She ran a tired hand through her hair, which was wavy and was hanging down her waist. However before she had the chance to start thinking about a possible plan how to get out of the quarantine room, the door to her room opened and a familiar person stepped inside.

"It has been so time seen I last saw you," a old man said politely. He had white hair and dark blue eyes. He was slim and was dressed in a dirty suit and his fingers were covered in paint. "It is nice to see you again, Clarke."

Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the man and definitely didn't think their reunion was anything nice. She never trusted him before and wasn't going to do so now, even though he appeared to calm, nice and understanding towards her. This man was dangerous in a different way than what he appeared to be. She knew far too well that this man had many secrets that he kept to himself, even held them back from his own people. That is why she only glared at him and didn't hold the same politeness as he did towards her and said distrusting, "Too bad I can't say the same thing about you, President Dante Wallace."

"Now-now, you shouldn't feel threated anymore, dear," President Wallace tried to reassure her. "You are safe. We are not going to hurt you."

"Like you did the last time," Clarke said hotly. "Because if I remember correctly that didn't seem to be the case, now release me and my people."

President Wallace didn't say anything, but he expressed remorse over the reminder. However he gave her a gentle smile before he said softly, "I'm sorry about the last time you were in our custody, and I can reassure you that you and your people are safe and is not going to be harmed. Unfortunately I can't allow you to leave the mountain, hopefully you will understand this time that you can't leave this place."

Without anything else to say he left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving her once again in her own company. She took a few steps back and when her back leaned against the wall she slipped down and sat down in deep thought. She needed to see that her people was truly safe as President Wallace claimed as well think of an escape plan to get them all out of there. Then there was the fact that she was worried about Bellamy and others back at the camp, but how in the world was she supposed to do all of this? Especially now that she was held captured and locked in her own personal hell on this damn mountain.

* * *

Bellamy was not angry about what had just happened. No, he was enraged and wanted nothing more to go to that mountain and retrieve Clarke and the others, but Octavia and Lincoln held him hard in order for him not to take another step out side the camp.

"You need to calm down, Bell," Octavia said agitated. "You will only get yourself killed if you go out there right now and try and enter the mountain. And then you wouldn't be any help for her or the others."

"I have to do something, I need to get them back before they get hurt," Bellamy argued hotly. Lincoln stared at him with serious eyes as he tried to remain calm as well even though it was obvious that he was just as distraught as his girlfriend's older brother.

"The Mountain Men wouldn't hurt or kill them as of yet," Lincoln said with a forced calmness. "It is most likely that they are placed in higher regard than what they would have done if they had been ordinary Grounders, that is enough of an reassurance itself for us to think rationally and think of a way to solve this problem."

"How do you figure that out?" Bellamy glared hard at the Grounder. "Why would those Mountain Men hold my people in higher regard than yours?"

Lincoln only sighed deeply like he was exhausted or wasn't completely sure how to explain his reasoning, but despite that he went for the latter.

"I'm not sure why, however when I entered the mountain the last time I saw my people being caged and treated horribly," Lincoln explained hurt. "And according to what Clarke told me about her experience, at least before they realized she was an inside-man, they treated her like she was sacred object since they realized based on her appearance that she wasn't a Grounder and certainly didn't act like one."

Bellamy didn't say anything, not because he didn't have anything to say and argue about with his statement, but simply because it didn't really do much to fight about it rather than do something about it. And besides he realized that he needed to calm himself down a few notches. If Clarke had been here she would have knocked some sense into him for behaving like a raging idiot, but unfortunately she wasn't there so he needed to rely on himself to restore the problem.

"All right, all right," Bellamy said tiredly. "Do you have any ideas how this could have happened or how we are going to get them back?"

Lincoln looked thoughtful, but in the end shook his head and said he had no idea where to start. However he did advice him to speak with Lexa if she had any ideas and Bellamy turned around to see the stoic Commander staring with a blank expression on her face at the sight of them arguing and discussing the matter at hand. He wasn't very keen on the idea about talking with that woman again, for both obvious and personal reasons, but it seemed that she was the key to how everything had happened so he might as well try and keep his temper and talk to her.

"You!" Bellamy yelled out, making Lexa's eyes narrowed for his disrespect, but again he sincerely didn't care what she thought or what was proper. "Care to tell us why in the world the Mountain Men attacked us unprovoked? More importantly how they managed to find us with such ease? Because we sure as hell didn't do it, especially after what we have been told about the mountain from Clarke."

Lexa took a few steps forward, but kept the distance between him and her relatively large since they didn't want to be near each other's presence.

"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with it?" Lexa sneered. "The Mountain Men is my people's greatest enemy, so why in the world stoop so low that you would think that I would help or become their ally?"

"I don't know, but I guessing that they didn't just happen to stumble upon our place since we have been able to stay out of danger from them," Bellamy replied. "The most likely option is that they followed you, seeing how you left the battlefield to find us must have ticked them off."

"I would never do anything to hurt Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed. Although her exclamation ignited his rage once more, he realized that she had not denied his accusation and that made him snap.

"You abandoned her on that mountain, leaving her to be tortured and left to die!" Bellamy said exasperated. "You have hurt her before, so don't bother denying it even if you have her forgiveness or not. You only confirmed what I suspected with your involvement here and you are lucky I have far more important things to do than dealing with you, so do us all a favor and leave before I change my mind."

Lexa gasped over his words, but he didn't take the time to see the rest of her reaction. Instead he turned to Lincoln, and for once didn't think about wanting to punch him for getting together with his sister and his natural distrust in him, and asked him to escort Lexa and her entourage out of the camp since their welcome is way overdue. Lincoln nodded and took this as a sign that he was allowed to stay and was a little accepted at least by the 100 enough to help them out in retrieving Clarke and the others. Meanwhile Bellamy felt someone poke his shoulder, making him turn around to see Miller with a concerned expression on his face like he was the bringer of bad news.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Bad news, boss," Miller said anxiously. "It seems like we have some company approaching the gates."

Bellamy's eyebrow rose in suspicion as he waited impatiently for what kind company they were talking about.

"Apparently without us noticing it, the entire Ark fell down and now the people from the Ark is here with Dr. Griffin and Marcus Kane leading the herd," Miller explained. Octavia and Bellamy only stared for moment, processing the news and neither of them was particularly pleased over the recent development. For the matter of fact Bellamy wasn't pleased about it at all and for obvious reasons.

"Oh, crap" Bellamy murmured frustrated. "I don't have the time to deal with them or rather I don't want to deal with Clarke's mom when she finds out what is going on here. They are going to try and take control over everything when they don't have single clue about the life on the ground. "

"More like you don't want to tell Dr. Griffin that you are Clarke's boyfriend," Octavia said with taunting grin on her face. She really liked to pull his chain whenever she had the opportunity to do so since he had the tendency to be very overprotective and demanding regarding her. "Dr. Griffin is probably going to surgically remove your manhood when she finds out about your relationship with her daughter."

Bellamy suddenly felt more worried about facing Clarke's mother, especially now when he didn't have Clarke to back him up, but needless to say he had far more important things to worry about than the arrival of his girlfriend's estranged mother. Which is why he gave Miller the order to bring Dr. Griffin and Marcus Kane to his tent upon their arrival and give them the cliff notes about what had happened, but asked for him to keep his relationship with Clarke a secret for now. Miller left quickly after that while he, Lincoln and Octavia left for his tent to do plan how they were going to move forward with the whole situation.

* * *

Clarke wasn't sure if it was day or night due to the lack of windows, but she had come up with a plan to find her people and make sure they are safe and alive. It might be a stupid tactic according to Bellamy, but it was going to work and she didn't really care if she got hurt in the process or not because her people was more important than her wellbeing at the moment. She approached the door window to see if the guards were still there, and fortunately they weren't, and began executing her plan into motion. She she had taken apart the white bed sheet and wrapped it around her right hand, making it appear as a huge lump before she smashed it hard against the door window in order to break the glass. The glass didn't break at all, but she continued slamming her hand against the glass and after a while the glass finally broke. She slowly slipped out her hand through the broken window, scratching her arm in the process and unlocked the door. The alarm of course went off the moment she broke the glass, but she didn't care about it as she slipped out the door of her jail cell. Taking quick looks in both directions before she began running down a dark hallway. Hopefully the hallway would lead her to her friends' location.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response and support I have been receiving. Sorry for not updating last night, but I was sort of sleep deprived and was too tired to complete the chapter even though I had most of it written down. And I am aware that I not being faithful to the original storyline, and that is my intention with this story just so you know. In my personal opinion, I think this chapter is not one of my best, but hopefully it works somehow to get the story along. Hope you guys like it anyway. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	32. Plans To Get Back

**31\. Plans To Get Back  
**

They didn't need to wait for the people from the Ark to arrive to the camp, although most of them were sort of taken back by the disruptive state the camp currently was in, but fortunately they were too tired and didn't dare to say anything about it. Instead the most of them reunited with their children who had been sent down with the rest of the 100. And like he ordered, Dr. Griffin and Marcus Kane were escorted to Bellamy's tent. However what no one had expected was that Dr. Griffin's appearance would have been loudly announced once she entered the tent with ferocious temper.

"Bellamy Blake!" Dr. Griffin exclaimed. "What is going on here!"

Bellamy along with Octavia and Lincoln looked up from the table that were filled with maps and strategic plans on how to enter the mountain and get out again, which was based on Lincoln and Clarke's drawings and explanations. And it was surprising to see how similar the woman was to Clarke. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, which was totally different from her daughter, but the trait they shared in common was that they both had this burning fire in their eyes. And it would be a far of guess to assume that if Clarke was stubborn and determined, then her mother was most likely the same.

"Depends on what exactly what you think is going on here," Bellamy replied smoothly, although it all was a disguise of his agitation since he wasn't sure how to deal with the woman. "However I can tell you that we were not long while ago attacked and the enemy killed and took a few of our own back to their lair, and we are not sure what they are going to do with them, but we are currently planning on getting them back."

"But that is a suicide mission. Based on what I have seen what is left of your camp, it is useless to retrieve them back," Dr. Griffin argued. "You should be focusing on maintaining control over the situation and restore the camp."

Her comment made Bellamy snap. Even if she didn't know that Clarke was one of the few that had been taken away she should have at least understood why he and the others were so determined to get them back.

"So you want us to just forget about them and move on with life!" Bellamy argued back with a more hotly manner. Octavia and Lincoln took a step back from him, seeing him this mad made them sort of nervous to be in the proximity of him. However his attention was on Dr. Griffin and glared at her with narrowed eyes. "You don't understand all of the things we went through here on the ground, so you have no right to come here and lecture us about this. You sent us all here to die and didn't give us any help while we were down here and was desperate to survive."

"We did send supplies along with you, but it had been dropped at the wrong mountain," Dr. Griffin tried to defend herself. "You could have just retrieved the supplies, so don't say we didn't try to help you."

His glare grew even harder. If he ever thought that Clarke was unreasonable and stubborn then he had to say that her mother was equally difficult or maybe even worse than her.

"And that makes things all better?" Bellamy accused. "We were on our own, unprepared about the dangers on the ground. We only had ourselves to rely on, so don't dare try and tell me that we should leave the people I counted on having my back the same way I had theirs behind. Besides we couldn't have retrieved the supplies from that mountain for several reasons, but the most important one was that there were already people living on the ground, besides from the Grounders, and was living on that mountain. People we were not informed about and apparently viewed us as a threat seeing how they would try and kill anyone who got near the mountain and now attacked the camp and took some of people."

Dr. Griffin didn't say anything, but she huffed in frustration and had to be held back by Marcus in order for her not to get closer and have a chance in strangling him for being just as difficult and stubborn as her daughter.

"Where is Clarke?" Dr. Griffin asked instead, changing the subject of the conversation. "Maybe she can be the reasonable here and make you see sense."

His narrowed eyes grew suddenly sad and guilty over being reminded over his failure to protect and retrieve her. He should have done more and he realized how much he needed her in times like this. His feelings were more amplified and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. The sadness and guilt was overpowering most of his feelings, but he forced them down since they weren't going to much help to solve the problem and get them all back.

"She was one of the few that was taken and was brought back to the mountain," Bellamy said quietly. "One of several reasons why we need to get them back, so please will you just go along with me on this?"  
Dr. Griffin's strong demeanor changed and was replaced with worry and fear for her daughter's well being. Bellamy mentally sighed. It was most likely she didn't know about Clarke prior experience with the Mountain Men and how it affected her afterwards, but if that was the case then he wasn't going to mention it unless he absolutely had to since if his heart broke after hearing about it then he could only image how it would be for her mother. He might as of now like her mother very much, but he wasn't going to punch her where it was hardest. His own mother would only have shaken her head to see how cruel he was if he did so. Besides it was Clarke's story to tell, not his.

"How about you explain to us what has happened and then we can discuss how we are going to deal with everything?" Marcus Kane interrupted, seeing as Dr. Griffin was pretty upset about the whole ordeal and would probably not thinking straight similar to Bellamy, but at least he managed to cool his head down for now unlike Dr. Griffin.

"All right, but you two will promise us that you will not try and take over and control us," Bellamy asked. "We are the 100, not the Ark anymore, the rules down here are different so you will respect that and follow our way. Got that?"

Both of them nodded reluctantly and then they began explaining everything that has happened and what they currently have as their plans to infiltrate the mountain and get back their people.

* * *

Clarke was running down the hallway, which was almost pitch dark making it hard for her to see what was in front of her. Luckily it seemed like no one was following her or meeting her on the way, so she was clear free for now. However she was naïve in believing that they had noticed her disappearance and was out there looking for her. She looked down on her barely visible arm. Her injured arm was throbbing and beginning to soak through the cloth she had used earlier. Blood loss wasn't good, in any sense really, but Clarke tried to force the throbbing pain away and focused on the path ahead of her. Her eyes were searching desperately in the dark, hoping to at least have found the place where the rest of the delinquents were. At least she remembered enough from the last time she had been there where pretty much everything was located, and if she followed down this hallway she should find a few other quarantine areas where they would most likely keep the kids for observation.

So at the end of the hallway she took the turn to the right and ended up in a hallway that was brighter lit than the other one, but unfortunately this time there someone in the hall along with her and that person immediately noticed her unknown appearance. For moment they simply stared at one another before Clarke started taking a few tentative steps back before she turned around and began running in the other direction. She heard someone shouting after her, but she didn't stop running. Her mind was going haywire and her former focus of her whereabouts started to disappear from her mind as she heard footsteps coming from every direction. And before she knew it she was trapped, surrounded by Mountain Men and they all are aiming guns at her. There was no doubt that they would not hesitate to shoot her if she decided to do something impulsive to get away. She sneered annoyed over how things turned out of hand for her, but when a short young woman with long, dark and frizzy hair appeared. Clarke's eyes narrowed as she recognized this person immediately from the last time she had been inside the mountain.

"Maya," Clarke said quietly. "Damn…"

Maya remained unfazed by her reaction and simply walked up to her with her stupid hazmat suit and took the hold of her left arm. Clarke reacted hostile towards the action and tried to get out of her grip, but Maya kept a firm hold on her until the guards apprehended her.

"Take her to one of the available quarantine rooms, make sure she is placed with one of those kids that was brought along with her," Maya ordered, keeping her facial expression completely strong and determined. "Oh, and please get her some medical attention. That injury could be very serious if it is left untreated."

Clarke only stared at her and thought back on the last encounter the two of them had. She might not personally like Maya or trust her for that matter for several reasons, but there was something that told her that she was not necessary a bad person. Only a misguided person in this hellhole of a place, but she didn't say anything as she was dragged away from the scene.

* * *

Monty and Jasper were inside another white room, similar to the one they had woken up in earlier, and were waiting for someone to enter and possibly explain what was going on. He was smart, but it didn't make much sense to kidnap them and be brought to the mountain for no reason in his opinion anyway. What would they want with them?

He looked at his best friend Jasper for moment, who looked sort of relaxed and almost happy to be here in this place. Of course after everything Jasper had gone through since he came down here he couldn't blame him for having some kind of safety and shelter. And sure, here inside the mountain were things they didn't have back at the camp including the proper shelter and protection from the outside world, but he realized that something was missing and was ultimately the thing that made him want to more than anything return back to the camp. It was the delinquents and everyone who are considered a part of the 100, including Clarke and possibly Lincoln. They were a family, a weird misfit family, but they cared about one another and always had each other's back. Which is why he believed that they needed to get out of here before something bad happened and besides he was worried about the rest of them who had been captured.

As he thought this, the door opened and two guards threw a struggling Clarke inside before they shut the door behind them. She glared at the door for moment before she turned around to see him and Jasper looking at her. Jasper remained pretty surprised, while Monty couldn't contain his happiness and relief that his friend was all right. So he got of his seat and ran up to her and embraced her by throwing his arms around her neck. Clarke was taken back for a second before she responded by hugging him back.

"I'm so glad that you are all right," Monty said into her blonde hair. "I was worried if something had happened to you."

"Me too," Clarke said relieved. Then she pulled away to look at him, like she took a physical reassurance that he wasn't hurt or injured. "Have you seen any of the others? Do you remember how many were taken along with us?"

Monty shook his head and answered a quiet no. Clarke only nodded as she put on a pensively expression. He tilted his head to the left, wondering what was going on inside her head and asked, "What are we going to do, Clarke? We can't stay here."

"And we are not going to," Clarke reassured him strongly. "Because we are getting ourselves out of here and heading back to the camp."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response. I hope you guys like the chapter, although I personally don't believe it is one of my best, but I let you be the judge of that. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon its ready. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	33. A Plan In Mind

**32\. A Plan In Mind  
**

Of course Dr. Griffin wasn't easy to work with despite her promise to do things their ways. Bellamy wouldn't say that she was completely unreasonable in her arguments, but the main reason why she was giving him and the rest of the kids a hard time was because of she really didn't support the fact that the man who had attempted to kill the Chancellor was in charge and had certain rules including banishment out of the camp for serious crimes. However he paid no heed about her opinions, seeing as it was because of her and the other council members that they were in this position in the first place, so she was in no place to judge and comment on how they did things back in the camp. It was then he was happy that working with Marcus was a lot easier than Clarke's mom, even though he really didn't care much about the man when he used to live back on the Ark.

Anyway after explaining how things worked and how things had escalated to the point where a few of the kids including Clarke had been taken to Mount Weather. And like expected Dr. Griffin or should he say Abby was upset about Clarke's kidnapping, but thankfully managed to keep her feelings to herself and tried to think of a reasonable and safe plan to get her and the other kids back.

"So how many of the kids were killed in the ambush and how many kids were taken to the mountain?" Marcus asked with his arms folded against his chest, meanwhile keeping his dark eyes on him and Octavia as he waited for one of them to answer the question. Bellamy felt sort of odd and awkward being spectated by this man, but he maintained his cool and collected self and answered the question smoothly.

"Around fifty-three kids were killed and twelve kids including Clarke were taken to the mountain for some reason we don't know," Bellamy said wearily, although his tone also indicated that he was upset how many of the children who had arrived on the drop ship with him were dead. Their meaningless deaths were on him, since he had been the one in charge to protect and make sure they stayed alive in the first place. "However according to what Clarke had told me about the Mountain Men and Mount Weather, they are experimenting on something that involved her and the Grounders, but nothing was really completely revealed. Lincoln assured us that the kids are hopefully taken good care of and not in any harm as of yet, however we can't expect them to keep this attitude going for long, so we need a way to enter the mountain. Hopefully without being detected as well as getting in and out of the mountain without risking anyone's life."

Marcus nodded and his face expressed that he was in deep thought, meanwhile Abby glared at him like he was a serial killer or something. Sure, he did try and shoot the Chancellor, but seriously what other crimes did he do to make her dislike him so much? And that wasn't the worst part, she was glaring at Octavia in the same manner, but it wasn't hard to figure out why she was like that with his sister. After all Octavia was a child that was not supposed to exist and was a huge reminder of his mother's apparent crime to have a second child and hid it for sixteen years. Still it was needless to say; Dr. Abby Griffin wasn't a very huge fan of the Blake siblings. Bellamy couldn't help wonder how Abby would react once she found out about her daughter's close and intimate relationship with both him and his sister.

"All right, in order for us to at least have surviving chance to get them all back alive then we must at least check how things works up at the mountain," Marcus explained, once he seemed to have thought the situation through. "We need to learn their routines, guard shifts and other things that might be important. We need to know as much as possible if any rescue attempt should be successful. Do you think Clarke can do what she did when she delivered messages from the inside to the Grounders?"

Bellamy shook his head to answer his question. He didn't believe the Mountain Men would take another risk in allowing Clarke to gather information, let alone try and communicate with the outside world. They were probably more cautious about it all this time and would make sure Clarke wasn't causing any mischiefs. Still if he knew Clarke right, then there was no way she would sit around and wait for them to come to her and the other kids rescue.

"If I know the princess right then she is not sitting around and is probably working from the inside to get the kids out," Bellamy answered with a smirk. "She is quite resourceful, but I do worry because sometimes her plans tend to get herself even in more trouble than what she was in before. Hopefully she manage to keep a low profile and stay out of trouble until we get to them."

* * *

Clarke was glad to be reunited with Jasper and Monty, happy to see them all good and well, but during their reunion she got the impression that Jasper was more reluctant to get out of the mountain despite the fact that he had been kidnapped and apparently had his blood tested for a specific reason. And her guess seemed to be proven right when she saw how he began flirting with Maya when she came in to check in on them, who in return began flirting with him making her and Monty extremely uncomfortable to witness this courtship. Although she didn't like Maya she was sort of happy that Jasper had found some love and happiness down on the ground considering how things had been for him, but right now was not the really the time to woo someone.

Once Maya snapped out of her flirty mood she turned to look at her and told her it was time to escort her back to her new room, seeing as she had kind of ruin the last one. When she realized that she was reluctant to go Maya promised that she was going to see her friends and the other delinquents again soon, so Clarke nodded and agreed to follow the young girl. The entire trip back was in an awkward and uncomfortable silence, and Clarke was honestly glad to be left alone when she entered her room and the door was locked behind her. She sighed heavily and sat down on the stiff bed and simply was in deep thought until the door once again opened and President Wallace entered the room with a disappointed frown on his face.

"Clarke, for some reason you are distrust our intentions and get yourself in harms way by trying to escape," President Wallace said softly, but his tone indicated that he was tired and disappointed by her actions. "Why can't you understand that we are not here to hurt you? Our intention is to keep you and your people safe and sound. You don't have to fight for survival anymore."

She only stared at him; thinking to herself how foolish that man could be to think that living inside the mountain was wonderful. She was quiet for a moment before she answered with edged voice, "And what is the price for such an offer? To experiment on us to what…figure out how you can survive the radiation like the Grounders and my people do."

"How did you know about that?" President Wallace was taken back by the sudden assumption, which only proved that she was right. "Did you hear someone say that?"

Clarke shook her head and turned her head downwards as she placed her hands on her lap before she looked once again up with a hard and determined expression on her face.

"No, I didn't hear it for somebody," Clarke said hard. "I figure it out after I heard that you were drawing blood from Jasper and Monty as well as remembering the fact that you did the exact thing back when I was here the first time. You want to research and test our blood to see how we are able to live despite the radiation and that way try and use it on yourself, so you too can leave the mountain that you and your people have lived in for many years. Funny how it is when you are the one who tells me this place is safe when it is you and your people that wishes to get out of the mountain."

President stared at her, intrigued and fascinated at the same time, before he began move closer to her.

"You are really clever, I give you that," President Wallace said with intrigue. "You are right about our motive to test and research your blood and hopefully use it on us, but that doesn't mean I wasn't telling you the truth about keeping you safe here."

"Why us? Why my people and not the Grounders?" Clarke asked, seeing as that was the only thing she could quite figure out about President Wallace and the Mountain Men's plans.

"I believe your people is good, which is why I'm trying to hard to convince you that I only want to help you," President Wallace assured her. "Unlike the Grounders, such brute and vile people incapable that should not be allowed to be roaming around here on the ground."

Clarke didn't like what he was saying about how her people were more privileged and above the Grounders, even though she did the same regarding the Mountain Men as she viewed them as horrible people however she had every reason to because of what happened last time. She might not have the greatest opinion about the Grounders other than Lincoln, but she at least didn't judge and think they were beneath her.

"Anyways, I remembered that you were an artist as well," President Wallace changed the topic of the conversation, obviously didn't want to continue the subject about the reason why she and the others were there as well about the whole experiment. "So I thought that you might find it entertaining to have a pencil and paper for drawing."

Then he pulled out empty paper sheets and a pencil from his jacket pocket and handed them to her, which she took reluctantly and placed it on her lap before she tilted her head in suspicious manner. Was this some sort of bribe or something? If it was then what exactly was he bribing her for?

"And please don't hesitate to ask for more paper and pencils," President Wallace stood up and began moving back towards the door. "Hopefully in time you will forgive us for what happened the last time and understand what exactly we are trying to do here."

With that he left her alone, locking the door behind him. Clarke let out a relieved breath once he was gone and out of sight. She never relaxed around that man and didn't believe for a moment that the paper and pencil was not a peace offering on his account. He was up to something, but what exactly she didn't know and she was sort of afraid to find out. That was why she had even more reasons to get herself and the other kids out of here as soon as she could. And by giving her art equipment she had way to strategize and think of a possible way to escape. So she grabbed a paper and began drawing a map of what she had seen and remembered from the inside of the mountain. She sat there on the bed for hours, drawing and thinking and an escape plan began forming inside her head as well as on the paper. It was a perfect plan really it was, however there were a few glitches she had to work out. Now the only things she needed to figure out was how to gather up the rest of the delinquents and get them through the escape plan without being suspected or detected by President Wallace, his son Cage Wallace, who was head of security of the mountain, and the guards. She had an idea how to do that, but it was sort of unlikely at this point if she was the one who was asking, unless she found someone who could convince that person to cooperate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the love and support of this story, I hope you guys will like this chapter. And not to be a pain or anything, but please don't hesitate to review me. I mean it, I'm not judging what you guys think and I would love to hear what you guys think since I'm not a mind reader or a computer mind reader :p**

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	34. I Want To See You

**33\. I Want To See You  
**

She almost wished that it wasn't a dream. That her reality wasn't real, that she and the other delinquents weren't trapped inside the enemy's lair or rather the enemy's mountain, and the she and the other kids were back at the camp with the others. She missed everyone and wanted nothing more to just walk out that mountain and head back to camp in order to see them all again. Most of all she wanted to see Bellamy again, hug and kiss him, and never let him go again. However even in her dreams she knew that she had to think about the kids before she could leap into her own selfish desires.

So Clarke opened her eyes, since she was unable to rest in peace and didn't want to dream about the people she longed to see, and sat up in the bed and stared around the room. The room was pitch dark, but she could still see outline of the white walls in the room. Still it didn't matter because the room only reminded her of the last visit in the mountain where they had just started to torture her in order to get the information about the Grounders. She had not been very specific on details about that incident to Bellamy, because she was very ashamed to admit it to him and even more so to herself. Anyways when she had refused to bow down and confess to anything they would at first simply leave her alone in a dark room, where no light could shine, and simply allow her to be alone with her own thoughts, which had at that point started to break. Thoughts about how she had been abandoned by her own people and by the Grounders, and that no one would care if she died alone here on the mountain started to trigger panic and fear. She screamed for what seemed like days, trying to convince herself the voices in her head were wrong or simply asking the voices to stop when it became to much for her. But needless to say, no one came for her despite hearing her heartbreaking screams. She wasn't sure how she had not completely lost her mind after that incident, but she was more than anything grateful that she wasn't a scared shadow of herself and somehow managed to gain control over her mind and body to not lose into the torture she went through. The only thing that had certainly changed with her after that incident was that she was sort of terrified to be left alone in the pitch dark. Although she survived living in her cave and its darkness, she was terrified to be locked up in a room where she couldn't even see what was right in front of her. Which is why she was starting to feel her fear building up from the bottom of her stomach and giving her shivers. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to calm herself down even though it was not really working. Her eyes were starting to grow wet and it wouldn't take long before tears would be streaming down her face like a scared and defenseless little child. In her last resort to not fall in to her own fear and panic, she began humming the song she had hummed back when she mercy killed Atom in the forest after being exposed to Acid fog. The sound of her voice calmed her down slightly as thoughts on her curly-headed boyfriend came to mind. How she wished his arms were wrapped around her and whispering reassuring words in her ear.

"Bellamy…I want to see you," Her voice was tired and weak, but contained so much desire to just feels him close to her once more. Thinking about him bright both sadness and strength, but that was enough to make resolution to face her fear with the dark. "We will meet again soon."

Then she rested her head once again on the pillow and closed her eyes, while continuing humming her song for a long while. It took a while to adjust to not fall into her fear, breathing evenly and with thoughts of Bellamy, Octavia and the other kids giving her strength. And before she knew it the fear had not disappeared, but it was a lot more bearable than before. Her heart and mind was light as her surroundings disappeared and she returned to the land of dreams and unconsciousness.

* * *

Bellamy was looking up at the starry sky, while sitting in front of the fire since he was unable to sleep with all his thoughts going anywhere. He was worried about Clarke and the others that had been taken, but he was also worried about the kids here at the camp and how they were dealing with Ark people down here. The few kids that met up with their parents again were happy, but mostly the kids were little unease with the most of people from the Ark, especially those from the council. The kids had most certainly not forgotten about their stay in the skybox as well the fact they were sent down here as an experiment to see if the ground were survivable or not. No matter how much they tried to reassure that it wasn't an experiment, but a new chance to start over despite their crimes they all knew the truth. The delinquents including Clarke had been sent down here to die and allow the rest of the people on the Ark more oxygen to live.

"I want to see you..." Bellamy whispered to the stars, with hope that his wish would reach his princess.

"You should be asleep," Octavia stated, interrupting his train of thoughts and he turned around to see his sister taking a seat next to him followed by Lincoln, who sat across from them and remained silent as he usually did in his presence. Bellamy was sure it was more due to the fact that the Grounder didn't want to trigger his temper by being overly affectionate in his presence and end up in a fistfight with him. But odd thing was that even though he didn't like the fact that his baby sister had a boyfriend, he accepted Lincoln as a good man who was good towards Octavia and Clarke. So he didn't have any issues with him other than that, and it was a wonder Lincoln didn't hold a grudge against him for torturing him the first time they met, but still he didn't think they were going to be best friends any time soon despite the relationship his sister and his girlfriend had with him.

"So should you," Bellamy answered with soft and gentleness in his voice. "You need your rest after everything that has happened the last few hours."

"But you have dealt with most of with, taking care of the kids, dealing with the people from the Ark and planning a rescue mission to retrieve Clarke and the others," Octavia argued. "You are more in need to sleep than I do. After that whole incident with you and Abby, you need it even more. "

Bellamy shook his head, too tired to continue the argument. Thinking back on the incident that happened between him and Abby when she heard his nickname for Clarke brought him even more bad feelings towards the councilwoman. Abby had gone of the handle by hearing the nickname and accused him for being the horrible person she thought he was because of his attempt to kill Jaha and being the uncontrollable and unpredictable leader of the 100. The fought like cat and dog, yelling and screaming at each other, and they would have probably tried to resolve the matter with physical means if it hadn't been for Marcus, Octavia and Lincoln holding them back for one another before anything could have happened. Needless to say, Bellamy wished that Clarke were here right now because she knew more how to deal with her mother and the Arkians than he did at the moment.

"Look, Bell, you are of no use to anyone if you are at the brick of consciousness," Octavia warned. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before she continued her reasoning. "If Clarke was here she would have lectured you about what happens with the lack of sleep and etc. So do us all a favor and go and get some rest. You are going to need it in the morning since you are heading towards the mountain to gather information."

Bellamy sighed heavily. She was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. He needed all the strength he could get if he was going to retrieve Clarke and the rest of the delinquents. Still he had to wonder about one thing, when did his baby sister who he had practically raised himself get so smart and wise beyond her years? Was it the influence of the ground or survival instinct?

"Fine," Bellamy groaned in response. He looked up once again at the starry sky, thinking about Clarke before he stood up and began heading back to his tent. Although he wasn't sure how much sleep he was going to get now that his Princess was not in his arms were she belonged and where he could keep her safe and sound.

* * *

The guards came and retrieved him and Jasper next morning from their room and placed them once again in the empty white meeting room where they had spent yesterday. Clarke was there shortly after they settled down and a little after little the rest of the delinquents were gathered in the room. Everyone hugged one another, pleased to see that they were all alive and well at least for now. They all quieted down before Clarke came forth with her idea to get everyone out of the Mountain Men's grasp.

"They have cameras monitoring everything that is going on inside except for two places, the bathrooms and research areas," Clarke explained. She continued giving the reason how she knew was because she had noticed them before and remembered where they were placed from the last time she had been trapped inside. Monty wondered if it was such a good idea to plan this while they were watching them planning their escape, but Clarke reassured them all that it seemed like the monitoring didn't cover audio, so they couldn't hear what they were saying to each other at least for now. She wasn't going to take the chance for long that they wouldn't figure out how to get audio on those cameras, so they needed to act quickly. "But there is another place where they don't have cameras or anyone monitoring and that is the sewers. It is also the only other entrance in and out of the mountain, but there is only one problem other than getting past the guards. The drainage water and waste matter flows out of the mountain down a waterfall and the leads further down somewhere, the problem is that you don't have much experience swimming, which can cause complications that pose as a threat to surviving."

Monty understood what she was saying. They have been living on a spaceship all their life, so swimming was not one of the abilities the Sky people possessed, but otherwise it was a great plan. To bad that there were to many problems in the plan and they only had one try to make it work if they got the chance to do so.

"What is so wrong about staying here?" Jasper asked frustrated. He didn't "I mean we don't have to worry about survival anymore and they don't want to hurt us. Can't we just stay here?"

Hearing those words brought both sadness and fury in Clarke's eyes, something that any of them had ever seen before, but Clarke quickly tried to hide her suppressed emotions by turning her head away.

"Don't trust them," Clarke almost whispered in hidden anger. "Don't believe those pretty words they are giving you, because no matter how pretty and wonderful as its sounds it is still not true."

"How would you know?" Jasper exclaimed in anger. Monty wanted nothing more to pull his friend and brother away before he was doing something stupid. However before he had the chance to intervene Clarke replied coldly, "Because I know perfectly well how much their words mean in real life, seeing as I was tortured by them when they found out I was the inside-man for the Grounders a year ago. And besides Jasper, it was them who pierced that spear through your chest the day you first arrived here on the ground. You should consider how much their words are worth after they tried to kill you without any reason to do so."

Jasper looked frankly shocked over hearing the truth, his mouth was gaping like flies could fly in and stay there. Monty wasn't sure what to say or do, and neither did Jasper for that matter, but once they got out of the shock and wanted to ask her more about it Clarke changed the subject back to the plan. Although the heaviness of the former topic still hung on their shoulders, which left them conflicted in what they were going to do after learning that harsh truth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response I have been receiving. First of all, this is sort of like a filler chapter but it contains a little from the main story. And I thought that it might be a good idea to express how Clarke's traumatic experience had an affect in her life despite everything. Hope I managed to do a good job.**

**And second of all, I'm not going to post the next chapter on Sunday as I normally would with my writing pattern, due to the fact that I will be busy working this weekend as well try and write some for my other works. However I will try to post the chapter on Monday, so stay tuned till then. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	35. Doubts And A Delivered Message

**34\. Doubts And A Delivered Message**

If there were one word that could describe what he was currently feeling, then he would use the word severely confused. Jasper wasn't sure what to think about all the information he had been giving in such a short time period. Although he had been wary of President Wallace when he first met him, and he was still a little wary about how truthful the man was, but the things he said stuck. How he wanted to live somewhere safe and didn't have to worry about survival or death by nature, radiation, Grounders or anything else. Reality wasn't pretty and he knew that, but could they blame him for wanting to stay and feel for once safe and didn't have to fight?

Then there was the girl named Maya. They had immediately clicked and started to flirt with one another and were definitely not ashamed in doing so, and slowly he began liking her more and more. Unfortunately Monty and Clarke didn't share his liking, but at least they didn't show it openly and voiced their opinions. Not that it mattered to him if they didn't like her or not as long as he liked her that was good enough. What he was confused about was the fact that the other kidnapped delinquents wanted to escape, thinking the Mountain Men were their dangerous enemy. The thing that had confused him the most was what Clarke had told him about Mountain Men torturing her the last time she had been inside the mountain and that they were responsible for almost killing him on the first day on the ground. He didn't honestly know what to think, Clarke had been his savior and she really didn't have any reason to lie to him or the others. But why did he feel so conflicted about the whole thing?

He and Monty was back in their room, both in deep thought regarding the escape plan, that is until he asked quietly, "Do you think Clarke was telling the truth?"

"What?" Monty turned to look at him surprised. "Why would you ask me that? Of course I think she was telling the truth."

"Then why didn't she tell us about this before?" Jasper asked desperately, trying to convince himself that it was some kind of mistake even though everything pointed to that it was true. "Are we that untrusted that she could tell us about such important information, that the ones who tried and almost succeeded killing me were these guys?"

Monty shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't have good enough answer to explain Clarke's reasons, but he tried it anyway and said quietly, "It could be that she spared you from knowing about this and took it upon herself to bear the burden."

He only nodded, not sure what to think anymore, but he thought that it might be a good idea to talk to someone else who would know the truth. And he knew exactly whom he was going to ask.

* * *

Clarke sighed heavily as she continued to stare at the ceiling and thought back on the meeting with the kids. She shouldn't have sprung the truth about the Mountain Men to Jasper like that and now she was feeling incredibly guilty over keeping it from him. He had the right to know who had tried to kill him, but she had decided to keep to herself up till now because she wanted to protective him. The whole experience had left him traumatized and if you added everything else that has happened since he came down here it was a miracle he hadn't gone haywire and gotten himself killed in the process. Which is why for his own sake she kept the truth from him, but she knew that there was no way he was going to take any of this lightly especially now after he learned that she had withheld information from him. The sound of the lock on the door took her attention away from her worries and turned to see whom her latest visitor was. Personally she hoped that it wasn't President Wallace or Cage, both of them were she was wary of and didn't trust at all, but at least President Wallace was simpler to deal with than his son. The man might appear humorous, but like his father she believed there was something more going on behind that mask of his. Luckily it was neither of them; instead it was Maya, which didn't make any sense since they didn't have a close relationship or liking towards one another. So why would the young girl come and see her?

"Why are you here, Maya?" Clarke asked. She turned her gaze back at the ceiling, not the slightest interested in talking with her, but it was just her luck that when she wasn't interested in talking it was then Maya was interested in talking with her. The universe must really hate her for playing such a trick on her.

"I want to talk to you about what happened a year ago," Maya said determinedly. Her hands were resting on her hips and was staring her down so that she would have to turn to look at her. "Is it true that you are not a Grounder, but a Sky person like Jasper and the others?"

Her question took Clarke off guard and her gaze turned quickly facing her. Why would she ask her that question? It was pretty obvious that she was a Sky person and part of the 100 like he others. Sure, she had helped the Grounders before, but she was nothing like them and she never would be. So why did Maya ask her that?

"Yes…It is true that I'm a Sky person," Clarke said with skepticism. "But that doesn't explain why you want to know, so spit it out so that you can leave faster."

"I heard from Jasper some of your history," Maya said. "And I was hoping that you would tell me the rest."

"Huh?" Clarke raised her eyebrow with shock and suspicion. "You want to get to know me, but you don't even like me, why?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders; meanwhile her face remained careless even though her eyes had curiosity written all over them. Whatever her reason was Clarke wasn't completely sure if she could rely on her and trust her with that information. She was part of the enemy, the most reasonable solution was to keep quiet and get her to go away, but maybe she could use this to her advantage?

"All my life I have been inside this mountain, living in fear to be exposed to the radiation and die," Maya explained. "Can you blame me for wanting to hear what is out there? And besides after what Jasper told me, you sound like a good person who is willing to do anything for the ones she cares about. A person like that is someone I want to get to know and hopefully be friends with, but again seeing as we don't like each other maybe I'm asking too much."

They both went quiet, neither of them weren't sure what to say, which in turned the whole atmosphere in the room pretty awkward. Clarke had this thinking expression on her face, considering the words that had been said and weighted the pros and cons about what Maya were asking her. Was she being serious about being her friend? It sounded too good to be true and it made her wonder if she had hit her or something because it didn't sound like that girl she first meet who was rude to her during their first meeting, but then again she had threatened her with a glass shard to her throat so it was no wonder she was rude and didn't like her.

"If I do tell you the truth, what is in it for me?" Clarke asked as she sat up in the bed and folded her arms against her chest. She didn't like talk about her past, even less to share it with others, Bellamy and the other delinquents were perfect examples of that. She wasn't about to share something private with someone, only to be betrayed and get it thrown back in her face.

"Whatever you want," Maya replied simply. "Just not help you escape with the other kids."

Clarke thought about it, the condition was reasonable enough and that way Maya wouldn't be held responsible for their escape if the other Mountain Men were to find out. And also she didn't have to worry about potential betrayal from her either should things go south with the plan.

"Okay," Clarke decided. "I will tell you as much as I find necessary and in return you will do me one favor. Do we have a deal?"

Maya nodded, slightly excited, and sat down on the floor in front of her. Then she began giving her the cliff notes of her past, not giving the painful and heartbreaking details, with her life on the Ark and life on the ground with the Grounders and with the 100. And as the story went along Maya expressed different kinds of emotions between wonder, sadness and anger. What surprised her was the anger wasn't directed towards her, but towards all the people who had hurt and harmed her including the Mountain Men. Once she was telling the story Maya had just gone dead quiet and almost expressionless, and when she asked if she was okay the girl nodded her head absentmindedly. They continued to stay awkward and quiet between one another before Maya asked, "What is the favor you wanted me to do?"

Hearing the question brought a small smile on Clarke's face as she replied, "Do you think you can send a message outside these mountain walls?"

* * *

Hours had passed and nothing remotely showed a way to enter the mountain. The place was heavily guarded, especially when you don't account for the electric fences, huge brutes dressed in black with guns in their hands and acid fog. Bellamy didn't really see an opportunity to enter the guarded fortress to retrieve his princess and the dwarfs inside unless he didn't try to break them out from the inside that is. That was the only option he could think of that might work, but he knew that if Clarke had been here she would reject the idea at the blink of an eye. And although he normally didn't care about the warnings he was given unless he himself found them reasonable, but after what Clarke has gone through and told him about the Mountain Men he held caution towards them and tried not to jump into action without having some control, which he didn't have at this point.

Bellamy sighed annoyed behind the tree he was using as a hiding place while observing the mountain in order to get the routines and information to enter the mountain without getting caught and killed. His shift were soon over and he had to return back to the camp and make sure Marcus and Abby haven't tried to take over or worse provoked the kids and ended up being killed. Not that he minded that they did, but then he was left with the other Arkians, who were a pain in the butt unless someone of the council was slightly in charge of everything.

He was about to turn and walk in the direction of the camp, when one of the guards went out of the usual walk routine around the premises and threw something in his direction, which landed in one of the bushes not too far from him, before the guard walked back to his routine. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion and his thoughts went along the line 'what the hell?' but he was curious as to what the guard had thrown and ignored the inner bells inside his head that was warning him that it might be a bad idea. So he walked carefully to the area and let his eyes search for whatever the object was. And at first there was nothing that stood out, but then he noticed a medium-sized rock with what seemed to be black ink or paint possibly. However that wasn't what interested him, it was the message that had been written on the rock that interested him because it was a message from Clarke and the message said:

**I have a plan to get them out in three days time. **

**Be on the look out around nearest the river to the mountain.**

**See you soon, **

**Clarke **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like the chapter, because honestly I think this was horrible, but I will try and make the next one better. So please don't lose hope on me. **

**And please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings. I really appreciate the love and support from all of you who reads and follow this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be out on Wednesday, but I'm currently busy working on a long-length chapter for my Divergent story. But I will update this story, so don't worry, even though I might be a little late and slip away from my writing pattern. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	36. Sacrifice

**35\. Sacrifice**

Maya visited Jasper and Monty later in their room in order to some blood check up. Monty was more or less reluctant to do so after what he had learned about the Mountain Men from Clarke, but did it because he didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble before the escape. Jasper on the other hand was more than happy to help Maya with her job for more reasons than one. So once Maya was finished with Monty, his best friend lay down on the bed and decided to catch some sleep, leaving him alone with her as company. He watched her do her work, admiring her strength and gentleness in her touch, before she asked quietly, "How do you feel about Clarke?"

His eyebrow rose by her question, as it was the oddest question he has ever heard, and especially considering he was known for being odd and humorous in most situations along with Monty, his partner in crime.

"Huh?" Jasper managed to say. "How I feel about Clarke? I don't understand why you would ask me that, I mean I'm not romantically involved with her or anything."

"No-no-no," Maya quickly reassured and used her hands to indicated further assumption by waving them around. "I don't mean like that and I know that you are not because Clarke told me that she didn't see you that way at all."

"Then why would you ask me that?" Jasper asked quietly. He was barely able to contain the hurt in his voice.

Maya sighed heavily and sat down on the floor. He sat down next to her shortly after and didn't take his gaze away from her as he waited to hear her reason for the question.

"I was talking with Clarke before," Maya began saying, her face was turned towards him, but her eyes weren't facing his. "I asked her about her life outside the mountain, seeing as I never even seen a ray of sunlight in my entire life, and I thought that maybe if I knew her better I could understand why she do the things she do and maybe we could be friends or something I don't know. Anyways after she was done telling me and told me what my favor was supposed to be…I wondered if she really is trustworthy."

Jasper nodded his head, understanding what she was saying. The same question has been lingering in his mind too. If he could trust her or not because her actions relieved that she cared enough, but she didn't trust anyone with the secrets that she had. He didn't believe even Bellamy, one of the few closest to her, knew the entire truth. So how did he feel about Clarke? Someone he trusted or someone who could get him killed because of her actions?

"I have been thinking the same thing, especially after Clarke confessed to me who tried to kill me the first day we arrived here," Jasper admitted. "After she told me that it was your people who did it I was confused to what to believe and why she kept it from me. And then I remember that she was the one who saved me, from what Monty told me just a few believed that I was alive and going to live, but she continued to nurse me back despite the odds and she never gave up. And she hasn't given up before and isn't going to give up now. So if I was going to say how I feel about her then I have to say she is a good person, although secretive and afraid to trust anyone with her whole being, but she cares a lot about us and would do anything to save and keep us alive. Sort of like a mother now that I think about it."

He smiled thinking about it, the blonde haired leader was like the mother for the delinquents while Bellamy was her counter part and fulfilled the role as a father to them. Monty told him that they were all a family, a family of misfits, maybe? But nonetheless they were a family who cared and gave them a chance to live.

Maya didn't say anything, but her facial expressed that she was considering his words with care. He placed his hand over hers in order to calm and reassure her, and she froze for a moment before she placed her other hand above his and tighten the hold.

"She asked me to deliver a message to her people and I assume it is an instruction to the escape you have planned," Maya said finally. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to because his silence only confirmed her suspicion. "I know someone in the guard patrol, who is part of the resistance of the Wallace leadership, and is willing to help and deliver the message without looking too suspicious. However I don't want to be a part of your escape, but if you ask me to help I will."

He could only blink over what she was telling him. This girl was willing to give up everything she had worked for just so that he and his people could escape and be free with the rest of the delinquents. He didn't know what to say, which is why he leaned forward and kissed her gentle and passionately. She responded almost immediately and they continued their make-out session for a while until they pulled away to catch their breath. He caressed her cheek and said quietly, "I truly wish to be with you, but my family is important to me as well and I can't let them die here. So I'm asking you to help them at least escape and I'm willing to stay behind for you until we can find a way for you to come alone with me outside these rock walls."

The tears from her eyes streamed down to her cheeks, touching his skin, and she leaned in to feel his warm touch before she gave him one last kiss and said with a hollow voice, "Okay, I'll do it, but only for you."

* * *

Bellamy reported the message from Clarke to Marcus and Abby and he received an unexpected response from both of them. The two of them, who usually disagreed on what kind of action should take place, were actually reluctant to believe and take the message seriously. No, that was wrong way to say it. They were reluctant to listen and do what Clarke was asking from them. They honestly believed that they had to wait to see how things played out before they should take any action. There a lot of things he could tolerate with the council members and the rest of the Ark, but when they were unwilling to take his princess's message seriously then he was not going to stay quiet and agree to what they suggest anymore.

"What if it is a trick?" Abby called him out. "What good will that do for you if you get everyone in danger and captured? How much help will you be for Clarke then?"

He was gathering a group of kids who were willing to come along on the rescue mission, meanwhile both Abby and Marcus was on his heel trying to get him to change his mind about the whole thing. Too bad that he was just as stubborn as Clarke in situations like this and wasn't going to let any adult tell him how to run things here in the camp.

Once he had gathered enough volunteers he went back to his tent with Abby and Marcus right behind him, much to his frustration and annoyance.

"At least then we are all together and work something out," Bellamy said lightly with his back turned, packing some supplies and his gun. "So unless you are here to help me, which I frankly doubt, please leave me alone and let me go and get my people back."

Abby glared at him with a sourpuss expression and was just about to say some rude and ill-mannered comment when Octavia stepped in and informed him that everyone was ready to leave.

"Okay, tell them to meet by the gates. I will be there shortly once I have ditched the Doc and her terrier," Bellamy replied with mock. Octavia rolled her eyes, but the grin and the light in her eyes told him that she found his mocking of the council members amusing as well before she left his tent leaving him alone with Abby and Marcus. He and Abby only glared at each other while Marcus tried to be the peacemaker in the situation, although he was not really doing a great job seeing as he and Abby hated each other with great passion and would never get to an agreement on anything.

"Look, I don't care if it is a trap or not," Bellamy said, fed up with arguing and defending his actions. "I'm going to go anyway, because I trust Clarke and everyone including me are going to have her back. Maybe you should think of a way to get Clarke to trust you again, because what you are displaying right now is definitely not going to help your case with her, Abby."

"I did what I believed was right and I stand by my actions," Abby tried to remain strong and tall, but her voice was betraying her as she showed that he had hit her in a soft spot. "Unlike you."

He knew that she was talking about shooting Jaha, one of many things the woman could somehow never let go about. He shot the guy, didn't kill him and was pardoned for his actions, what more did she want from him?

"At least I did it to protect someone I loved, what is your excuse? Because of that choice you made not only did you lose your husband, but you lost your daughter as well. Must be fun to be alone in that righteous world of yours."

With nothing less to say Bellamy threw his bag on his shoulder and left the tent. Then he began making quick strides to catch up to his sister and her boyfriend before he and the rest of the delinquents left the camp. Time to get his princess and their kids back.

* * *

She wasn't sure how things turned out the way they did with Maya and the escape plan without anyone raising suspicion, although she believed it was because of Jasper's influence that she was willing to help at all, but Clarke didn't complain as everything was starting to fall into place with the escape. Soon they all could go home and she could finally be with Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and the others again. It was only matter of opportunity then they were good to go.

She continued to meet up with the kids during the next few days, while avoiding as many encounters with President Wallace and Cage as possible, and she noticed that Jasper was keeping his distance from her and continued to hang out with Maya more than Monty. However she didn't blame him for his distance, especially with the way she has been handling things, but she hoped that he could find it in his heart to forgive her and understand she did the things she did to protect him and not to hurt him. So she and Monty hung out more and their friendship only grew more from that point.

Anyways after gathering the necessary information regarding the guard shifts and camera locations she planned with the other kids that they were going to try and escape during the time when they normally leave to get back to their rooms and escape through the sewer system. More precisely go through the hatch that was located on the floor in the hallway that led to the underground sewer system.

So later that day when the guards came to escort the kids back to their rooms, they gathered themselves in a crowd and waited for her signal to execute their plan. When they walked into an empty hallway she waited for a moment before she used her fisted hand as signal and then everything happened so fast that she could barely catch on what was happening. The physically stronger surprised attacked the guards and disabled them temporarily before Clarke ran in the direction of where the hatch would be located meanwhile the others followed after her. It was only a matter of time before everyone in the mountain realized what was going on and by then the kids had to be in the sewers and follow the flow that would lead them to the river and hopefully Bellamy and the others would be there to pick them up. They ran down the hallways and turn a few corners, while alerting the guards about their escape since they saw them running down the halls like crazy. When she found the hatch she stopped and opened it with some difficulty and then began helping the kids down the opening and told them which direction they were supposed to go. Slowly the small group began to grow smaller and it was only she, Jasper and Monty left when the guards found them. Of course nothing ever could go as smoothly as one has planned, why would this time be any different?

With so little time and no back-up plan they were literally trapped since the guards came from every direction. Clarke thought fast what to do and made a decision she knew that she probably would regret later, but she would do it if it meant to save the people she cared about. She pushed Monty and Jasper down, not letting them argue and try and convince her to do otherwise.

"Go!" Clarke ordered very agitated. "Take care of the others till you reach Bellamy."

"We can't leave you…" Monty begged, grabbing her arm and tried to pull her down with them. She only shook her head and pulled her arm back. She made this decision with a heavy heart, knowing exactly what was going to happen after this, but she needed to do it for them even if it broke her heart knowing that she might not see them again.

"Please tell Bellamy that I'm sorry," Clarke said with a sad smile while tears were running down her face. "And that I love him."

In one movement she closed the hatched, while Monty and Jasper were yelling and begging her not to do this and began banging on the door, but she didn't listen as she locked the hatch and stood up. She waited for the next moment where she would be caught and be brought to the darkest part of her personal hell. And as she stood there all she could think about was how regretful she was that she probably would never see the kids again. Not her best friend, her brother figure or the man that she loved ever again. However she knew that she was doing the right thing, even if it broke her heart to do so because she was willing to sacrifice herself for them in a heartbeat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like this chapter because personally I think this one was better than the last one, but then again I let you be the judge of that. And to my guest reviewer, Wright, I hope that this chapter helped you slightly with your question from the last review. **

**Some advertising for my other stories, please check them out by clicking on my profile. There might be something there some of you might be interested in reading. **

**Continue to give me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	37. Screw Fate

**36\. Screw Fate  
**

Clarke walked down the hallway, while being surrounded by guards on every angle. They were being overly cautious, in her opinion, especially when the two guards who standing on each of her sides held her arms so tightly that she was sure that their grip would leave bruises. It hurt of course, but she kept quiet because she wasn't sure what she could say that wouldn't make the situation worse than what it already was. Unfortunate for her, the situation turned to the worse when the guards reached at the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a metal door. Then she heard a distinctive click from the door from the locking mechanism and the door opened and the guards forced her inside.

Inside she found herself in a room surrounded by computers that was overlooking everything that was happening inside and outside the mountain premises. And she was thankful that there weren't any cameras overlooking the sewers and the river that was flowing away from the mountain, because that would mean that they couldn't locate the kids that easily and if Bellamy and the others were in place then the kids would be safe for now at least. However her joy was halted as her gaze turned to the figure of President Wallace's only son, Cage. The man appeared to be in his late thirty's or early forty's and was of average height, and had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes to match. Although his hair was longer towards the back of his head, he was like most other Mountain Men, with very pale skin. Still those traits were unimportant at the moment since she saw the familiar untrustworthy smile on his face.

"Well, I should be surprised by this prison break," Cage said with humorous tone in his voice. "But that wouldn't be the truth, would it? I knew for the start that we shouldn't have let you and your people to be in contact with each other, giving you opportunities to plan this, but my father believed that you wouldn't do it and ordered us to stay back. Guess he was wrong about this?"

Clarke didn't answer; she wasn't even looking at the man directly until Cage gave the guards the signal and forced her on her knees. That definitely hurt to have your knees forced to buckle against the hard metal floor with great power. Still she held her calm and unreadable expression on her face, refusing to show this man and his goons the pleasure of seeing her in pain, and turned her gaze towards the floor. However Cage didn't accept his attitude of hers, so he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

"It has been a long time, Clarke," His tone was still light and humorous, but she wasn't a fool to notice that his words held no sincerity towards her. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

Of course she remembered, how could she not remember? The man had watched her when they had been torturing her. The last thing she saw before they inflicted this immensely pain on her back and gave her the burn mark, however the thing that made the memory even more worse was that the entire time he was there he had the same untrustworthy and sinister smile on his face and genuinely looked like he enjoying every minute of her being in pain. It was from that moment she knew that there was something terribly wrong with this man, even more than what was considered normal with the Mountain Men, and made him possibly more dangerous and a bigger threat to everyone than what she had first assumed.

"What are you going to do with me?" Clarke asked instead, not wanting to relive or take a trip down memory lane for this man. She was no longer the same girl they had tortured to the point where she wanted nothing more than death just to escape their grasp. No, she was the Clarke that survived against the odds and had people who care about her to have her back when the situation called for it.

Cage smirked at the question before he let go of his grip on her chin and took a few strides away and turned his back towards the monitors. She only observed him with suspicion and caution as she prepared herself to be attack with the unexpected. However the attack never came instead Cage only chuckled before he turned around and said simply, "I'm going to remind you what happens with people who defy and try and escape the mountain because you might have been able to escape once, but trust me I'm not going to let you do it twice. And then I'm going to use you for Dr. Tsing and mine's experiment, so I'm not going to give you the pleasure of death either and after what you're going to go through you are going to wish you were dead."

Her eyes must have widen in the shock from hearing those words, which he took as a signal and ordered the guards to take her to the deepest and darkest place of the mountain, where all prisoners and traitors were sent to be punished for their actions. In other words it was for Clarke, the center of her personal hell and if she categorized between that and things before being locked up in a white room was like heaven. Fear was filling up her stomach and she tried to struggle out of their grasps in attempt to get away and more importantly to not getting closer to that place. However resistance was futile and their grip only tighten to the point where she wanted to scream in pain, but before she had the chance to react to the pain on her arms she felt a light smack on the back of her neck. Then everything around her turned dark and she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

He and the others were spread across the river. Some was standing by the sides of the river on the dry land while others were carefully standing on the rocks that were residing under water giving them some ground and not being swept away by the water. Although most of them kept to the land, seeing as none of them really could swim and it would be bad if they drowned before they had gotten the chance to retrieve, Bellamy and Lincoln were one of the few who took the chance and watch out for bodies coming down the river. Octavia had tried to do the same, but he was thankful that Lincoln supported his opinion and wouldn't allow her to do so. Of course Octavia didn't appreciate that she not only had her older brother being overprotective over her anymore, but now Lincoln as well. She had argued that she could handle herself, which both men knew very well that she could, but they wanted to be on the safe side. So Octavia huffed in a frustrated manner and reluctantly did what she was told, although both he and Lincoln knew that she was going to give them hell about it later, but right then they had more important things to worry about than sibling bickering.

They waited for hours every day, but nothing seemed to show and people was starting to become tired from standing still and watchful for many hours for the last few days. Even his limbs were stiff and tired, but he didn't take much notice of it since his mind was strong and focused on finding Clarke and the other delinquents. Sure, he knew that Clarke had not been specific on when the plan would be placed, but he continued to believe that they weren't too late or that something had gone wrong and the kids were dead.

Nothing happened until the fifth day they had spent watching the river. It had been later afternoon when Miller yelled out that he thought he saw something in the water. His words had caught everyone's attention as they immediately became alert and were solely focused on what was coming down river. At first only two kids appeared and where quickly gathered, both thankfully alive although sort of shaken up from being in the water, but moments later more and more kids appeared. Each one of them were picked up and the number increased as they were up till seven kids, unfortunately two of the kids didn't make it, but they were retrieved anyway because they deserved to be at least buried properly instead being washed away. Jasper and Monty was the last two that showed up and were taken to dry land. Bellamy took a head count and saw that there were still one missing from the captured group.

"Where's Clarke?" He asked, looking at the kids with worry. Most of them turned to look at each other before shaking their hands and began murmuring between each other since they had no clue where she was. Jasper and Monty were the only one who didn't response and kept their gaze shamefully on the ground, not willing to look at him. He took that as a sign that they knew the answer, but were terrified to tell him.

So he stood in front of them, leaning lower to catch their eyes and asked once more in a careful manner, "Where is Clarke? You two know since you were the last one to see her, am I correct?"

Both Jasper and Monty nodded, but still didn't say anything. A horrible feeling started to build from the pit of his stomach. Whatever they weren't telling him had something to do with her, and something had obviously happened to her seeing as she wasn't here.

"What is going on?" This time he was more forceful and almost made them squirm by the sound of his voice, but at that moment he didn't care because his concern for his princess was taking over. The duo remained quiet for a moment until Monty answered quietly, "She…She stayed behind."

He was taken back, could barely say out loud, "What?" Because that wasn't the answer he had expected to hear. Why in the world would she stay behind when there were no more of their people inside?

He licked his dry lips and placed a hand over his mouth to cover his anger and shock for a moment before he asked the same question again, "What happened?"

Both Jasper and Monty took turns explaining what had happened inside the mountain and how she had managed to ensemble an escape plan together. They went over the details how each other them had escaped through the sewer system of the mountain and was swept away by the river, but they became flustered and ashamed when they told him the part about Clarke's sacrifice.

"The guards were coming closer, having us surrounded and with no time for us all to escape," Jasper said until he halted. This was obviously the hard part for them to say, but he had no idea it was probably the hardest thing they had to ever tell him. Monty stepped in when Jasper didn't continue and said sadly, "She made the decision and forced us down the hatch, sacrificing herself in order to let us escape. No matter how much we yelled and begged her not to do it she did it anyway and locked the hatch…"

Then Monty stopped as well and turned to Jasper for some support, meanwhile Bellamy wasn't sure what could be more horrible to hear than that his girlfriend stayed behind for the other kids to have a chance to get away, leaving her behind with those monsters who hurt and tortured her before.

"Before she locked the hatch she asked us to tell you that she was sorry," Monty said dejected, and Jasper with the same voice completed the sentence, "And that she loves you."

That broke him. Something just snapped or shattered he wasn't sure, but either way his world fell apart. Her final message to him was that she was sorry and that she loved him, but the meaning behind the message was that she was sorry for leaving him and that she loved him even though she was probably never going to see him again. It wasn't final message before she had been captured; no it had been a goodbye message where her fate was sealed and would probably never see him or the others again.

Without him being aware of it, tears built up from his eyes before they streamed down his face. His sister tried to talk to him, but everything around him was gone. His world was no longer complete because he was missing a huge part of his that mainly belonged to her. What was he going to do?

He snapped out of his turmoil for a moment and clenched his fists before he walked away to the nearest tree and punched the wood with his entire force. Everyone was screaming and yelling at to stop, but it went by blind ears and he continued punching the tree until he saw and felt the blood and pain in his right hand. He stopped and looked at his injured hand, thoughts on Clarke and how she would be reprimanding him for being careless with his body. It hurt to think about her and how her fate was sealed, but he couldn't help wondering if he was going to let things stay like this. Was her fate sealed as he thought? No, it wasn't because he wasn't going to let it be her fate. It was fate that brought them all together, but he was sure as hell no going to let fate separate them. Screw fate, he was going to get her back. And She was going to live and be once again in his arms where she belonged.

"Lincoln," His voice was hollow. "Tell me how you managed to enter the mountain the first time to rescue Clarke."

Lincoln's eyes blinked, confused to what he was trying to say, meanwhile Octavia asked concerned, "Why do you want to do? What are you planning to do?"

He chuckled sadly by her question before he answered her, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going in to that mountain and get her back. I'm not going to give up and let her die inside that damn mountain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm planning on releasing the next chapter on Monday instead of Sunday, seeing as I have been working on my stories and releasing constantly the last few days I need a little break. Although I'm not planning on a hiatus, not now with the story going this far, but I need my breaks. Hope you guys understand and continue showing patient and support. **

**Anyways continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, I really appreciate it, and the next chapter will be out on Monday. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	38. Reaching A Breaking Point

**37\. Reaching A Breaking Point  
**

It didn't take a genius to know that everyone was against his plan to get Clarke back. His sister, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty and the other kids told him that it was a bad idea to go back and tried to desperately to convince him otherwise. However his mind was a set and wasn't going to get swayed by anyone, and if it meant that he was on his own in getting back his princess then so be it.

"Bellamy, please reconsider this," Octavia begged him, following after him and waving her hands in a dramatic manner to convey the seriousness in what he was planning on doing. "It was dangerous for them being there, and they barely managed to escape with their lives in tact. How in the world are you supposed to get in there, get Clarke and get out both alive?"

Bellamy didn't even try to defend against her argument, only stared at Lincoln who looked more or less reluctant to share the information about how he managed to get in and out of the mountain with Clarke the first time.

"Please, Lincoln," Bellamy asked with sadness. "I know I have no reason to ask you this, but I need to know how I'm save her. After everything she has been through I don't want her to think that she is abandoned and alone in this world because she is important to me. She is also important to you as well, she told me you two were like siblings, so then you can understand why I'm begging you for your help getting her back. And if that is not enough then think about if it was Octavia inside that mountain, wouldn't you be doing exactly what I was doing right now in order to save her?"

Lincoln's eyes became more warm and sincere as he continued hearing his plea and when the question about if he wouldn't do the same for Octavia he was more than convinced to tell him what he could to save Clarke.

"All right, I will tell you," Lincoln said finally. He signaled him to follow him into the wood in order for them to speak quietly because they both knew that if Octavia heard about this she would definitely not sit back and allow them to go and save Clarke on their own. Octavia was more than capable to take care of herself; even he knew that even though he would never admit it out loud, but he had already lost his princess to the mountain he wasn't about losing his sister and only family left as well.

They had ordered Octavia and Miller to stay with the kids and prepare for supper, feeding the former captured kids before they would go back to the camp. And as expected Octavia scoffed and tried to follow after them, but the two men only glared warningly at her in the way that told her if she tried to go against their order and follow after them to listen in then who knew what they would decide to do in order to keep her safe and away from the mountain.

When he and Lincoln stepped into the forest they walked a while in silence as either of them had no idea what they should be talking about. Normally they could have talked about Octavia and Clarke, but considering the situation at hand with both girls it was more than a good idea not to do it. At least until this whole mess was cleared up they weren't in the mood to talk about their love interests other than what they were going to be dealing with. Once they were far enough into the forest and with a great distance that Octavia wouldn't try to eavesdrop even though she relented and said she wouldn't, but he knew how she could be regarding the orders and rules. Then again it might just be a Blake thing, seeing as he too was not exactly into following rules and other authorities than his and Clarke's.

"I should not have to tell you what you are planning on doing is very dangerous," Lincoln began saying. His arms were folded against his chest, while his gaze was solely focused on him. His whole demeanor told him how serious he was about this manner and obviously not to be taken lightly. "The thing is that how to get into the mountain is easy, but how to get out…well that is a lot more trickier."

"But you managed to get both yourself and Clarke out the first time," Bellamy argued. Lincoln's eyes became darker and hollow like he was remembering the events from the last time and from the looks of it he wasn't victorious or pleased over how things turned out.

"Yes, we did." Lincoln said darkly. "However it came with a price, something that hung on Clarke's shoulders for a long time and I'm not sure she is still over it. She must have told you how we broke out and that we had to kill those people just for the sake of our freedom. Death and guilt will be hanging on your shoulders after you get out of that mountain, do you understand that?"

Bellamy only nodded, but understanding the possible consequences once they were out of the mountain. However he was still willing do enter the mountain and do everything he could to get them both out of the mountain. After all he has already death hanging on his conscience, but if Clarke was willing do forgive him for his horrible actions then there was still hope that they could get through this as well, especially since they have already been through much together and managed to move pass it.

"All right there is several ways to get in," Lincoln began explaining. "However knowing the Mountain Men they will most likely take her to the deepest and darkest place in the entire mountain, the place where they held prisoners and traitors before they are given their punishment, so the plan is to get you as close to that location as possible. And the way to do that is to deliver you to them as a prisoner."

Bellamy blinked his eyes, trying to comprehend what exactly his sister's boyfriend was suggesting to him, before he said with stunned expression, "You're telling me that my way into that mountain is to give myself up as a prisoner. Are you crazy?"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and his body language stated that he wasn't joking about this plan.

"It is the easiest and quickest way to get to her and retrieve her," Lincoln defended. "And I'm sure you are not planning on staying inside for long in order to have a look around."

Bellay frowned by the possibility to look around the mountain. He didn't need to look around that place to know that it was a dangerous place and not a tourist sight. However he guessed it was Lincoln's odd way of making a joke, although not a good one, and more importantly not the best timing to do so either.

"Okay, so you deliver me as a prisoner," Bellamy ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. "Then what am I going to do?"

Lincoln continued explaining the plan and the inner works of the mountain, and once again reminded him how dangerous it was and that it was important to be cautious with his actions once he was inside. And as he listened the more his determination and stubbornness kicked in because he was definitely getting Clarke back, and not even the Mountain Men were going to stop him from doing so.

* * *

It was just like she remembered it. Her prison cell was barely lit room, where there were no windows or natural light had access. The walls were made of mountain rock, impenetrable to escape from within. Not to mention that because of the conditions, the room was naturally cold and damp, which caused Clarke to shiver and wrapped her arms around her body in attempt to keep herself warm. The guards had followed Cage's order to a 't' and thrown her in her cell before they left her there alone. Normally that was fine by her, since she really didn't think she had something to say to them that would her situation even the slightest, but again the darkness was still a fear she had not completely conquered and still wary to face her old enemy despite having to be able to do so earlier. However being inside the cell once again reminded her of another thing she was afraid about by being there and that was hearing the voices again.

_It is your fault; you placed your people in danger._

"No," Clarke murmured, covering her ears to shut out the voices, but her resistance was futile. She curled her body closer to her and her gaze was focused on the floor before she closed her eyes in order to remove the reality in front of her.

_You bring death everywhere you go. Your father, Wells, Charlotte. They all died because of you. _

"No, that's not true." She wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince, but it didn't matter since the words cut her like a knife. Even if she tried to reason and deny that she wasn't the reason to why people around her died, she knew that it was true. "I…I never wanted them to die."

_Doesn't matter if you didn't, because of you these people are dead and people will continue to die because of you. _

Her head raised in a quick moment, thinking over what exactly the voice was trying to convey to her. People would continue to die because of her, did that mean that Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln would as well? The thought was killing her from the inside; it hurt even more than thinking that she would never see Bellamy or the other delinquents ever again. A world without them was frightening possibility and she certainly didn't want to be the reason behind it. She wasn't worth it. After all people abandoned her, leaving her alone in her own misery and fight for her life. However she was getting tired of fighting for survival that led to taking someone else's life because of it. Some may say that she was weak for her ideals not to kill unnecessary, but who was she to decide who lives and who dies? They all were just humans desperately trying to survive. But again the only ones who fought for her was her people, and though she didn't think she was worth it or deserved it, she didn't want them to get killed because of her. Not even Bellamy.

_You are going to be his downfall, and because of you he will grow to hate you. Hate you for making him take lives in order to come and rescue you, hate you for your unwillingness to trust and share your secrets. He will hate you._

Her heart was almost shattering from hearing those horrible things. She clenched fabric of her dress that was closest to her heart like it was truly in immense pain. Tears was starting to grow in her eyes, but remained unshed due to her being unwilling to allow them to fall. She begged, "Please stop." Her voice was broken and pathetic, but her pride was no longer an issue. She has tried to be strong for so long, only realizing that she was most powerful with Bellamy and the others, but the voices brought back the memories and the guilt she had tried to hide and bury for so long. No matter what people believed, you can never be always strong. There is always a limit and this was her breaking point.

Then out of nowhere the door to her cell opened, the voices disappeared back to oblivion, and a woman and two guards entered. The woman had a brown skin with dark hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in lab coat. Although Clarke had never interacted with the woman directly she knew who it was and what she was capable of doing.

"Dr. Tsing," Clarke said quietly. She was exhausted from earlier and had no strength to fight against her.

"I hope you know…you are incredibly special to us," Dr. Tsing said with a monotone voice. Her words were of no reassurance to Clarke, especially when she understood the meaning behind her words. "I'm looking forward to experiment on you, Clarke."

Without anything else to say the guards grabbed both of her arms and began dragging her out of the cell. Trying to find the strength to struggle out of their grasp, she found herself unable to and her mind was literally shouting and begging to be left alone and that she didn't want to be in pain anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to say them out loud. Her only other thought remained on her dark-haired curly rebel as she whispered sadly and longingly to herself without anyone hearing her, "Bellamy."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks a lot for the response I have been receiving, I hope you like this chapter. Okay, before you all begin to comment on how broken and weak Clarke appeared in this chapter, let me tell you that no one is invincible. Everyone has their weak moments and limits to how much they can take, and considering everything Clarke has on her shoulders even she had a breaking point. And I wanted to convey that into the story, hopefully I did a good job. **

**Please continue to give me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	39. Inside The Mountain

**38\. Inside The Mountain  
**

Octavia was furious. Why did every man in her life happen to be so overprotective over her that it almost smothered her? Both Lincoln and Bellamy took upon themselves to order her and the other kids back to the camp, while they would go to the mountain in order to get Clarke. It was insulting that they didn't trust and allow her to help, especially considering Clarke wasn't just important to her brother and her boyfriend. Clarke was her best friend and mother figure to the other delinquents, so why did her brother have to face everything alone like Clarke would have done? Her best friend was amazing in every way, don't get her wrong, but she would take it upon herself to face things alone and carry burdens even when she didn't have to.

As she thought this, she stumbled upon Abby on her path to the drop ship to talk to Raven. Not really in the mood to deal with Clarke's control-freak mom and a firm Blake-hater, she tried to turn around and walk away. Unfortunately Abby had different plans in mind when she grabbed her arm in a firm, yet not strong or forceful grip, and made her face the doctor.

"Where is your brother?" Abbey exclaimed. Octavia tried to get out of her grip, but Abby had a stronger hold on her and forced her to stay even though she wanted nothing more than leave and not listen to the doctor talking crap about her brother like he was a perp. "I see you and the missing children is back, but your brother and Clarke is not here. So tell me where are they?"

At that point her anger towards her brother and Lincoln was getting out of control and added with what Abby's words something inside of her just snapped. Her blue eyes were burning like a blazing fire and yelled at the doctor in pure fury, "You want to know where they are? My brother went inside that mountain to bring your daughter back, facing pain and danger for her sake. So don't you dare badmouth my brother because you have no idea what is going on, and if you did then you would understand what Clarke and Bellamy meant to each other and how they are willing to go so far for one another!"

Abby was shocked and not sure how to comprehend what she had just heard, but she let go of the grip around her arm. Then she breathe in and out a few times to calm herself down before she asked quietly, "Clarke…what is her relationship with Bellamy?"

Octavia considered if she should tell Abby point blank about Clarke and her brother, but she was still to frustrated and annoyed by everyone that she would most likely just hurt the situation more. And besides Abby wouldn't take much pride in the fact that it was Octavia that told her the truth, and would probably use it as a weapon against Bellamy and Clarke once they came back to yell at them.

"You are a smart woman, Dr. Griffin. What do you think?" Octavia scoffed before she walked past her and headed to the drop ship.

* * *

Just like Lincoln expected, it was easy to get inside the mountain, especially when you pose as a traitor who is delivering a prisoner in exchange for some kind of immunity or any other kind of offer you could think of from the Mountain Men. So when Bellamy and Lincoln entered inside the mountain, the Grounder pushed Bellamy forward to one of the guards and said bluntly, "Here's another person from the Sky People, he is a willing subject to whatever you have going on around here, and as payment for my services I ask for you discretion on my services to you from my people."

It was a brilliant idea to pretend that Lincoln was betraying his people in order to serve the Mountain Men, and they both were thankful that no one currently remembered him from last time and how he had been the one who broke Clarke out in the first place. Now they had to do the exchange quickly before anyone recognized him, otherwise they both were screwed and unable to make contact with the outside world. The guards looked between them with suspicious gazes, which turned shortly to reluctance before the leader of the guard nodded and the other guards apprehended him and pushed him down in order to search him from weapons and any other personal effects that could be used as a weapon. The impact from the force the guards used on him hurt a lot, but it was in his best interest not to catch the guards or anyone else's attention so he kept his pain inside. Once the guards were done with their search, two of them grabbed him by his arms and began dragging him away from Lincoln and the gateway to freedom and independence.

Bellamy turned his head behind him for a moment to watch Lincoln, who remained stoic in his facial expression and turned away and left the same way they had entered. Normally you would be hurt to see how easy it seemed, but there was more than what meet the eye between him and the Grounder. Don't misunderstand, they had planned earlier that it would seem easier and more believable if they didn't show acknowledgment between them. Still it kind of hurt that Lincoln fell naturally into the role, leaving him like he was a piece of garbage. However he knew that Lincoln would have helped more if he could, but he couldn't take the chance of being recognized again and put Clarke's life risk because of it. No, they needed someone on the inside that the Mountain Men wouldn't remember or take much notice to while that person was moving around inside to find her, who was both willing and able to do so. Fortunately Bellamy was both as he was determined to find his princess and get her out of this place with her life still intact.

Anyway he and the guards walked through several hallways and turned many corners. The walls and the floor were made out of the mountain rock and with no natural light shinning inside. Instead there were torches hanging on each side of the wall that led in every direction. However the main problem was that there was nothing else inside that gave him any distinction of the location they were bringing him or in which direction Clarke could be. Honestly he hoped that wherever the guards were taking him wasn't too far away from where they were keeping Clarke, that way he wouldn't have to look all over the mountain and they could make their escape as quick and unnoticeable as possible.

In the end after walking for a long while, they stopped in front of a door, opened it and threw him inside. He had to use his hands to catch his fall, but he managed to do it just in time before his face and the ground made any contact with one another. When he turned around to sneer at the guards they just stood there emotionless for a moment before they quickly locked the door behind it. Bellamy wasn't sure what to think about their actions because he would have thought they would at least taunt him and try and make him scared, but instead they were remained quiet and left him there in his prison cell waiting for his fate.

"At least they smirk and laugh about my capture," Bellamy muttered to himself. "That would have been embarrassing."

He got up on his feet and began walking around his cell in order to see and gain any clue to see if there was any possibility to escape from the cell, which proved to be minimal as there was no windows or entrances than the one he had been thrown in from. And there were also not many things inside the room that could help him the slightest. There was a simple bed against the wall and a bucket that was most likely used for when 'nature was calling', which sort of made him shiver by the thought of doing _that_ in that tiny bucket. Also the torches were apparently not part of the cell's interior since the room was barely lit, making it hard to really see what was right in front of him. He was glad that he was used to seeing in the dark after all those years spending time with Octavia underneath the floorboards, while trying to comfort her and make her less terrified of the small and dark space.

Thinking about those memories caused him to slap his face lightly in order to return his focus back on the situation at hand and grumbled to himself, "Now is not the time to be thinking about that, I need to go and save Clarke." His hands fell from his cheeks and his gaze went around the room once more, hoping to find some kind of solution to his problem. "The question is how to get out of this cell…"

His eyes stopped at the door, but it wasn't the door itself that interested him. No, it was the locking mechanism that caught his interest. It was an old kind of lock, not one of those high-tech locking panels like the ones back on the Ark or back at the drop ship. He walked closer to have an even better look at it and thought that he might be able to pick the lock, an ability he learned on the Ark before he joined the guard and not one of his finer moments in life either when he had been desperate to find ways to care for his sister that he was willing to take such drastic measures in order to provide them, but the only problem was that he needed something to pick the lock with and he had nothing on him that would help. He frowned and once again he looked around the room, hoping to find something that he could use.

"I guess I have to be creative," He muttered lowly before he began turning every nooks and crannies of his cell.

* * *

Clarke's head felt incredibly heavy for some reason. And when she tried to move her head in order to gain focus of the situation everything was just spinning around her. She could barely lift or move her head without feeling the exhaustion and drowsiness. Nausea was building up from her stomach and desperate to get out, but thankfully she managed to control it and kept her supper inside. And what was even weirder was that she couldn't remember how she came to this state because the last thing she remembered was that Dr. Tsing and the guards came to her cell and retrieved her and then there was nothing. They must have drugged her or something since there was no way she would feel this was if it was natural occurrence. She waited for a few moments, breathing in and out in order to calm herself and obtain a calm and collected state of mind. Then she began sitting up, while a major headache was banging inside her head like drum, and began to take in her surroundings. The room was similar to the quarantine rooms; everything was white and almost blinding to the eyes with only a few objects that didn't blend with the brightness. However in her quest to comprehend her surrounding someone coughed loudly to catch her attention, which caught her totally off guard as she turned her head fast in the direction of the sound, while trying to ignore the excruciating headache, and saw Dr. Tsing standing a few feet away with her surgical tools nice and neatly sorted out on the table in front of her.

"Sorry for drugging you, but it was a necessary precaution," Dr. Tsing explained. "After all we can't have another episode of what happened the last time you were here. Only a few people know exactly where my lab is located and there will be no one here to try and rescue like your Grounder friend did the last time."

Even though she apologized for her action there was nothing in her voice or body language that told her that the doctor was anywhere sincere about her apology. And if Clarke didn't know any better she would have thought that Dr. Tsing drugged her on purpose just so that she could have the joy to weaken her and have the pleasure to do whatever she saw fit with her.

Clarke wanted do say something, but found it difficult due to her mouth as well as her lips being hoarse and dry, making it even harder to speak without sounding like there was a frog stuck in her throat. She licked her lips a few times and asked lowly, "What are you going to do with me?"

Dr. Tsing didn't answer right away; instead she pulled out a syringe from the table and prepared for it to be used. "First I'm going to draw some of your blood to test it and see if match one of my people. Afterwards…well, let's just say that you will be more useable to be if you are, but if you are not then you will be killed off. Now this will sting a little."

She pressed the tip of the syringe into her arm, slowly filling the blood into the compartment. Clarke groaned in pain, her head was spinning and the nausea was starting to take control again as she whimpered in pain, "Please…stop."

Her words were overlooked and Dr. Tsing continued her work, while Clarke lost conscious of her surrounding and went back into the darkness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response. I hope you like this chapter. Lately I have been busy with my day job, so I have only time writing during the night, which is not a lot really. But I will try and continue writing as I have done till now, but if I'm late then you know why. **

**Continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	40. You Found Me

**39\. You Found Me **

It took a while to find something he could use inside his cell to pick the lock, even longer to pick the lock itself, but he managed to do it eventually. He use the pins he found that was made to hold his pillow wear together, using every ounce of patient he had in his body to do the task before his actions was rewarded and the door unlocked. And he was even more fortunate enough that the guards didn't put much regard towards him, leaving him to fend for himself and didn't notice him walking out of the cell and began roaming around the halls.

Bellamy didn't believe he possessed much luck, especially considering how things escalated to the point where he and his sister were sent to the ground, but then again the circumstances turned out to be the best thing that had happened to him. If it didn't then he would never have met Clarke and started their relationship together, instead he still would have been the cadet-turned-janitor and she would still be here on the ground with only Lincoln in her personal life. Anyways as he ran as fast and unnoticed through the hallway he realized that he would be an easy target to spot with the clothes he was currently wearing, so he needed to blend in that way it would give him even more time to find Clarke without catching the whole mountain's attention. And according to Lincoln they would have a good monitoring system, which meant that they would soon realize his disappearing act so he had to step on it before the whole circus would show up and place him back in the cell or do something more horrible than being locked inside.

He slowed down his pace and began listening to hear any of the guards and where they would be roaming. This served as a purpose to know exactly where their location was, but also to possibly find out where they changed into their uniforms. At the edge of the corner he stuck his out slightly and carefully and turned left and right to check if the coast was clear when he spotted two guards heading his way from the left side. He instantly pulled back, leaned against the wall and held his breath for the worst, but nothing happened. Instead he heard a door open and shut right after and when he stuck out his head again to check, he found the hall completely empty. Then a few moments later the door on his left side in the other hall opened and the same two guard left in plain clothes and headed back in the same direction that they came from. Just to make sure there was no one else coming or leaving that door, he waited for a few minutes tapping his feet quietly and in an impatient manner before he took the chance and walked into the hallway and opened the door and entered the room.

Once again he was thankful for the luck he was currently receiving, especially when he found out that behind the door was indeed a locker-room, which was currently empty. So without any hesitation he began searching each other lockers to find a uniform that would fit him as well hide most of his appearance from the cameras. The uniform was light beige-colored with a light shirt underneath the west. There was also a beige cap, which was perfect to at least hide his face from the cameras. Once he changed out of his own clothes and put on the uniform he retrieved the gun that followed with it before he left the locker-room and began once again on his search for Clarke.

* * *

When Clarke opened her eyes again she almost groaned in pain and frustration to find out that she was back in her cell, but at least this time they had been kind enough to shed some more light into the room. She didn't have to worry about the dark or the voices at the moment, but that meant she could pay more attention to what Dr. Tsing and the Mountain Men had done to her. Looking down on her appearance, she found out that she was no longer wearing the white dress instead she wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt and pants. Despite the circumstances to the clothes change she was happy to be out of that dress, but she shook her head by the silly thought and tried to focus back on the situation at hand. While she still felt nauseated and like her head was about to explode, she began removing the jacket to see the spot where Dr. Tsing had placed the syringe in her before she passed out. However there was nothing that indicated an infection or any other harm done to her, which actually concerned her more seeing as she had no idea what the deal was with testing her blood. What were Cage and Dr. Tsing planning to do with her? When she really thought about it this scheme didn't seem to be something that President Wallace would do. The old man was distrustful and scheming like a fox, no doubt about that, but she found it hard to believe the man would allow human testing for some unknown reason.

However never mind that she knew that what were to come would only be more terrible and painful than what she has ever experienced, so what was she going to do? She lay down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, thinking over what she was going to do from this point. Now that her mind was clearer, but her mind still haunted and she tried with all her might to ignore, she realized that if she didn't do something she would end up dead here in this mountain and that was possibility she wasn't too keen on experiencing.

"I need to get out of here," She murmured to herself. "But then what am I going to do?"

She sat up and ran a tired hand through her messy locks. No one was going to come and rescue her this time, and she was sure as hell not going to be a damn damsel in distress that Bellamy would tease her with if he had been here. No, she had to do this on her own, but although she was determined with escaping this place, the voices in the back of her head started to pop up again in her mind reminding her of the thoughts she wished for without. Despite the fact that she loved Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and the other delinquents the voices was right. She did bring death everywhere she went and she didn't want that to be the reason to lose them, especially Bellamy. So should she ever make it out of this mountain then she would have to leave, in order to protect them all from herself. No matter how much she tried to show that she was strong, in reality she was incredibly weak and she hated herself for it every single day over how weak she was.

_He will hate you_

That's what the voice had told her, and the thought that her loving and protective Bellamy would come to hate her because of her weaknesses frightened her more than she could ever imagine. He was so strong compared to her, he was willing to do and give up everything for the sake of those he loved, but was he willing to do the same for her? Yes, he would because he cared about her. However he would come to regret it once he found out about her real self, the weak and broken Clarke, who she had tried to desperately to hide from everyone.

She continued to stare into the ceiling, but her mind was everywhere, except on what was in front of her. Then she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "I love you so much, but I will be the one who will destroy you in the end. If you knew would you still love and care for me the way you do now?"

No one answered her of course, but it didn't matter because in her mind she already knew what was the right answer and it was killing from the inside. Is love supposed to hurt this much?

* * *

His plan worked out perfectly, but really what is up with all the hallways? Bellamy thought to himself as he walked down yet another hallway, which led to another hallway. The mountain was like a freaking maze, like those ones he read in his mythology book. There had not been many encounters with other guards or anyone else who lives here, so where in the world would they keep Clarke?

He turned another corner and saw two guards chatting between themselves. Luckily they were too engrossed in their conversation to pay any attention to him, so he continued on his path while eavesdropping on the conversation in hope to find out if they had any clue where Clarke would be.

"I heard that is working on another test subject for her experiment, Blondie," Guard 1 said. "According to the rumors she is the one of the kids, who stayed behind while letting the rest of them escape."

That caught immediately Bellamy's attention. They were talking about Clarke, but he was concerned about this experiment they mentioned. Was it something that would harm and kill her? Was she still even alive? Well, at least according to the guard she must be for now, which is a relief. Now he only had to find her and get them the hell out of here and fast.

"Yeah, but like most of Dr. Tsing's test subjects, this one is likely to die too, I mean no one has ever survived in the long run," Guard 2 replied nonchalantly.

He felt his expression fall into to despair by the sound of that. If what the guards were saying was true then the situation was definitely not good.

"Where are they keeping the Blondie anyway?" Guard 1 asked, the same question Bellamy was dying to know. "Is she still back at Dr. Tsing's lab?"

The other guard just shook his head, "Nah, she is back in her cell a few halls away from here. Dr. Tsing is checking to see if her blood is any useable for what she has plans for and if she isn't then they are going to dispose of her. What is the point holding on to something that can't be of use to anyone?"

Bellamy didn't listen to more of the conversation because his emotions were starting to go haywire. He wanted nothing more than run in the direction of where the guard told him they held her captive and retrieve her, but if he acted impulsively and reckless nothing good would go of it and definitely place him and Clarke in more danger than what they are already in. So instead he calmed himself down enough to the point where his face didn't show how obvious it was that he was riled up with intensified emotions. Then he walked calmly behind them and observed closely the halls where he was walking. After a short while he noticed the heavy metal doors that where on each side of the hall. It must be one of the many holding cells they had, but the question now was which door led to Clarke. He couldn't pick the lock and check of them because that would only draw attention, which meant he needed to narrow down the search, but how exactly was he supposed to do that?

Then he noticed a small glow of light coming from underneath the door, which could indicate that someone was inside. He turned to check if the case was the same for the rest of the cells, but that door appeared to be the only one to have a glowing light on the other side of the door. So he took a chance and began picking the lock, which seemed to come easier now that he had some time use his ability, and moments later the locking mechanism broke down. He let out a relieved sigh before he pulled himself together knowing that she might be on the other side of that door. His hands were trembling as they grabbed the door handle and opened the door carefully. And what he found on the other side was his blonde-haired princess lying on the bed, who began to sit up when the door opened and stared at him with confused eyes.

"Bellamy?" Clarke said unsure, almost like she thought he was a dream or something.

"I'm here, Princess," Bellamy answered with a grin on his face. "I'm here to get you home."

His voice was soft and content, which was enough for her when she got out of the bed and ran to him before she threw her hands around his neck. Her sudden action caught him off guard for moment, but almost immediately he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug.

"It is really you," She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his ears. "You're real."

"I'm real," Bellamy answered relieved.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the great response. I hope you guys like this chapter. Something you should know, I'm planning on releasing the next chapter on Monday and not on Sunday like I would have with my writing pattern. The reason for this is because I'm busy with my day job and I have barely the time to write during the day, and at night during the weekend is even more limited. However I promise that you will get it on this day, so just be understanding and patient till then.**

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	41. Love And Betrayal

**40\. Love And Betrayal  
**

Back in Tondc, Lexa was trying to handle the situation with her people and the war, which was crumbling down into pieces little by little against the Mountain Men. They were losing the battle despite their great effort and abilities. More and more of her people were being killed off by that wretched acid fog and it seemed they could never get any closer to the mountain no matter what they tried to do. The battle couldn't continue on like this, if only she had the alliance and support from the Sky People they might have a chance to stop them, but Clarke had been determined not to allow any of her people in the war, which they had no part in and definitely didn't deserve to die for. So literally she was standing on a crossroad over what she was going to do.

She was sitting on her throne inside the tent, thinking about the situation at hand when a couple of her men entered and informed her that a representative of the Mountain Men was here to see her and was offering a proposition for her. Although distrustful over the sudden change, she reluctantly agreed to see him. At least she could hear what her enemy had to say and if she wasn't interested or simply disagreed with what was being offered then they could kill him. Shortly her guard reappeared with a Mountain Men, who was completely covered and dressed in black. While her facial expression remained neutral and stoic in their presence, her gaze was solely on the person, who's people took and killed her people in cold blood.

"I hear you have proposition for me," Lexa began the conversation. Her voice was empty and dull like she was bored and impatiently waiting for this meeting to be over. "Let's hear what you have to say before you leave my presence still being alive."

The man nodded understandingly and said with a monotone voice, "Of course, this shouldn't take too long. We have been in war with one another for so long that our leader has a proportion in order for us to stop more bloodshed to be spilled."

Lexa's eyebrow rose by hearing this, but didn't say anything and waited for the man to continue, which he did. "He is proposing an alliance between our two people, resulting this entire war to end."

Hearing this she instantly thought it was too good to be true and honestly didn't believe a word of it. There was nothing sincere about their past actions, so why in the world would they suddenly start now, especially since the Mountain Men found her people as worthless and vulgar? However she wasn't going to be too quick to judge and decide and continued to listen to this ludicrous proportion.

"Why should I believe you after what your leader and people has done to mine? And if what you are suggesting is true, what would be in it for us?" Lexa asked. She would have wanted to be angry, but after years of controlling and detach her emotions from the surface she acted rational and refused to give in to whatever she was feeling inside.

"We offer to return your people who is being imprisoned within Mount Weather," His voice had still not changed or tried to sound overly convincing to her. "In exchange we ask for an alliance and work together against any other enemy."

Lexa found the proportion to be too good to be true and personally didn't want to form an alliance with these horrible people, however she had to think about her people first and if things continued like they were doing now they all would be completely erased from existence. Being a leader was hard and she had to make tough and hard decisions for the sake of the wellbeing of her people, which was what she did the last time when she left Clarke behind inside that mountain. Regret over her past actions was bothering her conscience, but she knew that this battle couldn't continue any longer and though her people would probably despise her after this she would do it.

"All right, I will agree with forming an alliance with you in exchange for my people who is imprisoned inside Mount Weather," Lexa agreed, closing her eyes to hide the regret in her eyes. While she tried to ignore the horrible feeling she was starting to feel build up in her stomach.

"Good," The man answered pleased. "I'm glad that you are willing to agree with alliance, but since we are now officially allies would you care to share the information about these Sky People that we have heard rumors about."

Lexa didn't like the position this man was placing her in, but seeing as she already agreed the alliance for the sake of her people she began explaining the little she knew about Clarke's people. And as she continued the man grew more and more intrigued by her tales. Towards the end she was considering if she should inform them about the fact that Clarke and her co-leader, who was probably inside that mountain at this minute, trying to escape their grasps. If they discovered that she had held back information then the consequences could be bigger and more dangerous for her and her people. So again thinking about her people and the recent-developed alliance she thought over it quickly in order to make a decision, meanwhile the man nodded his head once she stopped talking and took her silence as a sign to make his departure and head back to the mountain.

"One last thing before you go. You may already have a Sky Person imprisoned inside the mountain, but you should probably know that there is another one inside, who is currently working for the two of them to escape the mountain. And from what I have seen they are willing to take drastic measures to do so," She said quietly. Nothing in her voice gave away the guilt and betrayal she was feeling inside.

The man stood for moment, like he was thinking very carefully over what she had just told him before he replied in a voice that was so sinister that it brought shivers up her spine, "Thank you for telling me. And don't worry we will make sure that those two will never see the light of day again once we get a hold of them."

Without anything left to be said the man left, leaving Lexa alone with her guilt as she had proably done the biggest mistake and error towards Clarke. And she was sure if the blond-haired girl ever came out of the mountain alive there was no hope for them to restore their former relationship, no even friendship would be possible because of her betrayal.

* * *

Clarke almost couldn't believe that Bellamy was really here and that she truly was in his arms that she had missed. However the wonderful scent of forest and fresh air confirmed that it truly was him. That along with the feeling his soft warm skin against hers that told her that this was definitely not a dream. He had really come for her, something she didn't think he or anyone would other than Lincoln perhaps, but in Lincoln's defense it was too great of a risk for him to enter the mountain to retrieve especially after last time. Still despite the fact that he had come here for her sake brought her back to the horrible life of reality as she pulled her arms away and leaned back to look at him.

"Why are you here Bellamy?" Clarke asked quietly, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice. Although she knew very well why he was here, the truth was that he shouldn't have come here and put himself in danger for her sake. He had the other delinquents and Octavia to worry about. Her life was not worth more than his sister and their people and she didn't want to be the reason that led him to his death like the voices accused her off.

"You know why I'm here, Princess," Bellamy replied with surprise and concern in his voice before he took a closer look at her to see what was wrong. When he didn't find anything physical wrong with her he continued. "I will always come for you."

His words were meant to reassure and warm her heart, which it did, but her concern for his wellbeing overruled her own as she shook her head and said, "You shouldn't have come."

Bellamy's warm brown eyes suddenly became darker by her response and she regretted instantly for saying those words, but her love for him was too strong to allow himself to get hurt or killed here.  
"What is going on here, Clarke?" His voice was strong and serious, and pretty unlike Bellamy even when he was being in charge of the camp. "Did something happen? Did they hurt you or say anything to you?"

She shook her head. The Mountain Men had not said anything to her directly for her act this way. The voices in her head was again just voices and shouldn't have the power to convince and tell her what to do, but when she thought about it the voices represented her concern and her guilt that was speaking and taking a hold of what she had done in the past and how she would keep doing the same mistakes if she didn't do something about it. People would die because of her and she was too tired to handle more death and guilt from her side.

Bellamy sighed frustrated and moved his right hand and placed it against her cheek. Almost instinctively she leaned in to feel his warm and care, even though she knew that she shouldn't be craving for his touch when she was the thing that would destroy him.

"Look, I don't know what is going on with you," Bellamy said strongly. "But I need you to know something. You might think me coming here is a huge mistake and is only going to get myself killed, but let me tell you that I'm doing this because you are worth it."

Her eyes dilated and she could feel the wetness building up in her eyes. Despite the fact that she was trying to protect him from herself, his words pierced through her heart and she found herself drawn to him. And continued to listen as he continued saying, "Before I came down here the only thing that was important to me was Octavia and my mother. When my mother was floated I promised myself that I would protect those I care about and never let them go, even though I never expected to find anyone else important to me other than my sister. Then I met you, my warrior princess who has suffered and been alone for so long, and before I realized it you had become someone important to me. Someone I care and want to protect more than anything. When the others told me you sacrificed yourself and stayed behind my world shattered, the thought of you being gone from my life was horrible and smothering, and what was even worse what to know that your final words to be was that you were sorry and that you loved me. How do you expect me to just allow you to walk away from everything when I love you so much?"

He was literally losing it as his body was shaking and trying desperately not to break down in front of her. His head was down, so he couldn't see her face, which was fine by her because she didn't want his to see weak and frail state. The only thought going through her mind was what had she done to deserve his love when she was in reality too weak and broken to deserve or want anyone's affection. And in all honesty she wasn't sure what to say to his confession, because no words could justify or explain what she was feeling.

Bellamy took a few deep breaths before he looked up at her again and said so soft and tentative that it almost ruined her inside, "You forgave me for my crimes and the heavy guilt that was lingering in my heart. If it is forgiveness that you seek Clarke, then fine I'll give it to you. But please don't think you are unworthy to me or try and push me away from you because no matter what I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

Hearing that was enough for her to break down and cry in silent tears while he carefully pulled her closer to him and hugged in a caring manner before he used his available hand to pet her hair to soothe her down.

"I…I love you Bell," She sobbed into his shirt, but her words were loud enough for him to hear her since almost immediately with the same soft and loving voice said, "I love you too, Princess."

They remained like this for a while in a comfortable silence until the mountain began to shake due to a loud alarm. They looked up, confused and scared what was going on, but didn't waste time before they began to run out of the cell. The alarm could only mean one thing and that was that the Mountain Men had discovered what was going on and they were hunting them down like a pack of wolves that was hungry for blood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you guys for the great response I have been receiving, and I hope you guys will like this chapter. I'm trying to tie everything together and head towards the ending of the story, but I can't say how many chapters that will be at this point. **

**And I wanted to say a special thanks to one of my guest reviewers, who gave me love and encouragement for my work. It truly warmed my heart to know how you guys love and support my story. So thank you everyone for you who love and has continued to support this story. **

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	42. Somewhere To Hide

**41\. Somewhere To Hide  
**

There was something ominous in the air he could feel it with very inch of his body. Something was about to happen, and that something was anything but good. Lincoln, who was watching over the mountain from a great distance in order for him not to get caught by the Mountain Men, looked away from the hard rock fortress and used his senses to check his surrounding to see if there was someone approaching him or was simply a big enough presence to cause distress to the animal life, which could explain the ominous feeling in the air. At first everything was completely quiet except for the small murmuring coming from the Mountain Men guards, but then suddenly a twig snapped and made him to turn in the direction he heard the sound. It was coming from the deeper part of the woods, just a few feet from his location. Slowly, but in a quick movement, he retrieved his knife from his belt and prepared himself for an attack. Then he waited for a moment for whoever was approaching him to take the next step, which happened a few minutes later, and then pounced to attack. Everything happened so fast that there was barely time to take notice of the surroundings and whom exactly he was attacking, but in the end he stood there with his knife against the throat of a fellow Grounder from his old tribe, Felix.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln said with a low and deep voice that could even scare the crap out of the Mountain Men. "If your intention is to kill me then I will remind you that I'm far more experienced than you, which means I can kill you faster than you can kill me. So for the next few seconds chose your words wisely."

Felix remaining composed and steady like a rock nodded carefully. Both of them knew that what he had just said was the truth and that it would be foolish to attempt an attack on him, but he took notice in his former tribe mate body language that expressed a serious and firmer demeanor. However just as a precaution Lincoln waited a few moments before he removed the knife from his throat. Felix let out a relieved sigh before he turned his attention back on him and said calmly with a rude tone, "I see that your abilities as well as perception hasn't diminished since your exile, although I was surprised when I heard you chose that strange girl from the sky over your own tribe, the Great Lincoln going against the tribe and its traditions for the Sky People. There was even words going around that you have a lover from the sky as well. For a moment I wondered if you had grown soft or something."

Lincoln didn't say anything, only glared at the young man who was like most Grounders with brown skin, brown eyes, muscular built and with tribal tattoos around his entire body. Even before he was exiled he never really liked Felix that much, mainly because there had always been a competition between them regarding who was the best warrior, but that didn't mean he overlooked everything the young man said. Felix did have his moments were he was useful and reasonable, although now was particular not one of them. So it was no wonder really why he wasn't going to try to defend his choice in picking Clarke and Octavia over his tribe since he knew Felix wouldn't listen or care for that matter. He still cared for his tribe and had been tried his best to be helpful to his tribe regarding everything that has happened, not that made the situation better seeing as his tribe still saw him as a traitor despite his few friends.

"Why are you here?" Lincoln asked instead, not interested in continuing this silly discussion and honestly had more important things to do than bicker with a former tribe mate.

Felix's demeanor changed once again and became more sullen as he said seriously, "I thought you should know that the Commander has agreed to an alliance with the Mountain Men."

"What?" Lincoln exclaimed, although his voice was still low enough so that the Mountain Men guards wouldn't hear him from the distance. "What possessed her to do something that foolish? Doesn't she realize that these people are cruel and shouldn't be trusted with?"

Felix just shrugged his shoulders, but his facial expression didn't change. Apparently he wasn't the only one who doubted Lexa's decision and probably wasn't very well received by the other tribe members as well.

"We are losing the war and we don't have a lot more people to spare to continue it either, so I guess she agreed to the deal if we got our people that are imprisoned inside back," Felix answered, nodding his head slightly towards the mountain. "Anyways thought you should know the truth, especially when we are coming to retrieve the prisoners."

Then he turned and began taking slow steps back into the woods, but stopped for a second like he suddenly remembered something and said, "Oh, yeah, one more thing. It seems that Lexa has also informed the Mountain Men about that Blondie of yours and how there is another person inside the mountain right now to rescue her."

Lincoln's eyes became dark with fury as he took in what Felix had just informed him of. Not once had he thought badly about Lexa, even though she made rational yet coldhearted decisions when it came to leading her tribe, but this was far beyond the worst thing she could have possibly done not only to him but to Clarke as well. How could she think that agreeing to an alliance with the Mountain Men was for the best of the tribe? How could she stand there and betray them like that?

Something inside of him just snapped. All loyalty to the Commander and his tribe had in just seconds shattered into pieces and was replaced with fury and the greatest betrayal. Now there was nothing left keeping him from affiliating with Octavia's people entirely, placing his entire trust and loyalty to her and the Sky People.

"I have a message I want you to give to the Commander when you see her," Lincoln said strained, trying desperately to contain his feelings. Felix nodded and waited patiently for the message, so he continued his words carefully but with an angry force that could kill someone in fear. "Tell her that whatever relationship and loyalty she had with me and Clarke is entirely destroyed by her betrayal and that she is to no longer contact or seek us out ever again unless she had a death wish because neither of us can ever forgive her for this. And also tell her that the next time I see her will be when I rip off her head from her body to throw it away like garbage."

His threat was clear and Felix didn't wait two seconds before he ran back to Tondc to inform the Commander about his message. Once Felix was gone out of sight Lincoln began running back to the 100 camp as Octavia called it to inform her the bad news and how now her brother and best friend's lives were in a lot more danger than ever before.

* * *

They ran and ran in what seemed to be an endless hallway filled with locked doors and no way of escape. Bellamy turned his head back for a second to see if the guards were on their trail, and although he didn't see anything he could still hear the heaviness of feet running down the corridors. He looked down at Clarke, who still had that heavy and concerned look on her face like the one he had seen during their talk earlier. Something was obviously on her mind, nagging her and made her feel horrible enough that she felt the need to push him away. However that wasn't an option in his book, no matter how reasonable she could be or at least tried to be regarding that matter, and there was no way he was going to let her go now after he had gone through everything to find and rescue her. He was holding her right hand in his left, only to tighten his grip before he began dragging her further down the seemingly empty hallway.

They turned corner and saw a door that was slight opened and in short walking distance as well. He stopped on his path, with Clarke bumping into his back due the sudden stop, and thought over if that was a good hiding place, seeing as he wasn't sure if there was someone in there and if there were would it be possible for them to get away, but he quickly made his decision as he and Clarke went inside and closed the door shut behind them and locked it tight and waited in silence for the guards to walk past their location and continue on further down the hall.

Fortunately the room proved to be empty at the moment, but Bellamy made a careful search around the room to make sure just in case someone was hiding in plain sight. Once he had taken the necessary precautions he looked around the room to determine where exactly they had decided to hide and what the room was used for. It wasn't a locker-room like the one he had been inside earlier, however the walls were rock-based and were supported by metal panels and at one side of the room there were computers that was monitoring everything that was going on inside the mountain. There was also a radio, which would have been useful to contact the camp, but there were a few risks that could lead them to get exposed by the enemy and get imprisoned or worse get killed. Then there was as well the uncertainty that it even worked, especially if they were the ones operating on since neither he nor Clarke was very talented with radios as well as any other technical equipment other than average knowledge.

Clarke was standing in front of monitor, watching the events from the screen and held a serious and thoughtful expression on her face. He walked up to her, standing next to her and turned to see what she was looking at. Her gaze was mainly focused on one screen that showed a lab where a doctor was drawing blood from who he assumed was a patient.

"Princess, is everything all right?" He asked carefully, noticing how tense she became by looking at the screen and at his question. She didn't say anything at first only shook her head before she said sadly, "No, yes, I don't know really. That doctor…Dr. Tsing I can't figure out what her idea is testing out blood like she is a vampire from those old stories."

"So you met this woman before," Bellamy stated, and then he remembered what those guards were talking about before he found Clarke. How the doctor was performing some kind of experiment on her, although nothing had been really clear about what exactly the doc was looking for or what the point was with her experiment. "Did she do anything to hurt you?"

"No, at least I don't think so," Clarke replied unsure. "She drugged me and drew out some of my blood, but I can't really remember anything beside that because I was unconscious afterwards and when I woke up I was back in my cell in different clothes though."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel reassured or angry by the lack of knowledge, but seeing as he couldn't see anything physical wrong with her he let it go. Instead he went back to their current situation and how they were going to proceed from this point on. They couldn't easily get out of the mountain the same way he came in and according to Clarke the sewer system wasn't located this deep in the mountain, so that was also a bust.

He looked at the radio again, there was still a chance they could contact the camp and at least ask for help. The only problem was how they were going to get it to work and get it on the right frequency and not to some other radio inside around the mountain?

Clarke turned to see what he was looking at, realizing what he was thinking about without him actually saying the words. The she asked more strongly, "Do you think we can use it? Make it work?"

"I don't know," Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and approached the radio and took a closer look at it. "Seeing as we don't have many options at the moment we might as well try and hope for the best."

Clarke nodded and put her hands on her hips and said, "All right, if you work on the radio then I can keep an eye on monitors and watch out for any guards. Sounds like a plan?"

Bellamy agreed almost immediately and then they both began to work on the task they had given themselves. They could only hope that things went smoothly and that the situation wouldn't escalate for the worse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the great response. I hope you like this chapter, I sort of was unsure how to proceed it, but I think it worked out somewhat. Then again you can be the judges of that. **

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, because I really appreciate it and it gives me an idea what you think of the story. And the next chapter will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	43. Words To Be Said And Some That Shouldn't

**42\. Words To Be Said And Some That Shouldn't**

He had absolute no idea what he was doing. That much he was willing to admit, seeing as he didn't know how to operate the radio other than common knowledge, however he was continued to try even though he was certain he was only making things worse. The thing is he had no clue what frequency the camp radio used or how he was going to relay a message to his people that he and Clarke was trapped inside the mountain, with guards looking everywhere for them and a doctor who is conducting some kind of experiment that involved Grounders and Clarke.

"Bell?" Clarke asked, interrupting his stressed out train of thoughts. He turned to look at her and saw the clear exhaustion and concern on her face. "Are you okay?"

Normally he would say a confident 'yes' and pretend that he had everything under control, but at this point he didn't have anything under control and he wished he had Monty or Raven with them who could help him out with this.

"No, I'm not okay," He almost exclaimed, but kept his voice low in order not to alert people were they were currently hiding. "We trapped inside this damn mountain without any clean escape, and currently hiding in a room where our only chance to contact our friends is through a damn radio I don't know how to make it work or know which frequency to work and I can't just take a shot in dark here because it might end up with us exposing our location to the Mountain Men. And then there is you…"

His words died out as he realized he had not his thought on what he was saying, meanwhile Clarke's expression changed into confusion since she no idea what he was talking about with that last line.

She tilted her head slightly to the left in a questionable and confused manner and said, "What about me?"

He looked shamefully away, unable to face her. He was failing in protecting and keeping her safe, his point being proven seeing as they were currently at a dangerous standstill. And the worst part was that he and Clarke hadn't been speaking before she was taken due to his hurt and jealous feelings towards Lexa, so not only had he failed to protect her, but also hurt her for something that was frivolous and beyond their control. When he didn't answer her question Clarke walked up next to him and placed her hands around his face and gently forced him to turn her way.

"Bellamy, look at me." Her voice was strong and determined, but held a soft and gentleness that only showed even more how much of a princess she truly was to him. Needless to say, he turned to look at her and stared into those beautiful blue eyes and almost felt like he was falling in love all over again. "Whatever is going through your head right now I'm not sure about, but if you dare thinking that you have failed me then I will just have to knock some sense into you instead."

He blinked his eyes in awe and confusion. How did she know? He never expressed his feelings regarding his failure other than that one time in the woods when she forgave him for his failure and his sins that was a result of his decisions regarding his mother, sister or the other kids. Back then he was so shaken up that he almost fell into oblivion only to be pulled back by her warmth and strength. So how was it that his princess looked through everything like he was a book?

He sighed heavily, "It's just the fact that you only ended up here the second time because of me and my inability to protect you, especially when you needed me the most."

Clarke listened and nodded her head before she ran her tongue over her lips in order to remove the dryness and replied, "First of all, I don't need constant protection from you and I'm a big girl and can handle myself. Secondly, you haven't failed me and no matter what happened that led to this it is not your fault. It was my decision to stay behind, so stop blaming yourself. And thirdly, you came to save me and you even saved me from drowning in my own despair again…"

She clapped her hand over her mouth on that last bit and showed an expression that told him that she had just said something she regretted, but he didn't care as he just stared at her with strong eyes and asked quietly, "Drowning in your own despair? What does that mean, Clarke?"

She tried to think of a way to avoid or change the subject, but just looking at him must have told her that she wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. So she sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair before she answered sadly, "I…When I was first locked up in my cell, the room was pitch dark and I couldn't see what was in front of me. I have been scared of total darkness since my last visit here, but the thing I feared the most was…the voices."

"Voices?" Bellamy said bewildered, no sure what to make out of her answer, but he shut up and waited for her to continue.

"There are voices in my head, my guilt and fear that haunt me with what my actions led to and how much it is my fault," Clarke had her gaze on the floor. "And before you ask, I'm not crazy, but I'm responsible for so much death because of my actions. And I fear that because you are with me I will also lead you down that path. I love you so much Bellamy, and I don't want you to die because of me, so that was why I tried to push you away before. I didn't want to lose you."

Bellamy wasn't how to respond to her confession. Clarke had always been secretive about her feelings and her fears, so hearing them right now was quite a shock especially hearing how much she blamed herself and how she believed that she was protecting him from herself by pushing him away. He had never truly understood how deep her feelings ran before, but now he finally understood and honestly didn't make him doubt or even reconsider what he felt about her, which is why he pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Thank you for telling me, I know how hard it was for you to show your vulnerable side to me. However nothing that you told me is going to change how I feel about you or how far I'm willing to go for your sake. Even if you do put me on the path of death I wouldn't regret, so stop blaming yourself for something that is not going to happen unless I say so. And as for you guilt and fears, I will say the same thing you said to me. If you want forgiveness, then fine I'll give it to you. You are forgiven, Clarke."

She didn't say anything, but she responded by lifting her head up and stood on her toes to kiss him on the mouth. It was a quick and honest kiss, neither gentle nor passionate, but reassuring like she was grateful for his answer, knowing that he spoke the truth.

They stayed quiet a few moments, simply digesting the words that had been exchanged and feel the heaviness on their shoulders slowly disappear. Although they both knew that the problems weren't gone, only time could heal, but they were at least on the right path and moving forward. Clarke was the first to break the silence by saying, "Okay, now that is dealt with, we maybe should get back to the situation at hand."

Bellamy agreed on that notion and nodded his head. Clarke gave him a reassuring smile, and offered to help him as much as she could so that he wouldn't have to deal with it on his own. At first he wanted to argue and say he had it under control, but both of them knew that would be a total lie, so he agreed and the two of them tried once again figuring out how to work out the radio. Hopefully they could get it to work and contact their people, but only time would tell if their attempt were successful or not.

* * *

From the minute Octavia heard the news from Lincoln regarding the alliance between the Grounders and the Mountain Men and how both Clarke and Bellamy's lies were more in danger because of it, she almost immediately gathered Monty and Raven and literally begged them to form some kind of communication to the mountain. The two of them had only stared at her with bewildered eyes, probably thinking she was going crazy, but did what she asked when they learned the reason behind her ramblings. Although everyone including Lincoln had warned her that it might be a bad idea to try and make communication with the mountain, which could lead to more trouble than anything else especially for Bellamy and Clarke, but she was confident that both her brother and best friend had found a place to hide and were trying everything they could to plan an escape or trying to find a way to communicate with them even though that last part worried slight seeing as neither of them were that good with radios and such.

"How long is this doing to take?" She was pacing back and forth inside the drop ship, waiting anxiously for Monty and Raven to work their magic and get contact with Bellamy and Clarke. "Are you certain it going to work?"

Both Raven and Monty ignored her or just simply refused to answer her as they continued discussing between each other how to work on the radio. Lincoln on the other hand placed reassuring hands on the top of her shoulders, stopping her from her pacing.

"You need to calm down," Lincoln whispered into her ear. "Stressing them and demanding them to hurry up is not going to help anyone. We need to be patient and cautious in how we proceed next otherwise both Clarke and your brother could get hurt because of it."

Octavia scoffed before she relax after realizing that he was right, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud so she remained quiet and instead leaned in closer to his body. He was her rock in situations like this, calming her down and made her think more clearly instead of just jumping into things like she and her brother had a tendency to do. Weird how similar the two siblings were, especially regarding finding significant other who calmed down their impulsive tendencies with their own clear rational mind.

It took a while before Raven and Monty announced that they might have found the right frequency to the radio that connected them to the mountain. However the two of them worried about the risks that they had done a mistake and that they attempt would lead them to the wrong people. Still Octavia just stared at them with huge eyes, silently begging for them to just try and do something. So they did whatever you do to work out the radio and they all, meaning she, Lincoln, Raven, Monty and Jasper were waiting in suspense to see if the radio worked as it should, even though there was no reassurance that it would. At first they only received just static disturbance, only noise and not making any sense, then it shifted and words started to come out of the speakers, but again neither of them spoke into the radio seeing as the voice on the radio wasn't Bellamy's or Clarke's. Then the radio went quiet and then a familiar voice spoke through the speakers.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

It was Bellamy and Octavia felt relief take over her body as she grabbed the microphone and answered relieved, "Bell?"

"O?" Bellamy stated confused before his relief to hear her became apparent as he continued saying, "I can't believe it actually worked."

Octavia almost wanted to laugh about her brother simple joy in managing to work out a radio, but she knew that they had far more important things to talk about so she went straight to the case.

"Listen, Bell, I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it," Octavia said quiet and seriously. And for a moment she thought her brother would be straight to the point and be serious as well, but leave it to her brother to make a stupid joke at the worst timing.

"Please don't tell me you are pregnant," Bellamy said straightforwardly.

She felt her cheeks burning red and was just about to snap at him for stating such a thing when they all heard a hard slap through the microphone and Clarke reprimanding her brother for saying such a thing. Then her brother murmured some kind of comment to Clarke before he apologized for his bad joke. Octavia only rolled her eyes and thought that she was going to have a talk with about this when he got back. So she sighed heavily and said, "Back to our current situation, okay? Good. Now we have some news that you need to hear and like I said you are not going to like it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response as well as your love and support of this story, and I hope you guys like this chapter. And although I loved how many of you who recently began following and/or favorite my story, I'm however sort of bummed that no one reviewed. Reviews is the way for me to know what you think, what is missing and other kinds of stuffs, so please don't be shy to say anything. I don't bite (much anyway) :p**

**And I'm considering if I should update the next chapter and release it on Sunday or wait till Monday to do it, but I would love to hear what you want and hopefully I can make time to write it somewhere between my job and personal life. Then I guess we will just have to see when the next chapter comes. **

**So please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, seeing as I really appreciate them.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	44. Busted

**43\. Busted  
**

Clarke only stared into empty space, not sure how to feel about everything that was apparently going on outside the mountain fortress. She was simply numb, barely listening to Bellamy talking with Octavia and the others through the radio, and was unable to maintain a calm and collected about Lexa's deal with the Mountain Men and the fact that she once again betrayed her for what she claimed to be for the sake of her people. Sure, they weren't allies or friends for that matter, but still Clarke had hoped that at least a part of the Commander's conscience would kick in and actually not do something like this. However why was she really surprised? After all when it came down to it she was just not important enough for Lexa to fight for her or care about her enough on par with her own people. To be simple, she was just an outsider that caught her eye for a moment until that moment disappeared forever.

Bellamy was actually planning on killing Lexa should he ever come across her, which both warmed and disappointed her heart a little, but now wasn't the time to plan the future murder of the Commander. They had far more important things to worry about like how they were going to get out of the mountain hopefully without merciless killing involved.

"What I can't figure out is why they even took Grounders and you guys inside the mountain?" Octavia said thoughtful. "I mean it wouldn't it have been easier just to kill whatever threat that approached and be done with it. So why keep prisoners and experiment on them? Or rather what exactly is the point behind the experiments? What is it about our kind as well as the Grounders that is so important to the Mountain Men?"

That was indeed the million-dollar question, Clarke thought to herself, but didn't voice her opinion. Then she began thinking back on what exactly she knew about the Mountain Men, Grounders and their people. They all people who descended from the humans that managed to survive the radiation, but these people had resolved in different solutions to survive. Her people went up to space and lived in a spaceship for ninety-seven years, meanwhile the Grounders continued to survive on the ground and somehow managed to withstand the radiation. The Mountain Men on the other hand, they went to live inside the mountain and couldn't survive living outside the mountain for long. So they must have some different body structure or something that was unlike the Grounders and their people. In other words, their people and the Grounders was in many ways similar meanwhile the Mountain Men was the oddity between them.

It was then it hit her like lightening. Everything that has been going on and the motives behind their actions suddenly became crystal clear to her. The answer was so simple. The one common indicator they all shared, their need to survive and would go through desperate measures in order to do it. After all it was a basic instinct they all had inside themselves.

"They want to survive," Clarke stated with regard. "The Mountain Men can't live let alone survive outside the mountain, so in order to find a way that will solve their problem they test it on the people who can withstand the radiation like us and the Grounders."

Bellamy turned to look at her with astonished and concerned eyes, meanwhile the radio went quiet and she could almost imagine the looks on Octavia and the others faces about her realization. They were quiet for a moment until Bellamy broke the silence by shaking his head and asked, "How…how can you be sure about that? I mean they seemed pretty content living here and it is a lot more safer than what is outside."

Clarke shook her head, "Exactly. This place is like a prison to them the same way it is for us. So it is no wonder why they are trying to find any solutions to get out of their prison. And that is why they were drawing the blood from the kids before and they drew blood from me recently. There must be something about our blood that is different and very important and relevant in their search for a cure."

Bellamy or any of the others disagreed with her deduction since she was the reasonable and one of the smart ones in their group. However that didn't mean they would simply just trust her reasoning and go with it blindly either, which is why Bellamy frowned and said, "If that is the case then it is more than enough reason to get out of here before they have a chance to continue their experiments on us, which could lead to our deaths in the most painful and undignified way possible."

Clarke nodded and reached out her hand to reassure him and more importantly calm him down enough to they could plan their next steps with caution and cleverness. Bellamy squeezed her hand back before she sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Moments later Bellamy did the same quietly, and neither of them spoke or commented about it, seeing as it was their own weird way of feeling safe and calm by being physically close to one another. Then they went back to the discussion with Raven and Miller, who had apparently decided to join in and try and come up with a plan. No one complained, since two heads were better than one as the saying goes, and with so many heads already they were bound to come up with some good idea that would work out for them and possibly remove the Mountain Men as a threat in later future as well.

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Miller stated with seriousness. "Are we going to try and attack from the outside while you guys tries to sneak out or you guys try to work things from the inside."

Bellamy used his available hand and his thumb to touch his chin in a thinking manner, which she thought was quite adorable, before he removed once he had finished his thought. "We don't have a lot of options working from the inside, thanks to Lexa, but we could have snuck out as guards but then we would have to think of an even more elaborate plan to get past the guards and the monitors that is all over this place. And as the outside attack, we don't exactly have that much fire power to do so and I'm not going let you guys confront them face-to-face either."

"And besides," Clarke interrupted. "Even if you did an attack from the outside the Mountain Men will use their greatest weapon, the Acid fog, to get rid of you. That is why Lexa and her people never could get any closer to the mountain since whenever they got too close the Mountain Men would release the fog to scare them away or simply remove them from existence."

Bellamy clenched his teeth in frustrated manner. They all had apparently forgotten about that damn Acid fog that had taken the lives from one of their own including Atom. And if there were anyone who was hurt by the painful remainder it would be the Blake siblings.

He breathed in and out a couple of times, trying to calm himself down and push away the memory of a suffering Atom begging him to end his life and only to be mercy killed by her, before he turned to ask her with a hint of frustration, "So what do you suggest we do?"

* * *

It was a brilliant plan he was willing to admit that. Who wouldn't consider that it was a plan that he and Clarke constructed together with a few insights from Octavia and the other kids involved? However the thing that he had a problem with was the fact that Clarke had a major part in it in order to make it work and his overprotective impulses was going haywire by the thought to let her do it, but whenever he tried to argue and convince her of doing otherwise both Clarke and Octavia were on his ass and said quite bluntly with a few profanities that they were big girls and that they didn't need the constant protection. In other words, if Clarke had a job to do she would do it and didn't want him hovering over her like an annoying fly, her words not his.

"So everybody gets the plan?" Bellamy asked strongly. He needed to be absolutely sure everybody on each end understood their part and did their job correctly and at the right moment because if anything were to go wrong then they all be screwed and with no more attempts to do it again. "You guys prepare for an outside attack, meanwhile I will find the switch and destroy the Acid fog system and Clarke will be the bait to distract the guard from finding me. Sounds okay?"

That last part came out with exasperated tone and sigh, but he didn't bother to try and hide it. They all knew that he didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was going to be the distraction, but it was easier if he was the one dealing with Acid fog since no one of the Mountain Men currently remembered or recognized him, which made the whole sneaking around so much simpler and less messy than if he was the bait.

"Sounds good to us," Octavia replied. "Now we only have to compartmentalize with Abby, Marcus and the other Arkians."

Octavia's comment obviously caught Clarke's attention when she turned in a quick and furious manner and stared at him with pissed eyes, "What is going on? My mother and the rest of the Ark are down here. When did that happen, Bellamy!"

Crap, Bellamy thought to himself. He had forgot all about Dr. Griffin and Marcus and that the entire Ark is down here on the ground and in their camp. And to be honest, he really didn't feel that guilty over forgetting them either since they were a major pain in the ass when he dealt with them, but he felt bad over not telling Clarke the truth. Then again he had had other things on his mind than a judgmental and frustrating doctor who happens to be his girlfriend's estranged mother.

He held up his hands, signaling to drop her offense, "Okay. I forgot to mention that part to you, but we had other things to deal with so calm down. And as much fun as it is to talk about your mother and the other Arkians can we talk about this later. I don't know…when we are not trapped in here and is hopefully back in the camp."

She folded her arms against her chest and scoffed before she grumbled an answer that sounded like fine, but he didn't pay any heed to that and talked some more with the kids before he quickly ended the radio conversation and shut down the radio.

Then he and Clarke began gathering everything they needed and whatever they found and could easily carry with them that were in the room, which wasn't much when he thought about it. Clarke found a black jacket that was many sizes too big for her, but she couldn't exactly continue running around in that thin long-sleeved shirt either since it was still slightly chilly inside the mountain despite all the lightings and torches. They also found a couple of knives that they placed in various hiding spots around their body that was easily accessible just in case something were to happen up and close with an enemy. Sure, it might be a little extreme, but based on what they were up against he wasn't going to take any chances and neither would Clarke, considering when she hid a knife in her boot and seriously looked like a badass.

Anyways when they were about to leave they checked the monitors to see if any of the guards were approaching and just their luck that a whole herd of guards were coming their way and they wouldn't have time to slip out without getting caught.

"Damn it," He sneered angrily. "We are definitely trapped now."  
Clarke didn't comment and simply turned her head to stare at the door. Meanwhile he continued to look at the screen and saw the guards all standing outside the door where they were hiding and communicated how to bust through it. What the hell were they going to do?

As he thought overly anxious and protectively over what was going on and how he could in the best way keep him and Clarke safe, he felt Clarke's hand slip into to his and squeezed it tightly. He looked at her, confused over what she was doing, but oddly enough she expressed a silent message with her eyes telling him to go along with it and that she had an idea. He didn't have the chance to ask or object on the matter because seconds later the door burst opened and the herd of guards entered the room, surrounding them like they were a couple of sheep. And as the guards began closing in on their space he hoped that whatever Clarke had in store for them that it didn't involve her getting herself hurt or worst killed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be out as soon as its done. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings because I really appreciate it, knowing that you guys likes and support my story. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	45. Promise Me

**44\. Promise Me  
**

No matter how you looked at it from an outsider's perspective, she and Bellamy were in deep trouble with the guards surrounding them, leaving them without any way of escaping. However that was based on an outsider's perspective, while in reality Clarke felt like she was more in control than she had ever been before. Her plan had been quick and well thought out despite the fact that she had only stumbled upon it by accident earlier. And before she had time to tell Bellamy about it the guards showed up and now she had to follow through with her plan without Bellamy really knowing what they were getting themselves into.

The guards were closing in on them so she and Bellamy got closer and closer together. They were so close that there was absolutely no space between them, and even though in normal circumstances she would have actually enjoyed being so close to him, but right now she needed him to trust her and hopefully these guards would follow into her plan and not decide to be stupid and risk all their lives. She slipped her hand into Bellamy's while she used her other hand and slipped into the inner pocket of her jacket. However because of her sudden unexplainable action the guard closest to her pointed the barrel of his gun right at her.

"STOP!" The guard exclaimed on anger. "SHOW US THAT HAND!"

Clarke had barely listened to what the guard had said and focused more on what she was looking for in her pocket. When she finally found it her focused back on the guards and simply answered, "Okay."

She nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders and removed her hand from the pocket, however she continued to hold on to what she had been searching for. It was a small object, fitted perfectly in her hand, but it was a dangerous object that could cause so much damage and could kill everyone in the room in the manner of seconds, but then again that was the purpose of a grenade. It wasn't something that they had back on the Ark, but she had read about them in books as well as seeing them here on the ground. Now they would realize how big of a threat they could be. And it worked too because the moment they saw the grenade in her hand they stepped back like she had cooties or a plague.

"Stand back," Clarke ordered. Bellamy looked at her with dilated eyes and she could almost predict what was going on in his mind. He was fearful for her life, both of their lives, and possibly how reckless and unlike her she was being. "If you make any hasty moves I will detonate it."

Bellamy leaned his head closer to her, whispering, "What do you think you are doing?"

She leaned back and whispered back, "Please go along with it for now, I promise that it will work out somehow."

Bellamy nodded, but his reluctance was still apparent as well as his overprotectiveness. Clarke understood his reluctance and fear about her plan and this situation, but they had to get out of this mess and in order to do that she had to make hard decisions and improvise demanding on how the current situation was going to escalate from this point on.

"Right now that I have gotten your attention, listen up," Clarke said out loud, while her voice expressed seriousness and determination that could actually make a person more fearful over what was going to come next. "My friend and I are going to leave this room and out of this mountain and you are simply going to let us walk away. And if you don't do it then don't think I'm going to hesitate detonating this bomb and kill all of us in one big swoop."

The guards were silent for a moment before a few of them smirked and chuckled at her.

"You don't have the guts, Blondie. You probably don't even know how it works," one of those guards stated cocky. She wasn't exactly sure what pissed her off more about the man's responds the nickname for her or the fact that he believed she was a stupid twit, even Bellamy didn't insult her intelligence like that and they butted heads together like no other.

"Oh, he shouldn't have said that," Bellamy murmured, more to himself than to her, but she heard it clearly. "He is going to pay for that."

Clarke didn't say it, but it was her thoughts exactly. If these men didn't believe she had the guts to do it and was stupid enough to say it out loud then she guess that she just have to prove her point with how serious she was about it. So her slipped out Bellamy's grip and in one movement she pulled out the silver pin that was used as a safety in order for the grenade not to detonate and now she had an active grenade in her hand. Her action immediately caused them to stop laughing and was instantly replaced by worry and fear for their lives. A reckless and possibly a stupid move, but they finally understood the seriousness of the situation and how she wasn't going to negotiate or change her mind about anything.

"Now that I have finally gotten you guys to take me seriously," Clarke almost hissed. "You will do as I say or else we are all dead. Hopefully you guys will be smart and let us go."  
The guards looked between one another, not saying a word, which was good enough for her because she started to walk out of the room, dragging Bellamy along with it. The guards kept their distance from them as they left the room and entered the same dull hallway before. When she got in the middle of the hallway she watched back at the room she had just left, just to make sure they did what they were told before she quickly put back the safety pin and she and Bellamy began running down the hallway like their lives depended on it, which in reality they were, but it was only a matter of time before they would realize her bluff and the next time they saw them the chances of being killed on the spot were most likely happen. That is why she could only hope that they managed to shut down the Acid fog system and get the hell out before they were dead.

* * *

Bellamy has never in his life as he seen someone being so reckless and stupid regarding their own life, and what was worst was the fact that his girlfriend had done it just a few moments ago and she seemed as calm as one could be, which is totally unlike her and more like him. Maybe he was rubbing on her in a bad way, seeing as she was taking dangerous risks like this?

They took another left turn and headed upwards, the same way Clarke described as the place where she and the others had first spent their time. How they knew this was because one, Clarke remembered which way she came down from and two, because while they had kept their eyes on the monitors they managed to locate the strict off-limits area. They went up a couple of stairs after running in the never-ending hallways and now they were currently working their way up to another set of never-ending hallways. Everything played out easily enough, but he found it strange how none of the guards had followed them from earlier and why there were showing up more now since he was sure they already knew they were wandering around the mountain. However his priorities at the moment was focused else where, seeing as he was still pretty pissed at Clarke for risking her life, everyone's lives in order to escape.

"Have you seriously gone crazy or something?" Bellamy exclaimed, even though his voice was kept low and was practically hissing in frustration about her carelessness. "Do you realize what you were doing back there? You told me to trust you and that you had a plan and this was the plan!"

"No, I'm not crazy or have a death wish or something like that. I had everything under control," Clarke replied easily. "And I'm glad that you trusted me and went along with my plan despite the fact that you had not idea what was going to come, which I didn't either should I be honest. However we needed to act fast or else we would be on our way to another prison cell or worse to Dr. Tsing's operating table and die in the end. So I acted and besides if you wanted a more safe proof plan I would have needed a lot more time to think it through, but because of the circumstances I didn't have that kind of time so I had to think fast and improvise."

She had a point that he could admit she at least had a plan and went along with it. That is more than what he could say, but still he didn't like the fact that she could have almost died. He wanted her more than anything to live because she has not been able to live and actually be happy with her life, which is something she desperately deserves. She told him that back on the Ark she had been lonely, even before she had been said into the isolation cell after she got arrested, and people in her life keeps on abandoning her by either dying or betraying her. The only people she has left in her life that she loves and still care about is him and the other kids, and he was going to let her down or get herself killed before she has truly gotten the chance to live and not for the sake of survival either.

He stopped in the middle of their run, which lead to Clarke stopping a few moments later and turned around looking confused to why he suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere when they both knew the risks that could happen by doing so. However he didn't say anything instead just reached out for her arm and pulled her close to him. Her head was resting against his heart and he was pretty sure it was beating even faster now than it did before, and that it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he had just been running either. His arms were wrapped around her and he leaned and said softly, "Look, I worry about you and there is nothing I want more than simply want to protect you from all the dangers around you, and I know that you can take care of yourself and all that, but you don't exactly make it easy for me especially since I love you so much."

Clarke didn't respond, just simply listened to what he had to say. What was going around them could wait a moment, he thought to himself before he continued on with his reasoning.

"Just promise me that you wouldn't do any more unnecessary risks or try to throw your life away for the sake of another including me," Bellamy sighed heavily. It was getting harder to stay calm and collected talking about this, but he needed her to promise him as a reassurance for both him and for herself. Clarke's body stiffened for moment when she heard about his promise or what she probably thought was a demand, but he wasn't going to let her drop it. So he kissed the top of her head and gently caressed up and down her arm to calm her down and reassure her. Clarke relaxed slightly, but not completely and said quietly, "I promise I will try because I can't be certain if I can follow it through, but I will try and not throw my life away. Okay?"

"I guess that's good enough, for now at least," Bellamy said nonchalantly and pulled away from her. "But trust me, when we get out of here you and I will talk about these chances and risks about life and death because honestly we don't need another me on the ground."

Clarke chuckled about that last part before she stood on her toes to kiss his lips quick and gentle. The kiss itself ended quicker than what he would have liked, but they both knew that time was of an essence and something they didn't have a lot of. So they once again began running in the direction of the area where the Acid fog system was located. It was time to end this craziness and misery.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response I have been receiving, hope you guys like the chapter. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	46. Bombs And Bad Luck

**45\. Bombs And Bad Luck  
**

You know when he said things seemed to be going too easy getting around the mountain it quickly stopped when they once again ran. Now they were facing guards from every side and now firing bullets at them. The hesitation from before was gone, obviously they were not going to fall for Clarke's bluff again, which meant that he had to actually use the gun he had retrieved earlier and use it. It has been sometime since he has fired a gun to harm and possibly kill someone. Back on the Ark when he had been a cadet he had learned how to aim and shoot properly in order to protect those that mattered, however the last time he used a gun to hurt someone had been when he had tried to kill Chancellor Jaha in order to come along on the drop ship to be with his sister. It had been a lousy shot, which had been fortunate for him at the time since he was pardoned later, but he was trained to protect and not immediately harm anyone. However in order to protect himself as well as Clarke he would have to hurt and injure them, possibly even kill them, but would his conscience stay clear and guilt free knowing that he was the one responsible of someone's death?

He and Clarke hid behind an empty one-way corner, while the guards kept on firing bullets and making enough noise that made their ears hurt and if it continued any longer might even cause deafness too. Bellamy wasn't really keen on the option to be deaf or being shot by these bozos, so he forced himself calm and collected before he fired his own gun to make the guards back off. Clarke was pushed behind it, shielding her from possibility of ricochet bullets from harming her. However by doing that he was the one receiving the bullets as they flew off the surface and grazing his arms, legs and even his face. Blood was dripping down his face, not anything serious, but with Clarke around she would immediately go into 'doctor mode' and start hover over his injuries.

"Are you okay?" Clarke shouted in order for him to hear since the gunfight was overpowering their voices. He was concentrating on what was going on in front of him, so he barely registered what she had just asked him, but once he did he nodded and shouted back, "I'm fine I guess, but its kind of hard to stay that way when you are talking to me while I'm firing a gun."

By the time he finished his reply, his gun had run out of bullets.

He sneered and exclaimed, "Damn it, out of bullets." He searched his pockets to see if he stored another magazine for back up, however it seemed that he had forgotten to bring one. He swore once more in exasperation and almost felt tempted to throw the gun away, but Clarke grabbed him before he could and handed him a full magazine from her jacket outer pocket. He simply stared at the tiny piece in her hand and asked, "What more do you have in store in that jacket? A nuclear bomb too?"

That last part was clearly a sarcastic joke that expressed his exasperation, but she shrugged her shoulders not really caring about the question itself.

"I brought some extras just in case," Clarke answered seriously. "But we can't waste them all here, on this fight. We need to move on should we get a chance to get to the location and follow the plan we made with the others."

He nodded, agreeing that it would be pointless to waste bullets and time here, but the only problem was how in the world were they supposed to get past this when they were stuck and could move forward without getting injured or killed in the process. However it seemed Clarke already had an answer to the problem when she pulled out the grenade from before and handed it to him. She didn't need to tell him what he was going to do with it or what the consequences of this action would lead instead he sighed heavily for a moment before he pulled out the safety pin and threw the grenade as far as he could. And he didn't take the time to check if it worked or not since he used the opportunity to get away with Clarke right behind him. A few seconds later the explosion happened and it all happened in one fast and sudden moment, but clearly effective enough since it blew them of their feet including his and Clarke's. The impact from the blast had caused them to trip and fall hard on the floor as well as getting small injuries from the shrapnel, but fortunately neither he nor Clarke appeared to be severely injured from the blast so they got up on their feet. Bellamy looked quickly at her to make sure she was okay, which she was since the only injuries were cuts, bruises and a little blood on her face and here and there around her body. Clarke did the same with him, although she had more of a frown on her face.

"You have a cut on your forehead," Clarke stated bluntly. She was obviously concerned about it since she would have mentioned if it weren't something relevant. While her doctor side would want to heal all the injuries including the small and insignificant ones, they didn't have the time and place for it, so she would have to forget about the small stuff for now and focus on the more serious ones and hope that they weren't too important that they needed to be dealt with right away. "However I don't know how severe the injury is, it might be nothing or you could have a huge head injury. Do you feel dizzy or lightheaded? Or nauseous?"

Bellamy thought about it, his head felt more exhausted than anything else, but no lightheadedness or nausea as far as he knew. So he shook his head and Clarke's body relaxed slightly and let out a relieved breath out. Then they continued going the way towards the Acid fog area. Hopefully Octavia and the others were having more luck with their part of the plan than they were at the moment.

* * *

It was one thing to create a bomb that could do enough damage to crack open a mountain, it was however a whole different matter how to keep the existence of the bomb a secret from everyone in the camp, especially from Abby, Marcus and the other Arkians. The original plan was to inform them of the sudden contact with the mountain and their plan to rescue Clarke and Bellamy, but after another fight with them about how things worked around the camp they decided against it and keep it to themselves. Unfortunately it was Octavia and Lincoln's assignment to keep them from finding out about the matter while Raven and the others were working on it and try moving it away from the camp. It was already bad enough that Abby disliked her and Bellamy for several reasons, which weren't justified no matter how you tried to look at it, but if she or the others were to know what they were planning on doing then they were going to stonewall them and suggest a more safe and less risky plan or suggest not going after them at all, which wasn't an option for any of whenever Abby or any of the other Arkians where near or approaching Raven's workspace Octavia or Lincoln would distract them or cause some kind of trouble that would divert their attention away. It worked most of the times, but it didn't take long before they grew suspicious over their odd actions.

"How much more time do Raven and Monty need?" Octavia asked her boyfriend exasperated. They were currently sitting outside, not too far away from Raven's workspace, just staring at the life going on around the camp. Many things had suddenly changed since the Arkians arrived, it mostly looked like a futuristic camp rather than the homey camp the kids had lived in before. The change wasn't bad or anything, but it really didn't feel like home anymore especially without Clarke and Bellamy.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, hopefully much more, but if they do need it we will give them the time they need." Then his gaze shifted to Marcus Kane who was approaching them in a quick and determined manner. She along with Lincoln stood up and tried desperately to think of a reason to get the man to leave, however it was hard think of a reason that was good and believable enough since they had already used up the standard excuses.

Marcus stood in front of them, only distancing himself by a few feet, and asked bluntly, "Where is Miss Reyes and young Mr. Green? I haven't seen them or any of the other kids who were close to both Clarke and Bellamy."

"They are outside the gate, gathering some seaweed for Abby to use as healing remedies," Octavia lied to her teeth, her eyes were moving everywhere except where Marcus stood. Normally Bellamy was the only one who could figure out when she was lying, but Marcus obviously figured out too since he said sternly, "That's a lie and we both know it. If you want to lie, use an excuse that works since I happen to know that Abby doesn't believe in alternative medicine enough to use it, especially down here when she still has medicine from the Ark."

Her mouth was gaping, not sure how to react to his deduction skills, but he didn't give her the time to apologize or argue about the matter since he quickly went back to the real conversation topic, "Look, I know that there is something going on with all of you and if I have to guess it has something to do with Clarke and Bellamy, correct?"

Marcus folded his arms against his chest, waiting for the explanation behind the answer. Meanwhile Lincoln turned to her, almost mentally asking her to take over and explain since they both knew that the other Arkians were reluctant and had great distrust about Lincoln's role and existence in the camp. She sighed tiredly and ran a hand through her hair before she said, "I'm not going into detail on this, since I'm sure you will try and stop us if I do, but we are trying to get them out by creating a certain device."

The older man was shocked and it only confirmed that he had guessed what exactly Raven and Monty were making, but thankfully he wasn't making a huge deal out with or interrogating them like they were a couple of criminals. Instead he frowned for a moment before he asked strained, "Do I want to know more what this plan include?"

Both she and Lincoln shook their heads, which Marcus sighed slightly relived.

"Okay, I'll let you continue what you are doing and this plan to get them out," Marcus said. "Just be careful and bring them back home alive."

Octavia was so happy with getting his permission that she threw her arms around the man and hugged him and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear. When she let go of him, Marcus left them slightly awkward and uncomfortable, but his demeanor seemed lighter somehow. Once he was gone Raven came and informed that they were ready to go, which was enough for them since they were more than ready to get their leaders back.

* * *

Once they arrived at the location of where the Acid fog system was located it was just their luck that they couldn't enter the room since it was a lock pad that separated them from getting in. Clarke sighed annoyed. How was it that everything was just not going well for them? Sure, they were majorly injured or dead, but still was it too much to ask for them to have something with their improvised plan go right for once?

"What are going to do now?" Bellamy said annoyed. "I can't pick on this lock, and even if I could it would take too much time, time we don't have."

Clarke wanted to bang her head to the wall. She didn't know all the answers, so why did he have to ask her like she did. She leaned against the wall and looked around the empty hallway. The guards or anyone else weren't around, which was both a good and a bad thing, since at one point they weren't attacked while on the other point it was only a matter of time before they did.

As she thought this, she saw something move in the shadows. She waited for one moment to see if the shadow stopped moving or simply disappeared. However the shadow kept moving forward in their direction and when Bellamy saw what she was looking at he got into his protective mode and pulled out the gun.

"Show yourself or less I'm going to shoot you," Bellamy said out loud, hoping that whoever was hiding in the shadows would step forward by the sound of the threat. Surprisingly she did when she stepped into the light from the small corner a few feet away from them. Clarke was surprised to see who exactly it was.

"Maya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm glad I managed to release the chapter now since my birthday is in a couple of days, and I wouldn't tell when either since I value my privacy, so consider this chapter as a birthday present from me :p**

**I wanted to comment on a review I received from Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken19, although I thank and appreciate the advice I also wanted to say that you can zoom in the words so they wouldn't be so tiny. It something I do since it is bothersome to read those tiny letters.**

**And also sorry for the delay, but I have just gotten home from the cinema and I couldn't release the chapter from my phone.**

**Anyways please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out either on Sunday or on Monday depending on when I get the time and peace to do it. **

**xXrebelgirl07xx**


	47. Tick, Tick, Tick Boom!

** 46\. Tick, Tick, Tick...Boom!  
**

Maya just stared at them with disbelief and concern probably because she didn't know what to do or what to believe seeing the state of appearance Clarke and Bellamy had, both dirty and bloody, but it was as clear as day that she knew why and what they were about to do since she opened her mouth a moment later and said, "Your intention is to destroy the Acid fog system, right?"

Bellamy didn't relax the slightest and he didn't move away his weapon that was aimed on Maya, meanwhile Clarke continued to stare at the dark-haired girl with skeptical eyes. Sure, she didn't like the girl personally, but she had not betrayed her trust by turning her in before when she got the other kids so she really didn't have any reason to doubt her either.

"Yes," Clarke said straightforwardly. Her gaze didn't move away and simply kept on staring at Maya with determined eyes. "What are you going to do about that? Alert the guards and the rest of the mountain."

Maya stared back at her with the same determined eyes before she answered, "President Wallace has been overthrown by his son, Cage, who is now in control of the mountain. Everything has simply changed for the worst and with things going on like this it will only get worse, so to answer your question I wouldn't inform the mountain. Unless you give me a good enough reason not to that is."

Clarke wanted to scream and shout over the information she had just learned. It was already bad with Dante Wallace as leader, even though he didn't appear to be as cruel and selfish as his son, but things would only get more horrible with Cage as leader and with Dr. Tsing as his personal ally and supporter of these brutal experiments.

Another reason why both she and Bellamy needed to get rid of the Acid fog and get the hell out of this mountain.

"So what exactly are you suggesting to me?" Clarke asked tiredly. "You should know by now what exactly we are planning to do, since half of the mountain already do based on the number of guards that are chasing after us. The question is what are you going to do about it, now I hope that this time you will be answering my question with a straight answer instead of walking around the bush."

Maya sighed heavily, realizing that resistance was futile, so she replied bluntly, "All right. I know the truth, but I'm not sure which side I'm supposed to be on so can you blame me? However if I help you will you promise me to bring me out of here as well? I want to reunite with Jasper again and live outside this hellhole."

Clarke's eyes widen by the request and condition the young woman was asking them. Bellamy as well was shocked to hear about her and Jasper, something that had not surprised Clarke much since she had seen the gentle and sincere expressions the two had shared. It was no wonder that Maya had been willing to cooperate with the first escape, because it had all been for Jasper's sake. However what concerned Clarke the most was if Maya really wanted to get out of here then how was it possible for her to do so, seeing as Dr. Tsing was conducting experiments so they could live outside the mountain without the risk of radiation poisoning.

"H-how…I mean what about the radiation, you can't possibly survive out there for long because of it," Clarke stumbled in her words. Maya closed her eyes for the first time since appeared in front of them, then she sighed once again and answered, "I'm one of Dr. Tsing's successful experiments or so she believe. The only way for me to know for certain is to test it out. Now will you let me help you or not?"

Clarke thought hard about it. In every scenario she could think of about what was going to happen, by having Maya with them, as an ally their chances would increase more than without her. And besides Jasper would be more than happy that they brought Maya back with them.

So after what seemed like forever she finally made a decision and nodded her head strongly and said, "Okay. You're in, now let's get back to work. Can you open this door?"

Bellamy turned to look at her with disbelief like he couldn't understand why she agreed on letting Maya tag along.

"Are you sure we can trust her, Clarke?" Bellamy asked to make sure. Clarke only gave him a reassuring glance, because honestly she didn't know whether she could trust her. However she trusted her people, and in this case she trusted Jasper's judgment on Maya since he must have seen something more than what she and the other kids did, which explained why he was willing to trust her and actually fell in love with her in the first place.

"No, I don't know for sure, however if Jasper trust and loves her then I will try and do the same. And hope for the best I guess." Clarke shrugged her shoulders she turned her attention back on Maya, who had walked up to them and was working on unlocking the lock pad mechanism with her access Clarke waited for Maya to open the door, Bellamy stood behind them with his gun still not lowered down. Even without turning her back around, she knew that Bellamy was not happy about this recent development and she didn't need to look at his face to know that either. His entire presence glowed in frustration and distrust, unfortunately she wasn't sure if his anger and frustration was directed mostly towards her or towards Maya, but in the end it didn't matter because whether he liked it or not Maya was a part of this and was going to help them with their plans as well as could only hope that her decision wouldn't bite her in the butt later like she has been done many times before.

* * *

Despite his initial first impression of this strange dark-haired mountain girl, she seemed to have some valuable abilities since she had access to the room, which allowed them to enter fast and easy. Once they entered the room they quickly locked the door behind them, so that the guards would get an easy access to them since no one wanted to take any chances in case they finally caught up with them. If they did then they all would be dead, which meant game over and no retries.

Bellamy and the girls walked down a dark hall with metal-layered walls and floors. Not a single light was shed inside, but Maya seemed confident as she walked up front leading the way down the hallway.

At the end of the hall they stopped in front of another door, which Maya opened up with ease as well before they entered a nicely lit-room with the same where monitors were set against the front wall while underneath the monitors were a computerized desk with millions of buttons and levers that could mean anything. Bellamy's initial thought when he saw the desktop was they were officially screwed.

"What are we going to do? How are we supposed to turn off the system?" Bellamy asked agitated. He turned to look between Clarke and Maya, expecting them to answer, but Clarke had a blank expression on her face as she just stared at the monitors while Maya held the same defiant demeanor from before when she said strongly,"We need to access the system, hopefully we can overrule the system, but in the worst case scenario we might have to take more serious and drastic measures to stop them. I'll try to do the easiest way, which would mean fewer risks and casualties for both yours and my people, however I can't do it then we will have to get rid of the system by releasing the acid fog inside the mountain, killing everyone in here possibly even us too."

Bellamy nodded his head, completely lost in his own thoughts. He understood the risks that she was presenting him with despite the fact that he really didn't like either of those options, but with things being as they are there weren't many other choices. And besides it wasn't like he or Clarke could do much about the system by themselves anyway, so they might as well trust Maya to do what she said she was going to do and hope for the best like Clarke said.

"Okay," Bellamy said finally. "Do what you have to do or at least try the best as you can. If things escalate to the worst then we will deal with it till then. You're fine with that?"

Maya agreed, even though her response seemed unsure and conflicted like she was now starting to regret her decision to help them, but if she did then she didn't say anything out loud about it instead got to work, leaving him and Clarke to stand guard for anyone approaching their location.

And just their luck they didn't have to wait long before the monitors showed guards running fast through the corridors and stopping in front of their door, trying desperately to break in. Bellamy knew that it was only a matter of time before they managed to break through the first door, the real problem would be if they managed to break through the second door where they resided inside then they would definitely dead. So instead of focusing on keeping them from getting through the first door, he and Clarke came to the conclusion that they needed to do everything they could to keep the second door sealed, which is why they took every measure they could think of to keep the door shut tight.

Clarke was pushing against the door, meanwhile he adjusted the lock pad mechanism to the state where it was impossible to open it without rebooting the system, or at least that was what he thought he did. He even shot the lock pad to piece just in case, so that the guards were currently locked out on one side of the door and they were trapped on the other realized exactly the small problem just a little too late, "Wait…doesn't this mean we have ourselves locked inside here as well, without any way for us to escape from this room even this mountain?"

Bellamy looked at her, tilted his head slightly to the left in a thinking manner before he nodded his head to answer her question. He felt stupid and ashamed by his impulsive action and without any backup plan in case something went wrong or any other plan on how they were supposed to get out of here once they had finished the first step of the plan they were no officially screwed. Clarke was vivid and looked like she wanted to punch him in the nose, which he was glad that she wasn't going to do at the moment seeing as they didn't have the time for it and she could heal him afterwards for it.

He sighed. In a way he agreed with what she was saying, they were out of luck and options and the only thing they could do now was to destroy the Acid fog system. With that said, they still might have chance for survival and actually get out of here afterwards. However Maya burst that bobble when she informed that she couldn't overrule the system, and that left with the option to release the acid fog inside the mountain in order to get rid of it. She told them that they only thing they needed to do was to pull a lever, it was that simple. It was that simple to change everything and taking one of the hardest decisions in their lives, possibly even the hardest decision they were ever going to make.

Clarke reached for the lever, seeing no point in waiting and wasting more time than necessary since the outcome would still be the same. Everyone inside were going to die, including them, so Clarke was right that they had run out of miracles and now could only accept the cruelty of reality. Which is why he glanced at her and placed his hands on top of hers and said, "Together. We will end this together, okay?"

If they were to face reality without getting more luck and miracles, then he wanted to at least meet the finish line with her. Clarke glanced back at him with such love and gentleness that it was almost sad to look at her, quietly nodding her together they pulled the lever in one moment. In that same moment it was like the world around them simply stopped, with the difference that it wasn't going to start up again. It was truly the end.

* * *

"We are good to go, all I need is the signal and then we activate the bomb," Raven informed Octavia as well as Lincoln and the rest of the kids that had joined the rescue mission/attack against the Mountain Men and getting rid of them once and for all. They were standing inside the forest, overlooking the mountain while waiting for some kind of signal from Bellamy and Clarke. However nothing came and it was driving them all mad with worry and concern since they should have seen or heard something by now. Time was of the essence and if they continued on waiting they get noticed and most likely caught by the guards and dragged inside the mountain, losing the chance of opportunity to attack and actually get their leaders out of there alive and back home where they belonged.

Octavia groaned. They all knew that they couldn't wait any longer for a signal from her brother and that they needed to do their part of the plan, no matter what the circumstances was inside. Still she didn't feel comfortable doing it, but it seemed like she didn't have any other choices. She could only hope that Bellamy and Clarke was all right and that they would continue being so once the bomb was activated.

"Okay, activate the bomb," Octavia said heavily. This decision weighed heavily on her chest, but she ignored and reached out for Lincoln to keep her calm. However Lincoln seemed just as worried and concerned about them as she was, but he at least didn't voice his concern and instead focused on relaxing her while keeping his gaze solely on the mountain.

Neither she nor Lincoln looked at Raven as she and Monty activated the bomb that they had placed as close to the mountain as they could without getting noticed by the guards. Everyone was silent as the waited for what to happen next. The only sound that was apparent was the sound of the bomb countdown.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

And then the sound came faster and louder as it was closing in on its ending time. Before anyone had the chance to say or regret the decision, the explosion came as loud and damaging as they expected it to be.

Boom!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving. This story is reaching towards the end as you can see, although I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters I will be writing, but I appreciate all the love and support I have gotten from all of you. **

**And this chapter is also a birthday gift from me, so I hope you like it, especially seeing as my birthday is soon here. I thought you guys deserved one more chapter. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	48. Crumbled Into Pieces

**47\. Crumbled Into Pieces  
**

When the explosion happened mountain rock started to shake before it crumbled into pieces like breadcrumbs. The mountain wasn't the only thing that was shaking either, the entire ground and due to the explosion everyone for miles would feel the vibrations as well as the loud sound of destruction. However that wasn't what interested any of the delinquents or Lincoln the slightest. Their focus was mainly on anyone walking out of that mountain, but it was impossible to see past the smoke and small flames that was spreading slowly around the mountain, though nothing too destructive or something that couldn't be easily controlled. The small group waited for a few minutes before they carefully approached the mountain.

Even though they all had been prepared for the destruction, neither Octavia nor the other kids expected the sight that met upon them as they walked slowly towards the soon crumbled rock fortress. They found unconscious bodies or maybe dead bodies of the guards, they weren't exactly sure, but it really didn't matter since they were in no position to harm them let alone to move so Octavia wasn't worried as they walked around or stepped over the bodies. The sight was smoky or simply put just a mess. There was fragments of steel and rock shrapnel lying around the around the mountain as well as the blast sight. Octavia stared at the tiny pieces, wondering if she should be glad that it wasn't pieces of flesh or bones she found as she desperately moved her gaze around the smoky area to see the figures of her older brother and her best friend.

"Bellamy, Clarke!" Octavia shouted out, hoping that her voice call them closer to her. "Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Shortly after the other kids began calling out for their leaders, the two people that had been the closest thing to a mother and a father while they had been on the ground on their own without the Ark or their own living parents to be there for them. Unfortunately their calls were unanswered, which brought worry and distress inside her body. They had a plan; they followed through the plan like Bellamy and Clarke had asked them to, but where were they? Had something happened to them without them knowing? Or had the blast done its job to well and accidently hurt or possibly even have killed them?

She hoped with every piece of her body that they were okay and that it was only her worried and vivid imagination that was trying to get to her, but still she didn't feel the slightest reassured as she reached the opening where the blast had cracked a hole that allowed them to enter. In one way she wanted nothing more to walk confidently into the mountain and seize it with storm, but she was also terrified to see if her worry was indeed true. She didn't want her last memory of her brother and best friend to be their dead bodies left behind in this hellhole. They deserved better than that, no matter what anyone else believed.

Lincoln had walked up next to her without her realizing it due to her being completely lost in thought. He turned to look at her, worried expressed on his face before he turned his gaze to what was right in front of them. They both knew that they needed to enter to find them or at least that the Mountain Men were really gone and that their presence would no longer hurt and harm anyone else again.

Octavia sighed heavily as she closed her eyes to prepare herself for what was to come next. "We should go in," She said quietly. Lincoln didn't say anything, but responded by nodding his head. "Don't think I'm being a coward since I haven't made my move yet, I was just preparing myself you know."

Lincoln nodded his head without moving his gaze and said, "I know. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever met. It is one of the many reasons why I love you."

She didn't know why she was trying to defend her reasons for why she had walked inside yet, possibly because she really didn't want her boyfriend to think that she was truly as frail and weak as she was currently feeling inside. Then she opened her eyes again, showing the determination that she was going to face her demons just like Bellamy told her when she had to face her fear of the dark. Slay the demons while she was awake, although she couldn't physically slay her demons she had to at least be strong and brave enough to face whatever was inside that mountain whether it scared her or not.

Then she turned to look at him and said gently yet strongly, "I love you too. Now let's go and find Bellamy and Clarke."

Lincoln's lips turned upwards when he heard her words, but once again he didn't say anything. Instead he took the first step and walked inside the mountain. Octavia shook her head by her boyfriend's embarrassed love confessions. Guys were always so awkward and embarrassed showing and talking about their feelings; Bellamy was one of many examples of that at least in the beginning. It was a wonder how in the world her brother managed to capture Clarke's affections in the first place, especially since her brother was an overprotective and possessive ass.

She shook her head once more, in attempt to forget about this frivolous thought that she already knew the answer to or at least she could guess the answer to anyways. So she sighed deeply one more time before she followed after her boyfriend along with few of the other kids, who weren't there to stand guard in case something were to happen once they were inside. Hopefully they would find Bellamy and Clarke, alive and well, fast because this place seriously gave her the creeps and didn't want to spend any more time here than necessary.

* * *

Lincoln couldn't help thinking back on the last time he had been inside here as he went further into the mountain. Back then he had been so desperate to save Clarke's life that he had used unconventional methods to get to here as well getting them out. Without hesitation he killed several people he met on the way, anyone that posed as a threat to him and his little sister figure. Of course he had been trained all his life to be a warrior, even though in reality he wanted to just live peacefully without struggling to survive all the time. However the cruelty of reality stopped him from even thinking about pursuing his wishes, even after he was exiled, but lately he had begun thinking it was possible to live peacefully again especially after meeting Octavia and the other delinquents as they called themselves. Now the only thing he and the others needed to do was to find Clarke and Octavia's brother, Bellamy, so that they could finally start over and have a clean slate. Unfortunately it was easier said then done as they walked deeper inside. Dead bodies were building up the further they went and he quickly made the realization that their death had not been because of the explosion. And his suspicion proved to be right when he took a closer look at the bodies and found the similar symptoms of Acid fog poisoning.

"Oh my…" Octavia said quietly, shocked over the great number of dead people lying around. "What could have happened? Its looks like they have been exposed to something toxic or poisoned."

Lincoln turned to look at her before he answered, "Because they have been exposed to Acid fog poisoning, and based on the bodies we keep finding I believe they have been through a large exposure of it too. However what I can't understand is why they have been exposed to it. And according to their still slightly warm body temperature they haven't been dead for long and is definitely not because of the explosion either."

Octavia's eyes became darker and more concerned than before as she swallowed heavily before she asked, "Is it possible that Clarke and Bellamy…."

She didn't continue the sentence, but she didn't have to since they both knew what exactly she was asking whether Clarke and Bellamy were alive or not. And honestly he wasn't sure if they were or not, especially after finding body after body as they went along, but it was useless to try and reassure her of something that he didn't know for certain.

"I don't know, Octavia," He said sadly. "I hope that they are not, really hope that they are not dead, but I can't say for certain since I don't know what happened here and neither does any of you. So let's not jump to any conclusions until we have something that proves otherwise."

Octavia had a dejected expression on her face, but she nodded her head.

With nothing else left to say about the matter they continued on down the hallway before the hall split in two different directions. Seeing as it would take forever for them to search the entire mountain for them if they continued as a group, Lincoln and the others decided to slip up and cover as much ground as possible. He, Octavia, Jasper and a few others were in one group while Raven and Monty were in another group. While the other group was continuing the search on the ground level or rather where they currently was located, he and the others started moving upwards where he believed was most likely Clarke and Bellamy would go in order to remove the Acid fog system. The Mountain Men wouldn't be stupid enough to do it on the ground level where prisoners and traitors resided, so the most logical place the two would have gone would be upwards, which also meant they were a lot more exposed to by guards and anyone else they would have stumbled upon in the mountain. So without a word exchanged between one another, his small group began heading upwards while trying to ignore the sight and smell of death lingering through the mountain.

* * *

She was slipping in and out of the conscious world. There was no control and she could barely function to keep herself awake, let alone being able to think long enough to gather her thoughts and remember what had happened. However somewhere along the line, whether it was before or after what seemed to be her seventh attempt to stay awake, things were starting to return to her as she remembered that she and Bellamy had pulled the lever to release the Acid fog into the mountain, rendering it useless or unusable. Then the mountain shook, which actually caught them of guard, which was because of the explosion that was probably caused by the kids like they had planned before. However whether it was due to the unexpected blast or the Acid fog poisoning, they somehow ended up falling down on the floor and were rendered unconscious.

Clarke tried once again to maintain function of her body, but it didn't work. She couldn't even open her eyes long enough to turn to see if Bellamy or Maya was okay. So instead she forced herself to talk despite the numbness and pain she was feeling and called out, "Bellamy?"

No answer. She tried again, even though she felt the strain for forcing herself, but again met with no response. Seeing she was getting too tired and unable to keep herself conscious long enough she decided just to fall back into her unconscious state and accept whatever happened next. However she did hope that if things turned out too late for her, then at least she hoped that Bellamy got through this okay, that was more important and the only thing that mattered to her at the moment. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness once again.

* * *

Octavia didn't know if she should have been frightened or relived to see her boyfriend leaning over one of the dying bodies they encountered. Even more so when moments later she saw Lincoln ripping the dying man's head of his body in the most painful and vulgar way possible. The dying man had barely managed to release his last breath before his head was severed from his head. Lincoln only stared at the head for a second before he tossed it on the ground like it was garbage before he continued down the hall like nothing had ever happened. She blinked a few times before she ran up to him and asked exasperated, "What the hell was that all about? Why did you rip that guy's head off and throw it away?"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and answered lightly, "Don't worry I'm taking the head back with me in order to deliver a message to the Commander and the other Grounders. And besides don't feel bad about that man's death because he doesn't deserve it."

"Who was he?" Octavia asked strained, almost afraid to hear the answer because whomever this person was he obviously managed to get on Lincoln's bad side seeing as he got a even more horrible way to die except from being poisoned that is.

"From what I recall that man was President Wallace, the leader of this mountain and its people, only son, Cage Wallace. The man was bad through and through, not an inch of kindness inside his body especially since he was the one who ordered the torture on Clarke before."

Octavia nodded, understanding that he was extracting his revenge for what happened to Clarke, but that didn't explain what he said about using his severed head as a way to deliver a message. And without even asking about it Lincoln continued his explanation, "To be simple, the head is supposed to be a message to Lexa regarding her actions as well as a warning should she ever approach Clarke or me ever again."

Octavia wanted to say something, but ultimately decided against it. He had every right to be angry and wanted to protect Clarke, even though she didn't appreciate such ways to convene the message she really didn't have a say in the matter anyways.

And as she came to this resolution she didn't realize that they both had stopped in the middle of the hallway. However the reason for the stop was first of all the odd number of corpses lying in front of a half-opened door. She and Lincoln exchanged confused glances before they peaked in the door to see what had been so important that these guards had forced themselves in. It was a hallway filled with more dead bodies, but oddly enough all the bodies were laying in front of a shut door at the end of the hall. Their curiosity was definitely turned up a notch now, so they entered and walked down the hallway before they stopped in front of the door.

The state of the last door was pretty much worst to wear and it was clearly showed how determined these guards had been to get inside seeing as the door was almost broken apart. Which made their job in opening the door much easier when Lincoln and Jasper used their entire strength to remove or at least push the door to the side and making room for them to enter one by one.

She entered first and was followed by Lincoln, Jasper and the other kids. And once everyone was inside the sight that met upon them were shocking as well as frightening to see because inside there laid an unconscious young woman, who she didn't recognize but apparently Jasper did since he shouted out her name and leaned down to check her up. Maya as Jasper called was breathing heavily like she was desperately trying to hang on to her life, but Octavia didn't really focus on her at the moment instead she was breaking apart inside when she saw the two familiar bodies of her older brother and best friend. They both were dirty and covered in blood, Bellamy looking worse than Clarke, but it didn't matter since their appearance showed that they were not okay. Unable to hold her despair she shouted out, "Bellamy, Clarke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the love and support I have been receiving, I hope you guys like it. And even though this story is soon reaching its end I really hope that you gives will give me some reviews, I love to hear what you guys think. So please don't be afraid or reluctant to do so because I try not to be judgmental (not saying I'm not judgmental since in reality I am).**

**So please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out as soon as its done. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	49. Knocking On Heavens Door

**48\. Knocking On Heavens Door**

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was just light. So white and bright that it was impossible to see anything else that was surrounding her or rather if there was something surrounding voices was talking between one another, and Clarke was unable to grasp what exactly was said between them, but she recognized the voices was her mother and someone who sounded like Jackson, her mother's assistant as well as her good friend. They were shouting, giving everyone else's orders and commands or that is what Clarke assumed they were doing since their voices were putting strain on her ears.

Either way whether it was the fact that she was tired and in physical pain or the fact that the sound of her mother's voice was literally draining her energy dry, making her exhausted and unable to keep herself conscious about her surroundings. So she closed her eyes once more, hoping that the next time she was conscious and really awake that she didn't wake up to see or hear her mother.

Unfortunately her prayers weren't answered when she woke up the next time, this time she was able to see the metal covered ceiling as well as everything else in the room, and saw that Octavia, Lincoln and her mother were standing by her side, looking down on her with relief and concern.

Clarke groaned. "Please tell me that I'm alive and that this is a nightmare where I will wake up and my mother is not here." Her words were cold and painful to hear, but she didn't care whether her mother saved her life or not, especially since she had taken her father's life easily as well sending her only daughter to an assumed forsaken planet to die alone.

Octavia and Lincoln smiled sadly at her meanwhile her mother looked obviously hurt by her response, but did show remorse and relief that she was okay.

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that you are right about the alive part, but only barely," Octavia stated with slight humor in her voice. However her response revealed hurt and frustration as well, which was understandable considering everything that had happened. "You sustained mostly cuts and bruises as well as a concussion. And you were also exposed to the acid poisoning, although in very light amount, so you are going to be fine."

Octavia looked at her mother to confirm what she had just said regarding her physical state, and to which her mother nodded her head and continued watching her.

Clarke let out a relived sigh, glad that she was too hurt or worse dead, but her relief was short-lived when she realized she had not heard anything about Bellamy. So she tilted her head in concerned manner and asked, "And Bellamy? What about Bellamy? Is he all right or at least going to be?"

Octavia's face fell by her questions and didn't answer immediately, but she didn't have to since her silence was a good enough answer. Then she sighed heavily and said sadly, "He received the same amount of cuts and bruises as well as poison exposure, however the injury he received to the head was severe and he hasn't woken up since we found him back at the mountain. Clarke…He is in a coma and if he doesn't wake up soon he will die."

The moment those words left her best friend's mouth Clarke felt her world shattering in pieces. Bellamy couldn't be dying, not after he had gone through the extent to save her and bring her him. Clarke wanted to cry, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not here, not when everyone was around to see her weak state of emotional turmoil. Was this what Bellamy felt when he learned that she had given herself up to the Mountain Men in order to let the other kids escape?

Even though her exterior appearance showed shock, disbelief and sadness, inside she felt all of those things but also this emptiness and loneliness. Was this truly the end of everything? Would everything she had loved and fought hard for be taken away by her love's death?

No, he wasn't going to die on her, she wasn't letting him die on her, especially after he made her fall in love with him and managed to free her from her inner demons. If he was going to be an ass and die for her, then she would make sure to kill him once she found him in the afterlife because she wouldn't forgive him if he broke his promise and left her behind like she has been so many times before.

So she ignored her body that was numb and in pain and sat up before she moved her legs to the side of the bed. Everyone reacted immediately on her action and asked or better word for it begged her to lie back in bed since her body still was hurt and in pain. However Clarke was stubborn and refused to do as anyone asked of her when her mind had already decided. She was going to see Bellamy and no one was going to stop her from doing so, not even death was going to stop her from reaching her boyfriend.

When her feet met the cold ground she almost fell over due to the numbness and the lack of use of her legs, but Lincoln reacted quickly and caught her before her face met the floor. As his arms lifted her upper body in a more straight posture, Lincoln leaned and said, "You have to be careful, your body is still not completely healed yet."

"I know, but I have to see him," Clarke sighed before explained her reason. "He needs me and I need him, it's that simple. And if it had been Octavia you would have done the same thing as I'm trying to do right now. So please don't fight me on this instead help me if you are worried."

Lincoln closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily, knowing fully well that she wasn't going to change her mind and she had a point he would have done the same if the roles had been reversed. So when he opened his eyes again he agreed to help her, but she needed to at least take it slow and let her body rest when it told her to. Clarke had no problem with that, so shortly after both he and Octavia escorted her to the room next door from hers inside the drop ship, leaving behind her mother who seemed a little shocked to see how reckless she was and how far she was willing to go in order to see Bellamy, but Clarke chose to ignore her mother. Whatever her mother personally thought about Bellamy, it didn't matter because she had long lost the power and right to judge and decide her personal relationships.

* * *

Without even confirming his suspicion, Bellamy knew that he wasn't physically conscious. His body was numb and empty as well as in some pain, but he wasn't awake or conscious enough to communicate with the real world. Over the short time he had been aware of what was going on around he had learned that he was back at the camp and was currently being healed by Dr. Griffin and her medical team. How he knew this was simple, the familiar voices that was yelling and screaming back and forth between one another confirmed his assumption.

Anyways he continued to slip in and out of what seemed to be his eternal sleep, only to hear whatever was said around him like those few times his sister talked to him, but every time she did was always crying and begging him to wake hated to wake up. He hated to be the reason behind his sister's tears and sadness and wanted nothing more to wake up, but he couldn't. He had no control over his body or any real control over his brain to will himself to wake up, so he was simply trapped inside his body and in this dreading sleep for now at least.

So he was pretty much stuck and was more than anxious to get out and see and hug Octavia and the others and be thankful for being alive. Most of all, he wanted to see, feel and kiss Clarke again. His mind was going to explode by the constant worrying about his girlfriend's unknown fate, seeing as he had not heard her or his sister mentioning anything about her. Was she really dead or was she in such bad shape that kept her from being here?

As he thought this, he heard the door to his room open and the sound of many feet's steeping inside and approaching his bed. Then he felt a slightly cold hand slip into his hand and clutched it tightly.

"Bellamy," The wonderful voice of his princess said. Her voice sounded so fragile, yet so incredibly strong and determined that could command a hundred men in battle if she chose to wish so. "We did it, we destroyed the Acid fog system and the Mountain Men are finally gone. And we are okay or we are going to be okay, Maya is going to be all right and is currently in Jasper's company, but you need to wake up. The kids needs you, Octavia needs you, and I need you."

Hearing her voice asking and begging him to wake up was even worse than when his sister had done it and if he wasn't literally trapped and unable to move he would have woken up at that second and thrown his arms around her and calm her down and shower her with promises that he wasn't going anywhere. The question was just how he was supposed to snap out of his comatose state and open his damn eyes?

Then he heard his sister and Lincoln telling her that she needed go back to her room and rest since she still hadn't recovered, but his princess stubbornly refused and said that she was going to stay by his side.

"Bellamy came for me and refused to leave me behind despite the odds as well the fact that I wasn't worth it," Clarke argued to them. How he wished he could actually speak and tell her that she was worth it and more and nothing was going to change that, but reality was currently cruel as he was stuck listening instead. "I love him, which I refuse to abandon him, so please don't force me back. I just want to stay here, with him, even if he can't see or talk to me."

I love you too, Princess, Bellamy thought to himself. Octavia and Lincoln must have realized that nothing they said would change Clarke's mind, so they left shortly afterwards with promise that they would check in on them both later, which Clarke had no problem with apparently as she promised back that she wouldn't overexert herself. Bellamy actually wanted to laugh at her, because he knew that there was small chance she would follow through with that promise.

Anyways Clarke stayed and kept him company, talking to him despite his lack of response, and at one point during the conversation she released her frustration at him and swore that if he died on her now she would kill him when they met again in the afterlife. Though the thought of him dying and leaving behind Clarke and Octavia depressed him, he couldn't help find her frustrated outburst as cute and funny. He could only imagine how cute she looked while angry, not that he would ever tell her that since she would only get more pissed at him for saying such foolish things. Either way, he enjoyed her company immensely. Now the only thing left to do was actually wake up.

* * *

He didn't know how, when or what had suddenly changed, but after some time he began regaining his body function. His body and mind was suddenly connected again, not separated into two different stations, and he could finally feel his eyes open up. And the first thing he saw was the bright light of the room, which he squinted of before he turned his gaze at the beautiful blonde, who was leaning over and sleeping next to him while she kept a firm grip on his hand.

Bellamy smiled softly as he slowly moved his hand to brush Clarke's blonde locks away from her face. His action must have awoken her since moments later her eyes, still drowsy, opened and stared at him for a second without really comprehending what was going on. He chuckled over her confusion and said softly and slightly hoarse due to his dry throat, "Good sleep, Princess?"

Clarke blinked her eyes a few times before she said carefully, "Bellamy?" Once again he smiled and moved his hand up to her cheek to feel and caress her skin.

"I couldn't leave you behind," He tried to explain, but she wasn't listening and instead leaned in a kissed him with gentleness and passion and continued doing so like there was no tomorrow. Not that he was complaining or anything, because he really really enjoyed her kisses. Once they pulled back to catch their breaths, Clarke rested her forehead against his and whispered quietly, "I'm so glad that you are okay. I was afraid you would die and leave me alone."

"You wouldn't get rid of me without a fight," Bellamy smiled at her reassuringly. And then they fell into this comfortable space that was filled with hope and promise that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

It turns out that everything wasn't going okay at all. Once Clarke and Bellamy had recovered from their injuries and were strong enough to walk around, the first thing they noticed how much the camp had changed and it wasn't really for the better either. In their absence Octavia and Miller tried to maintain same order and routine the delinquents had lived by since they came here, however with the Ark and everyone involved in came here things weren't the same anymore.

The kids weren't independent and free to make their own decisions, since the adults came in and reasoned that children couldn't be held responsible and that they should allow them take over the important matters like living in the camp, chores and also how they were to be punished. Her mother as well as most of the other adults wanted to continue living the way they had lived on the Ark. However that suggestion didn't do well with Clarke, Bellamy or any of the other delinquents, which they told the adults over and over several times during the last couple of days.

"You sent us here to die, you can't expect us to fall back into old and dead habits just because you are here now!" Clarke exclaimed to her mother and adults. She and Bellamy had arranged a meeting after finally reaching the breaking point on their thin patience regarding the Arkians and the adults all together. However the meeting weren't going anywhere, since neither part would change their minds.

"We sent you don't here to live," Abby argued back, to which both she and Bellamy rolled their eyes. "And now that we are here, you don't have to worry about these sort of things anymore and you can return to being kids again."

Clarke rubbed her left temporal lobe, frustrated and tired that this meeting was absolutely going nowhere. Nothing was going to change and them fighting for the change wasn't going to happen or do them any good. After all they were only kids according to the adults anyway, kids who had to survive and live on an unknown planet and face all its dangers on their own. They couldn't forget everything that has happened and return back to who they used to be, because they were no longer those people.

In the end they didn't reach for any kind of agreement between the delinquents and the adults, which both Clarke and Bellamy had expected would happen. So they had decided between themselves that they and the delinquents who wanted to come would leave the camp and start over somewhere else. And that small, yet determined group of teenagers left that night, without anyone stopping them from going to the place where they belonged, somewhere they could call home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again for the amazing response. I hope that you guys like the chapter, and hopefully didn't screw it up with the whole comatose state scene with both Bellamy and Clarke. News for you is that next chapter will be the last one, which will be an epilogue to finish this story. **

**So please please give me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be released on Saturday or at least will be for me anyways. So stay tuned till then.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_A couple of months later_

"A little to the left…almost there…that's it," Bellamy said as the few of the kids placed the last log that completed the roof of the fifteenth cabin that has been made in the newly formed or rather reformed the 100 Camp. "Okay, guys time for a break. You deserved it, and for those of you who sustained injuries, minor or not, please go to Clarke to check it out. God knows what will happen when she hears that I haven't sent you there already, even for something insignificant."

The kids responded by grinning and laughing between themselves before they scattered in different directions to do whatever chore they had to do or take his advice and take a break, meanwhile he shook his head by the kids silliness and decided to give Clarke a visit. So he began walking in the direction of medical tent, where he knew Clarke would be since she was pretty much always there during the day or at least when she wasn't on his ass about his decisions and fighting him with tooth and nail about it.

As soon as they finally found the perfect place to set camp they had not wasted time in building the territory and cabins to live in, instead of living on possible habituated territories and living on tents that were bound to break sooner or later. And neither he nor Clarke was willing to take the risk of either, so the plans were made and executed it and things seemed to be working for now. There was no treaty between them and the Grounders, which was no wonder considering what had happened with the Grounders and how they had sold out Clarke and the others and almost gotten them killed because of it. They haven't seen or heard from Lexa and the other Grounders, which was totally fine by him, but they had made a unvoiced agreement that the two clans were not to contact or interrupt in each others business. And after hearing Lincoln what he was sending as a message to leave the delinquents alone as well as a threat to what would happened to them if they did, Bellamy was actually more than glad that the man was on their side.

However they did managed to maintain a civil relationship with the other camp that consisted the people from the camp was ironically named Camp Jaha, after the former Chancellor who was at the moment just missing or presumed dead, either way he and the kids didn't care either way what had happened to the man after everything that had led to this point, and was currently led by Abby and Marcus in the a similar manner as they had done on the Ark. Again, he and the others didn't really care or try and tell the Arkians how to lead their camp anymore since they knew that they wouldn't listen anyway, but still they continued to build and maintain relationship between the two camps by doing trading supplies and among other things.

Bellamy walked past the giant campfire that was located in the middle of the camp and a few tents before he stopped in front of the medical tent, which was bigger than the rest, and entered and expected to find his princess hovering over a injured kid like a mother hen. However strangely enough she wasn't there instead he found his sister and Lincoln preparing and bagging medical herbs that Clarke would use for healing.

"Hey Bell," Octavia greeted him, smiling with this warm and happy smile he had never seen on her face when they lived back on the Ark. His sister had found true happiness here on the ground, with finding her own freedom and independence as well as her close friendship with Clarke and her relationship with Lincoln. Speaking of Lincoln, the man he found himself to tolerate and actually starting to grow friendly with, had asked him a couple of days ago for his blessing to marry Octavia. Bellamy had been shocked and almost wanted to say no, but seeing as the Grounder had a positive influence and made his sister happy he gave the man his blessing. And it didn't take long before his sister was engaged and was to be married in a couple of months when the camp was even more stable and more equipped to settle down.

"Hello, O," Bellamy replied in the same manner before he asked, "Where is Clarke? I can't see her here and I didn't meet her on my way over her."

Lincoln gave him a small smile and answered, "She said she was going to clean up since she was completely covered in sweat and blood and needed to wash it off in the nearby lake."

Bellamy's mood turned to a frown and wanted nothing more then to yell, kick or punch something to release his frustration. He had told Clarke many times before that she wasn't supposed to leave the camp without having someone with her, since they weren't sure how safe and how much they could trust the peace they were currently having right now, but it seemed his girlfriend was doing everything she could to make a point that she wasn't weak and could handle herself by doing things like this.

So he scoffed before he made quick goodbyes with Octavia and Lincoln before he left to find his damn princess and bring her back home.

And as he made his way through the camp and towards the gates, he met up with several of the kids along the way. Jasper, Maya, Miller and Monty were hanging out by the campfire, talking about something that caused them all to smile and laugh. And when they saw him they acknowledged him by nodding their head or waving their hands before returning back to their conversation. It took a while for the other kids to accept Maya, but she proved to be a great asset to the camp as well as for Jasper, she helped him over come his PTSD that he managed to obtain here on the ground. Meanwhile Monty and Miller had grown closer and established a great friendship between one another, though it seem to him that it was escalating to something more based on how close they were being with each other.

He also met Raven on the way, but she was currently too busy fixing something to acknowledge or greet him. After the whole thing went down with the Mountain Men, she and Finn split up due to different point of view regarding pretty much everything. The whole decision had been tough on both of them, especially considering their history, but they weren't the same people anymore and the relationship between them was no longer the same. So Finn ended up staying back at Camp Jaha, meanwhile she joined the other delinquents and was currently going through a love/hate relationship with a engineer, Wick, who had joined their camp shortly after they established their territory. And besides Raven seemed a lot more happier now than what she did when she was still seeing the Spacewalker, and if he had to be honest he was actually glad that Finn was gone. It only meant that he had one less person who would annoy and disagree with him on a daily basis.

Bellamy shook his head, realizing that he was losing his focus on where he was going, so he sighed heavily before he walked out of the gates, informing the guards of where and why he was going, and walked into to the forest to find his dear princess.

* * *

Clarke sighed and breathed out in comfort and relief. The water was as expected ice cold, but for one thing she was pretty used to taking cold baths. And besides it was whole lot better than to stink of dirt and blood anyways. Then there was also the thing that taking a bath in the lake gave her opportunity to some peace and alone time, which was pretty much needed since it was rare for her or Bellamy to have that for a long time period due to their responsibility of the camp.

Not that she complained or hated the fact, for the matter of fact it was the exact opposite. She loved the kids and the camp and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. And she certainly did not regret leaving Camp Jaha and her mother behind to start something on her own with Bellamy and the others. It had taken some time to accept her mother back in her life, old scars and hurt made it almost impossible for her to even be around her, let alone talk to her. However though she couldn't forgive her mother for the choices she made that resulted in her father's death and her banishment to the ground, she realized that everyone had done things they aren't proud of and regret including her, so she could at least be civil with her mother. It was a slow process, and they disagreed about pretty much everything, but she think she heard somewhere that 'Rome wasn't built in a day' and at least it was a start to reestablish the mother-daughter relationship.

After washing off all the dirt and blood and in the process getting lost in her own thoughts, Clarke decided that she had been in the water long enough and besides it was only a matter of time before Bellamy would find out she was gone and would be tracking her down. So she got out of the water and quickly dried herself before she took on her clothes, but as she did that the sound of twigs snapping caught her attention. And in one quick and determined movement she retrieved her knife that she usually hid in her boot and threw it as hard and fast as she could. When the knife pierced and stuck into the tree it was shortly followed by a howl of pain as she turned around and saw Bellamy on the ground touching his ear as a small trail of blood was streaming down from it.

"Damn it, Clarke," Bellamy sneered. She ignored him as she went to his side and leaned next to him to check the wound. Apparently it wasn't too serious, she had only nicked the edge of his ear. "Why is it that every time we met in the forest, you always seem to attack me with your knife?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to admit that he did have a point, but simply stated, "You always happen to try and sneak up on me, that's why. And besides you always try and make a point that I should go alone, but here I am proving I can handle myself just fine."

This was a one of the never-ending discussions they had between themselves, one of those that they never seemed to agree at all on, but some way or the other reached the solution that they would bitch about it and then forget about and move on. It worked out fine usually, even though they still fought about many things like camp decisions, withholding information or going behind each others back, but in the end they made up and forgave one another. Their relationship was strong and beautiful, but that didn't mean it wasn't difficult at times. But still they loved each other too much to let the other one go and after everything they have been through together, they didn't want to let go either.

Bellamy stood up on his feet, deciding to end the argument and instead pulled her closer to him and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. She pouted when he pulled away, to which he chuckled over and whispered softly in to her ear, "Ready to go home, Princess?"

Clarke smiled as she nodded her head before she stood on her toes to kiss him. The kiss was strong and gentle, which made him wrap his arms around her waist while hers were around his neck. They kissed for a while, not really wanting to end their make-out session, but they both knew that it wouldn't take long before one of the kids would come to retrieve them since there was a problem or injuries they needed to look at. So when they pulled apart, they began walking back to the camp while holding hands like a lovey-dovey couple. During the entire walk back to the camp, the smiles between them didn't disappear from their faces. They were happy, she was happy and after a year being abandoned and alone she had finally found somewhere she belonged, together with Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and the other delinquents.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's it. The end of the story, hope you guys like it. Thank you all for the love and support of this story, I have really been enjoying writing this story and receiving your reviews, favorite and/or followings. So please continue doing so :D**

**I decided against writing an entirely fluffy ending, even though I love them personally very much. I thought such ending didn't fit the story very well, so I tried to mellow it down and make it more real than the whole marriage/baby endings. **

**I have already new ideas for my next the 100 story, with of course Bellarke as the main couple, but I want to hear what kind of story you want first. Its between a new AU story, which where everything will be twisted around with the delinquents having powers while elements from the original storyline will come in, or a Modern AU story. I will not reveal what each of them is about right now, but I would love to hear your opinions. So either review or PM me about what you want and I will take it to a consideration. **

**School is about to start, so I wouldn't know when I will be writing the new story especially since I have other stories to work on as well, but I will just have to see your response to make a decision. I will, however, Not post my releasing of my new story on this book, since this is one story and I would advertise another story when you came to read this one. So please keep your eyes out for my new story instead, because whatever you chose I think you will like it very much.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
